


Crisálida

by BellaAlabanccini



Series: Universo Crisálida [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dancer Loki (Marvel), Dark Thor (Marvel), Dubious Consent, Gratuitous Smut, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Slave Loki (Marvel), Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 85,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAlabanccini/pseuds/BellaAlabanccini
Summary: El anciano y viudo Padre de Todo se ha encontrado una dulce y pequeña mascota, y Thor no está celoso. No.🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋Es un fic bastante retorcido, me temo, y mi Thor es bastante oscuro al principio. ¡Tengo una gran fascinación por Thor idiota, así que demándame.PSA1: Si odias el Odín/Loki, ten la seguridad de que no hay ningún sexo de ellos en este fic, real o implícito, aunque se sienten un poco cómodos entre ellos.PSA2: Las advertencias de consentimiento duduso / sin consentimiento están a ahí, ya que Loki está esclavizado y técnicamente no puede dar su consentimiento total. Presta atención a las advertencias si ese no es tu estilo.¡Disfruten!🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋Otra traducción esta vez de cunninglingus quién lo publicó originalmente en AO3 bajo el título Chrysalis y de quien son todos los créditos.🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋Les juró que suena algo rara, pero es una excelente historia llena de emociones y que les aseguro van a disfrutar.
Relationships: Loki & Odin (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Universo Crisálida [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848742
Comments: 19
Kudos: 20





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chrysalis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970511) by [cunninglingus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunninglingus/pseuds/cunninglingus). 



Hubo un tiempo, en el que Thor habría aceptado todo lo que le traía a su padre diversión. Afligido por el dolor, Odín había envejecido cincuenta años en los diez desde que su esposa, la muy querida Reina Frigga, pasó al reino de Valhalla. No había fiesta, música, baile, ni divesión que pudiera disminuir las líneas profundas y descendentes que arrugaban su rostro. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que el constante estado de duelo en el que Odín se había hundido.

O eso había pensado Thor.

Y luego Odín llegó a casa de un retiro en Vanaheim con un pequeño esclavo Jotun llamado Loki.

Thor no está completamente seguro de cómo Odín llegó a adquirir a Loki, si la cosa había sido un regalo, o si Odín lo había comprado él mismo, pero por alguna razón, algo sobre el runt de pelo negro había llamado su atención, y habían estado cerca e inseparables desde entonces. Poco podría haber sabido Thor, que este Loki cambiaría el curso de su vida de maneras inimaginables.

Ah, pero tal vez deberíamos comenzar desde el principio.

Thor puede sentir un dolor de cabeza punzante que comienza a acumularse detrás de sus globos oculares. El consejo se ha demorado una hora y media más, y Thor solo puede escuchar a sus asesores divagar sobre la reforma tributaria antes de que necesite un trago de manera absoluta e inequívoca. El día ha sido largo y agotador, y Thor solo quiere terminarlo lo más rápido posible para poder disculparse y darse un baño y cenar.

Solo hay un asunto más que Thor debe atender antes de que pueda estar libre para la noche.

—El Padre de Todos, ¿dónde está él? —Thor exige, entrando en las habitaciones de su padre con sus papeles, como suele hacer después del consejo. Al notar su estado de ánimo, los sirvientes se dispersan como ratones.

—¿Dónde está el? —Thor repite—. ¿Pela? No estoy de humor para esto.

—Descansando, mi señor —llega una respuesta en una voz que es demasiado masculina para ser de Pela.

Thor se vuelve hacia una figura solitaria, que se pone de pie cuando Thor se acerca.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Thor exige, de pie frente a frente con un joven ágil que nunca había visto antes—. ¿Dónde está Pela?

El joven se arrodilla completamente hacia abajo, luego vuelve a enderezarse.

—Soy Loki, mi señor. Soy el nuevo asistente del Padre de Todos. Pela ha sido dada de baja de su puesto.

El joven habla con un suave acento melódico. Él no es de Asgard, eso es seguro. Un esclavo, entonces. Un esclavo extranjero.

Es solo entonces que Thor nota la forma yaciente de su padre, durmiendo profundamente en el sofá junto a la chimenea. Es una vista agradable, porque Thor sabe que su padre había tenido problemas para dormir últimamente. A veces tiene dificultad para respirar, y a menudo tose hasta despertarse. En este momento, sin embargo, su pecho sube y baja en pulsos suaves.

—Asistente —repite Thor incrédulo, mirando a Loki de arriba abajo. Asistente, de hecho. Solo hay un propósito para un esclavo tan encantador en las cámaras interiores de un rey. Thor no sabe por qué está sorprendido. Su padre sigue siendo un hombre, después de todo. Un anciano, pero un hombre de todos modos, y Pela ciertamente no tenía mucho que ver. No debería ser su problema lo que Odín decida hacer en privado, y el propio Thor tiene más que una buena cantidad de amantes y concubinas. Aún así, Thor arruga la nariz. No le gusta la idea de que su padre anciano toque a nadie, y mucho menos a una cosa tan joven como esta.

—Y acabo de hacer que su Majestad Imperial tome una siesta, así que amablemente baje su voz.

El esclavo dice esto tan casualmente que Thor casi podría reírse indignado.

—¿Sabes, esclavo, a quién le estás hablando?

—Disculpas, amable príncipe —Loki hace un gesto conciliatorio simbólico de reverencia—. No pretendía ofender.

Thor se acerca y toma la barbilla de Loki, inclinándola hacia adelante y atrás para inspeccionar su rostro. Es entonces cuando ve que los ojos del joven son de un tono verde brillante, forrados con pestañas oscuras. Sus rasgos son afilados, pero delicados, y posee un par de labios como pétalos de aspecto suave.

—No eres Aesir —dice Thor.

—No, mi señor.

Thor frunce el ceño, no le gusta cómo Loki no parece estar intimidado por el tamaño de Thor.

—¿Qué eres?

—Soy de Jotunheim.

Las cejas de Thor se disparan.

—Un runt, entonces —Thor le agarra la barbilla con más dureza ahora en un intento de provocar una reacción adecuada—. Nunca antes había visto un runt Jotunn. Pensé que serían... más azules.

—Asumí este color para asimilarme mejor en la sociedad Aesir. Alteza.

Thor sacude la cabeza de Loki en reproche y lo libera. A Thor no le gusta la actitud del pequeño esclavo. Si perteneciera a Thor, ciertamente no estaría hablando tan familiarmente. Pero como es Odín, Thor no puede ponerle una mano encima y Loki debe saberlo.

—Mandame a llamar tan pronto como se despierte, runt —dice Thor—, y no te demores.

—Simplemente puedo hacer que se firmen cuando el Padre de Todos se despierte —sugiere Loki, señalando a los documentos bajo el brazo de Thor—. Si eso fuera más fácil. No quisiera molestarle más.

Thor se detiene en seco y ladea la cabeza.

—¿Qué eres de nuevo?

Loki hace una pausa.

—Yo soy, el asistente del Padre de Todos.

—Inténtalo de nuevo.

La confusión anuda la frente de Loki, su boca se abre y se cierra, claramente inseguro de la respuesta que Thor está buscando.

—¿Crees que me engañas? ¿Con esa cara, esa ropa? Eres su puta. Ahora dilo.

Loki se desinfla un poco, y Thor cuadra sus hombros con aire de suficiencia.

—Habla, esclavo. ¿Qué eres?

—Soy su puta.

—Así es. Así que escucha bien, puta —dice Thor, apuntando con un dedo a la cara de Loki—. Olvidas tu lugar. No sé qué libertades te deja tomar mi padre, pero no me hablarás tan libremente, porque soy el Príncipe Heredero de Asgard y soy el Rey en todo menos en el nombre. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, mi señor —dice Loki en voz más baja.

Thor gira sobre sus talones y se precipita.

—Tan pronto como se despierte.

Thor ha estado actuando efectivamente como regente de Odín por algún tiempo. Odín se ha vuelto cada vez más débil, fácilmente cansado y cada vez más sordo. Thor asume sus deberes con entusiasmo, demostrando ser un líder capaz. El día en que Odín finalmente pase a Valhalla, al menos habrá una transición de poder rápida y sin interrupciones. Thor está más que listo para convertirse en rey de nombre y de hecho.

Hasta entonces, sin embargo, Thor debe obtener la firma y el sello de Odín en la mayoría de los documentos oficiales. Thor se reúne con la delegación de Alfheim en nombre de Odín, renegociando viejos tratados comerciales y negociando alianzas matrimoniales entre sus reinos. En este momento, la aprobación de Odín no es más que una formalidad, pero a Thor le gusta traerle los documentos por respeto al anciano rey. Porque, aunque Thor está ansioso por convertirse en Rey por derecho propio, todavía quiere asegurarse de que Odín se mantenga al día con los asuntos de Asgard.

Thor nunca se había preguntado si el Padre de Todos estaba todavía en su sano juicio hasta el día en que vino a visitar a su padre, solo para encontrar al esclavo, Loki, en el regazo de Odín, con el pecho contra la espalda y un libro abierto frente a él. Entre el vestido de seda blanca de Loki su piel de porcelana, Odín casi parece que está sosteniendo una pequeña muñeca. Thor se pregunta, brevemente, si Odín lo viste así a propósito. Como una dulce virgen. Intacto, aunque Thor sabe que Loki es todo lo contrario.

La voz melodiosa de Loki se detiene cuando escucha a Thor entrar. Había estado leyendo en voz alta a su maestro, que no está del todo fuera de lugar, porque el ojo de Odín no es tan agudo como lo era antes, y tiene dificultades para descifrar las letras pequeñas. Eso no es lo que lo sorprende. Más bien, Thor está sorprendido de que Loki sea capaz de leer; y, además, que Odín se dignaría para permitir que su esclavo le leyera.

—Ejem. Padre, vengo con los informes de la reunión de hoy con Alfheim.

—Bien —dice Odin—. Bien hijo mío. Ponlos allí, los revisaré más tarde.

Thor mira a Loki, y Loki le sonríe angelicalmente.

—Con el debido respeto, padre, prefiero lidiar con esto ahora. Es muy urgente que cuente con su aprobación sobre estos tratados antes de proceder con las negociaciones.

—Muy bien —dice Odín con un suspiro, estirando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Loki para alcanzar los papeles—. Dámelos.

Thor duda, frunciendo los labios. Los documentos están clasificados, y no son para los ojos de un esclavo humilde, especialmente uno que puede leer.

Odín siente el temor y las dudas de Thor.

—Vamos, Thor, no seas tan sospechoso. Es simplemente Loki, no quiere hacer daño. Él es un buen chico. ¿No es así, mi dulce?

—Oh, sí —Loki está de acuerdo, sosteniendo la mirada de Thor sin titubear, el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios, y Odín acaricia su cuello con afecto. ¡El pequeño mocoso, su presencia aquí es un insulto! Él no pertenece aquí, entre los hombres, mirando a Thor como si fueran iguales. ¡Iguales!

—No lo dudo —dice Thor con los dientes apretados—. Sígueme la corriente.

Odín suspira, pero concede, acariciando suavemente la cadera de Loki.

—Bien, bien. Ayúdame.

Loki deja el libro y se baja del regazo de Odín. Es un libro de historias, señala Thor. Cuentos de hadas. ¿Qué está haciendo Odín en nombre de Bor, dejando que un esclavo le lea cuentos de hadas? Debe estar sucumbiendo a la senilidad, seguramente.

Loki se agacha para ayudar a su anciano maestro a ponerse de pie. Odín se mueve rígidamente, apoyándose fuertemente en el delgado cuerpo de Loki, mientras se arrastran hacia el gran escritorio de roble. Loki saca una silla y acomoda suavemente a Odín, y Thor admite de mala gana que el esclavo es tierno al tratar con Odín, mientras que Thor se frustra fácilmente y a menudo pierde la paciencia con él. De alguna manera, esto solo irrita más a Thor.

—Muy bien, vamos a verlos —dice Odín, hurgando, palmeándose los bolsillos—, ¿ahora dónde...? 

—Aquí, majestad —dice Loki, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo delantero de la túnica de Odín y entregándole su monóculo.

—Ah. Muy bien. Gracias cariño.

—¿Debo traer tu té?

—No, no. Muy bien. Pero tal vez Thor podría tomar una bebida, parece que necesita relajarse un poco.

Thor frunce el ceño.

—Estoy bien.

—Prepara un trago al Príncipe Thor. Ve —dice Odín alegremente, haciendo un movimiento de espantar algo—. No trataré con él mientras esté tan mal dispuesto.

Los ojos de Loki se mueven fugazmente hacia Thor, luego hacia su maestro, como si no estuviera seguro.

—Coñac —dice Thor bruscamente, y Loki se apresura a obedecer.

Thor y Odín esperan en silencio a que Loki regrese con la bebida, encaramado delicadamente en una bandeja de plata junto a dos vasos de agua helada. Thor toma el licor y bebe un generoso trago, saboreando la dulce quemadura. Es del gabinete de licores de su padre, la mejor colección de todos los Reinos. Él espera hasta que llama la atención de Loki, luego Thor se lame los labios, un gesto exagerado y obsceno. El esclavo mira hacia otro lado con un rubor avergonzado.

Inconsciente, Odín se vuelve hacia Loki.

—Ahora, cariño, ¿por qué no le preparas el baño a un anciano y nos dejas en nuestros asuntos aburridos?

Loki se arrodilla con deferencia y luego se dirige a las cámaras de baño cuando se le ordena, dejando a Thor y Odín solos. Thor no extraña la forma en que Odín lo ve irse. Se podría enfermar.

Tan pronto como Loki se va, Odín suspira, claramente exasperado.

—Listo, niño terco, ¿estás satisfecho? ¿Qué asuntos tan importantes y secretos me traes?

—Solo los que conciernen a la cuestión trivial del gobierno de Asgard. De poca importancia.

—Cuida tu tono —dice Odín. Entrecierra el ojo ante el documento que tiene delante—. ¿Qué es esto?

—El tratado renovado con Alfheim. Los términos han sido negociados. Solo fírmalo.

Odín recoge los papeles y los mantiene alejados de su rostro, entrecerrando el ojo por su monóculo bifocal para distinguir el texto.

—¿Qué dice esto?

Thor suspira con impaciencia.

—Solo fírmalo. Cuanto antes lo hagas, podrás volver a tus historias.

Odín deja los papeles y lo mira.

—Hijo mío, ¿tienes algo que quieras decirme?

—En absoluto —dice Thor con indiferencia—. No es asunto mío lo que haces con tu pequeño perro faldero.

—Perdóname porque mi ojo no puede ver tan bien como antes —dice Odín—. Soy un hombre viejo. Loki al menos tiene la compasión de ofrecer asistencia. Él es bueno conmigo.

—Apuesto que si —dice Thor en voz baja, sabiendo que su padre medio sordo no lo escucharía. Toma otro trago de coñac—. No deberías consentirlo así. Un capataz sabio sabe, ahorrarse el látigo, mima al esclavo.

—Bah —Odín agita su mano—. ¿No tienes mejores cosas de las que preocuparte que los defectos de mi pequeño esclavo?

—Te ha cegado —Thor escupe—. Dejas que tus emociones nublen tu juicio.

—¿Y tú, Thor? ¿Qué hay de ti y esa chica que tanto favoreciste el verano pasado? ¿Velia? ¿Y el siguiente, Kore? No te pienses tan alto y noble. No eres más inmune a una cara bonita que yo. Ahora ven, dame qué más tengo que firmar, porque estoy cansado y no tengo energía para estas tonterías.

Thor golpea el resto de los documentos frente a su padre. Muy pronto, Thor piensa, no necesitará la firma de Odín en absoluto. El pensamiento no es tan deprimente como lo era antes.

Thor no está exactamente seguro de qué es lo que hay en Loki le irrita tanto. Aunque Loki se arrodilla y baja los ojos cuando está en presencia de Thor, todavía hay un aire de arrogancia que es más que impropio de un esclavo. Tal vez es que él sabe que está completamente seguro con los afectos de Odín. Tal vez es que no parece temer a Thor, seguro sabiendo que está fuera del alcance de Thor. O tal vez Loki simplemente molesta a Thor, simple y llanamente.

—Ah, deja que el viejo se divierta —se ríe Volstagg, dándole una palmada a Thor en el hombro—. Míralo. No ha estado tan animado en años.

Y, Thor odia admitir, es cierto: Odín ha estado sonriendo por primera vez en lo que recuerda recientemente, radiante con Loki de una manera que Thor solo puede recordar haber experimentado en su juventud.

Loki se desliza en el medio del piso con una sonrisa astuta y altiva plasmada en su rostro, como si no fuera solo otro esclavo reemplazable de uno de los Reinos exteriores. Loki se inclina enfáticamente ante su maestro, luego toma una pose mientras espera que comience la música.

La cítara comienza primero, y Loki comienza a desenredarse de sus velos, revelando lentamente trozos de carne pálida. Un hombro, un destello de ojos verdes. Loki se desenvuelve como una mariposa que emerge de una crisálida, luego sacude los velos cuando la música comienza a latir.

Thor observa al pequeño bailarín Jotun y, a pesar de sí mismo, está absolutamente hipnotizado. Loki tiene un cierto talento para que él naturalmente llame la atención, empeorado por sus delgados vestidos de seda y brazaletes de oro que siempre usa.

En una ráfaga de movimiento, Loki se libera de los velos, luego se levanta sobre la punta de un pie y gira, en sintonía con el ritmo y terminando con una patada alta. Corre, da una voltereta elegante y aterriza sin esfuerzo, con el pelo desordenado detrás de él. Thor nunca ha visto algo así, y está seguro de que nadie más en la corte tampoco. La multitud está absolutamente en silencio.

La música se vuelve más frenética y Loki se acelera, tirándose al suelo y separando las piernas en el aire. El ritmo aumenta, cada vez más rápido, hasta que Loki es casi borroso, girando y girando, hasta el choque final del tambor, y Loki cae al suelo.

Al principio hay silencio, y luego la multitud estalla en aplausos.

Loki se levanta del suelo, jadeando, e incluso desde su posición, Thor puede ver ese familiar y petulante rizo de sus labios. La cara de asombro de Thor se derrite en un ceño fruncido.

—¡Maravilloso! —Odín exclama, aplaudiendo salvajemente—. Maravilloso, mi dulce Loki.

Odín le hace un gesto a Loki para que se acerque al trono, y Loki lo hace, girando deliberadamente las caderas con cada paso. Su piel brilla con sudor, pero sus ojos son brillantes.

Odín lo recibe calurosamente, sonriéndole mientras Loki se arrodilla al suelo para besar la túnica de Odín. Luego, en un movimiento rápido, Loki se sube al regazo de Odín, algo que claramente agrada inmensamente al anciano rey.

—Es asqueroso —murmura Thor en voz baja—. Está jadeando descaradamente como un soldado que ha estado en campaña durante muchos meses.

—Vamos, Thor, ¿te opondrías si tuvieras esa hermosura retorciéndose en tu regazo? —Volstagg se ríe, asintiendo hacia donde Loki está haciendo exactamente eso. Odín cuelga una joya en una cadena frente a la cara de Loki y Loki sonríe ampliamente a cambio, barriendo su cabello hacia un lado para que Odín pueda agarrarlo detrás de su delicado cuello—. Solo está buscando divertirlo; no es que vaya a reemplazar ...

—¡No te atrevas a decirlo! —Thor se rompe—. Esto no es, ¡no se trata de eso en absoluto! No es que lo hayan ascendido a concubina. Es solo que tenía que ser ese.

Loki susurra algo al oído de Odín y este se ríe, acariciando su espalda, las puntas de sus dedos apenas rozan el pálido muslo debajo del vestido de Loki. Loki sonríe, sus ojos mirando a Thor por un breve momento, antes de volverse hacia su maestro.

—¿Ves? ¡¿Viste eso?! ¡Pequeño ramera descarada!

Volstagg simplemente se ríe.

—Si no te conociera mejor, diría que estas celoso.

—Me acuesto con esclavos como Loki todas las noches. Incluso más hermosos que eso. Los del tipo de Loki son tan comunes como los gatos callejeros —hace una pausa y luego agrega— Y probablemente esta igual de plagado de enfermedades.

Volstagg agita las cejas con un encogimiento de hombros, luego se excusa para mear.

Thor cruza las manos sobre el pecho y frunce el ceño. Si esa criatura cree que puede vencer a Thor, pronto se encontrará muy equivocado.

Thor logra evitar tanto a su padre como a Loki por el resto de la semana. La aprobación de su padre solo es necesaria en los documentos más importantes, por lo que la firma de Thor es suficiente en la mayoría de los decretos. Thor compra una nueva concubina; se lo merece, después de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses. Un eunuco con el pelo largo. Thor intenta no detenerse en si su elección tiene un significado psicológico más profundo. No es lo mismo, se dice a sí mismo, porque el joven es apropiadamente humilde en la presencia de Thor, nunca se encuentra con los ojos de su amo y se queda quieto mientras Thor lo folla. Justo como a Thor le gusta.

Si, de hecho.

Justo como a Thor le gusta.

Muy bien, Thor está tan frustrado como siempre. Pero nunca dejara ver el motivo.

Dentro de una quincena, Thor ha acumulado una colección de decretos que requieren la aprobación de su padre, y aunque Thor podría enviar a alguien en su nombre para que los firme, Thor preferiría sufrir con dientes apretados y bolas azules que dejar que una sirena de cabello negro le gane. ¿Quién es el Príncipe Heredero por aquí? ¡Loki debería estar evitándolo, no al revés!

Thor irrumpe en las habitaciones de su padre, y no se sorprende al encontrar a Loki allí, reparando algo de ropa en un sofá.

—Tú —dice Thor bruscamente, ya irritado.

Loki inmediatamente deja a un lado su costura y se desliza de su asiento, arrodillándose profundamente, su cabello suelto cayendo en cascada como un velo de satén. Thor tiene un deseo repentino de tocarlo, para ver si es tan suave como parece.

—¿Dónde está el rey?

—Dormido, mi príncipe —responde Loki suavemente, poniéndose de pie, pero manteniendo los ojos bajos. Ha aprendido eso, al menos.

Thor gruñe. Parece que no firmará sus papeles hasta mañana; no se atrevería a despertar a Odín cuando necesita desesperadamente descansar. Él pospuso esto por mucho tiempo. Sus asesores no estarán contentos mañana por la mañana. Ah bueno. No significa que no pueda jugar con la mascota de Odín mientras esté aquí.

—Mi padre ha sufrido episodios de insomnio durante mucho tiempo, que ninguno de mis sanadores pudo aliviar. ¿Qué haces, pequeño runt, para que se duerma?

—Le leí —Loki responde.

—Por supuesto. ¿Y qué más?

Loki parpadea inocentemente.

—Eso es todo, mi señor.

Ante esto, la cara de Thor estalla en una sonrisa salvaje, y comienza a reír sin control.

—Ah, Loki —dice, todavía riéndose—. Todavía aferrado a esa vieja historia, ¿eh? Debo felicitarte, porque nunca he conocido a alguien que fuera tan estúpido o tan valiente como para mentirle a la cara al Príncipe Heredero.

—Es la verdad, su alteza.

—Correcto —Thor dice, su rostro sonriente se derrite rápidamente en una sonrisa burlona—. Debes pensar que soy un tonto, si esperas que crea eso.

Thor se acerca a Loki lentamente, como un gran gato al acecho, pero aún así Loki no retrocede.

—¿Una cosa núbil como tú a sus órdenes? —Thor dice humildemente al oído de Loki, tirando suavemente de la manga de Loki para exponer un pedazo de hombro pálido. Tan joven, tan ansioso...

Thor se lame los labios. Tan cerca, puede oler a Loki: sándalo y rosas y algo mucho más almizclado debajo.

—Te estaba viendo interpretar tu pequeño baile —Thor respira acaloradamente—. Girando, meciendo las caderas, extendiendo las piernas. Te gusta eso, ¿eh? ¿Te gusta ser el centro de atención? Puta descarada —continúa Thor viciosamente—, apuesto a que no podías esperar para meterte en su cama por la noche ".

—Está solo —dice Loki, y Thor retrocede, buscando en la cara de Loki alguna broma o exageración y no encontrando ninguna.

—Odín es el muy querido Rey de Asgard. ¡Está rodeado de sirvientes y cortesanos todo el día! No podría posiblemente...

—Está solo y le hago compañía —repite Loki.

—Estoy seguro de que sí —dice Thor, recobrándose rápidamente—. Reparas sus camisas también, como una pequeña ama de casa.

Loki suspira, como si estuviera hablando con un niño aburrido.

—Te lo dije, soy su asistente.

—No eres como ningún asistente que haya visto, en tus pequeños y bonitos vestidos blancos —Thor agarra la muñeca de Loki—, y bonitas pequeñas joyas...

La voz de Thor se apaga, y su ceño se frunce. El brazalete parece familiar: oro en relieve, adornado con esmeraldas y perlas. Demasiado familiar.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Thor susurra.

Loki se sobresalta visiblemente ante el repentino cambio en el tono de Thor, luego mira nerviosamente el brazalete dorado. Se las arregla para arrancar su brazo del agarre de Thor, y se frota la muñeca, como si Thor lo hubiera agarrado demasiado fuerte.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Thor repite—. ¿Lo robaste, pequeño ladrón?

—No-o —Loki tartamudea—. No, su alteza...

—¿Qué? —Thor avanza hasta que ha apiñado a Loki contra la pared y lo atrapa entre sus fuertes brazos. Los ojos de Loki finalmente se abren de miedo, y Thor siente triunfo en él. Ya es hora de que Loki le muestre el debido respeto y deferencia.

—¿Lo robaste? ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¡Respóndeme! —Thor ruge, golpeando la pared al lado de la cabeza de Loki. Loki se encoge ante el temperamento de Thor. Finalmente, ese pequeño brillo presumido se ha extinguido de sus ojos, y Thor ve algo crudo y vulnerable debajo. Thor lo disfruta. Por un momento, Thor olvida el propósito de su diatriba y, en cambio, imagina al pequeño Loki, manso y sumiso, mientras Thor se arrastra sobre él.

—¿Cuál es el significado de esto?

Thor se vuelve hacia la familiar voz autoritaria, y mientras está distraído, Loki aprovecha la oportunidad para escapar de debajo de los brazos de Thor y entrar en la seguridad del abrazo del Padre de Todos.

Odín abraza a Loki con sus brazos protectoramente, acariciando su cabello, y por un segundo Thor no está seguro de cuál de ellos lo está haciendo sentir más celoso.

—Thor, ¿cuál es el significado de esto?

—¡Lleva el brazalete de mamá! —Thor exclama.

—Sí, lo sé, yo se lo di —Odín dice con firmeza, agarrando la temblorosa forma de Loki.

Él le dice a Loki:

—Silencio, mi paloma.

—¡¿Se lo diste?! —Thor repite, horrorizado—. ¡¿Las joyas de mi madre?! ¡¿LAS JOYAS DE MADRE?! 

—¡Son míos para dar! —Odín ladra—. Es un desperdicio que estén abandonados en una bóveda oscura, sin usar, no apreciados. ¿Para qué más son las joyas, si no para ser usadas y disfrutadas? Vamos, Thor, estás actuando como un niño pequeño.

—¡No lo hago! —Thor dice petulantemente—. ¿Estás tan cegado por tu lujuria que olvidas a tu esposa muerta tan fácilmente?

—¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir que me olvide de mi esposa? —dice Odín—. ¡Chico impúdico! La he llorado por diez años. He derramado mis lágrimas. Déjame tener esto. Deja que un anciano se consuele donde pueda.

Loki le murmura algo a Odín, y el rey lo hace callar suavemente.

—Lo sé, Loki. Cállate. Lo sé. No es tu culpa, mi amor.

Loki se asoma por debajo del abrazo de Odín, y aunque sus manos cubren la mitad de su rostro, Thor podría jurar que está sonriendo. Esa puta. ¡Esa pequeña puta!

—¡No veré las joyas de mi madre en esa zorra!

—Cuida tu lengua —dice Odín en advertencia—. Loki es mi esclavo, y estas son mis joyas, y mientras sea Rey, haré con él lo que quiera.

—Bien —siseó Thor, volcando una mesa auxiliar cercana—. Bien, viejo senil. Haz lo que quieras, adora a tu mascota. No me importa.

Thor sale corriendo, antes de que sea testigo de más. Está lívido, completamente furioso, y ya puede sentir una tormenta en el exterior. También sigue estando algo duro, lo que nunca es una buena combinación.

Esa rata intrigante. ¡Está envenenando la mente de Odín, de alguna manera! Eso debe ser. ¿De qué otra forma podría haber penetrado tan profundamente en los afectos del Padre?

El mal humor de Thor dura toda la noche y al día siguiente. Ni siquiera un puto muy minucioso le produce satisfacción. El problema, Thor se da cuenta, es que no quiere ninguna de sus concubinas, ni ninguno de sus esclavos. Ni siquiera la prostituta de burdeles más experimentada podía darle algún alivio. Solo hay una cosa que le rascará la picazón, y Thor no puede tenerla.

Thor se va a Vanaheim para asistir al bicentenario del reinado de su Reina, y apenas puede mostrar entusiasmo por la fiesta.

Es extraño cómo el destino a veces funciona, porque justo cuando la ira de Thor alcanza proporciones casi insondables, un mensajero de Asgard llega con noticias urgentes: el Padre de Todos ha caído inesperadamente en el sueño de Odín. Thor es apropiadamente sombrío en público, pero tan pronto como está solo, una sonrisa con dientes casi le rompe la cara.

Esta vez, es la última de Odín. Esta vez, Thor será coronado Rey de Asgard.

Y eso significa que Loki es suyo. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Loki se para frente al espejo en la sala de estar de Odín, mirando su propio reflejo. Extiende la mano y acaricia el vidrio con las puntas de los dedos, arrastrándolos hacia abajo y hacia arriba en un patrón practicado hasta que la superficie del vidrio comienza a congelarse. La escarcha se extiende, cubriendo el espejo, hasta que se congela por completo. Loki apresuradamente mira por encima del hombro. Debería haber sido más cuidadoso para revisar la habitación antes de lanzar el hechizo. Si fuera atrapado usando magia...

Loki espera, crujiendo los nudillos con ansiedad.

—Vamos —susurra por lo bajo—. Venga.

Tarda unos minutos en conectarse, pero luego la familiar cara azul de su hermano se materializa en la superficie helada.

—Abre la puerta de enlace —dice Loki de inmediato, sin preámbulos. De todos modos, nunca les importaron mucho las bromas.

—Loki —gruñe Helblindi, feliz de verlo como siempre—. ¿Por qué me llamas ahora? Te lo dije la última vez, la llamada solo debe usarse para emergencias. Tú lo sabes.

—Esto _es_ una emergencia. La misión ha sido comprometida. Tienes que sacarme de Asgard.

La cara de Helblindi se oscurece.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—¡Nada! —Loki dice a la defensiva, pasándose las manos por el cabello en un vano intento de recomponerse—. Iba perfectamente bien hasta que... Odín cayó en el sueño.

Ante esto, Helblindi hace una pausa.

—¿De Verdad? —él dice, acariciando las líneas en relieve en su mandíbula—. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

—Unas pocas horas, como máximo. Todavía no se ha anunciado públicamente.

—Hmmmm. Eso es ciertamente inesperado. Pensé con seguridad que tendría otros quince, veinte años en él. Qué desafortunado para ti.

—Sí, bueno —se ríe Loki sombríamente—, no puedo proceder así. Necesito que abras tu puerta de enlace. Necesito salir de Asgard. _Ahora_.

—Imposible, me temo —Helblindi responde—. El riesgo es demasiado grande. Con Odín dormido, todo será un caos. La gente está mirando. Ni siquiera debería hablar contigo ahora, y tu repentina desaparición sería motivo de gran sospecha. ¿Por qué estás actuando tan sorprendido? Sabías que esto era una posibilidad cuando te fuiste.

—No entiendes —susurra Loki—, no puedo estar aquí cuando Thor regrese. _No puedo._

Ahhhh —dice Helblindi, con los ojos rojos brillando—. Hiciste enemigos, ¿verdad? Siempre fuiste descuidado. Brillante, pero descuidado. Sabía que serías tu propia ruina.

—Estuve cerca. Helblindi, por favor. Casi tuve...

Helblindi no se conmueve.

—¿De qué me sirve eso? _¿Casi?_ Laufey no aceptará el fracaso, y ya te hemos dado tiempo suficiente para completar tu búsqueda. La misión continúa según lo planeado, con el cambio de objetivo. Solo tendrás que usar tus encantos considerables en el nuevo rey. Si los rumores sobre él son ciertos, estoy seguro de que será más que receptivo. Y si no —Helblindi se encoge de hombros—, tal vez toda una vida de servidumbre en Asgard te enseñará cierta moderación.

—¡No! ¡No por favor! ¡Helblindi!

—Mucha suerte, hermano. No me vuelvas a llamar hasta que hayas tenido éxito.

Loki abre la boca para protestar, pero la visión ya se ha ido.

Loki casi solloza.

Él esta jodido.

_Odín se apoya pesadamente en el hombro de Loki mientras Loki lo ayuda a subir las escaleras. Él gime, visiblemente sin aliento por el mínimo esfuerzo. Es sorprendente, realmente, que el dios más temido y más poderoso en todos los Reinos se haya reducido a esto, y que la persona en la que más confía no es más que un runt esclavizado de Jotunn._

_—Uno más —Loki alienta suavemente—. Ahí estamos._

_Finalmente, logran arrastrarse a su cavernoso dormitorio. Loki ayuda a Odín a sentarse al borde de su cama, y no se pierde la mirada cansada y agradecida que le dispara. Loki inmediatamente se agacha para desabrochar las botas de Odín y no le sorprende sentir sus dedos atravesar su cabello._

_—Ah, Loki —dice Odin con reverencia—. Pobre niña, te robé de la fiesta demasiado pronto. Deberías estar bailando y celebrando toda la noche. Saboreando tu juventud antes de convertirte en un viejo pedo como yo._

_—No me importa —dice Loki, quitándole una bota y mirando a su maestro a través de sus pestañas—. Me gusta la tranquilidad._

_Odín sonríe con tristeza._

_—Es Thor, ¿no? —la cara de Odín es sombría—, pude verte mirando furtivamente, lanzando miradas fugaces hacia él. Él puede ser un poco... impetuoso, lo sé. Lamento que te haya asustado tanto. No volverá a molestarte, lo juro._

_Loki se encoge de hombros._

_—Él extraña a su madre. No lo culpo por reaccionar como lo hizo._

_Odín asiente ante esto, más solemne que nunca. Loki comienza a desatar la segunda bota._

_—Quiero que seas feliz —dice Odín al fin. Un nudo en sus cejas—, ¿eres feliz aquí conmigo, Loki?_

_Loki se sobresalta un poco, sin estar preparado para esa pregunta. Alza su rostro, y la mentira se desliza sin esfuerzo y tan convincentemente como si lo hubiera estado ensayando durante semanas._

_—Por supuesto que soy feliz. ¿Eres feliz?_

_—Sí, niña —dice Odín, pero su voz se quiebra._

_Loki saca la segunda bota y mantiene el pie de Odín en su regazo. Él comienza a frotar los pies de Odín, aplicando presión tal como sabe que le gusta. No es el más agradable de sus deberes, pero ciertamente hay cosas peores que Odín podría hacer que haga. El viejo gime apreciativamente, y después de unos minutos de esto, Loki toma el otro pie en sus manos y repite el proceso._

_Luego, Loki se levanta para arreglar el tónico del sueño del Padre. Mientras lo revuelve, infunde secretamente el líquido con un hechizo supresor de la tos para evitar que Odín tosa toda la noche. Tampoco quiere que lo mantenga despierto._

_—Aquí —dice Loki, entregándole el vaso de líquido turbio a Odín. El rey lo toma incuestionablemente y lo bebe, completamente seguro en su confianza para con su esclavo. Loki imagina lo fácil que sería deslizar un vial de veneno en la bebida y escapar a la noche antes de ser descubierto. Ese pensamiento no lo llena de placer, pero Loki tampoco dudaría si eso es todo. No hay lugar en el frío y oscuro corazón de Loki para el sentimentalismo._

_Odín balbucea un poco, pero el hechizo funciona, y ni una sola tos escapa de su garganta._

_A continuación, Loki cambia a Odín a su camisón, manteniendo sus movimientos eficientes pero suaves, y sin dejar que sus ojos se detengan en la forma marchita debajo. La piel de Odín es un campo de batalla de cicatrices; marcas indexadas de las muchas heridas que había sufrido durante su tiempo como un gran guerrero. Tiene un corte impresionante debajo de la costilla izquierda: se dice que es una mordedura de dragón, pero Loki nunca tuvo el descaro de preguntar sobre eso. En cualquier caso, Loki sabe que Odín se siente incómodo en cualquier estado de desnudez, por lo que no se demora, y rápidamente desliza su camisón sobre sus hombros._

_Odín se relaja y mete las piernas debajo de la colcha._

_—¿Me lees, cariño?_

_Loki sonríe._

_—Por supuesto. ¿Qué te gustaría?_

_—Oh, no me importa —dice Odín con un suspiro—. Tú eliges esta noche._

_Loki asiente con la cabeza y se acerca a la estantería, hojeando los tomos encuadernados en cuero, aunque esto es solo para aparentar: sabe cuál va a elegir._

_Loki traga seco, calculando si esta noche podría ser la noche o no. No debería esperar más; Laufey ya debe estar perdiendo la paciencia. Pero tampoco hubiera sido prudente ser imprudente, y seguir adelante con esto antes de haber establecido suficiente confianza. Pero esta noche se siente bien. Podría ser su oportunidad._

_Loki hace su selección y vuelve a la cama. Odín abre su brazo y Loki se sube obedientemente, acurrucado al lado de Odín. Tener que acostarse con Odín lo había asqueado al principio, pero había llegado a no importarle tanto conforme pasaban las semanas y los meses. Pronto se hizo evidente que no lo follaría, aunque Loki ciertamente se había preparado mentalmente para esa eventualidad. No, Odín parece mirar a Loki como una pequeña muñeca: le gusta abrazarlo, elegir su ropa, darle joyas y ocasionalmente besar su mejilla, pero no mucho más. De vez en cuando, observa a Loki bañarse, pero incluso entonces, Loki siente que lo admiran como una obra de arte en lugar de como un esclavo de placer. No hay calor en la mirada de Odín, ni hambre ni crueldad; solo una tristeza profunda e implacable que parece impregnar cada aspecto de su ser. Es un viejo solitario. Si Loki tuviera medio corazón, podría haberse sentido mal por él. Sería patético si no fuera tan... triste._

_Odín respira profundamente mientras Loki apoya su cabeza sobre su brazo. Loki se había perfumado el cabello con el aroma que a Odín le gustaba más._

_—Veamos —dice Loki, hojeando las páginas—. Donde estábamos..._

_Odín retumba contento a su lado. La mitad del tiempo, ni siquiera parece estar escuchando, y se contenta con dejar que la cadencia de la voz de Loki lo adormezca. Sin embargo, Loki necesita su atención para esto. A veces se pone de humor, como suelen hacer los viejos, donde le gusta hablarle a Loki sobre sus aventuras y conquistas, reviviendo a su juventud, con un solo ojo melancólico y nostálgico. Sus historias se han vuelto repetitivas últimamente, como si no recordara haberle contado a Loki antes. Loki necesita que lo hablen, y si no recuerda esto a la mañana siguiente, mucho mejor._

_—Una breve historia de Midgard —comienza Loki, manteniendo su voz uniforme. Odín gruñe a su lado, moviéndose ligeramente, pero por lo demás permanece en silencio._

_Loki comienza a recitar el tomo en voz alta, comenzando con la creación del reino hace 4.54 mil millones de años, hasta el origen de la vida, la evolución de las criaturas vivientes y el desarrollo de la civilización midgardiana. El libro está escrito como un informe etnográfico, que detalla los diferentes pueblos midgardianos y sus logros; el ascenso y la caída de sus pequeños imperios de corta duración, sus inventos e ideas. Loki ya había leído este libro muchas veces mientras el Padre de Todos dormía, pero mantiene su voz viva e interesada. Loki no es más que un narrador experto._

_Loki se salta las partes sin importancia, pero finalmente, llega a la parte que había estado esperando._

_—La invasión de Midgard —dice Loki—, por el Rey de los Gigantes de Hielo, Laufey de Jotunheim, fue la primera participación directa conocida de seres externos en los asuntos Midgardianos. En la región norte de Midgard conocida como Escandinavia, los ejércitos de Jotunheim se encontraron con una fuerza contraria compuesta por Aesir y Vanir, liderados por el Rey Odín de Asgard, el Grande, el Justo, el Tuerto..._

_—¿Lo recuerdas? —Loki le pregunta._

_Odín hace un ronquido, como si acabara de despertarlo._

_—¿Hmmm?_

_—¿Te estoy aburriendo? —Loki bromea suavemente, poniendo una cara de insulto simulado, solo para involucrar a Odin y tal vez despertarlo un poco—. Con tu propia historia, nada menos..._

_—No, no querida —dice Odín con sueño. Se frota la cuenca del ojo vacía y cicatrizada—. ¿Qué decías?_

_—Me preguntaba si lo recordabas —dice Loki, acariciando la vitela iluminada, que representa a un Padre de Todos mucho más joven y más fuerte que aplasta a tres Jotunn bajo una explosión de magia dorada—. Esa batalla._

_—¿En Midgard? ¡Por supuesto! Fue la victoria decisiva en la Guerra, cuando empujé a las hordas de Jotunheim a su reino helado... —se rasca la barriga y murmura—... como llegué a adquirir el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos ..._

_Un nudo de adrenalina late en el estómago de Loki._

_—¿Cómo fue?_

_—Ah, cariño. No debería hablar de eso._

_—¿Por qué no? —presiona Loki—. ¿Por lo que soy?_

_—No quisiera... molestarte._

_—Vamos —se queja Loki, dejando a un lado el libro—. Sabes que no le tengo lealtad a mi parentela. Dime. Quiero escuchar al respecto._

_—Me pensarás cruel —dice Odín._

_Loki se sienta y se gira para mirar al rey. Con toda la sinceridad de un actor experimentado, Loki dice:_

_—¿En qué universo podría encontrarte cruel, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí? —Loki toma la mano de Odín y se la lleva a la mejilla, luego presiona un beso en la palma de su mano._

_—Ah, mi querido muchacho —dice Odín—, mi hermoso tesoro. Quizás en otro momento, porque me temo que me quedaré dormido antes de terminar el cuento._

_Loki frunce el ceño interiormente. No sabe cuándo volverá a tener la oportunidad de mencionarlo, y duda en dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Loki se recuesta, como en obediencia, pero las ruedas en su mente giran casi sin control._

_—No puedo imaginar cómo hubieran sido los Nueve Reinos, si no hubieras estado allí para detener a Laufey. ¿Bajo qué tipo de tiranía estaríamos viviendo...?_

_Odín gruñe en respuesta. Loki ni siquiera está realmente seguro de si está escuchando._

_—Sé poco de mi gente —dice Loki pensativamente—. No recuerdo a mi dam, y solo vagamente a mi sire. Los únicos Jotunn que conocí fueron los que me vendieron como esclavo, y no fueron misericordiosos conmigo..._

_El ojo de Odín abre una astilla y le da un apretón débil a Loki._

_—No eres como ellos, Loki._

_—Lo sé, pero a veces me preocupo —continúa Loki—, sobre lo que sucedería si alguna vez llegaran al poder... si alguna vez cayera en sus manos. Dicen que ser un enano en Jotunheim es ser verdaderamente maldecido._

_—Imposible —dice Odín—. Estás a salvo aquí, conmigo. Jotunheim es impotente, está en ruinas desde que perdieron el ataúd._

_—¿Y así será? —él hace que su voz sea pequeña e infantil—. Ellos no... ¿nunca lo recuperarán?_

_—Ah, no te preocupes, mi paloma —dice Odín. Sus ojos ya ni siquiera están abiertos—. He escondido el ataúd en un lugar secreto, donde está seguro y para siempre fuera de las manos de Jotunn._

_El corazón de Loki late con fuerza._

_—¿Un lugar secreto? —él empuja suavemente._

_—Sí —dice Odín aturdido. El tónico del sueño se está consolidando y pronto será incapaz de resistir sus efectos—. Muy, muy lejos de aquí..._

_—¿Dónde? —susurra Loki._

_Es un riesgo, él sabe, ser tan directo. Pero es calculado: Odín está casi en coma, drogado y vulnerable. El momento perfecto para atacar._

_Loki aguanta la respiración._

_Odín retumba suavemente._

_—... Luna... de..._

_Eso es todo. Esto es todo lo que necesita. Solo una respuesta y finalmente puede, finalmente puede irse a casa._

_—¿Luna de qué? —Loki susurra con urgencia—. Dime._

_Odín hace otro ronquido._

_—Dime —repite Loki, casi frenéticamente. —¡Dime!_

_Pero Loki puede ver que es inútil; el Padre de Todos está perdido para él, profundamente dormido. Loki podría golpear la cabeza del viejo por frustración. Había estado cerca. ¡Había estado tan cerca!_

_Loki se enfurece, pero se obliga a quedarse quieto al lado de Odín. Su mente gira y no duerme._

_El Padre de Todos descansa toda la noche, roncando suavemente, y durante toda la mañana siguiente. Loki logra despegarse de debajo de su brazo para ir al baño, pero obedientemente vuelve a la cama una vez que se siente aliviado. Como un perro faldero, tiene que esperar a que Odín se levante antes de poder hacerlo también._

_Excepto que no lo hace. Odín duerme, completamente en paz, hora tras hora. Loki deja de esperar y lee un poco, luego se baña. Un tiempo después, emerge y descubre que Odín no solo aún no se había despertado, sino que ni siquiera se había movido. Se vería casi muerto si no fuera por el constante ascenso y descenso de su pecho._

_Un nudo de preocupación comienza a formarse en el estómago de Loki. Se arrastra sobre su cama y se arrodilla junto a la forma de dormir del rey._

_—¿Padre de Todo? —se arriesga, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Odín. El viejo no se despierta, así que Loki lo intenta nuevamente. Le da un suave batido—. Es casi mediodía. Es hora de levantarse. ¿Padre de Todo?_

_Nada. Loki lo sacude más fuerte. Su voz es estridente en sus oídos._

_—¿Maestro?_

_Aún nada. Odín no responde en absoluto. Con horror, Loki se da cuenta de que este no es un sueño normal._

_—Despierta —suplica Loki. Él sacude los hombros del rey violentamente ahora—. ¡Despierta, despierta!_

_Tan pronto como Loki lo suelta, el rey se deja caer sobre su almohada, inconsciente. Solo puede significar una cosa:_

_Loki siente que su garganta se contrae. Esto no puede estar pasando. Ahora no. ¡No cuando había estado tan cerca!_

_Loki se sienta sobre sus talones, tragando el creciente pánico. Tiene que llamar a Helblindi. No hay otra opción. Tiene que salir de aquí._

Loki observa, con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras los efectos personales de Odín se sacan cuidadosamente de la Cámara Imperial para dejar espacio al nuevo habitante. Loki se siente fuera de lugar y extrañamente inútil. Con el Padre de Todo dormido, no tiene nada que hacer, ni deberes que realizar, incluso si todo lo que hizo fue sentarse en el regazo de Odín y repetirle las cosas al oído cuando los cortesanos hablaban en voz muy baja para que él lo escuchara. Nadie parece saber qué hacer con él tampoco. Recibe algunas miradas cautelosas de los sirvientes, pero se queda solo. Loki ya ni siquiera tiene un lugar para dormir: había dormido junto a Odín desde la primera noche que había llegado a Asgard. Loki pasa la mayor parte del día acurrucado en un sofá en la sala de estar, dispuesto a no llorar.

A veces, Loki va al lado de la cama de Odín, actuando como esclavo obediente, pero sin mirar a nada. Ayuda a verse apropiadamente triste y desconsolado. Y en cierto modo, Loki lo está, pero no de la manera en que piensan los asgardianos. Toda la existencia de Loki se condujo a ese momento. Había pasado por _mucho_. Había soportado una humillación indecible, exhibió más moderación y paciencia de lo que creía capaz. Años y años de planificación y ejecución meticulosa. ¿Y para qué?

Está varado aquí. No tiene amigos, ni aliados, ni protección. Su propia familia lo ha abandonado. 

A Loki no le gusta no tener el control de las cosas. Incluso como la mascota de baile de Odín, siempre tuvo algo de control sobre su propio destino. Se había convertido en experto en susurrar sugerencias al oído de Odín y torcer sus palabras para que el viejo senil pensara que se le ocurrieron las ideas. Ahora, todo es tan incierto. Loki considera escapar, pero veta la idea con la misma rapidez. No puede teletransportarse sin tener a alguien que abra un agujero de gusano al otro lado, por lo que ir a casa está fuera de discusión. Él podría usar su magia de ilusión para escabullirse de Asgard, pero incluso entonces, ¿a dónde iría? Nunca sería capaz de poner un pie en Jotunheim si abandonara su puesto en contra de la orden directa de Laufey. Estaría en desgracia. Lo llamarían cobarde, desertor. Sería apedreado y rechazaría la cremación.

Loki tiembla violentamente. No es tonto: vio el hambre con la que Thor lo miró. Sus días de casta servidumbre están contados. La idea de mentir con Thor llena a Loki de terror. No le van a mostrar una pizca de piedad, lo sabe. Thor podría obligarlo a realizar todo tipo de actos degradantes indescriptibles. Thor probablemente disfrutaría ser rudo con él, hacerlo llorar, hacer que suplicara.

Pero Loki no está sin sus defensas. Tiene una lengua astuta, una mente astuta. Lo que Loki debería hacer es tratar de retrasar lo inevitable. Si lograra que Thor sintiera algo de afecto por él antes de su primer acoplamiento, quizás Thor no será cruel con él. Cómo detenerlo, Loki aún no lo sabe. Tendrá que pensar en algo.

Salvará su misión lo mejor que pueda y comenzará de nuevo con el siguiente rey.

Él puede hacer esto. Él sobrevivirá.

Los días pasan a medida que el palacio se reorganiza a raíz del Sueño de Odín, el Padre. Es el último, Loki escucha a los asistentes decir. Esta vez Thor será coronado rey, tan pronto como regrese de Vanaheim y se hagan los arreglos apropiados. Loki se quita del camino para que, con suerte, nadie lo eche de la suite imperial. Loki no tiene a dónde ir.

Entonces, Loki se queda en las habitaciones que una vez compartió con Odín y espera, sin hablar con nadie, haciéndose lo más discreto y discreto posible. Pronto se inquieta y decide intentar expulsar parte de su energía nerviosa a través del movimiento. Se estira en el piso y sacude sus extremidades, y sí, lo hace sentir un poco mejor. Eventualmente, él tiene el descaro de practicar su baile. Odín había despejado un área pequeña en la esquina de sus apartamentos y había instalado una pared de espejos para este expreso propósito. La danza hace que Loki se sienta fuerte y ágil, como una especie de guerrero, incluso poderoso, aunque sabe que es un tonto por encontrarlos de alguna manera comparable. Loki no tiene música, por lo que tararea una vieja melodía Jotun en su cabeza.

Es un baile que había aprendido antes, hace mucho tiempo, pero los movimientos vuelven a él como si su cuerpo estuviera en piloto automático. Se imagina a sí mismo de vuelta a casa, en el Santuario con sus espejos de hielo, y su viejo maestro Angrboda, que lanzaría corrección tras corrección sin una sola palabra de elogio. Él recuerda cómo fue verse a sí mismo azul en el espejo, en lugar de su forma pálida de Aesir. Al menos entonces se había sentido algo seguro. Protegido. Incluso feliz, en cierto sentido.

Loki se instala, luego se empuja en un pump turn, usando una pierna para impulsarse y detectando su reflejo en el espejo. Una, dos, tres, cuatro rotaciones. El equilibrio de Loki es impecable; su postura ejemplar. Cinco, seis. Loki está en su elemento. Esto es lo que lo convirtió en el principal aprendiz de Angrboda, la envidia de todos los demás estudiantes del Santuario, siete, ocho, el runt más bello y deseado de todo Jotunheim. Nueve, diez. El único capaz de la misión que le fue confiada.

Una cabeza rubia familiar se materializa en el espejo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Loki titubea, tropezando en su giro. Loki se estremece con un breve destello de dolor, habiendo aterrizado sobre su tobillo en un ángulo extraño. Se las arregla para evitar caerse, al menos.

—No quise interrumpir —arrastra Thor, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y mordiendo una manzana—. Lo estabas haciendo muy bien.

Loki se endereza casi de inmediato y se traga la repentina oleada de terror en sus entrañas. Enseña sus rasgos a la neutralidad, luego se desliza con gracia hacia el suelo en una posición de rodillas. Ni siquiera sabía que Thor había vuelto a Asgard todavía. Esperaba más... fanfarria. No debería haberse dejado distraer. A Loki no le gusta que lo atrapen desprevenido de esa manera.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado parado allí?

—Mi Rey —saluda Loki, volviendo a ponerse de pie.

—Todavía no es rey —dice Thor, masticando su manzana y paseando tranquilamente—. Todavía tengo que tener mi ceremonia de coronación. Pero la palabra suena _tan encantadora_ viniendo de tus labios.

Thor se deja caer en un sillón cercano con un poderoso empujón. Una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción casi le rompe la cara.

—Bueno, no te preocupes por mí —Thor levanta las cejas, expectante. Agita su mano—, por favor, continúa.

Loki todavía está tan sorprendido por la repentina entrada de Thor que la orden no se registra al principio. Cuando lo hace, Loki se encuentra bastante perdido; sus pies giraron para liderar.

—Vamos, Loki —Thor anima alegremente, hablando como lo haría con un perro—. Venga. Gira para mí.

Loki aprieta la mandíbula. Él sabe que Thor solo está tratando de molestarse. Está jugando con él, como lo haría un gato con un ratón antes de que lo devore por completo.

Thor levanta un dedo en el aire y hace un movimiento circular, con los ojos brillando alegremente.

—Gira —dice.

Pues bien. ¿Quiere que Loki gire? Loki va a _girar jodidamente_.

Reforzándose, Loki se prepara, tal como le enseñaron, luego balancea la pierna para impulsar la primera rotación. Uno, dos, tres. Loki ve manchas de la cara de Thor. En su cabeza, esto lo hace sentir que está luchando de alguna manera, desafiando la autoridad de Thor, _golpeándolo_. La estabilidad mental de Loki depende de su habilidad para crear pequeños delirios como este.

Cuatro, cinco, seis. La habitación está borrosa, e incluso los breves momentos que fija en la cara de Thor son confusos y poco claros. Él sabe cómo se ve, sin embargo. Loki sabe que es hermoso. Podía enamorar a cualquier hombre con el que se encontrara. Él derribará a Thor, y lo hará así.

Loki pierde la cuenta de sus giros ahora. Debe estar en los diez, y todavía se da vuelta, una y otra vez, levantando la punta del pie cada vez. Él lo ataca como si fuera un castigo, cada vez más rápido, vertiendo su frustración en cada movimiento de su pierna.

Loki siente que su pierna que soporta peso comienza a temblar, y sabe que no podrá continuar por mucho más tiempo. Loki se prepara, luego realiza transiciones impecables en tres rotaciones de alta velocidad en un pie antes de terminar con una parada perfecta y limpia.

Parpadea un par de veces hasta que Thor se enfoca lentamente. La sonrisa devoradora de mierda de Thor se había atenuado considerablemente; su manzana a medio comer cuelga de una mano, aparentemente olvidada.

Loki no puede evitar levantar la barbilla, solo un poquito.

—Impresionante —dice Thor—. Ahora, ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

—Es tradición que los runts sean entrenados como bailarines. Mi primer maestro pensó que sería una buena inversión. Sabía que haría más monedas y me aseguraría un futuro mejor —Loki se encoge de hombros—. Lo disfruto.

Los ojos de Thor rozan el cuerpo de Loki mientras se acaricia la barba.

—Creo que te haré bailar en mi ceremonia de coronación. Sí. Eso sería lo más adecuado. Te dará la oportunidad de... —la sonrisa de Thor regresa, más brillante que nunca—... expresa tu alegría.

—Sería un honor —gruñe Loki.

—¡Excelente! —Thor aplaude. Se levanta y se acerca a Loki. La sonrisa de Thor se derrite en algo más oscuro, más depredador, y Loki lucha contra el impulso de retroceder. Loki había olvidado cuán imponente es Thor. La victoria que había reclamado hace unos momentos se siente muy lejos.

Thor retira unos mechones de cabello de Loki de su rostro.

—Vas a ser mi buena bailarina, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dice Loki, porque ¿qué más hay para decir? Su corazón martilla en su pecho; Thor está tan cerca, elevándose sobre él e irradiando calor.

Thor tararea, su mano rozando la cara de Loki, hasta que su pulgar descansa sobre el labio inferior de Loki.

—¿Vas a _bailar_ , solo para mí?

Loki se congela, traga nerviosamente y mira a cualquier parte menos a la cara de Thor. No había perdido la sugerencia en su tono.

—Sí —dice Loki, su voz apenas por encima de un susurro.

—¿Si qué?

—Sí, maestro —dice Loki miserablemente.

La sonrisa de Thor probablemente se tragará toda su cara, a este ritmo. Y Loki lo _odia_ , por hacerlo sentir así, tan pequeño. Débil.

Thor juega con su labio por un momento, presionando la punta de su pulgar justo dentro de la boca de Loki. Loki jadea con fuerza en los dedos de Thor y espera a que termine. Todo su cuerpo se tensa, pero Thor solo retrocede, se endereza y se recupera. Loki deja escapar el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

—Enviaré a buscar algunos músicos para que puedas comenzar a ensayar —dice Thor. Su voz parece haberse vuelto más profunda—. Para mi coronación, espero lo mejor.

Loki asiente, y con eso, Thor gira sobre sus talones. En un torbellino de tela roja, se ha ido.

Loki se hunde en el suelo, sus brazos se envuelven protectoramente alrededor de sí mismo, y su corazón late a un ritmo normal. Él está muy, _muy jodido._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, creo que me merezco unos taquitos de cena después de esto.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado. Díganme si sí.
> 
> Agradezco mucho el apoyo que le dieron al primer capítulo.
> 
> Sin más que agregar, bye que bye. 🦋


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:
> 
> Desearía no ser uno de esos autores que se vuelve loco con cada comentario y me felicita y pide tumblr. Pero lo hago. Me encanta cuando la gente está entusiasmada con mis estúpidos fics, porque soy vanidoso y superficial.

Los ensayos para la coronación comienzan de inmediato. Loki se encuentra entre un verdadero mar de bailarines, acróbatas, magos y artistas que también están programados para actuar. Los ensayos son largos e intensos. Usan el gimnasio del palacio para este propósito, que al menos le da espacio a Loki para practicar sus acrobacias y volteretas. La Maestra de Danza le dió una cama en el dormitorio general, por lo que Loki está agradecido. Está a salvo entre sus compañeros bailarines asgardianos, vanir y élficos, la mayoría de los cuales son mujeres. Están bien vigilados por la noche, y Loki es capaz de relajarse lo suficiente como para dormir un poco, por fin.

Loki trabaja y vuelve a trabajar su coreografía sin cesar bajo los ojos vigilantes de la Maestra de Danza. Loki es un perfeccionista. Los movimientos con los que había estado complacido el día anterior, de repente, parecen de mala calidad la mañana siguiente. Tiene que ser perfecto. Si quiere sobrevivir, tiene que jugar el juego de Thor. Él puede hacer esto. Era la estrella del Santuario, el favorito de Angrboda. Y si podía bailar para la satisfacción de ese viejo pedo espinoso, entonces no debería tener problemas con estos esnobs.

Al menos la música que había elegido fue aprobada por el comité de planificación; los dioses no permitan que tenga que bailar con una horrible trompeta asgardiana.

Un paje interrumpe sus ensayos una noche.

—Has sido convocado —dice simplemente, en un tono que no deja lugar a discusión.

Las chicas se ríen a su alrededor con entusiasmo, pero Loki solo cierra los ojos y exhala. Bueno. Thor probablemente esté buscando jugar con él un poco más.

Loki se cambia rápidamente a su vestido habitual, se alisa el cabello y sigue al paje hacia la Suite Imperial: las habitaciones que una vez había compartido con el Padre de Todos. Ya se ven diferentes, ya que han sido redecorados con los colores y las insignias de Thor. Lo que solía ser familiar ahora parece extraño. Amenazante.

Lo condujeron al comedor, utilizado para cuando el Rey desea entretener a invitados muy íntimos. Thor está allí en la mesa, ante él un verdadero banquete de platos tentadores y exóticos. El estómago de Loki retumba al verlo. Ahora que ha dejado de bailar, no tiene nada que lo distraiga de su hambre.

—Ah, Loki —sonríe Thor.

Loki se acerca y se arrodilla hasta el suelo, luego retrocede nuevamente.

—Alteza.

—Me preguntaba cómo irá mi baile —dice Thor distraídamente, masticando una pierna. Sus labios brillan con grasa, y la barriga de Loki se revuelve de envidia—. Me dicen que estás trabajando muy duro en eso. Las yemas de los dedos de mis músicos son callosas de la práctica.

—Mi único deseo es honrar su nombre.

Suena tan transparente incluso para sus propios oídos. Thor simplemente se ríe.

—¡Qué palabras tan melosas! —haces que mis dulces parezcan cenizas en comparación.

Thor chasquea los dedos en su vaso vacío, señalando a Loki para que lo vuelva a llenar. Loki lo hace, sirviendo el vino hasta que Thor le indica que se detenga. Loki ya ve que ha tomado unos tragos esta noche, y levanta la guardia. Thor es lo suficientemente impredecible incluso sin el beneficio del alcohol.

—Ahora, este baile... quiero algo grande. Algo nuevo y emocionante. Algo que no han visto antes. 

—¿Tenía algo específico en mente, mi señor?

—¿Yo? Nornas, no. Dejo esas cosas a los creativos. Soy más guerrero que artista. Sin embargo, me gustó la caída que hiciste —dice Thor pensativamente, quitándose la grasa de los labios con un suave paso de la lengua—. Y ese salto flippy. Ya sabes. Corre y voltea de lado —Thor parece frustrado por su propia incapacidad para describirlo. Hace un gesto circular con los dedos—. Simplemente hazlo. Déjame ver.

Loki aprieta la mandíbula. Él cree que conoce el salto al que se refiere Thor. Como un maldito mono de circo, debe actuar a la orden. Y qué comando tan estúpido es, dado que este comedor está repleto de vajilla fina muy rompible. Si Loki pierde el equilibrio y cae en la cabina de porcelana, no será responsable.

Loki solo necesita unos pocos pasos para generar impulso, lanzándose de su pierna trasera y volteando sin esfuerzo en el aire, luego aterriza tan suavemente que solo hay una leve ondulación en el vino en la copa de Thor.

—Sí —dice Thor, aclarándose un poco la garganta—. Eso es. Entonces, haz eso, y la caída, y cualquier otra cosa. Solo sé hermosa. No debería ser difícil para ti.

Loki está desconcertado. ¿Thor simplemente... lo felicitó?

—Como desée.

—Te das cuenta, por supuesto, de qué ocasión tan importante es esta. Allí tendré a toda la nobleza asgardiana, así como a dignatarios y soberanos extranjeros. Probablemente no tenga que recordarte las consecuencias si fallas. No seré un tonto en mi propia coronación.

—Será perfecto —le asegura Loki, alzando un poco la barbilla, como para enfrentar el desafío de Thor con un desafío propio.

—Bien —murmura—. Ahora bien. Pensé —Thor saca salsa con su pan y se lo mete en la boca—, como mi padre te mantuvo cerca para leerle, como tú dices, entonces quizás debería probar tus talentos —. Thor se dirige a la mesa auxiliar—. Por ahí.

Loki se arrastra para recuperar el libro al que Thor asintió. Recoge el cuero atado y frunce el ceño.

Jotnar: La carrera de hielo de Jotunheim

Oh, que divertido.

—Capítulo ocho —dice Thor y Loki pasa a la página correspondiente.

—Capítulo ocho. El... Jotunn runt —Loki comienza tembloroso, repentinamente nervioso. Se arriesga a mirar a Thor, quien le sonríe alentador. Loki ya puede decir que este libro debe ser viejo, incluso centenario. Es como una especie de bestiario, como si la raza de Jotnar fuera poco más que animales.

—De todas las criaturas en Jotunheim, una de las menos conocidas y estudiadas es el Jotunn Runt...

—Vamos, habla, ponle algo de vida —interrumpe Thor, masticando ruidosamente—. Esta es información pertinente para usted.

Loki aprieta los dientes y comienza de nuevo.

—De todas las criaturas en Jotunheim, una de las menos conocidas y estudiadas es el Jotunn Runt. Reconocible por su baja estatura, se sabe que el runt ocurre en uno de cada diez nacimientos, siendo exclusivamente el segundo o tercer nacido ...

Loki hace una pausa, mirando hacia arriba. Thor lo mira expectante.

—Sigue.

Loki lo hace, revisando información antigua, en su mayoría desactualizada sobre su especie. Todo se siente muy surrealista, leer en voz alta sobre sí mismo de esta manera científica y muy distante, y para el futuro Rey de Asgard, nada menos. Thor debe pensar que es muy divertido, haber sacado este tomo de las Nornas saben dónde.

Su mente divaga mientras lee, como es habitual. Después de pasar tantas horas leyendo en voz alta a Odín, Loki puede hacerlo casi automáticamente, sin necesariamente tener que pensar en lo que está diciendo. Le molesta que este libro claramente tenga a Jotunheim en tal desprecio. Es cierto que Asgard y Jotunheim han sido enemigos durante siglos, pero seguramente no puede ser justo pintar a todos los Jotnar como bárbaros, como... como criaturas. Los Jotnar tienen una cultura tan rica como cualquier otra raza, con su propia cocina, su propia música, artes populares y tradiciones. ¡Por qué, su dominio sobre las artes del seidr es comparable al de los Elfos! Hay una belleza salvaje e indómita en su Reino natal: en los picos nevados de las montañas, los océanos con costra de iceberg, la tundra azotada por el viento. Loki nunca fue terriblemente aficionado a su tierra natal, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no lo extraño, solo un poco.

Un diagrama en el lado opuesto de la página capta la esquina del ojo de Loki. Representa la diferencia de tamaño promedio entre runts y Jotnar normal, mostrando los dos lado a lado. El runt en la ilustración llega al cofre de su compatriota, que es más o menos la altura de Loki en comparación con Helblindi, aunque algunos Gigantes de escarcha crecen mucho más, y algunos runts son mucho más bajos. Loki recuerda cómo fue darse cuenta de que su crecimiento acelerado no estaba llegando, que era un runt, que estaría congelado en este cuerpo para siempre. Él recuerda sus sueños de ser un guerrero feroz que se desvanecen ante sus ojos. Luego vino el... incidente. Helblindi lo envió con Angrboda poco después y, bueno, ahora no tiene mucho sentido llorar por eso.

—Bueno, ¿y tú sí?

La voz aguda de Thor atraviesa su monólogo interno. Loki se sobresalta de su ensueño y mira hacia arriba, perdido.

—¿No estás prestando atención? ¡Y aquí traje este libro para tu beneficio! —Thor sonríe, claramente divertido—. ¿Tienes vello corporal?

—¿Perdóneme? —Loki dice antes de que pueda contenerse. Siente un sofoco que le sube por la nuca. Thor solo se ríe.

Loki mira hacia abajo y lee el párrafo que acaba de leer en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño ante el tema. Realmente debería haberse concentrado un poco más.

No tiene sentido mentir; Thor podría desnudarlo y descubrirlo por sí mismo.

—No. Yo no tengo.

—¿Ninguno en absoluto? —los ojos de Thor recorren brevemente el cuerpo de Loki y luego vuelven a subir.

—No —Loki dice, apretando la mandíbula. Como una ocurrencia tardía, agrega—. Alteza.

—Huh —Thor dice. Se pasa la lengua por los dientes y luego vuelve a su comida—. Así que eres como un gigante de hielo preadolescente permanentemente.

—Supongo que podría decirlo así.

Debe haber un tono duro y amargo en su tono, porque la sonrisa de Thor solo se ensancha.

—Bueno, todos los Jotunns se quedan calvos en la pubertad, ¿no? —Thor da otro mordisco a su pierna—. Perder el pelo sobre sus cabezas, hacer brotar cuernos y crecer cinco pies más... ¿no? Los únicos que he visto con cabello como el tuyo eran jóvenes.

—No lo sé —dice Loki.

—¿No lo sabes?

—He estado separado de mi especie por casi el tiempo que puedo recordar.

—Huh —dice Thor de nuevo, claramente antipático. Toma un gran trago de vino—. Bueno, es bueno que haya encontrado ese libro para ti, entonces, ¿no?

—Si mi señor —Loki dice rotundamente—. Gracias.

—Aunque, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de por qué mi padre te hizo leerle. Eso fue un poco seco para mi gusto. Pero estoy seguro de que tienes otras habilidades para hacerte valer la pena. ¿Tú no crees, Loki?

Thor deja los cubiertos sobre su plato despejado y gruñe de satisfacción. Se reclina, rascándose el estómago abultado, y fija sus ojos tormentosos en Loki, de repente muy atento.

—¿Qué hiciste para que él te amara tanto?

Los ojos de Loki se alzan por un momento, luego vuelven a bajar. Se mueve bajo la mirada de Thor, inseguro de si la pregunta es retórica o si Thor realmente espera una respuesta.

—Yo... me preocupaba por él —dice Loki al fin, luego se detiene. Thor lo está mirando atentamente, como si tratara de extraer más información, pero Loki no tiene nada más que decir al respecto.

—Te sentaste con él —Thor comienza lentamente—, susurraste en su oído, se apoyó en tu toque. Eras su muleta y su confidente. Tú aceptaste sus regalos y los privilegios que te otorgó. Te acostaste con él todas las noches. Y te pregunto, Loki —Thor hace una pausa, aparentemente por efecto—, ¿crees que soy un tonto?

No hay forma de convencer a Thor de la verdad de su relación y la de Odín. Loki ni siquiera está seguro de si sería lo mejor para él hacerlo. Si decía que se había acostado con el Padre de Todos, Thor bien podría deshacerse de él como un caramelo medio masticado. Y si lo negaba, bueno. Thor simplemente lo llamaría mentiroso.

—Crea lo que quiera —dice Loki suavemente—. Era un viejo solitario.

Thor se sienta, contemplativo, y se le ocurre a Loki que esto podría no haber sido algo que él hubiera considerado antes.

—Nunca dejó de amar a tu madre —se aventura Loki.

Los ojos de Thor se oscurecen instantáneamente.

—No te atrevas a hablar de mi madre —gruñe—. No sabes nada de ella.

Loki murmura una disculpa y mira hacia otro lado. Nota mental: Thor es sensible a su madre.

—No eres más que una puta reemplazable —continúa Thor mordazmente—. Hay miles más como tú esperando para tomar tu lugar. Solo había una reina de Asgard.

Loki agacha la cabeza y se disculpa nuevamente. Es verdad. Siempre ha sido verdad. No hay nadie en todos los Reinos que lo extrañaría si se fuera. Cualquier afecto que el Allfather sentía por él podría haberse basado en una mentira, pero al menos le habría importado que Loki fuera arrojado del Puente del Arcoiris al olvido.

Se quedan en silencio por un largo rato, el temperamento de Thor todavía se inflama, sofocante, se cierne sobre la cabeza de Loki como una nube oscura. Loki se queda allí torpemente, acurrucado sobre sí mismo. Quiere desesperadamente despedirse, pero duda de que se le permita sin un despido adecuado.

Thor lo mira.

—Nornas, eres una cosa flaca. Es mejor que comas —agita la mano con un movimiento perezoso de ir y venir, con los ojos entrecerrados por la bebida.

Loki no está seguro de si Thor tiene la intención de atacarlo un poco más o tal vez darle un fuerte golpe, pero, de todos modos, él obedece, dejando el libro a un lado y acercándose a su maestro.

Thor acaricia su muslo una vez.

—Ven aquí.

Loki duda un momento, luego se sube a su regazo. Al instante le sorprende lo diferente que se siente Thor. Thor es más firme, más musculoso, palpitante con juventud y vigor, mientras que Odín era suave con la edad. Loki se sienta rígido e incómodo, incapaz de relajarse después de que le gritaran. Thor es una persona desconocida, impredecible, y Loki aún no sabe cómo navegar en sus estados de ánimo mercuriales. Odín había sido familiar. Seguro. Nunca había puesto una mano sobre Loki con ira, ni siquiera había alzado la voz. Odín le había mostrado más amabilidad a Loki que cualquier otra persona, Aesir o Jotunn, y por un breve y estúpido momento, Loki... lo extraña.

—¿Bien? Sigue. Toma lo que quieras —dice Thor detrás de él.

Loki recuerda un momento en que habría sido insultado por las sobras, como si fuera un perro en la mesa de su amo, pero Loki sabe que ahora depende de la caridad de Thor. Su estómago retumba casi dolorosamente, y recuerda cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que tuvo una comida satisfactoria.

Loki le arranca un trozo de carne al ganso asado que come principalmente Thor y se lo mete en la boca, mastica con avidez y se lo traga a medias. Luego prueba el limón y el salmón y el pan de ajo con mantequilla. Es suave, duro y delicioso. Por supuesto que lo es, nada más que lo mejor para la mesa de un rey.

—Tenías hambre —comenta Thor, y señala un plato a la derecha de Loki—. Prueba esto.

Loki lo hace, metiéndose un rollo de salchicha del tamaño de un bocado en la boca y casi gimiendo ante el agudo bocado de especias envuelto en una corteza escamosa. Los gajos de patata y el cordero guisado son igual de maravillosos. Loki intenta todo a su alcance, hasta que su estómago está casi lleno y satisfecho. Está tan aliviado de que finalmente obtenga comida de verdad que ni siquiera registra la mano de Thor caliente sobre su muslo, primero descansando y luego acariciando.

Loki se congela, su corazón late con fuerza en su pecho, e inmediatamente se reprende por ello. Sabía que esto sucedería. Thor podía ordenarlo a cuatro patas, de rodillas, de espaldas, en cualquier momento; Loki no está en posición de negarse. El asunto está totalmente fuera de sus manos.

Thor no hace nada más mientras Loki termina y su cena está despejada. Los sirvientes no les prestan una segunda mirada, no es que les importe si lo hicieran. Loki está acostumbrado a ser manoseado.

Thor está callado detrás de él. Sus dedos se deslizan sobre la piel de la nuca de Loki y barren el cabello de Loki sobre su hombro, arrastrando la piel de gallina a su paso. Su rostro está justo allí, justo allí, y Loki puede sentir su aliento caliente sobre su piel, el cosquilleo de su barba. Loki se estremece, pero por lo demás se queda quieto y tranquilo.

—Aquí —dice Thor en voz baja. Alcanza el tazón de fresas que los sirvientes acababan de sacar. Selecciona uno y lo sumerge en un tazón de chocolate caliente fundido, luego lo lleva a los labios de Loki. Loki toma la fresa en su boca, cuidando de no pellizcar los dedos de Thor. La baya es pequeña y suculenta, y está exquisitamente combinada con el chocolate negro. Una pequeña gota de chocolate cae por su labio inferior, y Loki inconscientemente la lame. Los ojos de Thor se mueven rápidamente, siguiendo el movimiento de la lengua de Loki.

La atención de Thor es extrañamente... estimulante. Este es el Rey de Asgard, Dios del Trueno, el hombre más poderoso de todos los Reinos. Él podría tener a cualquiera: cualquier mujer alta y zorra o chico ágil, y, sin embargo, aquí está, con un jotunn en su regazo, completamente paralizado.

Y tal vez Loki siempre ha estado en peligro, incluso como un joven temerario, que huye cuando su hermano no estaba mirando, porque por primera vez desde que Odín se durmió, Loki cree que podría hacer esto. Si jugaba bien, podría tener a Thor de la base de su polla. Podía ganarse la confianza de Thor y completar la tarea que se le asignó. Podía irse a casa, pagar su deuda y vivir el resto de sus días en paz.

Thor los ajusta para que se presionen con el pecho hacia atrás, con el aliento de Thor caliente sobre el hombro de Loki. Sus brazos envuelven la cintura de Loki y desliza sus manos sobre el vientre tenso de Loki, alisando la seda del vestido de Loki. Sus toques se vuelven más audaces, ahuecando el pecho de Loki y tocando sus pezones. El aliento de Thor está caliente en la unión de su cuello. Todo se siente tan febril y brumoso. Loki casi olvida lo que está haciendo, con quién está. Thor se dobla, empujando a Loki en su regazo, de modo que Loki se roza contra la erección de Thor, el bulto inconfundible incluso debajo de todas las pesadas capas de la túnica de Thor. Sus manos viajan más y más abajo.

—Ah — Loki jadea. Sus manos vuelan hacia abajo para intentar seguir las de Thor.

Loki se da cuenta rápidamente de que este encuentro está comenzando a salir de su control. ¡No puede simplemente rendirse como cualquier prostituta! Si tiene éxito, Loki tiene que demostrar que es diferente, que no va a abrir las piernas al chasquear los dedos de Thor. Cuando Loki finalmente se acueste con él, no será mientras esté inclinado sobre una mesa donde la cena aún se está enfriando. No, Loki será llevado a la Cámara Imperial, en sábanas de la mejor seda, en brocado, caoba, esmalte y oro. La forma en que se merece su sangre real. El pensamiento lo llena de una ilusión de satisfacción. Sí, Loki permitirá que Thor lo folle, de la manera que le plazca, aunque sea rudo y sucio... pero tendrá que hacerlo con Loki acostado en el lugar de una Reina.

Thor se mueve para alcanzar su vestido y Loki se pone en acción.

—Detente —susurra Loki, tirando del dobladillo hacia abajo—. Para, para.

Thor retrocede, parpadeando y aturdido.

—¿Qué?

Aparentemente, Thor no está acostumbrado a ser rechazado, porque simplemente gruñe y reanuda sus ministraciones, con más fuerza que antes.

—¡No! —Loki se retuerce—. No, detente.

Ante esto, Thor se detiene, su rostro se torna en un gruñido aterrador.

—Te atreves —susurra Thor. Toma un puñado del cabello de Loki y tira de su cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que Loki deje escapar un grito de dolor—. ¡Pequeña burla, no tienes derecho a rechazarme! ¡Debería azotarte!

Loki se eriza por dentro ante esto. No pidió sentarse en el regazo de Thor. No estaba tratando de burlarse de él.

—No le estoy rechazando, mi señor; solo le pido que espere.

—Esperar —repite Thor, como si la idea fuera tan absurda que rayara en lo inconcebible.

—Sí —dice Loki, tragándose los nervios. Se da cuenta de que esta es su oportunidad de ganar algo de tiempo—. Hasta la noche de su coronación.

Thor se ríe, oscuramente divertido por la audacia de Loki.

—¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? —Thor sacude la cabeza de Loki. Loki traga su gemido—. ¿Cuando me provocas como lo haces? ¿Qué me importa, estés o no dispuesto?

—Porque —dice Loki—, le agradaré cuando esté dispuesto.

Thor parece detenerse ante esto, pero no suelta su agarre de hierro sobre el cabello de Loki.

—Creo que me gustaría también cuando tu cara bonita está manchada de lágrimas.

Eso es exactamente a lo que Loki le tenía miedo. Si Thor realmente quisiera hacerlo llorar, Loki no tiene dudas de que tendría éxito.

—Entonces considere esto —responde Loki—, que, en la noche de su mayor triunfo, después de todo Asgard salude la llegada de su reinado dorado, beba por tu salud y prosperidad, celebre y festeje hasta el amanecer, irá a su cama, como el verdadero Rey de Asgard, y me tomará como sé que siempre ha querido.

Envalentonado, Loki muele sus caderas en un pequeño círculo contra la polla de Thor, haciendo que Thor gime.

—¿No sería eso más satisfactorio, mi señor?

Thor aprieta su agarre sobre la cadera de Loki,

—No abrirás las piernas para nadie más que para un rey, ¿no es así?

Su voz es burlona, pero Loki puede decir que está considerando seriamente su propuesta. El toque de vacilación fortalece la resolución de Loki.

—Te quiero —continúa Loki, ganando confianza—, verme bailar para tu gloria. Quiero que me exhibas, en seda y oro, para que cada invitado allí quiera cortar el cuello de su madre para tener la oportunidad de tocarme. Quiero que te envidien, porque sabrán que te pertenezco y que será tu cama la que calentaré al final de la noche. Y luego quiero que me acuestes, en tu primera noche en la habitación imperial, y me folles como quieras, hasta que te suplique que pares.

—Loki... —Thor gime en advertencia. Pero debajo del alto semblante, Loki puede ver que está destrozado, dolorosamente excitado, atronador y tenso, y posiblemente sin palabras. Sus fosas nasales se dilatan y su mandíbula se aprieta. Loki puede decir que ganó.

Thor le da a su cabello un tirón más vicioso, y luego lo tira al suelo sin ceremonias. Thor se recuesta en el sillón y se queda callado. Sin saber qué más hacer, Loki se arrodilla en el suelo a los pies de Thor y espera. Por el rabillo del ojo, ve los dedos de Thor rasguear sin descanso contra el reposabrazos.

—Tráeme un trago.

Temblando, Loki se levanta del suelo y hace lo que se le ordena. Siente los ojos de Thor en la nuca mientras avanza, desgarrando su piel como una marca. Tan pronto como sale de la habitación, Loki deja escapar la exhalación más grande de su vida.

—Joder —se susurra a sí mismo, agitado, pero también extrañamente eufórico. No puede creer que funcionó. Thor había escuchado. Loki lo había llevado al borde de perder el control y logró que se detuviera. El Príncipe Heredero Thor, que está acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que siempre quiso. No es impermeable a los encantos de Loki. Él puede ser domesticado.

Loki se dirige al gabinete de licores de Odín y procede a preparar la bebida de Thor, teniendo cuidado de no derramar ni una gota a pesar del temblor en sus manos. Loki se toma unos momentos para recomponerse, luego regresa al comedor con el coñac de Thor en una bandeja de plata. Thor está mirando el fuego, tenso como una cuerda de arco. Apenas reconoce a Loki mientras toma el vaso de la bandeja. Probablemente todavía esté horrible, dolorosamente excitado. Le sirve bien, piensa Loki.

—No seré amable contigo —advierte Thor con naturalidad.

Loki asiente. No hay forma de que uno pueda acostarse con el Dios del Trueno y escapar ileso por completo. Todo lo que Loki puede hacer es tratar de salir de la tormenta lo mejor que pueda.

Thor lo despide con un gesto de su mano.

—Será mejor que valga la pena la espera. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ush, looooooo amoooooo, parece corto el capítulo, pero no lo es. Ahora comprendo el punto de vista lector/traductor. No imagino cuanto tardan los escritores en completar capítulos tan largos.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Creo que voy a dividir las actualizaciones, lo hacía cada tres días tres historias, pero ahora creo que será igual cada tres días, solo que tres historias un día y otras tres historias tres días después. No sé si me di a entender, suelo ser muy confusa. 
> 
> Estaría padre si me dijeran como quieren que sean publicadas la historias, ejemplo.
> 
> (Crisálida/Los demonios de mi pasado/Mío también)
> 
> (Cherry/La concubina/El deshielo de la escarcha)
> 
> O algo así.
> 
> Bye que bye.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor se venga de la mejor manera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Amor especial para y por el increíble fanart! ME HICIERON GRITAR DE EMOCIÓN.
> 
> *De ellos son los dos fanarts de la portada y el separador. Ambos son traductores bastante talentosos de la historia.

Thor lo visita por las tardes, después de que Loki ya había pasado todo el día ensayando. Para entonces, suele estar cansado y hambriento. Thor siempre hace que Loki espere hasta que termine de comer antes de permitirle recoger las sobras. Por otro lado, Thor no lo ha tocado, pero eso en sí mismo es poco consuelo. Solo porque Thor le había dado su palabra de que esperaría, no significa que lo cumpliría.

En su mayor parte, Thor es lo suficientemente civilizado, ordenando a Loki que lo lleve a buscar esto o aquello, volver a llenar su vaso, avivar el fuego, encender su pipa. En noches como esta, Odín solía darle libertades a Loki, o lo dejaba leer, o lo dejaba estirarse junto al espejo. Thor no otorga tales libertades, por lo que Loki pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo arrodillado en el suelo a los pies de Thor, mirando fijamente el fuego y esperando atender los caprichos de Thor. Para pasar el tiempo, Loki visualiza su baile en su cabeza, una y otra vez.

—¿Dónde estás durmiendo? — Thor pregunta de la nada.

—Con los otros bailarines, en el dormitorio general.

—Gran descenso desde el dormitorio imperial —dice Thor, más para sí mismo que cualquier otra cosa.

Loki mira hacia otro lado encogiéndose de hombros.

—Voy a reabrir el harén. Hay una habitación designada para ti allí —le dice Thor—. Te mudarás de inmediato.

—Oh —dice Loki, tontamente—. Gracias mi Señor.

—Es un gran honor, espero que lo sepas —arrastra Thor—. Las familias nobles compiten para que sus niñas sean admitidas.

Loki no tiene dudas de que eso es cierto.

—Sí. Gracias —él dice de nuevo.

—Y muchachos, también, a veces. Pero, de hecho, es algo raro adquirir un runt como tú —Thor despeina el cabello de Loki y sonríe oscuramente.

Esa noche, Loki es escoltado a los antiguos aposentos del harén, que habían estado en desuso desde el matrimonio de Odín con la reina Frigga hace varios milenios. Odín la amaba tanto que decidió permanecer fiel a ella. Loki no lo habría creído si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo a solas con Odín. El Padre de Todo habló tan reverentemente de ella que Loki se sintió bastante celoso de que tal amor pudiera ser compartido entre dos personas. Por lo que escuchó Loki, Odín solía ser bastante parecido a Thor cuando era joven: temerario y arrogante, ansioso por la guerra y la gloria, hasta que Frigga lo ablandó en los caminos de la realeza. Gracias a su influencia tranquilizadora, Odín fue tan ampliamente adorado y respetado por los pueblos de los Reinos.

Los antiguos aposentos del harén son bastante agradables, concede Loki, con celdas individuales que rodean una gran cámara común abierta, una casa de baños y jardín privado. Hay espacio para albergar unas doce concubinas, tal vez más si duplican las habitaciones. Cada entrada está cerrada con rejas de celosía dorada y puestos de guardia destinados a mantener fuera a los intrusos por la noche y dentro a los presos del harén. Aunque las puertas no están cerradas, como lo habían estado en el pasado, Loki no puede evitar sentirse encerrado, como un pájaro exótico en un zoológico.

Loki supone que su ubicación aquí tiene más sentido. Es más íntimo con Thor que un esclavo ordinario, pero no tan cerca como para poder reclamar una cámara en la Suite Imperial como lo haría un consorte oficial. Loki se pregunta quién más se unirá a él aquí. Aunque Thor ha mantenido favoritos en el pasado, su pasión tiende a ser intensa y de corta duración. Lo que significa que Loki tendrá que aprovechar al máximo el interés de Thor mientras pueda.

Bien. Loki ve su celda del harén como solo un alojamiento temporal. Después de la coronación de Thor, Loki dormirá al lado de Thor, ya que es sobre las almohadas reales donde se cuentan todos los mejores secretos. Loki no permitirá que lo despidan después de que Thor haya terminado con él. No. Loki no es desechable, como una concubina de bajo nacimiento. Para que Loki tenga éxito, no puede dejar que Thor lo vea como un simple agujero para follar.

Loki se consuela, irónicamente, en el humillante tratamiento que Thor le inflige. Thor debe encontrarlo intrigante, al menos, de lo contrario no se molestaría en atormentarlo en absoluto. Loki incluso cree que puede detectar una pizca de afecto en la burla de Thor. Eso, o de lo contrario Loki simplemente está exhausto y delirante y su imaginación le está jugando una mala pasada.

Una noche, Thor llama a Loki para que lo sirva a él y a sus cuatro amigos más cercanos, el gordo, la femenina, el bonito y el bajo, en su comedor privado. Loki entra con su guardia inusualmente bajada, a salvo sabiendo que no será abordado mientras los amigos de Thor estén presentes. Con la distracción proporcionada por su compañía, Thor no tendrá que recurrir a jugar con Loki por diversión.

En lo que respecta a los deberes de Loki, es un trabajo aburrido, pero no desagradable. Loki llena bebidas, sirve platos, trae esto o aquello. Loki se las arregla para desconectarse de la conversación absurda, y en su mayor parte, es ignorado, aunque a menudo puede sentir los ojos de Thor sobre él, persistiendo en sus brazos desnudos, sus muslos. Loki se arriesga a mirar al futuro rey, y tan pronto como sus ojos se encuentran, la cara de Thor se derrite en una cálida y casi sincera sonrisa. Sería dulce si no fuera... desconcertante. Loki se da vuelta, sus mejillas calientes.

Loki pronto se disculpa para ir a buscar otra jarra de agua helada. La conversación en la mesa de su amo continúa sin interrupción; su ausencia apenas se nota. Tan pronto como se pierde de vista, la expresión servil y neutral de Loki degenera en un ceño fruncido.

¡Aristócratas insufribles y mimados, todos ellos! Llenan sus días de ocio y deporte y banquetes. No saben nada de sufrimiento, de sacrificio, de lo que significa ser parte de algo más grande que uno mismo. De dónde es Loki, el honor se gana en lugar de otorgarse, y se pierde fácilmente. La raza Jotunn es tan fría y despiadada como los campos de hielo de Jotunheim. No es nada echar a un miembro de la familia por un pequeño paso en falso. El honor familiar debe preservarse por encima de todas las demás cosas; si un desafortunado miembro tiene la desgracia de caer en el descrédito... como una plaga, debe ser desarraigado. Este es el camino de los Gigantes de escarcha. Loki lo sabe muy bien.

Loki fulmina con el ceño mientras llena la jarra de plata e incluso se imagina escupiendo en ella por despecho. Se abstiene, pero el solo pensamiento hace que sus labios se curven en una sonrisa demente. ¡Podría hacer tantas travesuras si se atreviera a usar su magia! Nunca lo haría, sería un riesgo demasiado grande para no obtener ganancias que valgan la pena. Si los asgardianos supieran que era una bruja Jotunn, estaría atado, su poder le sería quitado hasta que Thor decidiera cuándo y dónde usarlo. Loki necesita poder recurrir a su magia si realmente estuviera en una situación desesperada. Es la última línea de vida que le queda.

Loki está regresando al comedor, jarra en mano, cuando de la nada, lo agarran por detrás.

Su primer impulso es luchar. Él también gritaría, si no hubiera una mano presionada sobre su boca. La plata se estrelló contra el suelo, derramando agua por todo el piso de mármol. No hay mucho tiempo para reaccionar antes de que sea medio arrastrado, medio llevado a una pequeña habitación lateral, usado para almacenar mesas y sillas adicionales. Loki se agita todo el camino, temiendo que algún guardia finalmente haya perdido la inhibición. Quienquiera que sea, es mucho más fuerte que Loki.

—¡¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!! —Loki llora, furioso, una vez que ve quién es. ¡El bruto casi le da un ataque al corazón!

—Shhhh, cállate, Loki. Cállate. No estoy aquí para follarte —dice Thor, empujando a Loki contra la pared. Sus labios se fruncen levemente con diversión—. No todavía, de todos modos.

Loki se aplasta, y por un segundo no le cree. Mierda. Su corazón no dejará de latir.

Debe mostrarse en su rostro, porque entonces Thor dice:

—¡Tan suspicaz! —golpea la nariz de Loki con la punta de su dedo, luego se ríe del desconcierto de Loki. —Es casi como si no confiaras en mí.

Thor sonríe y Loki ya puede decir que está jugando algún tipo de juego con él, un juego del que Loki aún no conoce las reglas. Loki está atrapado y no tiene más remedio que sufrir lo que sea que intente infligirle y esperar lo mejor.

—Solo quería hablar contigo en privado.

—...Bien —Loki lo mira con cautela—. ¿Y para esto tuviste que agarrarme por detrás?

—¡Me preguntaba si eras tan feroz como parecías! No me decepcionaste.

Loki hace un ruido entrecortado.

—No lo suficientemente feroz, al parecer. Alteza.

Thor se ríe de nuevo, fácilmente, y hace que el estómago de Loki se revuelva. Entonces Thor se vuelve solemne.

—Sé lo duro que has estado trabajando en mi baile de coronación. Escuché por parte de Maestra de Danza que te has llevado bien con los músicos y otros bailarines, y que has colaborado con ellos en toda la presentación. De hecho, dijo que estaba muy impresionada con tu comportamiento. Esto me agrada —declara.

Loki se mueve incómodo.

—Mi único deseo es servirte, mi señor.

—Oh, Loki. La adulación te llevará a todas partes. Pero debo hablar en serio. Estaba pensando, tus esfuerzos merecen ser recompensados —él alcanza debajo de su capa—. Así que te traje un pequeño regalo.

Las cejas de Loki se fruncen en confusión. ¡Thor había estado enfurruñado con él toda la semana! ¿Y ahora el repentino cambio de opinión? A Loki no le gusta. Debe estar tramando algo, seguramente.

Thor saca una pequeña bolsa de cordón de terciopelo de un bolsillo secreto y se la da a Loki.

—Ábrelo.

Loki frunce el ceño y deshace el cordón. Saca dos cuentas doradas del tamaño de una nuez, conectadas entre sí con una cuerda. Son bastante pesadas, pero no demasiado, y cuando Loki los hace rodar en su mano, puede sentirlos sonar. Son huecos por dentro, deduce Loki, y contienen una pequeña cuenta suelta en el interior. Loki no tiene ni idea de lo que son o para qué sirven.

El levanta la vista. Thor todavía le sonríe, evidentemente complacido consigo mismo.

—Um, gracias —dice Loki, desconcertado—. Son hermosas.

—Si. Ahora ponlos en tu coño.

Loki parpadea, las palabras no se registran al principio.

—¿Qué?

—Ponlos —Thor enuncia lentamente—, en tu coño. Tienes uno, ¿no?

Loki hace un extraño ruido de tos.

—Yo-um-

—Para eso están. Cuentas de placer. Te gustarán —Thor agita su mano expectante—. Continúa, entonces.

Loki debería haber sabido que algo estaba pasando. Nunca es un buen augurio cuando Thor le sonríe así.

Débilmente, dice:

—¿Ahora?

—No, en el Ragnarok. Ahora sí. Con rapidez. Quiero volver a mi cena.

—Mi señor, no creo...

—O lo haces, o lo haré por ti —amenaza Thor, y Loki no tiene ninguna duda de que lo haría, pero aún duda. La sonrisa lobuna de Thor se multiplica por diez —. ¿O de repente te has vuelto tímido? Loki, cariño, te estás sonrojando...

—No, puedo hacerlo —murmura Loki.

Tembloroso, extiende la mano por debajo de su camisón para quitarse la ropa interior, muy consciente de la mirada de Thor sobre él. Sus mejillas arden. Llegando por debajo del dobladillo de su camisa, Loki lleva la primera pelota a su entrada. Le tiemblan las manos con tanta fuerza que piensa que las dejará caer. Presiona la primera bola hacia adentro, pero su coño se niega a ceder: Loki no está suficientemente excitado o está demasiado apretado, o tal vez ambos. Su piel se engancha, y Loki hace una mueca de incomodidad.

—Yo, uh —dice tímidamente, con la boca seca—. No creo que pueda...

Las cejas de Thor se elevan ante esto.

—¿Qué, tu pequeño conejito no está lo suficientemente mojado? —Thor presiona a Loki contra la pared, sujetándolo bajo su considerable volumen—. Déjame ayudarte, mascota.

—No —suplica Loki, tratando impotente de alejar a Thor y fallando miserablemente—. No, yo puedo-

—Tranquilo, cariño—, dice Thor. Se lleva la mano a la boca y escupe en los dedos. —Cálmate. Solo voy a facilitar un poco el camino.

Desliza sus dedos mojados por debajo de la camisa de Loki e inmediatamente da en el blanco.

Loki hace un chillido indigno al sentir los dedos romos de Thor frotándose sobre él. Se arrastra hacia los brazos de Thor.

—Te lo dije, ¡ah! ¡Te dije que no! —Loki sisea, intentando a la vez alejarse de la presión y enviarla a su columna vertebral—. No hasta -

—¡Dije que no te voy a coger! —Thor exclama—. Esto es solo para ti, Loki. ¡Estate quieto! Te gustará.

Los dedos de Thor caen más abajo, acariciando los labios de Loki y alrededor de su abertura.

—¡Ah! —Loki cierra los ojos con fuerza cuando los dedos de Thor se hunden dentro de él.

—Joder, estás apretado—gruñe Thor, metiendo y sacando los dedos—. Como una pequeña virgen. Empiezo a pensar que estabas diciendo la verdad sobre ti y mi padre.

Thor se inclina cerca de la oreja de Loki, su aliento caliente y su voz llena de oscuras promesas.

Te voy a coger para que abras. Te voy a follar tan fuerte que me sentirás en la garganta. Voy a crear un lugar para mí dentro de ti —él puntúa sus palabras con punzadas agudas y despiadadas de sus dedos—, y escurriré clímax tras clímax de tu pequeño cuerpo cansado, hasta que grites en silencio, y todos los Asgard te oirán y sabrán la verdad de lo que eres.

Loki solloza impotente mientras los dedos de Thor lo frotan, por dentro y por fuera, su ropa se arremolina a su alrededor. Thor está en todas partes. Es todo lo que Loki puede ver, sentir y oler. Es abrasador, eléctrico y peligroso; sus palabras aterrorizan, pero también aumentan el horrible placer que corre por su cuerpo.

Finalmente, Thor se aleja, y Loki casi podría llorar por eso también.

Thor levanta sus dedos frente a la cara de Loki y frota sus dedos pulgar e índice juntos, resbaladizos con los jugos de Loki.

—Eso está mejor—rezuma, y retrocede fríamente—. Prueba ahora.

Loki casi se derrumba, sus rodillas se doblan precariamente tan pronto como Thor ya no está allí para sostenerlas. Había estado agarrando las cuentas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos; se había olvidado de ellas. Palpita entre sus piernas, pero no se atreve a tocarse.

Temblando, Loki obedece, una vez más bajando las cuentas bajo el dobladillo de su vestido hasta su coño y presionando la primera contra la abertura. De hecho, esta vez es mucho, mucho más fácil, y debido a eso tiene un sonrojo en la cara. Aplicando un poco de fuerza, Loki logra deslizar el primero con bastante facilidad, y el segundo también. Su coño se aferra a los objetos extraños, manteniéndolos adentro, y Loki emite un patético gemido ahogado.

—Allí ahora. ¿Cómo se siente?

—Uhh —grita Loki—, como ... presión.

Thor sonríe ampliamente y le da un fuerte golpe en el culo a Loki.

—Ahora no tienes la lengua plateada, ¿verdad?

Y es entonces cuando Loki se da cuenta de por qué las cuentas son huecas: cuando Loki se mueve, vibran.

—Hnng —Loki jadea ante la sensación. Thor se ríe.

—Como dije, te gustarán —dice, moviendo las cejas—. Ahora vamos, ponte las bragas. Mi cena se está enfriando.

Temblando, Loki se inclina para obedecer.

—Nuestro pequeño secreto —Thor guiña un ojo. Agarra la muñeca de Loki y tira de él; Loki solo puede trotar impotente detrás de él, las cuentas internas vibran con cada paso. Proporcionan estimulación constante, pero no es suficiente para liberarlo; solo lo suficiente para exacerbar la excitación de Loki, hacerlo retorcerse y ruborizarse y sentir dolor por ser tocado. Es maravilloso y tortuoso al mismo tiempo. También es humillante, porque Thor seguramente lo estará observando de cerca ahora, deleitándose con la incomodidad de Loki mientras le ordena. Loki no ve bien el resto de la noche.

Él está teniendo el peor momento.

Thor está teniendo el mejor momento.

¿Entonces ese pequeño runt pensó que podía vencer al poderoso Rey de Asgard? ¿Dejarlo colgado e insatisfecho? ¡Decir ah!

Loki es inteligente, otorga Thor. Demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. Detrás de esos ojos verdes se esconde una inteligencia potente y aguda que se adapta mejor a un político que a un esclavo del placer, suave y de piernas largas. Thor es un hombre astuto, y no le gusta que jueguen con él. Le mostrará al mocoso quién es el maestro por aquí.

Thor se sienta en la cabecera de su mesa e intenta actuar con normalidad. Sus amigos no se levantan para saludarlo cuando regresa. Son los únicos a quienes se les otorga esta exención, y solo cuando Thor cena en privado. Thor es una especialmente riguroso con el protocolo. El decoro cortesano no es una mera ceremonia; es una demostración externa del estrato al que se pertenece. Permitir una sola violación de la etiqueta puede socavar todo el orden social. Mientras Odín era rey, Thor siempre se había asegurado de mostrarle el debido respeto. Ahora es su turno en la cima, y Thor no tolerará ningún desaire contra su persona. Debe mantenerse el orden. A cada uno en su lugar.

El lugar apropiado de Loki, como sucede, está al lado de Thor, retorciéndose muy ligeramente. Solo mirarlo hace que Thor quiera reír a carcajadas con alegría. Claramente, es una lucha para él actuar normalmente con las cuentas dentro de él. Los dedos de Loki se aprietan y aflojan, su mandíbula se aprieta sutilmente y sus mejillas se sonrojan con el más hermoso tono rosado. Claramente quiere sacar las cuentas, o al menos tocarse. Thor no le permitirá hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Todavía no, al menos.

Thor se deleita en ordenarle a Loki que llene su taza o muela pimienta sobre su carne, porque cada vez que Loki se ve obligado a caminar, sus caderas ruedan de una manera extraña y rígida, como si estuviera tratando de mitigar la sensación de las perlas. Es infeliz, eso es seguro; ¡por qué está prácticamente hirviendo! Qué preciosa pequeña bola de masa. Thor prevé divertirse mucho con él en el futuro.

De muy buen humor, Thor vuelve a la conversación en curso, riéndose fácilmente de las historias de Fandral y las malas bromas de Volstagg. Está zumbando por el vino y relleno hasta el borde con buena comida. A falta de follar a Loki, Thor no puede pensar en ninguna manera en que esta noche podría mejorar.

Y luego lo hace. La conversación pronto se centra en la coronación de Thor, sobre la ceremonia, la fiesta y, por supuesto, la tan esperada exhibición de fuegos artificiales. El día no podía llegar lo suficientemente pronto en opinión de Thor. Ha esperado el tiempo suficiente para ser coronado Rey, pero preferiría darles a sus planificadores unas semanas más para prepararse que sufrir una celebración deslucida y apresurada. Thor quiere alcohol, carne, flores y pancartas rojas. Thor quiere acróbatas y músicos, magos y esclavos bailarines. Thor quiere que se suelten mil palomas vivas cuando sea coronado. Thor quiere que las fuentes de Asgard se llenen de vino y que toda su gente se deleite con su grandeza. Thor quiere que ese día sea recordado durante los siglos venideros. Y algunas cosas, incluso para un Rey de Asgard, no se pueden lograr de la noche a la mañana.

—Loki aquí será un bailarín destacado —agrega Thor, casi con orgullo, entre bocados de su postre de crema—. Ha estado trabajando en ello durante casi tres semanas seguidas. Estoy seguro de que está muy inspirado por la ocasión.

—¡Buena idea! ¡No hay nadie más preparado para la tarea! —Volstagg se vuelve hacia Loki—. ¿Te importaría darnos una vista previa?

Loki se sobresalta al ser repentinamente el centro de atención, y solo responde cuando los cinco lo miran expectantes. Probablemente esté distraído, Thor piensa alegremente.

—Oh —dice Loki suavemente con una inclinación de cabeza—. Um, no debería. Aún no está completo. Mi señor.

—Vamos Loki. ¡No es frecuente que escuchemos tan grandes elogios de tu maestro! ¿No solo un fragmento? — Volstagg se burla.

Entonces a Thor se le ocurre una idea maravillosa. La mejor idea.

—Sí, Loki —Thor está de acuerdo—. Danos una vista previa.

Loki gira su cabeza hacia Thor.

—Yo... ... se supone que es una sorpresa.

—Baila otra cosa entonces. Permítenos apreciar sus talentos.

Loki se resiste, claramente incómodo. ¡Pobrecito, apenas puede caminar sin temblar, mucho menos bailar!

Con los dientes apretados, Loki dice:

—No he preparado un baile para usted esta noche, Alteza.

—Disparates. Solo haz una vieja rutina, no sabremos nada diferente. Estos son mis invitados y quieren entretenerse. ¿No es así?

Sif y los tres guerreros intercambian miradas fugaces, claramente conscientes de que algo anda mal, pero no digan nada al respecto. Murmuran su acuerdo. Enmascarando su deleite, Thor asume su mejor voz autorizada.

—No seré insultado delante de mis amigos.

Ante esto, los hombros de Loki se desploman en la derrota. Él inclina su cabeza.

—Como te plazca.

—¡Excelente! —Thor aplaude, su mirada oscura se disipa instantáneamente—. Busca a los músicos.

Loki se excusa para ir a cambiarse, pero antes de que tenga la oportunidad de irse, Thor lo llama y luego lo empuja por la parte superior del brazo.

—Si las sacas, lo sabré —advierte.

Loki traga, asintiendo una vez, y Thor lo suelta bruscamente. Loki baja los hombros y Thor ya está fuera de sí con anticipación.

Mientras tanto, los cinco se acomodan en la sala de estar para su habitual calada de tabaco y licor después de la cena.

—Estoy seguro de que esto no es necesario —dice Fandral—. No se veía terriblemente interesado.

Thor inhala mientras su pipa es encendida por una sirvienta.

— ¿De qué sirve un esclavo bailarín que no baila? También podría hacer uso de él. Además —Thor inhala su pipa—, tengo la sensación de que esta noche Loki nos honrará con una actuación particularmente fascinante.

—¡Esa cosita podría ganarse la vida diez veces más simplemente acostándose boca arriba! —Volstagg exclama. Él empuja a Thor con una sonrisa obscena—. La flexibilidad que tiene...

Sif se burla.

—A diferencia de ti, Volstagg, ni siquiera puedes ver tus dedos de los pies, y mucho menos tocarlos.

—Bueno, puedo limpiarme el culo lo suficiente, ¡eso es todo lo que importa! —Volstagg dice indignado. Se vuelve hacia Thor—. Entonces cuéntanos. ¿Como es él?

Thor exhala una nube de humo.

—Todavía no lo he tenido.

Están, como era de esperar, aturdidos.

—¿Tú, Thor? — Volstagg agrega—. ¿Thor, el martillo de Asgard?

Thor se ríe de la conmoción total en su rostro.

—¡Dices que no puedes creer que sea capaz de controlarme! Se llama gratificación retrasada. Deberías probarlo alguna vez.

—Oh, eres muy capaz. Tu virilidad, por otro lado...

—Lo follaré la noche de mi coronación —dice Thor—. El final más dulce para las festividades de la noche. Pero no temas, serás el primero en recibir el informe completo.

La conversación se alarga mientras los músicos se colocan contra la pared. Loki los sigue poco después, con el cabello tirado hacia atrás de su rostro, pero aún colgando suelto por su espalda. Cada uno de sus pasos suena brillantemente con las tobilleras envueltas alrededor de sus pies: un hermoso contraste con el brillo cegador en su rostro.

—¿Listo? —Thor llama con impaciencia.

—Pronto, mi señor —responde Loki, luego se vuelve hacia los músicos y habla algunas palabras en voz baja. Unos momentos después, toma su posición en el centro del piso.

Thor no puede ocultar su alegría cuando Loki asume su primera pose. Hay un brillo duro y determinado en sus ojos, el mismo que Loki obtiene cada vez que se prepara para enfrentar el desafío de Thor. Será interesante ver cómo maneja esto.

El músico de la viola comienza primero, la melodía se desliza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, seguida por el baterista y el violonchelista. Para su crédito, Loki pone una cara valiente sobre las cosas, y comienza su baile como si fuera cualquier otra actuación. La música es lenta y Loki se mueve a un ritmo más pausado. Es indudablemente encantador verlo, y Thor casi se olvida de deleitarse con su pequeña broma. Loki gira, su vestido ondulando a su alrededor, patea alto en el aire y gira hacia atrás. Aún así, Thor cree que detecta una pizca de descuido que no suele estar presente en el baile de Loki, como si su atención estuviera quizás... dividida. Se tambalea ligeramente fuera de un giro, y una o dos veces sus tobilleras retumban con el ritmo, pero Thor apenas está disgustado.

Loki está caliente. Mojado.

Listo.

Thor podría deslizarse en su pequeño y apretado agujero en este momento, si así lo quisiera. Podría arrojar a Loki al suelo, correr a sus amigos y follar a la pequeña zorra como se merece. Podía inclinarlo sobre la mesa o sostenerlo en alto contra la pared.

Thor podría hacer estas cosas, y lo hará, cuando sea el momento adecuado. Pero ese no es el objetivo de este ejercicio. Entonces, por ahora, Thor también debe soportar el tormento de quedarse insatisfecho.

Loki gira frenéticamente con los pulsos crecientes de la música, cada vez más rápido, y termina una caída dramática al suelo. Se queda quieto, jadeando irregularmente, sus dedos apretados en puños. Por un segundo, Thor piensa que podría haberse obligado a venir.

No. No hay alivio en la cara de Loki. De hecho, Loki parece que está sufriendo un calambre en el estómago. Quizás eso es lo que preferiría que creyera su audiencia. Sus muslos se aprietan con fuerza, y gira las caderas ligeramente, casi imperceptiblemente.

Thor aplaude, apenas capaz de contener una sonrisa triunfante, mientras Loki yace inmóvil en el suelo.

—¡Bravo! ¡Oh oh oh, bien hecho, mi dulce Loki! Verdaderamente una actuación magistral.

—... Um, ¿está bien? —Sif pregunta.

—Él está bien —Thor se levanta y acecha hacia la forma tumbada de Loki. Loki no se mueve, como si pensara que podría volverse invisible con solo estar lo suficientemente quieto—. Levantate, Loki, no seas tan dramático —, reprende Thor, recogiendo a su runt por el bícep y poniéndolo de pie, tambaleándose como un potro recién nacido. Loki gime mientras lo manejan y baja la cabeza, evitando las miradas de su audiencia. De cerca, Thor definitivamente puede ver que todo su cuerpo está vibrando, pobrecito. Thor cree que ha sido atormentado lo suficiente por una noche.

—Mis amigos —dice Thor cálidamente—. La hora es tarde y estoy cansado. Les agradezco su compañía, pero creo que ya es hora de que Loki me acueste. Enviaré por ustedes mañana por la mañana y saldremos a montar. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que fui a lomos de mi amada Gullfaxi.

—Buenas noches, buenas noches. Duerman bien —dice Thor, dándole una palmada a cada uno en el hombro. Le desean buenas noches a cambio, luego se despiden.

Tan pronto como están solos, el rostro de Thor se divide en una sonrisa salvaje y maníaca. Se acurruca, riendo tan fuerte que tiene que agarrarse el estómago.

—¡Oh, Loki! —Thor dice—. ¡Tu cara! ¡Tan agrio, mascota! ¡Es como si intentaras incendiarme con esas miradas que me disparabas! —pellizca la mejilla de Loki —. Tienes suerte de que encuentre tan preciosa esa expresión petulante tuya. A cualquier otro esclavo, lo habría azotado.

—Me alegro de haberte divertido tanto —dice Loki secamente.

—Lo hiciste —concuerda Thor alegremente, tomando su copa de coñac y bebiendo el resto—. Mucho. Aunque debo admitir que no fue la mejor actuación que he visto de ti. También faltaba su servicio. Ha estado, digamos, algo distraído toda la noche. Él mira a Loki, oscuramente divertido—. Supongo que todavía los estás usando—.

—Sí —responde Loki.

—¿Confío en que no tengo que verificar?

Loki niega con la cabeza.

—Muy bien —Thor dice, complacido. Él mete un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de la oreja de Loki y se acerca—. No es tan divertido cuando eres a quien molestan, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Loki se alejan, mirando a todos lados menos a Thor.

—¿Lo es? —Thor lo agarra por el pescuezo.

—No —Loki murmura—. No lo es. Mi señor.

—Así es —satisfecho, Thor suelta a Loki, deja a un lado su copa de coñac y se deja caer en el sofá frente a su hogar. Se acuesta boca arriba y suspira satisfecho. ¡Qué noche tan encantadora! A Thor no le gusta nada más que una buena comida, buena compañía y buen entretenimiento.

—Los hombres élficos hacen que sus mujeres usen esas cuentas mientras están lejos —dice Thor perezosamente—. Hacerlas ansiosas por ser folladas e intensificar su placer. Por supuesto, no estaba seguro de si funcionarían en un runt como tú, dada tu... —él mira hacia abajo—... anatomía. Pero es muy alentador ver que eres tan receptivo. Aunque te voy a follar de todos modos, aunque solo sea para borrar esa sonrisa insufrible de tu cara. Realmente, deberías estar agradecido si me digno concederte la liberación —continúa Thor mirándose las uñas— O incluso ve a tu gusto en absoluto. Podría mantenerte así indefinidamente. ¿Retorciéndote constantemente, desesperado y suplicando...

Thor hace una pausa para el efecto, mirando brevemente a Loki. Pero Loki no dice nada. Es como si estuviera esperando que Thor lo despidiera.

—¿Te gustaría venir, mascota?

La mandíbula de Loki se ve tan apretada que parece que le duelen los dientes.

—Me gustaría sacarlas.

—Eso no es lo que pregunté, —dice Thor—. ¿O necesitas un poco de estimulación extra? Los élficos tienen implementos si prefieres que te llenen el doble...

Loki hace una mueca ante esto y niega con la cabeza.

—Entonces ven acá.

Finalmente, Loki obedece y se arrastra hacia el sofá. Thor no extraña la mirada cautelosa en sus ojos. Pero en lugar de estar disgustado, se deleita positivamente en ello. Una vez que está dentro de su alcance, Thor tira de Loki hacia abajo para que se arrodille a horcajadas sobre uno de los enormes muslos de Thor. Loki traga nerviosamente, su pecho sube y baja en jadeos rápidos.

—Ahí tienes —Thor sonríe, acariciando la pierna de Loki.

—Juraste que esperarías-

—¡Dije que no te iba a coger! —dice Thor, molesto—. Teníamos un acuerdo, ¿no?

Loki deja escapar un suspiro entrecortado.

—Aún quedan dos semanas para su coronación, mi señor.

—Sí —Thor está de acuerdo—. Y creo que te arrepentirás de haberme hecho esperar.

Thor toma las caderas de Loki en la mano y pone las cosas en marcha, presionando a Loki hacia abajo y obligándolo a balancearse en pequeños círculos. Thor imagina las bolas de placer rodando dentro de su pequeño y apretado coño, acercándolo cada vez más al clímax; probablemente ya esté empapando su ropa interior. Sin embargo, Thor no está de humor para la misericordia. Loki es quien eligió jugar a este tonto juego. Déjalo ver cómo le gusta. Si él quiere su liberación, entonces así es como llegará a tenerla, frotándose en la pierna de Thor como una perra.

Loki jadea, su boca se abre.

—Eso es —anima Thor—. Pobrecito, mírate, todo acabó.

Loki cae hacia adelante, presionando con una mano el pecho de Thor para apoyarse. Sus ojos están cerrados y su aliento viene en jadeos rotos; sus mejillas se sonrojaron de excitación y probablemente más que un poco de vergüenza. Él es tan desenfrenado así; tan honesto en su placer.

Loki se muele más fuerte ahora, necesitando cada vez menos aliento de Thor. Thor presiona una mano sobre el estómago de Loki, solo para sentir que su vientre tenso se flexiona y se tensa con cada movimiento. Su piel es febril debajo del material endeble.

—Sigue adelante —murmura Thor, hipnotizado—. Venga.

Agarra las caderas de Loki con más fuerza y dirige sus movimientos, especialmente cuando Loki frota inadvertidamente la polla de Thor. Thor había estado medio duro desde que apartó a Loki por primera vez, y eso fue incluso después de que se excusó para ser atendido por esa paje rubia. Había pensado que eso aliviaría su lujuria, pero Thor no contaba con lo insoportablemente excitante que es Loki cuando está en la agonía.

Thor se agacha y señala el lugar entre las piernas de Loki, y Loki cierra su mano suave y delicada sobre la de Thor. En verdad, Thor todavía no está muy seguro de lo que Loki tiene debajo de su ropa interior (Thor no está familiarizado con la forma desnuda de un Jotunn), pero a Loki parece gustarle la forma en que Thor lo frota, por lo que Thor persiste.

—Vamos, Loki —repite Thor—. Vamos, dulce cosa. Quiero verlo.

Loki da un último suspiro, luego convulsiona erráticamente, rodando sus caderas casi sin poder hacer nada contra la pierna y los dedos de Thor. Él es realmente hermoso cuando viene, sus labios y mejillas se sonrojan y sus pestañas se abren contra sus mejillas.

Loki deja escapar un hermoso jadeo, y la tensión se filtra de él como una trampa. Se aferra desesperadamente a la tela de la camisa de Thor y Thor lo calla hasta que finalmente se queda quieto.

Una vez que ha bajado, Loki se cubre la cara con la mano. Avergonzado, Thor piensa con aire de suficiencia, humillado por sus impulsos animales más básicos, por el placer que Thor ha sacado de su cuerpo. Loki claramente no está seguro de qué debería hacer ahora que está en el clímax. No hay forma de que no se dé cuenta de que la erección de Thor se clava en su pierna. Pero por el momento, Thor está bastante contento de dejarlo guisar en su incertidumbre.

—Ya está —dice Thor casi con cariño, frotándose el muslo—. ¿No te dije que lo disfrutarías? —él quita la mano de Loki de su rostro—. No te escondas de mí.

Los ojos de Loki están vidriosos; su orgasmo definitivamente parece haberle quitado el ceño a su ceño fruncido. Ahora luce más suave. Crudo. Él mira a Thor con una expresión indescifrable y vidriosa, sus labios brillando a la suave luz del fuego. Su boca se abre una, dos veces, y luego se encrespa, presionando su rostro contra el de Thor, aparentemente para buscar su beso.

—¡Whoa! —Thor empuja a Loki hacia atrás con una mano alrededor de su delicada garganta. Automáticamente, dice—. No puedes besarme.

Las cejas de Loki se fruncen de confusión. Parpadea dos veces, y Thor podría estar equivocado, pero cree que capta un destello de dolor en los ojos de Loki.

—No estás lo suficientemente alto en rango —dice Thor, aunque no de manera poco convincente. Un beso en la boca es algo compartido entre aquellos de rango similar, y Thor nunca ha permitido el privilegio de sus amantes y concubinas. No deben engañarse a sí mismos. Deben recordar quién y qué son para Thor.

Aún así, Thor no puede evitar preguntarse a qué saben los labios de Loki, si son tan suaves como parecen. Nunca ha besado a nadie antes.

—Oh —es todo lo que dice Loki.

Como un gesto conciliador, Thor toma una de las delicadas manos de Loki entre las suyas y besa el dorso de su muñeca.

—Ven —dice Thor mientras tira de Loki hacia abajo para que Loki esté al ras de su lado. Levanta una de las piernas delgadas de Loki sobre sus muslos mientras simultáneamente intenta ignorar su propia polla dura, que palpita insistentemente en sus pantalones. No por primera vez, Thor se pregunta por qué se deja torturar.

—Debes estar ansioso por sacarlas —Thor coloca su mano detrás de Loki, enganchando el vestido. Loki gime, su cuerpo se tensa, pero aún así permite que Thor acceda. Con poca delicadeza, Thor tira a un lado la ropa interior de Loki y desliza su mano entre los suaves montículos del trasero de Loki, deteniéndose un momento para saborear la firmeza tensa y juvenil. Frota la yema de su dedo en el apretado pliegue del ano de Loki, solo para recordarle a Loki que Thor también es dueño de esto, y que no hay nada que Loki pueda negarle.

Loki se congela, todo su cuerpo se pone rígido; pero Thor solo se ríe. Aumenta la presión, pero no lo suficiente como para romper el cuerpo de Loki. La polla de Thor se contrae ansiosamente ante la idea de follar con Loki aquí también, de la manera reservada para los esclavos.

—Hay muchas maneras de hacer el amor —dice Thor—. Muchas maneras de encontrar placer, mi amor. Tengo mucho que enseñarte.

Finalmente, Thor hunde su mano más abajo, donde Loki está caliente y húmedo y mojado. Thor gime al solo sentirlo. Thor desliza sus dedos dentro y saca el juguete suavemente, notando cómo la expresión de Loki se tensa a medida que sale cada cuenta.

Thor tararea mientras los saca para su inspección. Loki los ha encremado; las cuentas son resbaladizas y brillantes con sus jugos. Está casi tentado a hacer que Loki los lama, para que se pruebe a sí mismo, pero decide no hacerlo cuando observa los ojos bajos de Loki y la cara sonrojada. Aprendió su lección, Thor decide. Eso es suficiente por esta noche.

—Lo hiciste bien. Estoy muy contento —Thor dobla las cuentas en la delicada mano de Loki—. Un regalo digno para mi esclavo más obediente, más fiel y más hermoso. Ahora, ¿qué dices?

—Gracias, mi señor —murmura Loki.

—Así es —la sonrisa de Thor se ensancha. Quiere desesperadamente que Loki lo termine, pero de alguna manera, siente que eso disminuiría su victoria. Entonces, en cambio, Thor golpea la grupa de Loki con buen humor. — Descansa. Debes estar cansado. Te llamaré de nuevo mañana.

Loki asiente, liberándose del agarre de Thor. Hace un gesto parecido a una reverencia y se aleja, todavía tambaleándose sobre sus piernas. Thor se frota donde el calor de Loki todavía se aferra a la tela de su túnica. Él tararea, sacando su polla dura y acariciándose tranquilamente. Fácilmente podría llamar a alguien para terminar con él, pero Thor ni siquiera tiene la paciencia para esperar otro momento más. Viene poco después, oliendo el aroma de la excitación de Loki en sus dedos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón si esto no está muy bien resivado, pero ni quisiera iba a actualizar, estoy en mis días y son bastante dolorosos, así que si encuentran algún error o incongruencia es porque estoy prácticamente drogada con analgésicos, solo que no los quería dejar sin cop. Aprecien mi esfuerzo.
> 
> Ojalá también les esté gustando etso, se que va un poco lento, pero es verdarerametne maravillosa la historia, no la dejen.
> 
> Bueno bye que bye.
> 
> Cesos y azabros.


	5. Capítulo 5

_—Me gustaría verte._

_Loki mira al suelo, su cara caliente._

_—Yo... no quiero hacerte daño —el ceño de Odín se frunce y extiende la mano para meter un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Loki—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he contemplado tanta belleza. Perdona a un anciano su necedad._

_Loki casi podría poner los ojos en blanco ante esto, si no estuviera tan nervioso. Pensaba ser suave, seductor, encantador, elegante; en cambio, está aquí, temblando como un niño perdido. Quizás su inquietud está trabajando a su favor, porque Odín inclina la cara hacia arriba con un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Loki._

_—No debes temerme, niña._

_Loki está bien acostumbrado a que le mientan, pero la sinceridad abierta y sincera en el rostro del Padre de Todo le da una pausa. Loki casi podía creer que lo decía en serio._

_Tembloroso, Loki desata su cinturón, luego suelta los broches de los hombros de su camisón. La tela se eleva al suelo, dejándolo desnudo ante la mirada del Rey de Asgard. Una corriente helada le pica la piel, pero no calma sus nervios. Deja que su mente divague en otra parte por un breve momento, a la patria helada que tal vez nunca vuelva a ver. Por eso está aquí, ¿no? Debería sentirse aliviado de haber llegado tan lejos. Que lo hubieran llevado a las habitaciones privadas de Odín es una victoria en sí misma._

_Loki no está seguro de qué decir o hacer, por lo que se queda parado allí sin decir nada, permitiendo que Odín lo mire hasta hartarse. No podrían ser más que unos momentos, pero Loki siente como si el tiempo se hubiera convertido en melaza._

_—Mi palabra —dice Odín con reverencia—. Tan joven._

_Es la maldición de este cuerpo que Loki parezca joven, aunque en realidad no es mucho más chico que Helblindi. Esta es la ventaja de Loki; el as bajo la manga. En la superficie, tiene todo el encanto inocente de un joven ingenuo y de rostro fresco. En el interior, tiene la astucia de un Jotunn casi adulto. Lo mejor para él es mantener esta fachada, Loki lo sabe, por lo que abre los ojos y encorva los hombros. Quizás de esta manera Odín será gentil con él y se cuidará de no lastimarlo._

_Cuando uno está en el negocio de seducir al poderoso Rey de Asgard, no es difícil hacer que el acto del conejo asustado sea convincente._

_Odín le ofrece la mano y Loki la toma sin pensarlo, aunque parece un gesto extraño. Hay una dulzura en el anciano que Loki simplemente no esperaba. ¿Es este realmente el mismo Dios-Rey que mató a sus compatriotas y golpeó sus cabezas contra la roca helada?_

_Delicadamente, Odín lo guía para que entre en la bañera, y Loki se agacha en el agua tibia. Al menos no está caliente. Puede que Loki se haya blanqueado, pero aún conserva su disgusto de Jotun por el calor. El Padre de Todo se sienta junto al borde de la bañera en un pequeño taburete._

_—¿Está demasiado caliente? —pregunta Odín._

_—No, está bien —responde Loki tembloroso—. Majestad._

_Odín asiente, y Loki se acomoda para que esté arrodillado, el agua solo tiene unos centímetros de profundidad, pero lo suficiente para cubrir la unión de sus piernas. Enjabona un paño y se lo desliza por los hombros. El espectáculo continúa, tanto como una actuación como cuando bailó por primera vez para Odín esa noche. Esta vez, sin embargo, es inquietantemente silencioso y no hay nada que lo distraiga del peso de la mirada de Odín._

_Loki le lanza una rápida y tímida mirada por un breve momento, solo para medir lo que el anciano está pensando, la intención que podría tener. Pero el rostro de Odín es una máscara en blanco de tranquila melancolía._

_Odín sonríe suavemente._

_Loki le devuelve la sonrisa y agacha la cabeza._

_—Eres muy hermoso —le dice Odín por fin._

_Esto no es nada que Loki no haya escuchado en toda su vida. ¿De qué sirve la belleza cuando está destinado a vivir su vida así?_

_Mira hacia abajo con modestia._

_—Me alegra que me encuentre así._

_Odín se ríe, pero está cansado, autocrítico._

_—Lamento no poder ni siquiera apartar la mirada de ti. Debo estar haciéndote sentir incómodo._

_La boca de Loki se abre y se cierra, pero el anciano rey no parece esperar que Loki responda._

_Se vuelve sombrío,_

_—¿Son... amables contigo aquí?_

_Dice esto como si estuviera considerando seriamente aceptar la oferta de Grandl. Loki enmascara su sonrisa triunfante lo mejor que puede._

_—Perdóneme, Gran Rey —dice Loki, su mirada se dirige hacia abajo. Se mueve ligeramente en el agua—. Preferiría no decirlo._

_—Ya veo —dice Odín, con el ceño fruncido y un puchero tirando de sus labios. Hay lástima en su rostro, y de hecho está justificado. Loki es una criatura lamentable._

_Loki barre su cabello a un lado para ofrecerle a Odín un vistazo de su largo cuello, y llama la atención sobre él alisando la toalla sobre él._

_—¿Puedo? —Odín pregunta, señalando un cuenco cercano. Loki asiente y el Padre de Todos lo sostiene debajo del grifo hasta que está casi lleno. Obedientemente, Loki inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar que gotee agua sobre su cabello, mojándolo por completo. Loki exprime el exceso de humedad y luego masajea su aceite perfumado favorito en las puntas. Peina los nudos con un peine de marfil. Odín guarda silencio a su lado. Su mirada es desconcertante y las manos de Loki tiemblan._

_—Podría darte una buena vida —dice Odín de la nada—. No te maltrataría. No querrías nada._

_Habla como si Loki tuviera una opción en el asunto. Loki casi podía reír. Si le dieran la mínima oportunidad, iría a Asgard, Helblindi lo había dejado perfectamente claro. Cómo lo tratarían allí es irrelevante._

_—Me gustaría eso —dice Loki en voz baja—. Ir contigo —baja la voz hasta casi un susurro, como si estuviera a punto de contar un oscuro secreto—. No tengo muchas ganas de quedarme aquí._

_Deja que Odín haga de eso lo que quiera. De todos modos, es en parte la verdad. El rostro del Rey se suaviza y asiente. Está tranquilo a partir de entonces._

_A falta de algo más que hacer, Loki continúa enjabonándose y enjuagando la espuma con agua, como si no hubiera subido a la cámara de Odín ya cebada, preparada y restregada. A veces, se siente como si Odín estuviera mirando a través de él en lugar de mirarlo a él. Es difícil de decir con ese parche que cubre la mitad de su rostro. Loki está ansioso; quiere que las cosas se muevan. De esa manera, se terminará más rápido._

_Se inclina un poco hacia atrás, abriendo las piernas. Loki se pasa las manos por el pecho, los pezones. Esto generalmente se siente placentero, pero Loki está tan preocupado que está seguro de que no podría venir incluso si estuviera a horcajadas sobre la vieja bomba de agua en casa, como solía hacer, antes de que Helblindi lo atrapara y le contara a su sire. Lleva los dedos cada vez más abajo. Deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás y suspira. Se separa la carne._

_Odín vuelve al presente con un sobresalto._

_—Loki, no —dice Odín, horrorizado—. Debes parar._

_Loki no tiene tiempo ni para pensar antes de ponerse de pie y envuelto en una toalla grande y esponjosa. ¿Había hecho algo mal?_

_La confusión debe registrarse en el rostro de Loki porque entonces Odín gruñe enojado y dice:_

_—Pensarías que es por eso que estás aquí._

_Saca a Loki de la bañera y lo ponen en el suelo. Odín frota la espalda de Loki con fuerza, pero no sin cuidado. Es más un gesto reconfortante que cualquier otra cosa, y Loki, momentáneamente, pierde el equilibrio. ¿Por qué más permitió Odín que enviaran a Loki a sus habitaciones, si no fuera por esto?_

_—Mi virginidad es tuya —dice Loki, algo estupefacto—. Sería un gran honor dárselo._

_Odín suspira y parece tan cansado. Muy viejo._

_—¿Es eso lo que te dijeron que me dijeras?_

_—No, Gran Rey, es simplemente la verdad. Con mucho gusto me acostaría para ti._

_—Eres demasiado pequeño —Odín niega con la cabeza._

_—Tengo la edad suficiente —dice Loki—, todavía no soy fértil, pero si quisieras tener hijos..._

_—¡Loki, suficiente! —Odín dice—. ¡Dioses de arriba! Soy demasiado mayor para engendrar hijos, y mucho menos para acostarme con alguien tan joven como tú. Tú mismo eres poco más que un niño._

_Loki rápidamente mira hacia otro lado._

_—Perdóneme, majestad. No quise insistir..._

_—No. Sin disculpas, niño. No estoy enojado. No contigo —acuna la mejilla de Loki, su rostro melancólico—. No quiero que tu pureza sea corrompida. No podría mancharte con estas manos._

_—¿Me despedirás entonces? —Loki pregunta, frunciendo el ceño—. Me enviaron aquí... para ti. Para complacerte. Y temo la ira de mis amos si descubren que no he cumplido con mi deber..._

_—Por supuesto que no, Loki —calma Odín—. Calla ahora. Por supuesto no. Retirémonos juntos para que piensen lo que quieran. Y mañana por la mañana haré los arreglos necesarios para que te traigan conmigo a Asgard._

_Loki mira hacia arriba, momentáneamente aturdido. No esperaba que fuera tan fácil._

_—¿D-de verdad?_

_—Si eso es lo que te gustaría._

_Las lágrimas de alivio que brotan de los ojos de Loki no son totalmente de su propia obra, pero Loki las juega de todos modos._

_—Te he molestado..._

_—No — Loki niega con la cabeza con vehemencia—. No, Gran Rey, estoy feliz —ofrece una sonrisa acuosa—. Soy una criatura miserable, que no merezco tanta bondad._

_Odín busca una bata limpia para que la use Loki. Loki lloriquea y permite a Odín, Odín, poderoso Dios-Rey de Asgard, ¡ja! - vestirlo de nuevo._

_—Silencio —dice Odín de nuevo, pero su voz es cálida, incluso cariñosa. Acaricia la mejilla de Loki con un nudillo marchito—. No más palabras. Ambos estamos cansados. Sé bueno y ayuda a un anciano a acostarse._

_Odín se arrastra hacia el dormitorio, Loki a cuestas, y se sienta en el borde. Hace una pausa._

_—Me gustaría mucho abrazarte en la noche, Loki, si me dejas. Ha... ha... pasado mucho tiempo desde que sentí el calor de otro mientras dormía..._

_Dice esto suavemente, incluso tímidamente, y Loki tiene cuidado de parecer amable, incluso si encuentra la proposición ridícula, casi patética._

_Loki sonríe y sube, acurrucándose al lado de Odín. Su cabello todavía mojado humedece la manga del camisón del Rey, pero Odín no le pide que se mueva. Apoya su mano sobre la del Rey, entrelazando sus dedos. Odín retumba contento, claramente complacido con el gesto._

_Quizás esto no sea tan imposible como había pensado al principio._

Loki se despierta por la noche con un sobresalto y tiene que parpadear varias veces para recordar dónde está. La luz de la luna que entra a raudales por la ventana de celosía proyecta intrincadas sombras en forma de telaraña en el suelo, lo que indica que aún faltan horas para el amanecer. Puede escuchar una conversación ahogada a través de las paredes del harén: Amora, piensa, la concubina principal de Thor, recién llegada de su reino, y esa otra chica cuyo nombre Loki no puede recordar. ¿No duermen? No tienen que levantarse por la mañana para los ensayos, correr harapientas para avivar el ego de su maestro. Ser un testimonio vivo de la virilidad de Thor, al parecer, es más que suficiente para ganarse la vida.

Loki se da vuelta, sosteniendo una almohada sobre su cabeza tanto para silenciar el ruido como para evitar los recuerdos que amenazan con venir a la mente. Vienen, espontáneamente, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos: la mano de Thor en su estómago, la masa sólida de él entre las piernas de Loki, su aliento caliente en el cuello de Loki -

Loki se tapa la cara con una mano, tratando de sacar físicamente el recuerdo de su mente. ¡No puede creer que hubiera dejado que ese bruto lo humillara tanto! Someterlo a un tormento tan burlón y luego rechazarle un beso. Loki maldice a su cuerpo por reaccionar de la forma en que lo hizo.

La cosa es que ni siquiera fueron las cuentas malditas dentro de él, ni la sensación de los dedos de Thor sobre él lo que hizo que Loki cayera por el borde. No era la palma caliente de Thor contra su estómago, ni la enloquecedora suavidad de la seda contra sus pezones. Si fueran solo estas cosas, Loki podría haber podido vivir consigo mismo, explicando la traición de su cuerpo como una mera reacción fisiológica.

Pero no. El hecho es que, en ciertos ángulos, Thor tiene la gentileza de Odín en su rostro. Y Loki fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para consolarse con eso. Loki nunca había pensado en Thor como el hijo de Odín, exactamente. Sabía intelectualmente que esto era así, pero nunca vio una semejanza en ningún sentido significativo... hasta ese momento. Era la forma en que Thor miraba a Loki: sin malicia, sin crueldad. Lujuria, sí, pero su voz había sido suave y sincera, sin su habitual agudeza cáustica. Thor había susurrado dulces palabras de cariño que Loki, tontamente, se había tomado en serio. Y Loki se había dejado perder en la fantasía de que quizás Thor se preocupaba por él más allá del placer carnal que le ofrecía la carne de Loki. Que tal vez Thor pensó que era especial.

Loki está delirando. Thor tiene otros; eso es bastante claro. No debería sorprenderle que Thor haya elegido llenar su harén. Y, sin embargo, Loki todavía se sintió herido cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría compañía.

Y algunas compañeras también lo están. Loki con mucho gusto dejaría que Thor lo dejara embarazado si eso significaba vivir una vida de lujo sin preocupaciones por el resto de sus días. Por lo que Loki podía decir, todo lo que hacen las mujeres de Thor es acostarse, arrancarse el vello corporal, chismear y arrullar a sus hijos bastardos. Loki sabe que se volvería loco de aburrimiento en un mes, pero aún así. Es el principio de la cosa.

Bien. Loki no tiene vello corporal que depilar. Así que ahí está.

Loki está cansado y gruñón por la mañana. El llanto de un bebé lo despierta, el último de la prole de Thor. Loki gime y le pide al niño que se calle. En este punto, sería preferible dormir en el dormitorio con los otros bailarines. Se levanta del suelo, el agotamiento le llega hasta los huesos incluso después de una noche de descanso. Las camas aquí están al nivel del piso, con los colchones hundidos en el suelo para que las nuevas madres puedan dormir con sus bebés sin preocuparse de que se caigan por el borde. La mitad de su piso está hecho de un colchón elástico, y hay una gran cantidad de almohadas y cojines a lo largo del perímetro. Loki está agradecido, al menos, de que no le hayan asignado un compañero de celda.

Sería bueno salir un rato, dar un paseo y aclarar la cabeza antes de que comiencen los ensayos. Loki se viste y se dirige hacia la puerta principal. Hay otra salida, un pasadizo que conduce a la Suite Imperial. Solo Thor tiene esa llave.

El guardia al otro lado de la puerta principal se niega obstinadamente a dejarlo salir hasta que amanezca.

—Tendrás que esperar hasta que salga el sol. No se harán exenciones.

—Bien —sisea Loki, haciendo sonar la puerta. Camina afuera hasta la hora señalada, y luego casi pisotea al guardia del harén al salir. Loki decide obstinadamente en ese momento que nunca se dejará pudrir detrás de esas barras doradas.

Los ensayos para la coronación son, por decirlo suavemente, un desenfoque frenético. El palacio está repleto de visitantes y sirvientes, todos los cuales se mueven en un loco e incoherente frenesí. La afluencia de personas es abrumadora y el ruido que generan exacerba los dolores de cabeza de Loki. Loki tiene suficiente confianza en su solo, incluso si pensar en realizarlo en la coronación le llena el estómago de pavor. Pero también le habían concedido un lugar en el coro para el número de apertura junto a cientos de otros bailarines de la corte. Su estilo de baile es diferente al que se entrenó a Loki, y aunque es capaz de seguir el ritmo, se siente fuera de su elemento.

Loki nunca ha estado con tantas mujeres. Los ha visto en Vanaheim antes de llegar a Asgard, pero nunca en tales cantidades. A Loki le parece extraño que se pretenda que los dos géneros asgardianos tengan características tan distintas. Las mujeres son más delgadas y tienden a tener el cabello bastante largo. Al igual que Loki, se visten con colores brillantes y usan joyas, por eso probablemente los asgardianos colocan a Loki con ellas. Parece una razón superficial, y bastante tonta. A muchos Jotun les gustan este tipo de cosas, incluso los guerreros feroces, y solo se considera la preferencia de un individuo. Loki es Loki; no se considera expresamente femenino, aunque lo llamen así. Tampoco es una etiqueta a la que se opone. Él es solo él mismo. 

No es que Loki encajara exactamente con las chicas. Todos susurran sobre él. Sabían que era de Odín, tal vez incluso lo habían visto bailar antes. También saben que ahora tiene el favor de Thor. Loki inclina altivamente la nariz en el aire. Una vez que se forje un lugar en la casa inmediata de Thor, en su cama, sus chismes no contarán para nada.

La maestra de baile también podría romper un látigo, por la cantidad que les ladra.

—¡¡Pies en punta, pies en punta!!—grita, de alguna manera más fuerte que toda la orquesta. Loki está francamente sorprendido por la proyección vocal de una mujer tan pequeña. Loki no entiende la terminología que usa, y toma tiempo antes de que él pueda deducir lo que ella quiere decir con esta o aquella palabra o frase. El baile Jotun es más intuitivo que técnico y, además, Angrboda nunca se había mostrado comunicativo con la instrucción verbal. Loki sabe que está en desventaja en comparación con los otros bailarines, pero eso solo lo impulsa a trabajar mucho más duro.

Hoy están ensayando en la sala del trono imperial con el traje completo, uno de los pocos ensayos que quedan antes de su actuación. En la noche de la coronación habrá miles de personas aquí mirando. Todo esto de repente se siente tan real. No solo la coronación en sí, sino también lo que Loki tendrá que hacer con Thor después.

A pesar de toda su charla, Loki nunca antes se había acostado con nadie. ¡Y aquí tenía que ir y prometerse al rey de Asgard en la crucial primera noche de su reinado! No es la más relajante de las circunstancias para la primera vez de nadie. En realidad, Loki no está seguro de cómo le irá. No sabe cómo complacer a un hombre, especialmente a uno con tanta experiencia como Thor. ¿Qué pasa si Thor lo encuentra aburrido o rígido? ¿O demasiado apretado? ¿Y si duele? Loki espera que a Thor le guste lo suficiente a estas alturas como para ser amable con él.

El estómago de Loki se hace un nudo si se deja pensar demasiado en ello. En cambio, se centra en el asunto en cuestión: superar la coronación en sí.

—¡Oye! — Loki grita, mientras la chica frente a él se congela abruptamente. Loki apenas logra detenerse a tiempo y casi tropieza con su espalda inclinada. Está a punto de atacarla para ver a dónde va, pero se muerde la lengua cuando se da cuenta de que todos se detienen.

Hay susurros por todas partes, el rey, el rey, y ahora todos se arrodillan. Loki sigue su ejemplo, escaneando brevemente la cavernosa sala del trono. Thor está en la distancia en la base de las escaleras, hablando con el planificador principal y la Maestra del baile. Incluso desde lejos, luce absolutamente resplandeciente con su capa roja y su armadura oficial.

Toda esta locura para una persona. De repente, Loki se sorprende por la sensación muy real de que él es solo uno entre mil para Thor, que cualquiera de estas bailarinas se levantaría la falda por él en un santiamén. El pensamiento le revuelve el estómago de manera desagradable.

Están demasiado lejos para que Loki escuche lo que están diciendo, pero el rostro de Thor parece lo suficientemente alegre, lo que indica que está satisfecho con lo que sea que acaba de ver. Ante el impaciente tap-tap-tap del bastón de la Maestra de la Danza en el suelo de mármol, el coro se pone atento. Es difícil de decir, pero Loki cree que Thor lo está mirando fijamente.

¿Acaba de... guiñar un ojo?

Loki desvía la mirada, sonrojándose.

Maldito sea.

La Maestra de Danza ladra:

—Desde el inicio coro principal. Lugares. Lugares.

Hay una mirada feroz en sus ojos que desafía a cualquiera a perder el jette en el tercer estribillo mientras el futuro rey está mirando.

Los músicos les dan ocho conteos para que se preparen, y luego comienza.

Loki actúa automáticamente, su memoria muscular le sirve bien. Debería sentirse menos nervioso en un grupo de baile de más de cien, pero de alguna manera todavía puede sentir el peso de la mirada de Thor sobre él. O tal vez sea solo su imaginación. Terminan con una pose final y la música se detiene. Está absolutamente en silencio con anticipación mientras los planificadores principales esperan que Thor emita un juicio. Thor no aplaude. En cambio, se vuelve hacia la bailarina y hace un comentario. Ella responde y se inclina, y Thor se despide. Todos se arrodillan hasta que él se va.

La Maestra de la Danza golpea el suelo con su batuta.

—Otra vez —ladra, y los bailarines se apresuran a ocupar sus lugares. La falta de una avalancha de críticas significa que Thor estaba satisfecho, conjetura Loki. Él toma su lugar en la formación y comienzan desde arriba.

Loki está exhausto cuando sube las escaleras hacia el harén. Anhela el silencio después de pasar el día repasando la misma sección una y otra vez. Evidentemente, su actuación para Thor el día anterior no había cumplido con los estándares de la maestra de baile, incluso si el rey había quedado impresionado. Ella fue especialmente brutal hoy, pero Loki la respeta por eso. De esta manera, ella le recuerda bastante a Angrboda. Loki tiene la sensación de que no tiene favoritos basados en chismes ociosos. A ella no parece importarle que Loki sea un runt Jotun, ni que sea un residente del harén del palacio. La habilidad y el mérito son sus únicas consideraciones. Loki aprecia eso en una persona, porque es una cualidad que rara vez se encuentra.

Loki puede escuchar las risitas de sus compañeras reclusas del harén resonando en el pasillo mucho antes de llegar a la puerta. El guardia lo deja entrar y cierra la puerta detrás de él. Loki murmura una maldición en voz baja. El toque de queda está fijado a las ocho y a Loki le queda apenas un minuto. Tuvo que trotar para regresar en el tiempo para no ser objeto de otra reprimenda del mayordomo del Harem. Mayordomo del harén. ¡Ja! Más como el carcelero del harén.

Su único consuelo es el aroma que le aguarda en la sala común. A pesar de todo lo que desprecia al harén, Loki no puede quejarse de no haber sido alimentado adecuadamente.

Luego descubre lo que ha hecho que las mujeres se pongan a reír y cuchichear:

El futuro rey está descansando en un sofá en el jardín del patio rodeado por sus concubinas residentes. Lleva el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y lleva una chaqueta de color rojo vino informal, pero aún real. Se ve frustrantemente guapo y debe saberlo. Sus concubinas se sientan a su alrededor con adoración, cada una compitiendo por una pizca de su afecto. Una está tocando una flauta; otra, un arpa. Otra acuna a su hijo recién nacido junto a Thor, con la esperanza de tener la oportunidad de colocarlo en su regazo. Thor ha reconocido a los niños aquí, Loki lo sabe, aunque ninguno de ellos es heredero oficial. Solo una reina puede proporcionar eso. Y Thor aún no está casado...

—¡Ah Loki! —Thor sonríe y lo saluda con la mano. Hay un niño en su regazo, un chico rubio, tal vez no más de cuatro. El hijo mayor de Amora. El niño está acariciando un pequeño caballo de juguete que quizás Thor le acababa de dar. A Thor le gustan bastante sus hijos, piensa Loki, pero probablemente solo porque los ve con moderación, y solo cuando están limpios, alimentados y felices.

Loki hace una reverencia, hasta el suelo y luego vuelve a subir.

—Alteza.

Thor se mete un chocolate en la boca. A su lado, Amora entrecierra los ojos.

—¿En los ensayos, supongo?

—Si señor.

—La fecha se acerca. Debes estar poniéndote nervioso.

—Un poco —confiesa Loki, poniéndose de pie. Está cansado y no quiere nada más que llenarse la barriga e irse a la cama. No está de humor para los juegos de Thor mientras todas las otras mujeres se mueven, escudriñando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Estoy fuera de mí con la anticipación —rezuma Thor—. Todos la gente importante de los Nueve Reinos estará presente. Incluso habrá un embajador de Jotunheim presente. El primer dignatario Jotun en un siglo.

Bueno, no es tan interesante. Loki ansía preguntar quién; solo quedan unos pocos clanes nobles en Jotunheim, y él los conocía a todos, antes de que lo enviaran a esta misión loca.

—Oh —es todo lo que dice Loki. Su rostro no delata nada.

—Pero no tienes que preocuparte, mascota. Me impresionó mucho lo que vi ayer. Incluso en un elenco de cientos, brillas como una joya.

Loki se sobresalta, tomado por sorpresa por la seriedad del cumplido de Thor. Ningún indicio de malicia o sarcasmo mancha la voz de Thor. Lo dice en serio, se da cuenta Loki.

—Gracias —dice Loki en voz baja—. Alteza.

—Mamá dice que eres un niño y una niña —dice el niño desde el regazo de Thor, muy, muy fuerte.

El fantasma de una sonrisa tira de los labios de Thor; La boca de Loki se abre.

—¡Njall! —Amora regaña suavemente desde el lado de Thor—. Me disculpo —ella le habla más a Thor que a Loki—. Él está en esa etapa, todas estas preguntas, ¡día y noche! Tan precoz, nuestro chico.

El niño continúa:

—No pareces una niña—

—Él es ambos —Thor explica, ignorando a la madre del niño—. Tanto una niña como un niño, a la vez —un brillo travieso destella en sus ojos. En voz baja, con los ojos fijos en los de Loki, dice—. Eso es lo que lo hace tan especial para papá.

Thor le guiña un ojo de nuevo, descarado bastardo, y el rostro de Loki instantáneamente se sonroja de calor. Podría haber puesto los ojos en blanco si no se hubiera sentido tan repentinamente mortificado. ¡Es esa sonrisa petulante e idiota en el rostro de Thor! Lo que Loki no daría por dispararlo con un rayo de magia.

La expresión del niño está perpleja; está claramente insatisfecho con esta respuesta.

—¿Cómo puede ser ambos?

—Creo que es hora de que los niños se acuesten —Thor anuncia con una risita, claramente habiendo tenido suficiente de sus hijos por el momento. Sin ceremonias, levanta a su chico de su regazo y se lo entrega a Amora, quien, Loki se complace en notar, está fallando miserablemente en ocultar su ceño fruncido. Jovialmente, Thor los despide—. Es tarde. A la cama todos ustedes. No tú —Thor le ladra a Loki—. Quédate aquí.

Loki permanece firme en su lugar mientras las otras mujeres salen en fila. Esperan en silencio hasta que solo quedan ellos dos en el jardín. Los ojos de Thor recorren el cuerpo de Loki de arriba abajo, inspeccionándolo como un espécimen en exhibición. Loki no puede hablar hasta que Thor se dirija a él primero.

—¿Y sigues enojado conmigo? —Thor pregunta por fin, reclinándose en su sofá. Se rasca el vientre tranquilamente, luciendo saciado y perezoso—. Ese mismo ceño fruncido otra vez, querida; te sienta mal.

Loki fuerza una sonrisa acuosa.

—No, mi señor. Todo fue muy divertido, como dices.

Thor se ríe alegremente.

—Pido disculpas por el chico. Ya sabes cómo son los niños.

—No sabía que eso era de conocimiento común.

—¿El hecho de tu anatomía? Los rumores producen todo tipo de tonterías, pero de vez en cuando uno da con una verdad o dos —Thor hace girar su vino en su copa—. Se susurran muchas cosas sobre ti.

Loki siempre había sido consciente de esto. Su presencia al lado de Odín no podría haber pasado sin levantar algunas cejas. Había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerse en silencio, sellar sus oídos y concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos, pero a veces, el escrutinio lo había vencido.

—Escuché que le hiciste un hechizo de amor a mi padre.

La cabeza de Loki se levanta.

—¿Qué?

Thor agita su mano con desdén.

—Ridículo, lo sé. No existen los hechizos de amor. Pero ciertamente explicaría mucho, ¿no?

Loki se ríe nerviosamente.

—Ridículo —repite.

—Escuché que te encontró bañándote desnuda en un estanque, como una ninfa de agua. Que dijiste que le dirías la fortuna a cambio de un beso.

Ante esto, Loki se ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza. Esa es una que no había escuchado antes.

—¿Su corte no tiene nada mejor que hacer que holgazanear y conjurar historias tan fantásticas?

—Evidentemente no. Eso ni siquiera es el peor de ellos, me temo...

—Puede decepcionar a Su Alteza saber que mi primer encuentro con el Padre de Todo no fue tan romántico. Me entregaron como tributo de un señor Vanir. No hay estanques mágicos o hechizos de amor de los que hablar, me temo. Pero, resulta que puedo adivinar la suerte —bromea Loki, notando la actitud juguetona y el buen humor de Thor. Tiene la atención de Thor; también puede aprovecharlo al máximo—. ¿Te gustaría escuchar la tuya?

Thor está intrigado por esto; asiente con la cabeza y le indica a Loki que se adelante. Loki se sienta a su lado y toma la mano de Thor. Loki usa una de sus propias manos para sostener la muñeca de Thor, la otra para trazar las líneas en su palma con la punta de un dedo delicado.

—Déjame ver —dice Loki, inspeccionando la palma de Thor. Se arriesga a mirar a Thor, y se anima por la expresión divertida y tranquila de su rostro. Hace una expresión exagerada y pensativa y frunce el ceño en fingida concentración. Su vieja nana solía leer fortunas como esta, un truco infantil, pero Loki cree que recuerda lo suficiente como para fanfarronear en una lectura.

—Una línea de larga vida —comienza Loki—. Significa una vida larga, libre de enfermedades. Vitalidad también. Fuerza y corage.

Thor se ríe.

—Loki, cariño, temo que esto no sea más que un ejercicio de adulación.

—Shhh —Loki regaña gentilmente—. Todavía no he terminado —Thor retumba, un sonido de sorpresa. Sus cejas se disparan, pero no le dice a Loki que se detenga, ni retrae su mano.

—La línea de la mente es larga —continúa Loki, luego tararea pensativamente—. Un gusto por la aventura, entusiasmo por la vida. Racionalidad e intelecto...

—¡Estás inventando esto sobre la marcha!

—Mi señor, esta es una antigua costumbre de Jotunn, no una para ser tratada con tanta ligereza —dice esto en broma, pero no es mentira que en Jotunheim, se lee mucho en las líneas grabadas en el cuerpo de uno. Quizás no el futuro de uno, pero ciertamente el pasado de uno. Loki vuelve a mirar hacia abajo, inspeccionando la mano de Thor a fondo—. Racionalidad, inteligencia, piedad cuando el momento lo requiere. Los ingredientes de un verdadero rey.

Thor niega con la cabeza, riendo.

—¡Me dirías esas cosas incluso si estuvieras leyendo las entrañas de un pájaro!

—Hablo sólo la verdad de lo que veo. Ah, pero ¿qué es esto? — Loki se acurruca más cerca—. Oh, esto es interesante. Muy interesante en verdad.

—¿Qué? —Thor responde de inmediato y Loki se emociona con su entusiasmo absorto.

—La línea de tu corazón, Alteza —Loki pasa la punta de un dedo por la palma de Thor—, es inusual.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

Loki sonríe en secreto.

—La fila es larga, lo que indica una gran capacidad de amar...

—Si...

Loki frunce el ceño,

—Pero es curvo, ¿ves? El potencial está ahí, pero no se ha cumplido...

—¿No se ha cumplido?

—Aún no.

Thor se ríe, un repentino aire arrogante sobre él.

—Mi harén rebosante pide diferir.

— Amor verdadero —corrige Loki—. Debes conocer a tu verdadero amor. Entonces la línea se enderezará.

—Ahora eres tú quien está contando historias.

—Y eres bueno para complacerme —Loki acuna la mano de Thor entre las suyas, una táctica que solía hacer maravillas en Odín.

—Entonces estás diciendo, cuando encuentre mi verdadero amor, las líneas de mi mano se desplegarán.

—Eso es lo que dicen.

—¿Durante la noche?

—Lentamente, supongo.

—¿Y si ya la conozco? —Thor desafía.

Loki sonríe débilmente, sin perder el género del pronombre que había usado. Se encoge de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Quizás lo hayas hecho. No es más que un pasatiempo infantil, mi lord, nada más.

—Bueno, ¿qué dice tu palma?

Loki hace una pausa, frunciendo el ceño. Abre su propia palma para la inspección de Thor: los finos, largos y elegantes dedos tan diferentes a los de Thor.

—El amor no está escrito en mi destino —dice Loki en voz baja—. Estoy destinado a una vocación diferente.

—¿Y eso es?

—Servir —Loki se enrosca hacia adelante y acaricia su rostro con la palma abierta de Thor. Coloca besos lentos y suaves en el centro de la palma, luego con cuidado, a cada uno de los dedos de Thor por turnos, con apenas un toque de lengua para alimentar la imaginación de Thor.

—¿Es esta la mano digna que empuña Mjolnir? —Loki murmura con reverencia.

Puede sentir la magia de Thor vibrando bajo su piel: magia elemental, mezclada con electricidad. Impredecible, poderoso. La magia de Odín nunca se sintió así. Tan... cargado. Loki se estremece.

La magia de Loki es la de las ilusiones: de invisibilidad, señuelos, conjuros. No tan poderosa como la de Thor, pero ciertamente más preciso. Como una hoja de obsidiana. En un repentino vuelo de fantasía, Loki se ve a sí mismo luchando al lado de Thor. La magia de Loki complementaría la de Thor, otorgando al dios-rey más control; la magia de Thor aumentaría la de Loki, otorgándole a Loki más poder. Thor convocaría un rayo, Loki lo apuntaría para obtener el mejor efecto. Sus enemigos caerían ante ellos y suplicarán misericordia. El tipo de magia de Loki siempre había sido considerado con sospecha, el arte de un embaucador, pero ¿usarlo en conjunto con otro ser de igual temple? ¿No le daría eso a Loki la legitimidad que siempre había anhelado? ¿El respeto?

Loki regresa al presente, parpadeando. La imagen había sido tan clara que podía jurar que era una visión de las mismas Nornas. Pero Loki nunca fue un vidente. Y revelar su magia a los asgardianos solo resultaría en su desaparición. Loki descarta estos pensamientos como fabricaciones de una mente delirante.

—Puedo ver por qué mi padre te complació tanto —dice Thor. Su voz es más oscura ahora, y se ha quedado extrañamente quieto.

Loki mira hacia arriba, moviendo sus pestañas. Presiona la mano de Thor contra su mejilla.

—¿No vale la pena que me echen a perder?

Los labios de Thor se curvan en una sonrisa, una pizca de cariño en sus ojos. Inclina la barbilla de Loki hacia arriba con un dedo suave.

—Yo pisaría con cuidado si fuera tú, pequeño Loki. Porque mientras encuentro divertido tu espíritu, me temo que llegará un día en que pongas a prueba mi paciencia más allá de sus límites.

—Pero hoy no es ese día —dice Loki, y Thor se ríe.

—Hoy no —repite Thor—. ¿Puedes dejar correr el agua en el baño?—

Loki asiente y Thor se pone de pie, con la mano de Loki en la suya.

—Ven también.

Thor tira de la mano de Loki mientras se dirigen hacia la Suite Imperial. Loki va detrás obedientemente, su otra mano agarrando la tela de su camisón para evitar tropezar.

Thor debería recordarle a Loki lo afortunado que es, por tener un lugar en el harén y quedar intacto. Tradicionalmente, los hombres del harén son castrados para garantizar que todos los niños que nacen allí sean engendrados por el rey. Loki, por lo que Thor puede decir, no tiene testículos externos, y Thor no se atrevió a que le cortaran el sexo masculino a Loki, como había solicitado Amora. Incluso para Thor, eso parece innecesariamente cruel.

Si va a ser honesto consigo mismo, Thor se está cansando de la teatralidad de Amora, de que ella lo desafíe constantemente en su propia casa. Quizás no era el momento adecuado para llamarla de regreso de su finca. En opinión de Thor, podría haber usado más tiempo para recuperarse del nacimiento de su segundo hijo. Por otra parte, ella se habría sentido molesta por perderse su coronación, y Thor no estaba de humor para lidiar con eso.

Thor suspira, quitándose la chaqueta y la camisa. A veces, piensa, tener concubinas es más problemático de lo que vale. Su padre pudo haber tenido la idea correcta, eligiendo tomar una sola reina. Thor se ríe para sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Amor verdadero, de hecho. Qué tontería.

—¿Listo? —llama, pero entra en la cámara de baño antes de que Loki tenga la oportunidad de responder. Loki está agachado al borde del baño, un dedo sumergido en el agua para probar la temperatura. Mira a Thor con recelo y asiente.

La piscina está hundida profundamente en el suelo, con escalones que conducen al agua y bancos bajo el agua en los que el bañista puede sentarse. Cuatro cariátides de mármol arrojan agua de los jarrones que sostienen. Una cascada en un extremo asegura que el agua del baño fluya constantemente. Los apartamentos de Thor como Príncipe Heredero habían sido opulentos, pero incluso eso no es nada comparado con lo dorado y el lujo de la Suite Imperial. Thor se siente mareado. Todo esto es suyo ahora.

La principal de sus nuevas adquisiciones es Loki, su bailarina estrella. Loki es divertido, y a Thor le encanta divertirse. Thor nunca puede predecir realmente lo que hará o dirá el runt. Es bonito a la vista y lo suficientemente obediente. Se convertirá en una excelente concubina y esclava del placer una vez que deje a Thor entre sus piernas.

Sin embargo, había sido extraño la forma en que había acunado la mano de Thor, colocando besos tan dulces en la punta de sus dedos. El gesto ni siquiera se sintió sexual, ni siquiera seductor. Y, sin embargo, fue extrañamente íntimo. Loki le está lanzando un hechizo, tal como lo hizo con Odín.

Thor no es un tonto; él sabe que Loki hace estas cosas para ganarse su favor. Como todos. Todos quieren algo de él. Todos tienen un ángulo. Pero el favor de Thor no llega gratuitamente; espera algún servicio a cambio de su generosidad. Thor obtendrá lo que le corresponde de Loki, sin importar cuánto tiempo Loki tenga la intención de posponerlo.

Mientras tanto, Thor parece estar harto, disfrutando de la forma en que la cara de Loki se ha sonrojado de un rosado lindo. Thor sonríe para sí mismo, como un lobo, y se quita el resto de su ropa. Observa, con más que un poco de satisfacción, cómo Loki desvía la mirada para evitar mirarlo.

—¿Eres tímida, cariño? —Thor dice, completamente desvergonzado en su desnudez. Desciende a la bañera, tarareando de placer.

Loki murmura una respuesta que Thor no capta del todo, ya que Thor está ocupado sumergiendo su cabello en el agua para mojarlo. Sacude el exceso y se frota la cara con una mano.

Con los ojos todavía firmemente clavados en el suelo, Loki se pone de pie y se inclina levemente, como si tuviera la intención de irse.

—¡No te despedí! —Thor llama con una sonrisa—. Ven aquí y atiéndeme.

—... ¿Contigo?

—Sí —dice Thor—. Mantén tu ropa puesta, si eso te importa tanto. Estoy seguro de que el agua hará bien a tus músculos, después de toda esa práctica de baile.

—No deseo arruinar la fina seda que me ha dado Su Alteza.

—Te compraré sedas nuevas. No me presiones. Ven acá.

—Hace bastante calor.

—Te acostumbrarás —chasquea los dedos—. Ven. Aquí.

Loki obedece y se sumerge con cautela en el agua, con el disgusto escrito en su rostro. Se queda en el extremo opuesto del baño, luciendo bastante inseguro, su camisón ondeando a su alrededor.

—Aquí ahora —Thor se acerca a él—. Esto no es tan malo, ¿verdad?

Aún así, Loki no lo mira. El rocío se adhiere a su piel.

Sin previo aviso, Thor lo agarra por debajo de las axilas y sumerge a Loki hacia atrás, de modo que está completamente sumergido por un breve momento. Loki grita, patea y lucha, pero es de poca utilidad contra la fuerza ilimitada de Thor. Thor lo vuelve a poner de pie, riendo todo el tiempo. Loki farfulla ante el trato poco amable. Se quita el cabello ahora empapado de la cara con indignación y finalmente mira a Thor, furioso.

—Ven cuando te llame, Loki. No debería tener que preguntar más de una vez.

Thor tiene dificultad para decir esto sin reírse, porque Loki luce casi imposiblemente tierno como un gato mojado furioso. Dijo en serio cada palabra de su castigo, pero es difícil permanecer enojado cuando Loki lo mira así.

... Y también, por la forma en que el agua ha hecho que su vestido blanco sea casi translúcido.

Loki parece notar esto casi al mismo tiempo que Thor, e inmediatamente se cubre el pecho en un vano intento de modestia. Thor está bastante encantado.

—Eres tímido —bromea Thor—. ¡Lo sabía! —él aparta los brazos de Loki de su pecho, revelando el cuerpo delgado y ágil; los pezones rosados asomaban a través de la tela mojada. Cuerpo de bailarina—. Te veré eventualmente, Loki. Bien podría ser ahora.

Loki traga nerviosamente. Cuando Thor suelta sus muñecas, Loki las deja caer a su lado rígidamente, sin molestarse en tratar de cubrirse por más tiempo.

—Eso está mejor —Thor mira—. Ahora lávame.

Loki moja un paño en el agua y lo enjabona con jabón de olor dulce. Lo acerca al pecho de Thor con vacilación, una mirada de pura concentración en su rostro. Aun así, obstinadamente se niega a mirar a Thor a los ojos. En cambio, mira al frente, enfocándose intensamente en la tarea que tiene entre manos.

—Mmmmm —retumba Thor, complacido más allá de toda medida con la dirección fortuita que está tomando su vida. Será coronado rey en tres días; se instalará en la suite Imperial; y se follará a este runt hasta que no pueda caminar derecho. Thor no puede decidir qué es lo que más espera con ansias.

Loki obedientemente le lava el pecho, los brazos y la espalda de Thor, sin decir una palabra. Thor lo mira mientras trabaja, su polla crece en interés al ver la hermosa piel pálida de Loki medio escondida debajo de la seda húmeda. Incluso deja que Loki le lave el cabello y lo peine.

Por fin, Loki lo enfrenta una vez más. Parece sonrojado y sus ojos están extrañamente desenfocados. Thor hincha su pecho; este es el efecto habitual que tiene en las doncellas.

Loki se queda parado allí, incómodo, esperando que lo despidan. Pero Thor no ha terminado con él. Aún no.

—Creo que te perdiste algo —dice Thor, agarrando la muñeca de Loki y guiándola bajo el agua hacia la impresionante erección de Thor.

Loki deja escapar un ruido de sorpresa. Intenta acurrucarse, pero el agarre de Thor es firme e inflexible.

—Acaríciame —ordena Thor—. Vamos, mascota. Veamos si esas manos son tan ágiles como el resto de ti —gruñe cuando los delicados dedos de Loki se envuelven alrededor de su longitud. ¡Loki ni siquiera puede rodearlo por completo!

—Oh —es todo lo que dice Loki, y Thor se ríe depredadoramente.

—Impresionante, ¿no? —se burla, cerrando los dedos de Loki con más insistencia a su alrededor y agachándose para raspar en la oreja de Loki—. Ahora imagínelo dentro de ti, abriéndote, llenándote tan completamente, en tu coño, tu boca, tu trasero. Nunca más estarás satisfecho con otro hombre, no después de que yo te haya tenido.

Loki gime, incapaz de apartarse.

—Alteza, por favor. Hace demasiado calor.

—Vamos, acaríciame —anima Thor—. Eso es. Sé bueno, esclavo. Mi pequeño esclavo.

Loki es su esclavo. Thor lo posee completamente: cuerpo, mente, corazón. Puede hacer con él lo que quiera. ¿Quién es él para negarle a Thor su carne? ¿Por qué Thor debería estar satisfecho con derramarse en el puño de Loki cuando hay placeres mucho más dulces para tener? ¿Placeres que son suyos para reclamar por derecho?

Thor decide, en ese mismo momento, que no debería tener que esperar. Loki nunca debería haberle pedido que lo hiciera en primer lugar. Thor es Rey en todo menos en el nombre y no se le negará nada.

Thor es casi increíblemente duro y se enfurece con impaciencia contra Loki. Su lujuria ha desgastado su autocontrol, y ni siquiera las suaves protestas de Loki pueden disuadirlo de su objetivo único. Thor golpea a Loki contra una cariátide y se presiona contra el cuerpo de Loki. Loki se retuerce, empujando débilmente contra la sólida masa del pecho de Thor.

—Maestro —dice Loki, su voz sin aliento—, todavía no. Aún no. Por favor. Déjame levantarme...

Thor lo ignora, eligiendo en cambio tirar de la cabeza de Loki hacia un lado con un puñado de cabello exuberante, exponiendo así el largo cuello de cisne de Loki. Thor planta besos hambrientos en la piel de porcelana y lame la humedad, haciendo que la respiración de Loki se detenga. A él le gusta esto, Thor sabe que lo hace. Solo está jugando con Thor. ¡Probablemente se ríe de Thor cuando está solo, felicitándose por haber sometido a Thor durante tanto tiempo!

—Tres días más —suplica Loki—. Y tú serás Rey, y yo voluntariamente me acostaré por ti. Por favor, no puedo respirar...

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? ¿Hm? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre esta noche o mañana por la noche o dentro de diez noches? ¡Eres mía para hacer lo que quiera!

—Maestro, por favor —gime Loki—. Hace demasiado calor, no puedo... no puedo respirar...

Thor está a punto de arrancarse la ropa de todos modos, ponerlo en el borde de la bañera y hundir su polla en el dulce calor de Loki, cuando los ojos de Loki se mueven hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza y su cuerpo se debilita en los brazos de Thor.

Thor camina mientras la Sanadora escucha el corazón de Loki a través de su estetoscopio. Había sido alarmante que Loki se desmayara de esa manera, y Thor se sorprendió de lo intensa que había sido su respuesta. Thor sacó el cuerpo inerte de Loki del baño, aún goteando, y lo acostó en el sofá de la antecámara, llamando a una sanadora de inmediato. Apenas se había puesto una bata de baño y una toalla alrededor de Loki cuando ella llegó.

—¿Bien? —Thor exige.

—Sé poco de la fisiología de Jotun —dice con calma—, pero creo que se sobrecalentó.

El cuello de Thor de repente se siente bastante caliente. Sabe muy bien que, si ese es el caso, entonces la condición actual de Loki es completamente su culpa.

—¿Estará bien?

Antes de que tenga la oportunidad de responder, Loki se mueve, parpadeando contra la luz.

—Loki —Thor empuja a la sanadora fuera de su camino.

—Quiero que... signifique algo —Loki murmura, su voz laboriosa.

Thor frunce el ceño, sin comprender.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que signifique algo —dice Loki, más claramente—. Para ti.

—¿Significar que? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Mi primera vez —Loki se sienta débilmente. Mira a un sirviente cercano—. Agua por favor —Loki toma el vaso que le ofrecen y lo bebe con delicadeza.

Se necesita un momento para asimilar esta información.

—¿Tu primera vez? —repite Thor incrédulo—. ¿Eres virgen? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Me habrías creído siquiera si lo hubiera hecho? —Loki contraataca, atreviéndose a mirar a Thor a los ojos por un breve segundo—. Ni siquiera me crees ahora. Cuando nos conocimos, ya habías decidido que yo era la puta de tu padre. Sabía que poco podía hacer para convencerte. No tenía sentido intentarlo.

—Bueno ... eso probablemente sea cierto —admite Thor cuadrando sus hombros la defensiva — Pero fuiste regalado a él para ese propósito.

—Sí —dice Loki.

—Para mi padre —dice Thor con disgusto—, ... un consuelo.

—Él nunca se acostó conmigo. El Rey Odín no se atrevía a hacerlo, por alguna razón; yo no sé. Pero juro que es verdad, yo estaba intacto cuando entré en su posesión, y lo sigo siendo ahora.

Thor considera esto cuidadosamente.

—Creo que intentas aumentar tu valor para mí.

—¿Lo hace? —pregunta Loki—. ¿Aumentar mi valor?

—Inmensamente —dice Thor, un destello oscuro formándose en sus ojos. Se sabe que tiene una cierta inclinación por las vírgenes.

Loki deja escapar una risa sin alegría y autocrítica.

—Supongo que quería... compartir tu gloria, de alguna manera. Sé que soy un tonto por creer que podría ser especial para ti. Soy una criatura tonta y vanidosa, y siempre lo he sido. Pero seguramente no hay mayor honor que calentar la cama de un rey, la misma noche que asciende al trono. Y había pensado... —Loki hace una pausa.

—¿Qué? —Thor pincha—. Dime.

Loki se ríe de nuevo, suavemente, con timidez.

—Pensé que tal vez, solo tal vez, cuando recuerdes esa noche, muchos, muchos años a partir de ahora, podrías recordar nuestro tiempo juntos y pensar en mí con algo de cariño —parece avergonzado por esta confesión. Él mira hacia otro lado, murmurando—. Su alteza es bueno para complacerme.

—No sentí ninguna barrera dentro de ti.

—Sea como fuere, no he tenido ningún hombre —dice Loki con firmeza—. Hazme examinar si eso te satisface. Pero por favor, no te enfades. No sabía cómo hacer que me creyeras.

—Muy bien —dice Thor, aunque no llega a disculparse por casi hervir a Loki en el baño. Tendrá que tener más cuidado en el futuro. A veces se olvida de que Loki no nació de Asgard. Es de constitución delicada. Thor no debería haberlo manejado con tanta rudeza.

Envía a Loki a la cama poco después, acompañado por un asistente para asegurarse de que llegue a la celda de su harén de manera segura. Loki necesita descansar. Thor necesita descansar. Dejaría que su lujuria se apoderara de él. Thor tiene la molesta sensación de que había ido demasiado lejos, que podría haber lastimado seriamente a Loki esta vez. Thor no está acostumbrado a esta sensación y hace todo lo posible por ignorarla.

Por tradición, Thor no puede dormir en la alcoba imperial hasta que sea coronado, por lo que gasta la poca energía que le queda para regresar a su antigua suite. Ni siquiera tiene la voluntad de correrse por su propia mano, y se duerme con el cabello todavía húmedo.

—Entonces... ?

—No está intacto, Alteza —informa el sanador. Esto es como sospechaba Thor, y no es ninguna sorpresa—. Pero no he encontrado evidencia de que haya conocido íntimamente a un hombre. No hay ninguna marca de amante en su ánima.

—Pero está roto.

—Sí —está de acuerdo—, es posible que una doncella se rompa con cualquier actividad vigorosa, como montar a caballo o incluso con ejercicio extenuante. Loki es bailarina; sospecho que así fue como sucedió.

—Hm. Bueno —Thor dice, medio para sí mismo. Es una pena que no haya sangre, entonces. Ah bueno. Es el principio de la cosa, supone Thor. Mientras sea el primer hombre en derramarse dentro de él, eso es todo lo que realmente importa. Es un alivio saber con certeza que su padre no había tenido a Loki primero.

—Aunque... —dice ella, dudando. Thor inmediatamente vuelve su atención a ella—. Hay algo más que Su Alteza debería saber...

Ella se mueve nerviosamente y Thor le pide que continúe.

—Mientras usaba mi seidr para inspeccionarlo, encontré dentro de él un pozo de magia. Un pozo profundo.

— ¿Qué? Eso es...

Imposible.

La curandera frunce los labios.

—Mi príncipe, parece que Loki es una bruja. 

Holiwiri, perdón por la desaparición *se cubre por si hay jitomatazos*, pero si leyeron en mi perfil, me cambiaron el internet y fue todo un lío porque a la media hora que se fue el técnico se fue el internet por días, que porque era normal, entonces solo tenía mis datos y pues soy sincera no me gusta editar en el cel, me estresa. Así que hasta hoy hubo tiempo, porque ayer tenía mucho trabajo, no es muy complejo, empaco cajas de envases para vender en Mercado Libre, por si a alguien le interesa, jaja perdón la publicidad, ha sido un milagro que todo el mundo necesite botellas para vender gel antibacterial.

Otra cosa, voy a intentar terminar todas las historias lo más rápido que pueda por si me presiono mucho con la universidad, para no dejarl@s con la intriga y en compensación por mi ausencia, así que emocionense porque pueden haber actualizaciones diarias.

**No recordaba que esto fuera tan largo, llevo horas editando esta monstruosidad, merezco irme a mimir. Si encuentran algún error un simple punto como comentario bastará, con caps de este tamaño es sencillo pasar algo por alto.**

Sin más que agregar bye que bye.

Besucoros y abrazucoros.


	6. Capítulo 6

_Loki no puede recordar cómo Helblindi le propuso su plan en primer lugar, si se lo había facilitado a Loki, o si se lo había lanzado de una vez. Loki había estado en una niebla; sus pensamientos se nublan con el creciente horror de que Helblindi esté hablando completamente en serio._

_Cuando finalmente puede decidirse a hablar, su voz es poco más que un susurro._

_—Lo que estás sugiriendo es absurdo. Imposible. No se puede hacer. ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera...? —las palabras de Loki quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. Loki había aprendido a no esperar mucha compasión de su hermano mayor, especialmente después de lo que sucedió, pero esto realmente está más allá de los límites._

_Helblindi suspira._

_—¿Qué más puedo hacer contigo? ¿Casarte con ese viejo imbécil de Wastelands, para ganarte la vida en las capas de hielo? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?_

_Loki se eriza, a pesar de que esto no es una novedad para él. Nadie más lo aceptará, nadie de ninguna posición, de todos modos. Pero Loki está orgulloso y se niega a dejar que la vergüenza lo supere. Aprieta los puños con indignación._

_—¡No pasé los últimos diez años entrenando con el mejor maestro de baile de Jotunheim solo para molerme en el regazo de un anciano como una ramera!_

_La bofetada que recibe no es del todo inesperada, pero de todos modos duele. Loki se frota la mejilla morada y mira desafiante a su hermano._

_—¡Entrenamiento que pagué! —Helblindi ruge—. Así que harás lo que te digo. ¡Miserable orgulloso!_

_—No iré —dice Loki impulsivamente—. No lo haré._

_—Vas a ir —Helblindi—. Es el deseo de Laufey._

_—¡También podrían sentenciarme a muerte! —Loki grita, su compostura se deshilacha. Camina, ansioso por gastar algo de su ansiosa energía. El rencor de Laufey es profundo, al parecer—. Los Aesir nos odian, han hecho la guerra con nosotros durante siglos. ¡El Padre de Todos nunca caería en tal truco!_

_—¿Es peor que el destino que de otro modo sufrirías? —Helblindi grita en respuesta. Luego suspira, acercándose a Loki con un repentino aire de gentileza—. El Padre de Todos es débil y senil. Su mente está embotada. Él es vulnerable. Puede que nuestra especie sea odiada, pero ¿un jotunn runt? ¿Uno tan pequeño y delicado como tú? No, no representarás una amenaza para él. Serás manso, sumiso y dulce. Tú, mi hermoso hermano —Helblindi toma el rostro de Loki entre sus enormes manos—. Le sacarás sus secretos con tu encanto._

_Loki se ríe amargamente, esperando que de alguna manera contrarreste la humedad que amenaza con derramarse sobre sus pestañas._

_—Querrías que me acostara por nuestro enemigo, para saciar la sed de venganza de Laufey._

_Y tu sed de favor real, Loki no dice._

_—Hay que hacer sacrificios —dice Helblindi con gravedad—. Por el bien de Jotunheim._

_—Entonces yo soy el cordero del sacrificio —escupe Loki, escapándose del agarre de Helblindi. No se deja engañar por el falso patriotismo de Helblindi; ni por un momento. La única persona a la que Helblindi sirve es a sí mismo, y Loki lo odia por fingir lo contrario—. ¿Por qué debería seguir adelante con esto, si solo tú puedes ganar?_

_—Bueno, para nuestra gente, por supuesto —dice Helblindi, arqueando las cejas—. Por nuestro majestuoso Reino y por la repatriación de nuestro amado Ataúd._

_—Gracioso —dice Loki secamente._

_Helblindi sonríe, lobuno, como si hubiera tendido una trampa perfecta y Loki estuviera a punto de quedar atrapado en ella._

_—Porque —comienza, con los ojos rojos brillando—, si tienes éxito, te devolveré la dote, incluida la finca de Herjofsil._

_Loki se anima. Su dote..._

_—Ah —Helblindi sonríe triunfalmente—. Sabía que llamaría tu atención._

_La boca de Loki se seca._

_—Pensé..._

_—He discutido el asunto con Laufey. Se ha perdido tu derecho, pero no se ha perdido del todo. Habría motivos para devolvérselo. Su emancipación no tendría precedentes, pero... —se encoge de hombros—... circunstancias extraordinarias, después de todo._

_¡Circunstancias extraordinarias, de hecho! Volver con vida sería nada menos que un milagro. Lo que pregunta Helblindi es suicidio. Si descubre que es un espía de Jotunn, morirá en el potro, lo sabe. E incluso si no lo descubren... Loki se estremece al pensar en lo que Odín podría pedirle que haga, si es que llega a la cama del anciano, claro. Cuanto más piensa en esto, más absurdo parece todo._

_Pero, por otro lado_

_—¿Lo juras? Que si sigo adelante con esto... ¿me emanciparás y transferirás mi dote a mi nombre?_

_—Por mi palabra y honor —coincide Helblindi._

_Loki cierra los ojos y exhala por la nariz. ¡No puede creer que esté considerando seriamente esto!_

_—Probablemente nunca volveré._

_—Sí, esta misión no está exenta de riesgos —dice Helblindi alegremente. La perspectiva de perder a Loki claramente no es algo que le cause angustia. Loki no sabe por qué le duele tanto eso, ni por qué está sorprendido—. Es por eso que el Rey Laufey igualará su dote como recompensa por su servicio. Y, por supuesto, como compensación por tu honor arruinado._

_—¿Igualarlo? —Loki repite con incredulidad. Una ola de codicia lo invade. Duplicar su dote... sería más que suficiente para vivir el resto de sus días con comodidad y paz, libre de las ataduras de la tutela de Helblindi. Libre de su deber de casarse con el pretendiente elegido por Helblindi. Sacrificaría su honor mil veces por esa oportunidad._

_—Libertad —dice Helblindi, leyendo la mente de Loki—. Es lo que siempre has querido._

_—Libertad de ti —Loki corrige. Helblindi entrecierra los ojos rojos, pero no responde._

_Se quedan en silencio por un largo rato mientras Loki continúa caminando._

_—Quizás sea una estupidez por mi parte preguntar —dice Loki— pero, ¿cómo se me concederá una audiencia con Odín? ¡No puedes pensar en simplemente teletransportarme a sus cámaras! E incluso si me haces entrar, ¿me querrá como soy? —Loki agita sus manos sobre su cuerpo azul con énfasis—. ¡Esto no puede funcionar! ¿Has considerado siquiera la logística? ¿Sabes siquiera si los asgardianos no me destriparían al verme?_

_La aceitosa sonrisa de Helblindi se multiplica por diez._

_—Déjamelo a mí._

Thor le envía una horquilla bastante nueva. Tiene la forma de una libélula, con alas de esmalte y un zafiro vibrante en el tórax. Loki estalla en una carcajada salvaje y enloquecida cuando su paje se la trae, e inmediatamente se pone a arreglar su cabello para lucirlo mejor. Es su primer regalo real de Thor. Espera que Amora esté cerca para verlo. Lo usará incesantemente hasta que ella lo haga.

Pero en realidad, el regalo en sí está fuera de lugar. Si bien Loki nunca ha rechazado adornos bonitos, especialmente de la variedad cara, el remordimiento de Thor es el mayor premio con diferencia. Es decir, ¡ah! No es tan invulnerable a los encantos de Loki como lo había hecho parecer al principio. Loki lo pondrá en cinta. Unas pocas palabras dulces de devoción pueden convertir a un hombre en arcilla blanda y maleable. Es cierto que Loki puede haber subestimado la fuerza de la pasión de Thor, pero cree que al final lo jugó bien.

La damisela que se desmaya. Loki casi podía poner los ojos en blanco. Sin embargo, fue un movimiento brillante y también ejecutado, expertamente. Francamente, era la única forma en que Loki podía pensar en sacarse a Thor de encima. Loki tuvo que escabullirse de Thor de alguna manera; no es como si pudiera luchar contra él. Pero tampoco estaba a punto de dejar que Thor descarrilara sus planes antes de que pudieran hacerse realidad. Loki está decidido a hacer esperar a Thor hasta la noche de la coronación. Y si Thor se siente mal por la forma en que se ha comportado, mucho mejor.

El día siguiente transcurre sin incidentes; o, con el menor incidente posible dadas las circunstancias. Thor no envía a buscarlo, pero Loki sospecha que es porque está ocupado con los preparativos para la coronación. Una celebración como esta solo ocurre una vez cada pocos miles de años, y por lo que Loki entiende, las festividades están programadas para durar meses.

Loki también se mantiene ocupado. El coro de baile hace un ensayo general completo en la sala del trono, con cambios de vestuario, iluminación y acompañamiento orquestal. Los magos del palacio han encantado el techo para imitar a la Aurora, y Loki pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo libre entre sets mirando hacia arriba, asombrado por la exhibición de su destreza mágica. La Aurora complementa su baile a la perfección, de modo que cuando la música comienza cerca del final, la luz pasa de un azul suave y sombrío a un amarillo dorado triunfante.

El traje de solista de Loki es hermoso, blanco, adornado con rojo y dorado, colgado sobre un hombro, y mucho más lujoso que su traje de coro. A Loki le gusta bastante la forma en que muestra su figura. La seda se agita detrás de él cuando salta, el hilo de oro atrapa la luz con cada movimiento. Al terminar los ensayos, sin embargo, se da cuenta de que una de las costuras se ha deshecho. Loki es llevado a la costurera maestra para un retoque de emergencia, y es allí donde los dos Einherjar vienen a buscarlo.

Su costurera levanta la vista del dobladillo, sorprendida, y accidentalmente pincha a Loki con un alfiler. Loki se cubre el pecho desnudo con las manos y sisea indignado por ser interrumpido de una manera tan descarada. Los guardias le dicen que vaya con ellos.

—¿Con qué propósito? —pregunta Loki. No lo dicen, pero sus rostros dejan en claro que no está en posición de negarse. Algo anda mal. Thor nunca lo había llamado durante un día como este, y si lo hubiera hecho, habría usado una página. No dos guardias completamente armados.

—¿Puede esperar? —vuelve a preguntar Loki, menos seguro ahora. Apenas está vestido, su traje medio atado y medio colgando de sus caderas. Se ríe en voz baja con un encogimiento de hombros consciente de sí mismo—. Estoy indispuesto.

Indican a Loki que se apresure. No, no puede esperar.

—Bueno, no puedo vestirme con ustedes parados ahí. Espera en el pasillo.

—Debes acompañarnos de inmediato. Si no tecambias, puedes venir como estás.

Loki hace una mueca; le gusta mucho menos esa opción.

Gruñe, está bien. La costurera hace todo lo posible para protegerlo mientras Loki se cambia a sus sedas normales, pero, aun así, Loki está seguro de que vislumbran su carne desnuda. Y aunque técnicamente es un esclavo del placer, todavía hay sangre altiva y aristocrática fluyendo por sus venas, y Loki se eriza ante la idea de ser mirado por sus ojos comunes.

Para cuando llegan a la sala de audiencias privada de Thor, está claro que algo definitivamente anda mal. Por un lado, Thor no está sonriendo. Se sienta extrañamente quieto en su trono, su mirada helada y penetrante, y no dice nada mientras Loki está frente a él. La armadura y la capa hacen que vuelva a parecer que Loki es la mitad de su tamaño, más dios que hombre. Loki no está acostumbrado a verlo así. Por lo general, Loki lo atiende por las noches, cuando se quita la armadura y se pone una cómoda túnica informal. A esa hora de la noche, Thor suele tomar unas copas de vino, ha sido alimentado y está de buen humor.

Loki se arrodilla hasta el suelo, luego vuelve a levantarse, y dirige su rostro hacia una neutralidad servil.

—Déjennos —dice Thor a los guardias apostados detrás de Loki. Se inclinan y salen, sus pasos resuenan con fuerza en el cavernoso pasillo. Thor espera hasta que las puertas se cierren de golpe detrás de ellos antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Te gusta tu horquilla?

—Mucho —responde Loki con inquietud, aunque es la verdad, lo hace. Está contento de haber elegido usarlo hoy. Solía complacer mucho a Odín cuando Loki usaba los regalos que le había dado.

Thor tararea, pero el sonido parece frío, incluso burlón.

—Lo adquirí hace mucho tiempo, mientras estaba en una misión diplomática en Vanaheim. Algo costoso, pero me cautivó el diseño y sabía que tenía que tenerlo. Es ese zafiro del centro. Un espécimen raro.

Loki asiente, inseguro de adónde va Thor con esto.

—Su alteza es muy generoso al habermelo dado.

—Los zafiros representan una promesa de honestidad, lealtad y confianza cuando los usa un amante —la voz de Thor es baja y llena de una silenciosa amenaza—. ¿Sabes por qué te he convocado así?

Loki niega con la cabeza rápidamente.

—No, alteza.

Thor se inclina hacia adelante en su silla.

—Creo que lo sabes. Creo que sabes exactamente por qué estás aquí —el falso barniz de la calma se agrieta, y debajo hay algo oscuro, primitivo y aterrador—. Me has estado tomando por un tonto.

La boca de Loki se seca.

—Mi señor, yo no-

—¡No más! —Thor ruge—. No permitiré más mentiras. Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.

Presa del pánico, Loki se pregunta si la sanadora había encontrado rastros del toque de Ulfr en su ánima, pero no. Loki descarta ese pensamiento con la misma rapidez. Loki todavía es virgen, porque no habían hecho nada. No habían hecho nada. Realmente no. Nada que pudiera dejar una huella de amante en él. ¡Fue inspeccionado antes de salir de Jotunheim! Salió limpio. Roto, pero limpio-

—Tu magia —gruñe Thor, interrumpiendo la línea de pensamiento de Loki—. Bruja.

Oh. La magia.

Eso es mucho peor.

La frecuencia cardíaca de Loki se dispara, como un colibrí loco atrapado en su pecho. ¡Sabía que algo andaba mal con esa sanadora! Ella había actuado con tanta rigidez durante su examen. Había sondeado demasiado profundo, y Loki no había estado prestando atención, preocupado como estaba por el miedo de que encontrara alguna mancha de amor persistente.

El rostro de Thor está oscuro, y su voz retumba a través de la cámara de audiencias, sacudiendo los huesos de Loki.

—Es de conocimiento común que todos los portadores de magia en el Reino deben estar registrados. Tú, pequeño, no estás registrado, a pesar de que mi sanador dice que tienes un pozo de magia impresionante dentro de ti. ¿Lo niegas?

La cabeza de Loki está nerviosa. Se siente débil y, lo peor de todo, impotente. Su primer instinto es negarlo, pero sabe que no debe hacerlo. Solo empeoraría las cosas para él.

—No, mi señor.

—Entonces infringiste la ley a sabiendas.

Loki abre sus manos, suplicante.

—Maestro, por favor. Puedo-

—¡Silencio! —Thor ladra, cortando a Loki—. Tú, esclavo, infringiste la ley a sabiendas; ¿sí o no?

Loki odia la forma en que Thor lo llama, como si quisiera poner a Loki en su lugar; para recordarle a Loki que su destino está totalmente en manos de Thor.

—Sí —dice Loki, la voz apenas por encima de un susurro.

—Entonces le mantuviste este secreto a mi padre durante todo este tiempo. Incluso mientras yacías en sus brazos y dormías a su lado —se levanta y acecha hacia Loki—. Eres una pequeña serpiente, eso es lo que eres. Y mi padre fue un tonto por dejarte entrar en su cama. Ese viejo cretino senil y enamorado. Debes haberlo hechizado de verdad para que haya cometido un descuido tan grave.

—No quise hacer daño con eso, Su alteza, lo juro-

Loki se estremece cuando Thor se acerca, convencido de que su amo lo golpeará. Se acurruca sobre sí mismo, cierra los ojos con fuerza y espera, con la sangre corriendo por sus oídos.

Pero el golpe no llega. Cuando abre los ojos, el dedo de Thor apunta a su rostro; sus ojos azules se entrecerraron en furiosas rendijas.

Thor habla lentamente.

—Dame una razón por la que no debería atarte.

Loki traga secamente; su lengua se siente espesa en su boca. La verdad es que Loki realmente no tiene una buena razón. Thor debería atar su magia por esto, al menos. Es lo que haría Loki en su lugar. ¿Un esclavo extranjero con magia, tan íntimamente asociado con el rey de Asgard? Existe el potencial de una gran... calamidad. Thor tiene razón al llamarlo serpiente.

Pero no está en Loki ceder sin luchar.

—Si eso significa algo, mi señor, yo... —Loki apenas puede formar las palabras—... Usé mis dones para darle consuelo a tu padre en su vejez. Lo puse a dormir, calmé su tos, alivié el dolor de la artritis en sus dedos. Quería ayudarlo, lo cuidaba. Él me salvó de... de las Nornas saben qué tipo de destino. Le debo mi vida —Loki sabe que está divagando, realmente en pánico de que Thor siga adelante con su amenaza. Su magia es su línea de seguridad; la única seguridad que le queda en este reino enemigo. La idea de perderla es aterradora—. Nunca hice nada para dañarlo. No podría.

—Hechizos curativos —dice Thor.

Loki debería simplemente asentir y no decir nada más. La magia curativa es la más benigna de todas las artes mágicas. ¿Seguramente Thor no se opondría a tener un esclavo que trabaja con magia curativa? Las manos de Loki pueden calentar, calmar y consolar. Pero... si Loki ofrece información, quizás Thor estará más inclinado a creerle.

—Un poco de magia de ilusión también. Hechizos para niños. Trucos de salón —Loki sonríe nerviosamente, un gesto de súplica patético—. Inofensivo.

Thor inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando a Loki de arriba abajo, reflexionando sobre esta información.

—Si amaras a mi padre, como dices, le habrías dicho la verdad.

—Su Alteza está en lo correcto —dice Loki—. No tengo más excusa que el miedo que tenía.

— Miedo —se burla Thor—. Lo tenías envuelto alrededor de tu dedo.

Loki convoca lo que queda de su coraje. Cree que Thor sintió algo de compasión por él ese día en que fingió desmayarse. ¿No se había ocupado el rey de su recuperación? ¿Lo acostó en su sofá y llamó a un sanador a su lado? Loki sabe que habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo cuando se conocieron, ¡pero seguramente hay algo de piedad en su corazón por una criatura tan lamentable como Loki!

—He sido un esclavo desde que tengo uso de razón —comienza Loki—. Mi destino quedó sellado cuando no se me cayó el pelo y se descubrió que era un enano. He vivido en la incertidumbre y el miedo toda mi vida, arrancado de mi hogar y metido de contrabando a una tierra extranjera que no es conocida por su hospitalidad hacia los de mi especie. Me dijeron que estaba destinado a calentar la cama del Rey de Asgard y yo... Tenía miedo. Era joven. Desde entonces me he resignado a una vida de servidumbre; de hecho, sería el mayor honor de mi vida servirte como he servido a tu padre, pero créame cuando digo que no he guardado este secreto por mala voluntad; sólo un sentido de autoconservación fuera de lugar. Mis dones son escasos, pero con mucho gusto los usaría en cualquier capacidad que su Alteza así elija...

Loki agrega un toque de sugerencia en su voz, quizás para despertar el interés de Thor. Él cree que tiene éxito, por cierto, Thor lo detiene de repente.

—No me gusta —dice Thor por fin—. Me hace pensar que no puedo confiar en ti. Me hace pensar que me estás ocultando secretos—entrecierra los ojos—. ¿Qué más has estado escondiendo, Loki?

En un ataque de locura, Loki considera decirle la verdad. Toda la verdad. Sobre Ulfr, sobre Helblindi, Laufey, todo. Sobre su herencia perdida. Sobre la promesa de libertad en caso de que regresara vivo a Jotunheim. ¿Qué haría Thor?

¿Y si Loki caía de rodillas y suplicaba la misericordia de Thor? ¿Qué pasaría si perdiera la lealtad a Jotunheim, le diera la espalda a su tierra natal para siempre y en su lugar jurara lealtad a Asgard? ¿Qué pasaría si llorara hasta que sus ojos estuvieran cerrados por la hinchazón, para que Thor nunca dudaría de la profundidad de su remordimiento? ¡Loki podría provocar tales lágrimas! Loki podía dejar caer una lágrima de cristal y Odín se apresuraría a besar su mejilla y prometerle cualquier cosa para hacerlo sonreír de nuevo.

¿Sería tan malo, piensa Loki, quedarse aquí y ser la esclava y concubina de Thor? Podría vivir bien así, una vez que haya domesticado las bajas pasiones del rey. No tendría que trabajar ni un día más en su vida. Podía vivir sus días en el ocio, incluso con sus propios esclavos. Tal vez tenga algunos mocosos para asegurar su posición. Una jaula dorada, sin duda, pero Loki nunca ha estado destinado a la libertad. Y Thor, bueno. Loki ciertamente podría hacer lo peor por un compañero de cama como el Rey Dorado de Asgard.

Si Loki iba a decir algo, ahora sería su oportunidad. Después de esto, no habría vuelta atrás.

—Nada más —dice Loki, odiando lo pequeña que suena su voz—. Alteza.

Thor cruza los brazos frente a su enorme pecho, y por un momento horrible cree que Thor ve a través de la mentira.

Thor dice:

—Muéstrame.

Loki parpadea incrédulo.

—¿Mos... mostrarte?

—Sí —Thor dice una pizca de irritación en su voz—. Quiero ver qué puedes hacer, esclavo. Muéstrame tu magia.

Loki se sobresalta ante la orden. Ciertamente no era lo que Loki esperaba, y se encuentra más bien perdido. Mentalmente recorre sus hechizos para encontrar el que mejor se adapte a su causa. Muchos parecen bastante... sombríos.

Loki respira profundamente. Le tiemblan los dedos y está seguro de que necesitaría algunos intentos para hacer este truco correctamente. No lo había hecho en años. Siglos. No desde que dejó Jotunheim.

La mirada de Thor es inquietante, pero Loki se las arregla para recomponerse lo suficiente para concentrarse en el hechizo. Primero viene el humo blanco, flotando en una nube a sus pies. Loki se concentra más duro, con las palmas abiertas hacia el suelo, hasta que el humo toma la forma y figura familiar de su tótem y se materializa. El conejo da unos pequeños saltos cautelosos hacia Loki para olfatear sus tobillos a modo de saludo. Su pelaje es opalescente, luminoso y de un blanco casi translúcido. Cuando era joven, solía convocarlo para consolarse cuando se sentía asustado y solo por la noche. Incluso ahora, su presencia es reconfortante; debe sentir la angustia de Loki, y su primer instinto es consolar. A Loki le molestaba que su tótem no fuera algo más... intimidante, como el lobo huargo de Helblindi, pero desde entonces ha llegado a apreciar las fortalezas menos obvias de su conejo. Puede ser pequeño, pero también rápido, ágil y, lo más importante, astuto.

Loki levanta las muñecas y el conejo corre a toda velocidad, su trasero se disuelve en un rastro de luz como la cola de un cometa. Se lanza de un lado a otro en un zigzag agudo, a través de la sala de audiencias y viceversa. Loki lo hace dar unas vueltas alrededor de la sala del trono, oliendo detrás de él y Thor, antes de que finalmente lo devuelva para asentarse a sus pies. Se sienta en su trasero implorante, mirando a Loki con ojos negro azabache, sus patas delanteras pegadas a su vientre.

Loki sonríe suavemente. Su tótem lo ha extrañado. Loki también se lo había hecho.

Loki se agacha y levanta a su conejo. Su pelaje es tan suave y cálido como recuerda Loki. Loki acuna a su conejo contra su pecho, encrespando su cuerpo alrededor de él y haciendo suaves ruidos de arrullo. El conejo acaricia afectuosamente a su patrón, buscando calmar los nervios de Loki, pero Loki puede decir que también está incómodo. No le gusta Thor. O, al menos, desconfía de Thor.

Thor se acerca con cautela, con la intención de acariciar el pelaje del conejo. El conejo se congela, tan quieto que incluso su diminuta nariz deja de retorcerse. Loki quiere que esté tranquilo y hace un ruido de silencio. Cuando Thor finalmente pasa su mano por el pelaje del conejo, Loki jura que él también lo siente, como un escalofrío que reverbera por su espalda. Es una sensación extraña, dado que Loki no esperaba sentir nada en absoluto. Nunca antes había dejado que nadie lo tocara. Disuelve su tótem en humo blanco antes de que Thor pueda hacerlo de nuevo.

Se siente extraño haber expuesto un lado tan íntimo de sí mismo a Thor, pero Loki nunca hace nada sin una cuidadosa consideración. Necesita que Thor no lo vea como una amenaza. ¿Y esto? ¿Qué podría ser más inofensivo que esto?

—Inofensivo —Loki dice de nuevo, la voz apenas por encima de un susurro.

Thor permanece en silencio durante un largo rato; su expresión extrañamente en blanco e ilegible.

—Este engaño no puede quedar impune —dice Thor, luego deja escapar un largo suspiro y cierra los ojos por mucho más tiempo que un parpadeo. Cuando habla de nuevo, su voz es más suave que antes—. Si vas a recostarte en mi cama, Loki, debo poder confiar en ti.

Loki asiente con entusiasmo. Thor parece vacilante ahora, incluso reacio. No quiere castigarlo, se da cuenta Loki. No quiere castigarlo. Quiere a Loki debajo de él, no aprisionado bajo tierra. Y Loki hará todo lo posible para fomentar ese sentimiento.

—Con mucho gusto soportaré cualquier castigo que su Alteza considere oportuno dar.

—Me engañas incluso ahora —murmura Thor, frotándose la cara con una mano—. Quizá me hayas embrujado.

—No existen los hechizos de amor —, repite Loki. Él agrega, quizás en contra de su buen juicio—. Pero si lo hubiera, ciertamente te habría puesto uno.

Loki sonríe débilmente ante su broma débil, pero Thor, incrédulo, en realidad se ríe a medias y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —dice exasperado, más para sí mismo que para cualquier otra cosa.

Loki tiene algunas sugerencias, pero la pregunta parece retórica y se muerde la lengua. Detrás de él, la puerta se abre con un crujido y la atención de Thor se desvía hacia algún lugar más allá del hombro de Loki.

—¿Qué? —Thor ladra, el tono duro de vuelta en su voz.

—Disculpas, mi príncipe —Loki escucha la voz mansa del mayordomo de Thor—. Pero te necesitan ante el consejo sobre el asunto de-

Thor lo despide como lo haría una mosca molesta, con una mirada amarga en su rostro.

—Sé que debo ir. Lo haré, sólo un momento.

Vuelve a mirar a Loki, con los labios fruncidos como si supiera que tiene poco tiempo.

—Loki —dice Thor, su voz resuena en las paredes doradas—. Por tu engaño, y por el crimen de ocultar tu magia de los registros oficiales, te condeno a una noche en las mazmorras, para que sepas qué terrible destino está reservado para aquellos que traicionan al rey de Asgard.

Loki deja escapar el mayor suspiro de su vida. El alivio lo inunda y cae de rodillas.

—Gracias, Alteza —balbucea Loki, inclinándose hasta que su frente se presiona contra el frío suelo de mármol a los pies de Thor—. Gracias. Gracias. No soy digno de tu amabilidad.

—Una noche —repite Thor. Su mano está en el cabello de Loki, alisando las hebras rebeldes y tocando pensativamente la horquilla—. Y haré que te recojan para que puedas asistir a mi coronación y bailar como te he pedido. No habría mayor desperdicio que dejar que tu belleza se pudra en alguna celda de prisión húmeda. Una como la tuya está destinada a ser vista.

Loki se arriesga a mirar hacia arriba y se siente aliviado al descubrir que la ira se ha disipado del rostro de Thor. En su lugar, hay un cansancio pesado, bastante inusual.

—No me des motivos para hacerte esto de nuevo, porque la próxima vez no te mostraré misericordia.

—No lo haré —respira Loki, aunque no está seguro de cómo puede hacer tal promesa. Besa la mano de Thor—. No lo haré, lo juro.

Loki siente humedad en sus pestañas. Está tan aliviado que podría llorar. Quizás lo haga más tarde.

—Hasta mañana —dice Thor, enderezándose. Coge la mejilla de Loki brevemente, luego el suave brillo en sus ojos se apaga. Con una floritura de su capa roja, sale corriendo de la sala de audiencias.

Thor grita:

—Llévenlo bajo tierra.

Loki deja escapar varias respiraciones temblorosas. El ascensor cruje y gime mientras lo lleva profundo, a las mazmorras, a las entrañas de la montaña sobre la que está construido Asgard. El sonido de metal contra metal hace que a Loki le duelan los dientes y las encías. Loki imagina que la cadena se rompe, enviándolo a la muerte. Sus rodillas se tambalean al pensarlo. ¿A qué profundidad llega el eje?

Solo una noche. Una noche.

Este castigo no es nada. Loki debería sentirse aliviado. Había visto a Helblindi ejecutar esclavos por mucho menos, dejarlos morir en una mazmorra por derramar una gota de su vino favorito. ¡Y Loki acaba de salirse con la suya! Debería reírse de la estupidez de Thor. Thor, rey de Asgard, se dejó llevar por algo tan trillado como el labio tembloroso de Loki.

Pero en cambio, Loki es un desastre. El aire está rancio y mohoso aquí abajo, sin ventilación y teñido de un olor metálico agrio. Él puede respirar. Él puede. Es solo una noche.

Por fin, el ascensor se detiene con un fuerte estrépito. Loki tropieza con sus pies, pero los dos guardias detrás de él lo mantienen estable. La rejilla se abre ante ellos y Loki es conducido al pasillo central del Subterráneo. Es mucho más abierto de lo que esperaba Loki, aunque el olor es considerablemente más intenso. Los pasillos parecen excavados en roca sólida, más como el interior de un hormiguero que como una mazmorra propiamente dicha. Setas extrañas y azuladas proyectan una luz bioluminiscente mortal sobre los pasillos desnudos, que se extienden hacia el exterior en todas direcciones desde la sala central. Este lugar se siente antiguo, como las raíces del propio Yggdrasil. Sus paredes parecen palpitar, presionando la magia de Loki. Algo en este lugar inhibe los hechizos, tal vez sean las paredes, tal vez el olor. Sea lo que sea, está haciendo que la mandíbula de Loki se apriete involuntariamente.

Solo una noche.

Loki es conducido hacia una pequeña alcoba con un escritorio y algunos cofres. Hay un hombre demacrado y pálido sentado detrás de él, tomando notas con una pluma.

—Este es el nuevo —dice sin mirar hacia arriba. Su postura es recta como una baqueta y su voz es áspera como la grava, como si no la usara a menudo.

—Sí —afirma un guardia, empujando a Loki hacia adelante. El otro guardia le entrega al alcaide los papeles oficiales con el sello de Thor. El alcaide hace estallar el decreto y escanea el documento rápidamente.

—Cargos por magia —dice por fin—. Traición contra tu Rey y Maestro. Sentenciado a... —sus cejas se disparan hacia el tope de su frente—. Una sola noche —él mira hacia arriba, deslizando sus ojos lechosos sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de Loki; una mirada suave, casi desagradable en su rostro. Es obvio para él por qué Loki se salió con tanta indulgencia.

—Para ser liberado al amanecer mañana por la mañana —continúa el alcaide—. Sin duda a tiempo para la coronación de Su Alteza Imperial.

Loki se arrastra sobre sus pies, acurrucándose sobre sí mismo. Hay un frío húmedo del que ni siquiera su sangre Jotunn puede protegerse. Las paredes definitivamente están vibrando, un sonido tan bajo que Loki no puede escucharlo, pero de todos modos le sacude los huesos. Todo está presionando hacia abajo y el aire es húmedo y espeso. Alguien, en algún lugar, está jadeando, como si no pudiera inhalar correctamente.

—¿Entiende la naturaleza de los cargos que se le imputan?

—Sí —dice Loki.

El alcaide moja su pluma en el tintero y garabatea algo que Loki no puede distinguir.

—Denle el número cincuenta y dos —señala el cofre contra la pared con su pluma—. La ropa de cama está ahí.

Loki hace una pausa, luego se da cuenta de que el alcaide quería que Loki fuera a buscar la ropa de cama él mismo. Se agacha y abre el cofre, sacando un juego de mantas dobladas y ásperas y una sola almohada. Incluso ahora, no puede hacer caso omiso de su alta sensibilidad y arruga la nariz al pensar en quién los había usado antes. Fugazmente, había esperado que Thor le hubiera proporcionado algunas pequeñas comodidades para su estadía... pero, de nuevo, supone que esto también es parte de su castigo.

El alcaide lo despide, y Loki es conducido por uno de los túneles a su habitación para pasar la noche. Las celdas aquí también están talladas en roca sólida, con filas de barras para separar las celdas de los pasillos. Loki comete el error de mirar dentro de una de las celdas, en los ojos vacíos y como perlas de algún prisionero miserable, tan demacrado que es poco más que un cadáver animado.

Loki baja su mirada al suelo frente a él y aprieta su ropa de cama más cerca de su pecho. Este Hel es un lugar para traidores. Y debido a que el maestro de Loki es el Rey de Asgard, cualquier desaire contra la persona de Thor podría interpretarse como traición. Si Loki hubiera sabido eso antes de dejar Jotunheim, no habría aceptado esta misión en primer lugar. Se pregunta con tristeza si Helblindi lo sabía y lo envió de todos modos.

—Número cincuenta y dos —dice su escolta, y abre la puerta de la celda al final del bloque de celdas. Loki es empujado suavemente hacia adelante, y cierra los ojos hasta que la puerta se bloquea detrás de él. El ruido metálico de la puerta de su celda hace que todo parezca tan definitivo. Si de hecho era la intención de Thor hacer que Loki imaginara toda una vida aquí en este pozo húmedo, ciertamente lo ha logrado.

Loki se sienta en su pequeño catre y se acurruca sobre sí mismo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas dobladas. Solo ahora, se permite sucumbir al terror que lo ha estado atormentando desde que los guardias vinieron por él. Sus ojos se empañan y Loki deja escapar un sollozo tembloroso. Este lugar está maldito, antinatural. Es estúpido dejarse emocionar tanto, dada su miserable sentencia, pero Loki no puede evitar la idea de que llegará el día en que Thor finalmente descubra el verdadero alcance de su traición. Y ese día, Thor no será lo suficientemente misericordioso como para concederle la muerte, incluso si Loki se lo suplicara. Este es el terrible destino que aguarda a los traidores contra la Corona. Loki preferiría arrojarse de la torre más alta de Asgard que vivir una cadena perpetua como esta. Ociosamente, Loki reflexiona que debería haber dicho la verdad cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Loki se seca la cara con la manga de lana, a pesar de que le pica la cara. Anhela la comodidad de su celda de harén, y se patea a sí mismo por menospreciarla. Allí, al menos, podría abrir una ventana y dejar que la brisa fresca lo adormeciera. O mejor aún, Loki piensa en la cama de su infancia en Jotunheim, equipada con cómodas pieles de felpa. Solía beber leche caliente con espuma y leer libros por la noche, incluso cuando le decían explícitamente que no lo hiciera. Su vieja nana Gunni los colaba en su dormitorio. Loki nunca pudo controlarse en lo que respecta a los libros.

Pero, sobre todo, Loki piensa en la cama de Odín y en la forma en que Odín solía sonreír y abrir los brazos para darle la bienvenida a Loki en su abrazo. Loki se había sentido tan seguro, tan cuidado entonces. Desearía no haber puesto los ojos en blanco tan a menudo cuando Odín no estaba mirando. Él fue un buen hombre. Delirante, quizás, pero un buen hombre. Y nadie lo extraña, no cuando tienen un nuevo rey tan apuesto y vigoroso para ocupar su lugar. Incluso su propio hijo estaba ansioso por sacarlo del camino. Loki es probablemente el único que ya piensa en él.

Loki agarra sus mantas con más fuerza alrededor de sus hombros. Está agradecido de que la celda de enfrente esté vacía, al menos. No hay nadie aquí para presenciar sus lágrimas.

Loki toma algunas inhalaciones más profundas y limpiadoras por la boca hasta que deja de respirar. Él puede hacer esto. Él tiene que; no hay otro camino que seguir adelante. Ha plantado una semilla de afecto en el corazón de Thor, y ahora todo lo que tiene que hacer es nutrirla para que florezca. Cuando finalmente se acueste con Thor, lo hará tan bien para él, que Thor nunca pensará en convocar a nadie más a su cama. El primer paso, piensa Loki, será lograr que Thor lo bese. ¿Cómo podría Thor pensar en él como algo más que un esclavo del placer si ni siquiera se dignará besarlo?

Mira a Thor a los ojos. Sí, eso es otra cosa.

Loki debe superar la coronación y ejecutar su baile a la perfección. Loki confía en su solo, ciertamente lo había practicado lo suficiente, pero la idea de realizarlo hace que su estómago se anude. Todo su plan depende de que salga bien. Si Loki logra esto, nunca jamás será olvidado.

Loki se sienta de repente y parpadea para quitarse las lágrimas residuales cuando se le ocurre lo que posiblemente sea la idea más ridícula que haya tenido.

Loki niega con la cabeza para sí mismo y se ríe locamente. No. Es demasiado arriesgado. ¿Dado todo lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Qué soporta actualmente? ¡Es una locura! Es un tonto por siquiera considerarlo.

Él resopla, recostándose. Intenta desviar sus pensamientos hacia otra parte, pero la idea ha echado raíces y no se dejará dejar de lado tan fácilmente. Loki se muerde el labio mientras deja que lo persuada. Thor le dice que quería a Loki para darles algo que nunca han visto antes, ¿verdad?

Lo decidirá por la mañana, una vez que haya pasado la noche. Duda que pueda dormir, pero cierra los ojos de todos modos y se propone calmarse. Mañana es la coronación de Thor, y si todo va bien, al anochecer, Loki habrá recuperado el lugar que le corresponde sobre las sábanas de satén de la Suite Imperial, el lugar que le corresponde al lado de Thor.

Hasta entonces, todo lo que puede hacer es esperar.

Vienen por Loki una cantidad de tiempo indiscernible después; deben haber sido solo horas, pero parece mucho, mucho más, como si el tiempo mismo hubiera sido amortiguado bajo la roca. Loki tiene los ojos llorosos, le duele el cuello y necesita un baño con urgencia. No obstante, está de pie en el momento en que los guardias vienen a buscarlo. No cree que pueda aguantar un momento más aquí abajo, y su afán por ser liberado raya en la histeria. En un momento de desesperación, Loki pensó que Thor había cambiado de opinión y prolongó su sentencia por despecho. Pero Loki no debería haberse preocupado; es liberado al amanecer tal como Thor había decretado. A pesar de todas sus muchas fallas, el Rey de Asgard es un hombre de palabra.

El viaje se siente como una ascensión al Valhalla. Loki siente que puede respirar, por fin, después de haber sido asfixiado bajo la tierra. A medida que se acercan cada vez más a la superficie, el horrible zumbido se desvanece, y Loki siente que su magia se le está devolviendo gradualmente. A Loki le toma varios minutos que sus ojos se adapten al brillo de la madrugada. Nunca ha estado tan agradecido de ver el sol naciente.

Aunque la mayoría de los invitados todavía duermen, el palacio ya está lleno de emoción. Los sirvientes se apresuran a hacer los preparativos de último minuto, y Loki sospecha que han estado ocupados toda la noche. Ramos de flores y estandartes rojos proclaman la gloria del nuevo Rey y saludan la nueva era triunfante. Todo este alboroto por un solo hombre. Todo se siente muy surrealista. También es una especie de shock para el sistema, dado cómo Loki había pasado la noche. Y pronto, Loki estará en el centro de todo.

Loki regresa al harén, donde las sirvientas lo esperan para prepararlo para las festividades. Lo bañan (en agua fría, lamentablemente), frotan aceites dulces en su piel y cabello, lo visten con finas sedas. Su cabello está trenzado de acuerdo con las exigentes especificaciones de la maestra de baile y se aplica kohl alrededor de sus ojos.

A pesar de que no había tocado la basura que le habían dado de comer en el Subterráneo, Loki parece que no puede animarse a comer. Sus nervios están completamente desgastados y todavía no ha tomado una decisión sobre su gran idea.

—Lo siento —le murmura a la chica que le aplica henna en el antebrazo. Está temblando y había manchado su diseño.

Se obliga a comer un poco de pan, queso y fruta. Nornas, está más nervioso por esto que cuando lo enviaron por primera vez a bailar para Odín en primer lugar.

Al final, Loki se cambia a su primer disfraz, el de su número de apertura, y lo llevan a la antecámara donde se están reuniendo los artistas. Es retorcidamente reconfortante ver que a sus compañeras del coro no les va mejor que a él. Comentan entre bastidores y hacen mímica de los movimientos de baile, sacudiendo sus palmas sudorosas. Una niña vomita sobre una planta en maceta. Su maestra de baile camina cerca, siseando a todos para que se callen y golpeando a los que no obedecen. Su cabello ha sido recogido en un moño tan apretado que sus arrugas parecen haber sido alisadas.

Todo va un poco tarde, Loki se entera por medio de la vid. La ceremonia oficial de coronación de Thor tomó un poco más de lo planeado, y los coordinadores se apresuran a ajustar el horario y llevar a todos a sus lugares. Loki puede decir que Thor ha sido ungido por el repentino rugido de la multitud y el ensordecedor tañido de campanas fuera del palacio. Los mismos cimientos de Asgard parecen temblar. Incluso entre bastidores, todo el mundo estalla en vítores estruendosos:

¡Larga vida al rey! ¡Larga vida al rey!

En medio de todo el caos, Loki está quieto. Deja escapar un suspiro y piensa brevemente en Odín.

No está seguro de cuánto tiempo esperará después de eso. Tal vez una hora o dos, tal vez más, mientras los invitados desfilan desde el gran Templo hasta la sala del trono imperial. El estruendo se hace más fuerte fuera de la antecámara, hasta que finalmente suenan las trompetas, anunciando la llegada del nuevo Rey.

Curiosamente, Loki recuerda poco de su baile de apertura. Todo es un borrón de rostros, por lo tanto, tantos rostros, más de los que Loki podría haber imaginado jamás, de oro resplandeciente y rayas rojas, y de los cien doppelgangers bailando que lo rodean. Sabe que Thor debe estar en el estrado, sentado en su trono imperial, observando, pero Loki está demasiado preocupado por lo demás para estresarse. Ni siquiera está mucho tiempo en el escenario: debido a que Loki necesita tiempo para cambiarse rápidamente a su atuendo de solista, solo está listo para bailar en la primera mitad de la actuación del coro. Antes de que se dé cuenta, está fuera del escenario otra vez, parpadeando salvajemente y desorientado, y necesita desesperadamente un trago de agua. Pero apenas hay tiempo para recuperar el aliento. Un coordinador lo agarra y lo arrastra hasta donde esperan dos asistentes con su segundo disfraz.

—Maldita sea —jadea Loki, secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la muñeca con henna. Incluso ver su atuendo del solo hace que se le revuelva el estómago. Un asistente desata la parte de atrás de su traje de coro, mientras que el otro se prepara para arrojar el traje de solista por encima de su cabeza. Tiene menos de siete minutos antes de que su música comience, y aunque está medio desnudo entre una multitud de otras personas, en este momento, no puede ser molestado por la modestia. Hay muchos cordones en la parte trasera y, si no está bien asegurado, existe la posibilidad de que algo... funcione mal.

—Rápido, rápido —sisea, aunque no tiene la intención de ser agudo con sus asistentes. Está ansioso, incluso emocionado, y quiere seguir adelante lo antes posible. Su primer asistente se mueve para deshacer todas sus intrincadas trenzas en su cabello, pero Loki se frustra con su gentileza. Necesita que le quiten las trenzas. Ahora.

—Solo sácalo, sácalo, rápido —Loki dice frenéticamente, jugueteando con las cintas de su cabello. No le importa lo fuerte que tenga que tirar para soltar las ataduras. Ya puede escuchar la música del baile justo antes del suyo; es hora de que se ponga en posición—. ¿Listo?

—Casi... casi... ... sí —dice la chica detrás de él en un jadeo—. Sí, has terminado, vete.

Loki sacude su cabello, pasando sus dedos por él para esponjarlo, luego voltea su cabeza al revés. Cuando se endereza, ve a la maestra de baile que se acerca a él. De cerca, su rostro se ve bastante tenso, y el propio cuero cabelludo de Loki duele con simpatía.

—Ven, niña.

Ella divide a la multitud de personas como un tiburón entre un banco de peces, con Loki a cuestas. Ella lo coloca en su lugar, escaneando rápidamente para asegurarse de que los otros cuatro estén allí. Él se pregunta si ella le impartirá algo de sabiduría de último minuto antes de su gran momento, pero en cambio, ella simplemente asiente y se escabulle para perseguir a quien sea que vaya a continuación. Loki respira profundamente y ajusta los brazaletes de su muñeca. Se las había arreglado para hacerlo con menos de un minuto de sobra.

Bueno, esto es todo. Pensó que ya habría decidido si seguiría adelante con su gran idea, pero descubre que su indecisión no le preocupa tanto como debería. Supone que simplemente tendrá que esperar y ver qué sucede cuando llegue el momento.

Loki se calma entonces, como si todo el ruido se hubiera silenciado y todo el caos se hubiera desvanecido. Se siente hiperconcentrado, como si su ingenio y sus reflejos se hubieran afilado con una piedra de afilar. Loki sabe, en el fondo de sus huesos, que puede hacer esto. Estaba destinado a hacer esto. Este momento es tanto suyo como de Thor. Si de hecho es su destino morir en el potro como un traidor, recordemos también que Loki fue una vez la criatura más hermosa, más elegante y más deseada de todo Asgard.

—¿Estás listo? —le susurra una bailarina, ajustando sus abanicos de plumas. Loki sale de su ensueño y la mira.

—Listo —se oye decir, y no es mentira. Nació para este momento.

En el Trono Imperial de Asgard, Thor se sienta, animándose con interés mientras cuatro elegantes bailarines con abanicos de plumas saltan al escenario. La música cambia, se vuelve más suave, más dulce. En una formación de grupo apretado, los bailarines agitan sus abanicos, como cisnes, y asoman sus hermosos rostros. Aquí y allá, se escapan para realizar algunas florituras, pero siempre regresan a su grupo central, formando una barrera con sus fanáticos. La música se detiene dramáticamente y los cuatro se alejan, revelando una quinta bailarina oculta, que posa en el centro del piso.

Por supuesto, tiene que ser Loki.

La Aurora se tiñe de azul y Loki comienza, suavemente al principio, casi sin moverse, y sin embargo llamando tanto la atención de su audiencia que toda la sala del trono se queda quieta. Tan hermoso, tan fácil. Loki salta y gira, se tambalea y gira, con los pies ligeros, vivaz y lleno de energía. Alegre. Es un baile que se adapta perfectamente a la coronación de un nuevo rey.

Y al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, hay un aire de sensualidad y exotismo que hace que Thor se incline hacia adelante en su silla y agarre sus apoyabrazos. El cabello de Loki está completamente suelto, algo inaudito en la danza tradicional asgardiana. Lo azota sobre sus hombros mientras se arroja al suelo, y luego de nuevo, mientras se lanza al suelo y se pone de pie. Thor nunca ha visto nada igual. Le da vértigo mirar.

En un momento, Loki se detiene "una pausa dramática" tirando su cabello a un lado para revelar una sonrisa coqueta. Thor jura que lo está mirando directamente a él, esa cosita atrevida, y el efecto es... sorprendente, por decir lo menos. Pero el momento pasa rápidamente, y Loki se marcha de nuevo, corriendo en la dirección opuesta. La música aumenta hasta un crescendo, y la Aurora pasa del azul al amarillo anaranjado. Loki hace un giro, batiendo su cabello con cada giro. Termina con una patada alta y voltea sobre su frente, haciendo una pausa para girar sus caderas, solo para jugar con su multitud atrapada. Corre, luego completa un pase impresionante. La audiencia jadea cuando Loki lo aterriza perfectamente.

Más y más rápido, va: una mancha de cabello negro y seda blanca. Por la forma en que la música se está construyendo, Thor puede decir que el baile de Loki está llegando a su fin, y todo lo que Thor puede hacer es mantener los ojos fijos en el espectáculo que tiene ante él. A Loki le encanta terminar con una explosión, y Thor está tan cautivado que se niega a parpadear para no perderse ni un solo momento.

Thor no debería haberse preocupado. El gran final de Loki, como sucede, es bastante imposible de perder. En el boom final de la música, Loki se estrella contra el suelo y desaparece ante los ojos de Thor en una brillante explosión de luz y fuegos artificiales.

Loki se ha ido.

Notas:

Pero ¿cuándo llegará al sexo ???? —todo el mundo 

Esto es el potro:

También llamado ecúleo era un instrumento y un método de tortura en el que el acusado era atado de pies y manos a una superficie conectada a un torno. Al girar, el torno tiraba de las extremidades en sentidos diferentes, usualmente dislocándolas pero también pudiendo llegar a desmembrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeiiii, por fin actualicé esta, creo que de ahora en adelante será una vez a la semana tal vez dos, porque mañana inicio mi orientación para la Uni y el próximo Lunes entro ahhhhhh, además se retraso mi examen de inglés y ya me he puesto más nerviosa, siento que la voy a cagar.
> 
> Equis, también quiero agradecerles por el apoyo a las historias y créanme que no l@s dejaré, justo quería actualizarles El deshielo de la escarcha, pero esto me tomo más de lo esperado.
> 
> En otra historia lo mencione y la verdad no se si todos lo hayan leído, pero leí un fic incompleto que me ha encantado, pero también hecho sufrir porque hace mucho no se actualiza, si la terminan es seguro que se las voy a publicar, el asunto es que me quede con ganas de esa temática y tengo algunos borradores de una adaptación Thorki de la Selección, tal vez alguien la haya leído es de Kiera Cass, en fin la temática es Thor un príncipe por el que van a concursar 35 chicas e intersexuales, uno en especial no quiere entrar al concurso (Loki), pero entra de chiripa, Odín lo odia Frigga es comprensiba y Farba presiona a su hijo, si les interesa díganme y subo mis horribles caps de hace unos años, había pensado subirlo junto a Mi Perfecto Sapo Azul, pero me envicié con las traducciones. Ah que perorata más larga, disculpen, solo no me ignoren.
> 
> Sin más que agregarles, solo besos, mucho éxito y suerte en todo lo que se propongan, porque son realmente capaces de hacer lo que quieran.
> 
> Bye que bye.
> 
> Nos vemos mañana o ¿al rato? Ñah.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunas personas me han preguntado cómo es el estilo de baile de Loki. Si tuviera que describirlo, probablemente lo llamaría un cruce entre la danza contemporánea/moderna y la . Me ENCANTARÍA que Loki bailara esa mierda. Dios mío. Solo sabemos que Thor sería como * _ *
> 
> ¡Espero que te guste! xox

Se escucha una única inhalación colectiva en todo momento, como si el salón del trono hubiera dado un grito ahogado. Thor, también, casi se endereza en su trono, sobresaltado y parpadeando para eliminar las manchas frente a sus ojos. El humo se aclara, pero no se había equivocado: Loki ha desaparecido ante sus propios ojos.

Después de un silencio conmocionado, llega un estruendoso aplauso y vítores. La multitud se vuelve loca por Loki, el muro de sonido casi tan ensordecedor como cuando Thor había hecho su gran entrada esa noche. Thor se sienta, tratando de verse lo más real y no afectado posible.

—¿Dónde está él? ¿Dónde está él? —Thor sisea subrepticiamente a su mayordomo—. ¿A dónde fue él?

Heurig tartamudea, buscando frenéticamente a su alrededor alguna respuesta para apaciguar a su señor. El rostro de todos está tan estupefacto como el suyo.

—Majestad, yo...

Todo a su alrededor es un caos. El director a la cabeza de la orquesta lucha por llamar la atención de sus músicos. Agita su batuta enfáticamente, indicándoles que continúen con la siguiente pieza musical. Mientras tanto, en la distancia, Thor elige al planificador principal, que parece estar gritándole a uno de sus asistentes. El siguiente grupo de bailarines es conducido al escenario, sus rostros pintados apenas enmascaran su sorpresa y confusión.

Esta es su coronación, maldita sea, ¿no debería estar todo perfectamente en orden? ¿No está todo planeado hasta el más mínimo detalle? ¡Y aquí están todos, luchando como pollos con la cabeza cortada!

—Encuéntrelo —exige Thor—. Lo encuentran ahora mismo, o por los dioses-

Su intercambio es interrumpido por un suave tirón de la manga de Heurig. Heurig recibe un mensaje y asiente con alivio. Se vuelve hacia Thor.

—Está aquí, Majestad. Está detrás del escenario. Ha sido detenido.

Ante eso, Thor se calma un poco y se relaja en su trono. Loki no había desaparecido en el éter. Él está aquí. Todavía está aquí.

Con su temperamento así apaciguado, Thor se permite ver algo de diversión en la situación.

¡Trucos de salón, de hecho!

Antes de que se dé cuenta, Thor se ríe: un profundo e insoportable sonido ronco brota de su pecho. Thor se ríe hasta que le duele la cara y el costado. Cree que Heurig lo mira de forma extraña, y eso solo lo hace reír más. Pero no puede evitarlo. De todos los espectáculos que había visto esta noche, las muchas vistas y sonidos maravillosos, sin duda había sido el más entretenido.

—Bravo —murmura en voz baja, aplaudiendo lentamente de alegría—. Oh, Bravo.

El banquete comienza poco después. Se prepara un gran banquete con cientos de manjares importados de todos los confines de los Reinos. Más música, más baile, incontables brindis en nombre de Thor. Su gente ha estado tan ansiosa por que él asuma el poder como el propio Thor. No es que Thor no haya sido probado; Thor ha estado actuando como regente activo durante casi diez años y ya ha demostrado ser más que capaz como guerrero y político. Odín había estado de duelo tan profundo después de la muerte de su esposa que casi se convirtió en un recluso, y Thor ha sido el rostro público de la monarquía desde entonces. La gente es inconstante en su amor. Incluso si Odín se despertara de nuevo, nunca será la figura amada que alguna vez fue.

Thor se ríe de nuevo y ajusta la corona de flores de cerezo en su cabello. Toma otro trago mientras sus amigos en la mesa principal le levantan sus vasos. Habrá bailes y festejos hasta la medianoche, momento en el que está programado un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales sobre el palacio (previsto, esta vez). Y después de eso, cuando las masas de invitados se hayan retirado a sus habitaciones, Thor se retirará con sus amigos más cercanos a la fiesta posterior, donde Loki lo estará esperando.

Thor niega con la cabeza, medio riéndose de la audacia de su pequeño esclavo. ¿Usar su magia tan abiertamente? ¿Tan descaradamente? Cuando menos de veinticuatro horas antes, Thor lo había sentenciado a una noche en las mazmorras.

Si estaba buscando la atención de Thor, ciertamente la consiguió.

Es casi la una y media de la mañana cuando Thor se acerca tambaleándose a la fiesta posterior, todavía vibrando de alegría y emoción después de los eventos de la noche. Sus amigos e íntimos vitorean ruidosamente su llegada. La dignidad y el decoro cortesanos que habían mostrado durante la ceremonia de coronación se han derrumbado por completo; ayudado, en gran parte, a copiosas cantidades de vino y aguamiel. Al igual que Thor, la mayoría se ha cambiado la túnica ceremonial por una más cómoda. Algunos incluso tienen cortesanas posadas en sus regazos.

—Viva el Rey —cantan, y Thor se ríe, levantando su brazo a modo de saludo. Si bien había disfrutado cada momento de su coronación, definitivamente había estado esperando esto con más ansias. Sin embargo, esperándolo en su diván no está Loki, como había pedido Thor, sino dos esclavas de cabello oscuro.

Thor se detiene en seco.

—¿Dónde está mi bailarina? ¿Dónde está Loki?

Las cejas de Heurig se disparan. Frunce los labios brevemente antes de responder.

—Vaya, ha sido arrestado, mi rey.

El rostro de Thor se encrespa inmediatamente en un gruñido aterrador, y Heurig se encoge de miedo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Por interrumpir tu coronación y las infracciones relacionadas con la magia, mi rey. No queríamos interrumpir a Su Majestad por un asunto tan trivial, así que pensamos...

—Pensaste mal. Loki es mi esclavo, y si deseo arrestarlo, yo mismo daré la orden. Ahora, le ordené específicamente que estuviera presente aquí esta noche, así que, si desea conservar su puesto en mi corte, le sugiero que me lo traiga de inmediato.

Heurig se inclina y se apresura a rectificar la situación.

Todavía echando humo, Thor ahuyenta a las chicas, toma su lugar sobre los cojines y exige otro trago de vino. A veces se siente como si estuviera rodeado de imbéciles.

—¿De qué trata eso? —Volstagg dice desde su sofá cercano— ¡Eran gemelas!

—Envié por Loki esta noche.

Volstagg gruñe, con la boca llena de una especie de pastel de chocolate.

—Bueno, cuando llegue, asegúrate de decirle a ese pequeño tapón de espectáculo que su truco casi me hace cagarme en los pantalones.

Thor no tiene que esperar mucho. En poco tiempo, Loki es arrastrado con dos Einherjar a su espalda, sus muñecas delgadas atadas con esposas inhibidoras de magia. El disfraz de Loki está arrugado y su cabello está despeinado, y sus ojos están muy abiertos y aterrorizados. Se ve mucho como lo hizo el día anterior, cuando Thor lo juzgó. Pero esta vez, no hay furia en el corazón de Thor, no hacia Loki, de todos modos.

—Lo siento —susurra Loki. Extiende los brazos suplicante—. Lo siento, mi Rey, lo siento, yo... ¡Ahh!

Es interrumpido cuando Thor se levanta de su asiento y lo agarra por debajo de los brazos. Con un movimiento suave, Thor lo levanta y lo sostiene en alto, riendo de alegría. Loki hace un grito agudo de sorpresa, sus manos esposadas luchando por agarrarse a los hombros de Thor. Es ligero, mucho más de lo que Thor esperaba. Thor lo sostiene allí por un momento, en alto sobre su cabeza para que todos los presentes puedan ser testigos, luego lo vuelve a poner en pie con cuidado. Toma el rostro de Loki entre sus manos y se ríe ante la expresión de desconcierto que hay allí.

—Estás loco, ¿lo sabías? ¿Hmmm? En nombre de Bor, ¿qué te hizo pensar que era una buena idea? —Thor dice, absolutamente incapaz de ocultar el cariño en su voz. Pasa sus pulgares por las mejillas de Loki—. Nunca en mi vida he conocido a una criatura tan temeraria e imprudente como tú.

Los hombros de Loki se hunden, y exhala temblorosamente, el miedo y la tensión se filtran de su cuerpo. Se ruboriza, con hermosas manchas rosadas en lo alto de sus mejillas. Y aunque su boca está abierta, no dice nada, esa astuta lengua suya aparentemente se quedó sin habla, por una vez.

Thor coloca a Loki a su lado, volviéndose hacia los guardias que lo habían escoltado.

—¿Por orden de quién fue arrestado?

Se miran brevemente el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos quiere dar una respuesta al rey.

—Disculpas, Altísimo Rey —comienza uno—. La orden vino del Capitán Rekstag.

Rekstag. Sobrepasa sus límites. Thor tendrá que apretar las riendas a su mando, para que nadie dude de quién está a cargo aquí.

—Loki es un miembro de mi casa y yo su amo y señor. Primero se me presentará a mi cualquier fechoría de su parte, y nadie podrá ponerle la mano encima sin que yo lo diga. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Los guardias asienten solemnemente.

—Sí, Alteza Imperial.

Thor le hace un gesto a Loki.

—Ahora, desatadlo.

Un guardia da un paso adelante con la llave, y Loki extiende sus manos esposadas amablemente. La expresión de su rostro está en algún lugar entre aliviada, aturdida y casi.... engreído, hasta el punto en que Thor no se hubiera sorprendido si Loki les hubiera sacado la lengua. Esa misma pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que había irritado tanto a Thor cuando Loki le pertenecía a Odín ahora solo lleva a Thor al cariño. Hay una cierta cantidad de coraje para hacer una acrobacia como esa. Thor es lo suficientemente grande como para admitir que su pequeño esclavo tiene valor. Coraje impulsivo e imprudente, tal vez, pero coraje de todos modos.

Los guardias murmuran sus disculpas, se inclinan apresuradamente y se retiran. Thor vuelve su atención a Loki, quien se frota la tierna piel de sus muñecas. Loki agacha la cabeza, aunque Thor ve el fantasma de una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

—No era mi intención alterar tanto el proceso.

El rostro de Thor se rompe en una amplia y juguetona sonrisa.

—¿No? ¿Ningún otro motivo, superar a todos los demás, hacer que todos mis invitados se queden boquiabiertos ante su belleza? —Thor acerca a Loki, retumbando en su oído—. Eclipsarme en mi propia coronación...

—Con el debido respeto, Mi Rey —dice Loki, mirando tímidamente a través de sus pestañas—. Eso sería bastante imposible.

Thor entrecierra los ojos ante el halago bastante descarado, pero en realidad no es peor que cualquier otra cosa que haya escuchado este día. Thor sonríe y decide dejarse encantar.

—Ven —dice, tirando de la mano de Loki—. La noche aún es joven, y debes tener una gran necesidad de beber.

Sentado en su diván, rodeado de amigos, objeto de su obsesión (algo considerable) a su lado, Thor tiene dificultades para imaginar un momento más perfecto que este. Él es el Rey esta noche, finalmente. Su futuro se extiende ante él, repleto de potencial ilimitado: batallas que ganar, aventuras que vivir, amantes que llevar a su cama. No hay nada que no pueda lograr. Thor se labrará un legado que empequeñecerá todo lo que su padre haya creado. Y todo comienza esta noche.

—Aquí —dice Thor jovialmente, entregándole a Loki un pequeño vaso de licor de color ámbar. Loki lo toma, olisquea pensativamente, luego sorbe delicadamente sobre el borde de una manera más adecuada para una dama de la corte remilgada.

—¡Así no! —Thor se ríe—. ¿Nunca antes habías bebido una copa de verdad? Todo de una vez. Lo haré contigo A la cuenta de tres. ¡Uno dos tres!

Thor toma su propio trago, saboreando la quemadura, el leve sabor a regaliz que baja por su garganta. Rompe el vaso vacío en el suelo con deleite.

—¡Otro! —él llama.

Mientras tanto, Loki está tosiendo como si acabara de tragar un bocado de arena. Había terminado su shot como un buen chico, pero su cara está roja y tose para calmar la picazón en la garganta. Thor se ríe, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Bueno? —Thor no puede evitar sonreír—. Ahora rompe tu vaso.

—Agua, por favor —gruñe Loki, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la muñeca y colocando el vaso vacío en la bandeja a su lado.

—Y otro para él también —le ordena Thor al sirviente cercano, quien diligentemente sirve dos raciones más—. Vas a tener que aprender.

Loki simplemente tose en respuesta. Sus mejillas y nariz tienen un tono rosado tan dulce, ya sea por la tos o por el alcohol.

Loki se endurece y se traga su segunda ración sin quejarse. Tose menos esta vez y rompe su vaso contra el suelo, tal como lo había hecho Thor.

—Ahí tienes —Thor sonríe.

—Otro —dice Loki, su voz ronca. Thor levanta las cejas, complacido y sorprendido a partes iguales.

—¡Oh ho ho! —Volstagg aplaude desde su sofá cercano—. ¡Lo está manejando mejor que Fandral!

Fandral simplemente resopla en su martini, murmurando algo sobre el estómago cervecero de Volstagg en voz baja.

Thor aprieta a Loki a su lado, acariciando la mejilla del enano con la parte posterior de sus nudillos.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que tengo un pequeño alborotador en mis manos —Thor le grita a su sirviente asistente—. ¿Eres sordo, muchacho? ¡Dijo que quiere otro!

El sirviente se apresura a obedecer y les sirve a Loki y Thor dos tragos más.

—¡Aiwa! —Thor baja su shot. Loki termina el suyo también con solo un leve carraspeo. Complacido, Thor tira de Loki más cerca con el brazo que está colgado sobre sus hombros.

—¿Cómo está? —Thor pregunta, decidiendo que le gusta el sonrojo revelador en las mejillas de Loki.

—Fuerte —responde Loki, y sonríe tímidamente—. Perdóname, no estoy acostumbrado a los efectos del alcohol. Odín pensó que no era apropiado que yo bebiera —Loki se vuelve hacia Thor, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si de repente se diera cuenta de su error—. Quiero decir, Su Majestad el Padre de Todos.

—Bueno, ahora soy tu maestro —declara Thor, rápidamente ignorando la referencia a su padre. Su voz se vuelve baja y ronca—. Y yo, por mi parte, no tengo interés en que sigas jugando a la virgen inocente...

—Oi, ustedes dos —llama Volstagg desde su sofá—. Lleva al pobre chico arriba si vas a hablar así. 

Thor solo se ríe.

—¡Soy rey ahora y haré lo que quiera!

—Nornas, no sé cómo aguantaré los próximos milenios si me vas a frotar eso en la cara cada momento que esté despierto —Volstagg gime. Luego, como si hubiera tenido una gran idea, Volstagg señala a dos niños esclavos que se frotan el uno contra el otro lascivamente. Prostitutas de clase alta, todas ellas, a quienes Thor había traído para que sus invitados las disfrutaran en su tiempo libre.

—¿Por qué no hacer que te dé un espectáculo adecuado? —Volstagg le hace un gesto a Loki—. ¡Adelante, pequeño! Ve a bailar un poco para nosotros. ¡Las avergonzarás!

Loki se ve incómodo por la sugerencia. Mira a Thor con el ceño fruncido. La polla de Thor se agita al pensar en Loki bailando tan provocativamente -de hecho, hace una nota mental para que Loki actúe para él en circunstancias más íntimas- pero cuando lo haga, ciertamente no será para beneficio de Volstagg. Una vista como esa es solo para los ojos de Thor.

—No es una puta común —espeta Thor, apretando su brazo alrededor del cuello de Loki—. No lo confundas con eso.

Las pobladas cejas de Volstagg se elevan hasta la línea del cabello.

—No quise decirlo así, Thor. Simplemente estaba sugiriendo...

—Pon tus ojos en cualquier otro —gruñe Thor. No deja lugar a malas interpretaciones: Loki es suyo.

Volstagg aparta fácilmente los cambios de humor de Thor con un encogimiento de hombros suelto y bondadoso, acostumbrado al temperamento voluble de Thor.

—Lo suficientemente justo —Volstagg se levanta del sofá y se rasca el vientre protuberante—. Bien entonces. También podría participar. Me la he estado comiendo con los ojos toda la noche —hace un gesto a una pelirroja rolliza—. Ahora, si me disculpas, estaré solo un momento-

—Un momento de hecho —se ríe Fandral, haciendo que los cuatro estallen en una carcajada estridente. Volstagg cuadra los hombros.

—Mi polla es tan enorme que solo necesito un momento para llevar a mis amantes a las alturas del éxtasis —se agarra la entrepierna con énfasis—. Fandral.

En poco tiempo, los amigos de Thor se disculpan y seleccionan entre las bellezas ofrecidas para llevar a sus camas. Con un poco de ostentación de superioridad, Fandral se retira con dos esclavos bajo el brazo, un hombre y una mujer, una expresión en su rostro que desafía a cualquiera a comentar su virilidad. Volstagg regresa con la cara manchada de lápiz labial (—Entre otros lugares—, guiña un ojo), pero pronto se derrumba en un sueño profundo, borracho y feliz en un sofá cercano. Hogun, siendo el más templado del grupo, se retira solo; nunca ha sido de los que se entregan a los placeres de la carne.

—¿Y tú, mi señora Sif? —Thor pregunta, volviéndose hacia el último amigo que le queda—. ¿Te llevarás un amante esta noche?

—Podría sentirme tentada —dice Sif alegremente, ladeando la cabeza, una sonrisa juguetona tirando de sus labios. Hace un gesto hacia un joven muy bonito de cabello castaño desgreñado—. Si Fandral no los acapara todos para él.

—Un esclavo no podría tener más suerte que tener la oportunidad de complacerte —dice Thor con seriedad. Y lo dice en serio: de todos sus amigos, Sif es la más antigua y quizás la más cercana. Inteligente, fuerte y hermosa, Thor pensó una vez, hace mucho tiempo, que tal vez ella se convertiría en una buena esposa. Ella era la primera y única persona a la que había besado en los labios; casualmente, ella también fue la única persona que lo golpeó en la cara. Ambos habían sido jóvenes, apenas en su adolescencia, pero fue suficiente para poner fin al enamoramiento infantil de Thor.

—¡Dices eso porque nunca has tenido la carga de la tarea! Soy muy difícil de complacer —ella mira hacia el esclavo, entrecerrando los ojos con interés—. Será mejor que tenga buena lengua.

Thor se ríe.

—Que los dioses le ayuden.

Sif mueve las cejas y le da las buenas noches a Thor con un beso en la mejilla.

—Felicidades mi amigo.

—Buenas noches —dice Thor, sonriéndole. Ella le da una palmada en el hombro y se despide. Thor la mira irse, la mano del esclavo moreno en la de ella. Loki también está prestando atención. Debe saber que pronto Thor también querrá retirarse.

—¿Vino, Loki? —Thor pregunta, señalando el vaso vacío de Loki.

Loki mira hacia abajo desde donde había visto salir a Sif, como si hubiera olvidado que todavía estaba agarrando su vaso vacío. Se encoge de hombros sin apretar con una pequeña y tensa risa.

—Un poco más y podría quedarme dormido en el regazo de Su Majestad.

Thor sonríe, sin odiar esa idea, aunque no se adaptaría a sus propósitos esta noche.

—Algo más, entonces —dice Thor, señalando a un sirviente, que le trae su pipa y la enciende.

Tomándolo en la mano, Thor inhala profundamente, las mejillas se ahuecan mientras fuma su pipa. Conteniendo la respiración un poco, Thor exhala lentamente el humo picante. Entierra los ojos en una rendija y se da cuenta de que Loki lo mira con recelo.

—¿Sabes lo que es esto? —él pide.

—Pensé... que esas cosas eran ilegales en Asgard —Loki responde lentamente.

Thor se ríe.

—Para las masas comunes, tal vez. No para un rey —da otra bocanada y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, tarareando todo el tiempo.

—¿Un rey que infringe su propia ley? —dice Loki, pero su voz es ligera y burlona, por lo que Thor elige no ofenderse.

—Yo soy la ley ahora —corrige Thor—. Aquí —Thor ofrece su pipa—. Te ayudará a relajarte.

Loki agita su mano en un gentil, aunque algo descuidado no gracias.

—Ya estoy bastante relajado.

—Solo un golpe —alienta Thor, y acerca la pipa a los labios de Loki antes de que pueda pronunciar otra negativa. Obedientemente, Loki da una calada larga y prolongada. Aguanta un poco la respiración y exhala el humo. Sus pestañas revolotean cerrándose mientras lo hace, sin esfuerzo como siempre en su sensualidad.

Loki tararea.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

—¿Esto?

—Ser el favorito del rey —Loki aclara y toma otra calada de la pipa de Thor sin preguntar.

—¿Favorito? — Thor finge desconcierto, aunque en el fondo le divierte—. Esto es nuevo para mí.

—Bueno, lo soy, ¿no? —Loki continúa, exhalando el humo a través de labios pecadores—. Soy el que has elegido para estar contigo esta noche.

Y a pesar de lo mucho que Thor diría lo contrario, Loki evidentemente tiene razón. Él es el favorito de Thor por el momento, al menos. Y ser un favorito viene con ciertas ventajas, ¿no es así?

—Viendo que lo has decidido claramente... —Thor le indica a un sirviente que se adelante, quien le presenta a Loki una pequeña caja de terciopelo. Loki mira rápidamente a Thor.

—Vamos, ábrelo —dice Thor, gesticulando ampliamente, y se ríe del rostro cauteloso y sospechoso de Loki—. Prometo que no habrá sorpresas esta vez.

Loki toma la caja en la mano y la abre lentamente.

—Oh —susurra Loki, retrocediendo levemente. Su rostro es puro shock, y Thor se deleita en ello.

Thor sonríe con pereza. Piedras lunares. De Alfheim.

—Mi señor, yo-

—¿Qué? —Thor bromea, disfrutando enormemente el rostro estupefacto de Loki—. ¿No te agrada?

—Seguramente este es un regalo demasiado extravagante para un esclavo tan humilde como yo...

¡Decir ah! Como si Loki se considerara a sí mismo un esclavo humilde, la forma en que se pavonea, ¡la criatura altiva! Está buscando cumplidos, Thor se da cuenta.

Thor sonríe con picardía.

—Ah, pero mi padre te prodigó con joyas.

—No del todo así—, dice Loki, todavía mirando con asombro su nuevo collar, lo que hace que Thor infle un poco el pecho. Menos de nueve horas coronadas y ya supera a su padre.

—¿No puede un amo recompensar a su esclavo por su dedicación y esfuerzos? Creo que descubrirás que soy más que generoso con quienes me sirven bien. Y, además, —Thor acerca más a Loki, susurrándole al oído—. Tú eres mi favorito, después de todo...

Thor alcanza el collar, y Loki barre su cabello hacia un lado para permitirle a Thor encajar el broche en su lugar. Los dedos de Thor se arrastran a lo largo de la sensible nuca de Loki por un breve momento, y Thor se sorprende una vez más por lo suave y fresca que es la piel de Loki. La joya difícilmente se compara con la belleza de Loki, pero Thor decide que le gusta la forma en que se ve Loki cuando está tan resplandecientemente vestido.

—Es hermoso —dice Loki, jugando con el colgante con el pulgar y el índice—. Gracias —y luego, Loki sorprende a Thor una vez más: avanzando y colocando un dulce y casto beso en la mejilla de Thor. En realidad, es solo el fantasma de un beso; Thor apenas lo registra antes de que termine. El gesto toma a Thor con la guardia baja. Loki le está sonriendo, sus ojos muy abiertos y cristalinos, brillando casi inquietantemente en la tenue luz.

Y de repente, Thor sufre un dolor profundo en el pecho, una repentina y desgarradora sensación que lo golpea de la nada. Thor no sabe por qué debería importar, pero en este momento quiere desesperadamente saber qué está pensando Loki. Realmente pensando. Si en el fondo está resentido con Thor y simplemente le dice lo que cree que a Thor le gustaría escuchar. Si está manipulando a Thor para sus propios fines, como muchos otros lo han hecho antes. Thor no es tan ingenuo como para creer que la dulzura de Loki llega hasta la médula. Debajo de todas las sonrisas serviles está el verdadero Loki: voluntarioso, agudo, vanidoso, orgulloso, audaz. No las características de un esclavo nacido y criado, incluso uno tan consentido como Loki. Y por mucho que Thor se aferre a la familiaridad del decoro, donde sabe que se dirigirá a él con la reverencia que corresponde a su rango, siente curiosidad por saber más sobre el verdadero Loki, el que pensó que sería una buena idea ¡Usar su magia después de haber sido encarcelado por ello la noche anterior, por la barba de Bor!

Por otra parte, si Thor permitía que Loki hablara libremente, ¿le gustaría lo que Loki tenía que decir?

Incluso sus amigos más cercanos tienen propiedades y títulos. La única persona que Thor sabía con certeza que lo amaba había muerto y se había ido estos diez largos años.

Quizás sea el hachís lo que lo pone tan blando. Por lo general, Thor reprime estos pensamientos y se complace donde puede. Él es el Rey esta noche, de nombre y, de hecho, al fin. Si Loki quiere decir lo que dice o no... ¿realmente importa?

Y así, Thor empuja a Loki hacia abajo suavemente para que se acueste sobre su espalda para que sus piernas se apoyen en el regazo de Thor. Loki va, aunque sus ojos se mueven nerviosamente. Evidentemente, el vino y el humo no le han quitado los nervios por completo.

—¿Nos retiramos, mi señor? —dice Loki.

Thor está lleno, suelto del vino y las hierbas que había fumado, y todavía rebosa de emoción residual por las festividades. También se siente bastante indolente, y no está realmente de humor para caminar penosamente hasta su nueva suite solo para satisfacer los caprichos de un esclavo de placer.

—Mi rey —la voz de Loki rezuma seducción—, es tarde. Retirémonos a sus aposentos.

—Mmm —dice Thor a modo de respuesta, aunque está bastante distraído: Loki se ve tan encantador extendido así con su bonito disfraz, su bonito collar. Thor levanta la mano y deshace los lazos de las cortinas que rodean el diván, por lo que al menos tienen algo de privacidad. La tela es pesada, pero no tanto como para bloquear completamente la luz del exterior. Tira de las cortinas cerrándolas con firmeza.

Loki se apoya sobre sus codos.

—¿Quieres... aquí? —de repente parece tan pequeño, sin la confianza que había mostrado momentos antes.

En un solo movimiento depredador, Thor se acurruca y cubre el cuerpo de Loki con el suyo. Murmura oscuramente al oído de Loki.

—No más rechazos; no más juegos. Te he esperado bastante. Sé bueno y recuéstate.

Con una mano suave en el pecho de Loki, Thor lo empuja firmemente hacia abajo, y Loki cede, sentándose en los cojines con un trago nervioso. Su pecho se agita bajo la palma de Thor, su corazón comienza a acelerarse. Thor abre las largas piernas de Loki y se arrodilla entre ellas, tomándose un momento para admirar la última incorporación a su harén, extendida para él como un banquete para ser devorado. A pesar de que casi lo vuelve loco de deseo, Thor se alegra de haber esperado. ¡Qué apropiado es que despoje a la preciada posesión de su padre la misma noche en que asciende al trono!

Thor desliza su mano desde el cuello de Loki, baja por su esternón y hasta su ombligo, todavía medio cubierto con su traje de baile recogido. Es más intrincado de cerca, con detalles rojos a lo largo del dobladillo y el escudo de Thor bordado sobre el corazón de Loki. Aunque ahora está algo arrugado, debe haber sido una prenda preciosa cuando Loki se la puso por primera vez.

—Me gustó tu baile —dice Thor pensativo, admirando la forma en que sus manos abarcan todo el ancho de la delgada cintura de Loki—. Pensé que eras... —su voz se apaga—, magnífico.

—Me complace oírte decir eso —responde Loki. Su voz se entrecorta un poco cuando Thor se pasa el pulgar por los pezones sobre la seda. Está tan asustado, incluso con toda la bebida que Thor le había dado, pero esto también agrada a Thor. A Thor le gustan las vírgenes inocentes, así como a Thor le gustan las cortesanas refinadas y las putas lascivas y desvergonzadas. La ingenuidad juvenil es solo una ventaja durante un tiempo. Con el tiempo, Thor le enseñará a Loki cómo complacerlo mejor.

—No vas a desaparecer conmigo ahora, ¿verdad?

Loki niega con la cabeza, una tímida sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

—Un truco impresionante sin duda —dice Thor—. Qué imprudente eres, pequeño.

—Dijiste que querías algo que nunca habían visto antes.

—Eso es lo que dije —dice Thor, jugando con los pezones de Loki y pasando los dedos por las protuberancias hasta que se endurecen bajo la fina seda. Loki deja escapar un escalofrío involuntario y cierra los ojos con fuerza por un momento.

Es maravillosamente sensible, piensa Thor. Respondió tan bien al toque de Thor antes, cuando Thor le había regalado las cuentas doradas. A Thor le agrada saber que Loki será un compañero de cama atractivo una vez que haya sido completamente introducido en las artes del amor. Aunque Thor sabe que es un hombre egoísta, lo prefiere cuando sus compañeros de cama son tan amorosos como él, y cuando su pasión es voluntariamente correspondida. En este punto, sin embargo, la falta de voluntad de Loki no habría sido suficiente para detener a Thor.

—He pensado en esto durante mucho tiempo —confiesa Thor, tomando un delgado tobillo en la mano y maravillándose de su delicadeza. Besa la piel allí con una reverencia descarada y tararea ante el dulce aroma de Loki. Debe estar realmente borracho, porque luego se ríe y agrega: —Esto y poco más.

Queriendo seguir adelante con el procedimiento, Thor alcanza el dobladillo de Loki y engancha los dedos debajo de la cintura de su ropa interior. Loki se estremece, sus dedos se mueven en las manos inquisitivas de Thor.

—¿Qué? —Thor dice.

—Nos oirán... —dice Loki, sus ojos parpadeando hacia la cortina.

Thor resopla.

—Todo el mundo está tan borracho que está seguro de que no oirán venir a Ragnarok. No se molestarán cuando el telón se cierre así —sus sirvientes lo conocen mejor que eso. Y, además, no le corresponde a Loki interrogarlo sobre tales cosas.

—Entonces será mejor que te calles —dice Thor, y tira de la ropa interior de Loki por sus caderas y baja por sus largas piernas, hasta que, por fin, Loki está expuesto a él.

Decir que Thor había sentido curiosidad por ver qué luce Loki entre sus piernas sería quedarse corto. Aunque Thor ha tenido amantes tanto masculinos como femeninos, nunca ha tenido uno que sea una mezcla de los dos, como lo es Loki. Pero Thor tiene cierta afición por la novedad, y está ansioso por explorar los placeres que los dos sexos de Loki brindan. Thor había tenido un poco de lucha imaginando cómo se vería una criatura de doble sexo, y su polla babea de anticipación ante lo que podría encontrar. Como prometió, Loki no tiene pelo, tanto a lo largo de sus labios vaginales como en la unión de sus piernas. Su coño es regordete y carnoso, delicioso como un melocotón. La polla de Loki se asoma entre los pliegues, lista para que se burlen de ella y jueguen con ella. En general, parece más... mujer de lo que Thor esperaba.

—No te ves -—comienza Thor, más confundido que nada. No está decepcionado por ningún esfuerzo de imaginación, pero se había imaginado algo más... ¿en el medio, quizás?

Loki está sonrojado hasta la línea del cabello.

—Yo sólo -um- necesito estar... —Loki parece prepararse. Su voz está apenas por encima de un susurro—... Excitado.

Thor vuelve a mirar al pequeño y tentador coño de Loki, suave, rosado e inmaculado. Thor es definitivamente duro en sus pantalones de seda, ya con ansias de subir a Loki y follarlo como siempre quiso. Pero la otra mitad de él, la parte más cerebral, quiere explorar el cuerpo de Loki y ver lo que su intersexualidad tiene para ofrecer.

—Ya veo —sonríe Thor, los ojos brillando con la perspectiva de un desafío. Se lame los dedos obscenamente—. ¿No me encuentras excitante, mascota?

La boca de Loki se abre y Thor puede decir que está tratando de dar una respuesta delicada. Thor se ríe. ¡No es tan agudo cuando está intoxicado!

—Bueno, eso es algo que tendremos que remediar, ¿no es así?

Ante eso, hunde los dedos en los floridos pliegues, jugueteando delicadamente con la carne y tocando con cuidado la polla de Loki. Loki hace un pequeño maullido, sus ojos se cierran con fuerza, pero no retrocede ante el toque de Thor. Parece haberse resignado al hecho de que Thor tiene la intención de acostarlo aquí.

—Relájate —susurra Thor, tratando desesperadamente de ignorar su propia polla dura—. Si me vas a llevar, cariño, tendrás que estar bien y mojado.

Thor continúa con sus cuidados, volviéndose cada vez más audaz cuando Loki comienza a mover sus caderas, buscando más estimulación. Es todo el estímulo que Thor necesita para finalmente hundir sus dedos en el pequeño coño de Loki, doblando los dedos hacia arriba de la manera que él sabe que les gusta a las mujeres. Loki jadea en voz alta ante esto, y una nueva esclusa de humedad corta los dedos de Thor. A estas alturas, la polla de Loki está algo endurecida y rosada. Se endurece, volviéndose más firme con cada pasada de los dedos de Thor, aunque no se acerca a la longitud y circunferencia de Thor.

Cuando Thor llama su atención, Loki se sonroja, escondiendo su rostro detrás de sus manos.

Thor se ríe, apartando las manos de Loki.

—No hay necesidad de ser tímido al respecto, mi amor. Simplemente significa que disfrutarás de nuestro acoplamiento —su voz baja—. Lo cual es muy afortunado para ti. Descubrirás que tengo un apetito insaciable.

Thor intenta acariciar la polla de Loki con su otra mano y Loki se inclina, aparentemente dividido entre empujar en la palma de Thor y bajar a los dedos de Thor. Loki murmura algo suave y entrecortado que Thor, en una bruma de lujuria, no capta del todo.

—Solo hazlo —repite Loki, más firmemente esta vez, pero su voz se entrecorta cuando Thor lo frota con más insistencia—. Hazlo por favor.

—¿Sí? —Thor sonríe, su polla se contrae con ansiedad— ¿Lo quieres, dulzura?

Loki asiente con vehemencia. El destello de determinación está de vuelta en sus ojos.

Ante eso, el autocontrol de Thor se rompe por completo. Si el enano lo quiere, Thor lo follará hasta que grite y le ruegue a Thor que se detenga. Thor saca los dedos y se apresura a deshacer los lazos de sus pantalones de seda con cordón, buscando a tientas el nudo y gruñendo de impaciencia. Tiene líquido preseminal untado en el estómago y la parte superior de los muslos; quiere esto tanto que no puede pensar con claridad.

Thor agarra a Loki enganchando sus brazos debajo de las rodillas de Loki y tira de él hacia adelante, colocándolo de la manera que Thor quiere: acostado de espaldas, piernas abiertas y atractivo. Se da unas cuantas caricias superficiales, gruñendo ante su propio toque. Mientras tanto, Loki tiene los ojos muy abiertos al verlo, y probablemente más que un poco intimidado.

—Extiéndete —ordena Thor, su voz es un ronco rugido. Loki obedece y separa los labios con los dedos, dándole a Thor una vista clara de los pliegues interiores rosados, su entrada virginal. Con un solo movimiento, Thor presiona hacia adelante, empalando a Loki en su polla.

Loki deja escapar un grito de comienzo, luego rápidamente se tapa la boca con una mano para ahogar sus gritos. Aprieta los ojos cerrados.

—Por los dioses —maldice Thor, hundiéndose en Loki hasta que está completamente enfundado. Loki se siente... más profundo que cualquiera de los amantes que Thor había tenido antes. Al estar dotado de forma bastante impresionante, Thor nunca ha podido encajar completamente dentro de sus compañeros de cama. Pero Loki no es una sirvienta asgardiana ni una concubina elfa. Es un enano, un enano de Jotunn. ¿Quizás está construido de manera diferente a los demás, hecho para ser montado por personas de mayor tamaño que él? El pensamiento hace que Thor se estremezca.

Thor empuja porque no puede evitarlo. El coño de Loki es cálido, exuberante y apretado alrededor de su polla, y ya está ansioso por empezar a follarlo en serio. Golpea a Loki de nuevo con fuerza antes de que pueda detenerse y gime en el cuello de Loki.

—Ah—, solloza Loki, su rostro se arruga de dolor. Hay humedad en sus pestañas.

En su neblina de placer, Thor ni siquiera había registrado las afiladas uñas de Loki clavándose en sus bíceps, ni la forma en que los muslos de Loki se aprietan alrededor de la cintura de Thor como si tratara de desalojarlo. Pero Thor está enterrado demasiado profundo, demasiado pesado sobre el delgado cuerpo de Loki, demasiado enérgico y autoritario en todo lo que hace. No podría detenerse, aunque lo intentara.

—¿Te estoy lastimando? —Thor suelta en su lugar. Es ridículo decirlo, y él lo sabe, porque ¿qué es la incomodidad de un esclavo para un rey?

La expresión de Loki se derrite en algo suave y vulnerable mientras su mirada llorosa se enfoca en el rostro de Thor. Sus ojos son tan brillantes en la oscuridad.

Loki niega con la cabeza.

—N-no, mi rey.

—Mentiroso —dice Thor, aunque su voz es casi cariñosa—. Está bien. Empezaré lento. Cállate —acaricia el cabello de Loki y continúa moviéndose, meciéndose más lento que antes, bombeando y disfrutando los suaves jadeos húmedos de Loki contra su hombro. Loki está siendo bueno, por lo que Thor está dispuesto a complacerlo.

Thor siente que Loki está comenzando a abrirse para su polla. Los suaves jadeos de dolor se derriten en otros que suenan agudos, como gatitos, dulces. El agarre de Loki sobre los bíceps de Thor se afloja, y ahora, en lugar de alejar a Thor, Loki parece estar acercándolo, tanto por sus dedos enredados en el cabello de Thor como por la forma en que sus tobillos se han enredado alrededor de los muslos de Thor. Incluso comienza a balancearse para enfrentarse a los empujes de Thor, provocando un gemido de placer del rey recién coronado. Muy bien, Loki, Thor cree que se escucha a sí mismo decir. Muy bien, mi dulce esclava. Mi favorito.

Thor está tan perdido en la neblina de hacer el amor que apenas se da cuenta de que lo están besando. En la boca.

Las caderas de Thor tartamudean, y rompe el paso por pura sorpresa. Los labios de Loki definitivamente están sobre los suyos, sus dedos se enredan en el cabello de Thor para mantenerlo en su lugar. Thor nunca ha sido realmente besado antes. Está bastante perdido; Los labios de Loki son suaves e insistentes contra los suyos, incitando gentilmente a Thor a corresponder. Un golpe de lengua anima a Thor a abrir la boca, y lo hace, gimiendo suavemente, hundiéndose en la nueva sensación contra su mejor juicio. Loki sabe a vino y carnalidad, fresco, joven y sensual.

Thor se escapa. Como debería haberlo hecho en primer lugar.

—No, Loki —susurra.

Loki resopla, apoyando su cabeza en el cojín. La expresión de Loki está aturdida, casi herida, como si tal vez Thor hubiera sido demasiado brusco en su rechazo. Sus ojos están vidriosos y suplicantes en la tenue luz, y sus labios, sus bonitos labios rosados, están pronunciando una sola palabra entrecortada:

Thor.

¿Thor lo había escuchado correctamente? No está seguro. Su cabeza está nadando, y no completamente por la bebida. No, definitivamente era su nombre. Loki había dicho su nombre. Su nombre real. Thor. ¡Thor! Como si fueran amantes.

—No me llames así —dice Thor, aunque no puede reunir ningún calor real en sus palabras. Thor se retira e inmediatamente lamenta la pérdida del calor húmedo apretado alrededor de su polla—. Sobre tu vientre —ordena, con más fuerza ahora, porque no cree que tenga la voluntad de resistirse si Loki intenta besarlo de nuevo.

Impaciente por reanudar su follada, Thor usa una mano en las caderas de Loki para animarlo a moverse.

—Vamos, rápido.

El rostro de Thor es firme, y después de una breve vacilación, Loki hace lo que le dicen y se da la vuelta para quedar boca abajo.

La lujuria de Thor se enciende de nuevo cuando se le presenta el culo de Loki. Es tan hermoso como Thor había imaginado: firme, sin pelo, de un blanco lechoso, pero aún con una carnosidad persistente que viene con la juventud. Con avidez, Thor engancha el dobladillo del disfraz para exponer a Loki por completo: los montículos de su trasero, los labios del coño goteando entre sus piernas, la tentadora sombra del agujero enrollado de Loki. Gruñendo, Thor agarra la carne de su trasero posesivamente solo para saborear su carne. Esto es suyo ahora, para hacer con él lo que le plazca. Le da un fuerte golpe al trasero de Loki y Loki grita de sorpresa.

—Levanta las caderas, amor —escupió Thor, colocándose detrás de Loki. Loki inclina obedientemente sus caderas hacia arriba en ofrenda, arqueando la espalda, y Thor baja una mano por su costado en recompensa. Frota la cabeza en forma de hongo de su polla a lo largo de la hendidura del coño de Loki, provocándolos a ambos, antes de golpear y montar a Loki en un suave empujón. Thor parpadea las estrellas en sus ojos; no puede imaginarse a sí mismo cansado nunca de esta sensación. Siempre le había gustado follar, pero ¿siempre se había sentido tan bien?

Loki grita cuando es penetrado, pero pronto su voz se apaga en nada más que gemidos rotos ya que está medio asfixiado por el peso de Thor. Sus puños se aferran a los cojines debajo de él, sus nudillos se vuelven blancos; sus omóplatos se flexionan al tratar de evitar ser aplastado por completo. No queriendo asfixiarlo, Thor se echa hacia atrás y se apoya con dos fuertes brazos al lado de la cabeza de Loki.

Thor reanuda su movimiento, entrando y saliendo de su esclavo del placer, gimiendo cada vez que se enfunda en el coño de Loki. El nuevo ángulo está haciendo rechinar a Loki; Thor está comenzando a tener la impresión de que las paredes frontales internas de Loki son bastante sensibles, y Thor se esfuerza por frotarlo allí con cada empuje hacia adentro.

—¿Te gusta? ¿Hmm? —Thor dice, arrogante, follando con estocadas perezosas pero poderosas. El cabello de Loki está por todas partes, enmascarando su bonita cara, lo que simplemente no sirve. Thor agarra un puñado de seda y tira de la cabeza de Loki hacia atrás, no sin cuidado, pero con suficiente fuerza para desnudar el cuello de Loki—. Esto es lo que querías, ¿no? ¿Ser jodido por el rey de Asgard?

Loki hace un gemido, su voz ahogada.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Sí —grita Loki— ¡Sí!

Thor gime, golpeando a Loki tan profundo como puede. Libera el cabello de Loki y en su lugar envuelve sus dedos alrededor de la garganta de Loki posesivamente, aunque no tan apretado como para que Loki no pueda respirar.

—Eres hermosa, eres tan hermosa, ¿lo sabías? —Thor jadea en el hombro de Loki, como un maldito perro en celo—. Todos te deseaban. Apuesto a que eso es lo que querías. Que todos los hombres te deseen tanto como yo.

Thor dice esto como si no fuera también su propio deseo de que Loki se muestre tan ostentosamente. Thor no se había perdido las miradas que el baile de Loki había provocado, y la idea de que Loki es solo suyo envía un escalofrío de placer por la espalda de Thor. Thor es un hombre posesivo, incluso territorial, producto de haber sido mimado en exceso durante toda su vida. A Thor le gusta lo mejor de todo, le gusta que lo envidien y no le gusta compartir.

—Odiaba verte con él —prosigue Thor con vehemencia—. Cada vez que te tocaba, me volvía loca. Me vuelves loco. ¿Tú entiendes? Te quiero todo para mí.

Thor enfatiza su punto con un duro empujón que hace que Loki se mueva hacia adelante varios centímetros con un grito ahogado.

—Lo soy —dice Loki, aunque el sonido es amortiguado y salpicado de jadeos entrecortados—. Tuyo.

—Mi esclavo —Thor está de acuerdo, gimiendo por la forma en que Loki se balancea para enfrentar los empujes de Thor—Mi puta runt.

Thor folla más duro ahora, su anterior gentileza degenerando en algo más duro, más primitivo y animal. Siente que su orgasmo se acerca rápidamente y lo persigue con un enfoque resuelto, todos los demás pensamientos se desvanecen en el olvido. Un día, Thor tendrá a Loki cara a cara para poder verlo mientras se deshace, pero en este momento, Thor está demasiado ido para preocuparse por otra cosa que no sea vaciarse en el cuerpo dispuesto de Loki.

Y llega cuando Thor choca contra Loki por última vez: la marea de sensaciones sube y baja por su columna, hasta los dedos de los pies y viceversa. Thor ruge, agarrando a Loki con tal fuerza bruta que sabe que dejará moretones. Empuja unas cuantas veces más para sobrellevar su orgasmo, cubriendo las entrañas de Loki completamente con corrida. Thor ve manchas blancas frente a sus ojos. No está seguro de haber tenido un orgasmo más satisfactorio.

Agotado y jadeando, Thor se retira y se deja caer al lado de Loki, con cuidado de no aplastarlo después de haberlo follado tan a fondo. Se mete de nuevo en los pantalones como una ocurrencia tardía y se rasca perezosamente el estómago. Su mente está felizmente en blanco, el tipo de paz que solo llega después del orgasmo. Thor se siente como algo parecido a mantequilla derretida, y deja escapar un largo y prolongado zumbido de placer. El vino y el humo están pasando factura, y los ojos de Thor se entrecierran, el sueño invadiendo la conciencia despierta.

Apenas se da cuenta del cuerpo caliente presionado contra el suyo, pero inconscientemente acerca la fuente de calor y sucumbe a un sueño profundo y sin sueños.

_—Estás arruinado —es todo lo que Helblindi dice al respecto, casi desapasionadamente, como si todo el futuro de Loki no hubiera sido completamente desarraigado de un solo golpe. La palabra perfora a Loki hasta la médula, más afilada que cualquier espada terrestre. Arruinado. Realmente no hay forma de volver después de eso, ¿verdad?_

_—No estoy arruinado. No me cogió. No le habría dejado..._

_Helblindi gruñe, mostrando sus afilados dientes._

_—¡Estás casi arruinado cuando esto salga a la luz! ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle a Laufey? ¿Qué pasa cuando te penetre y no haya sangre? ¡Y después de que me esforcé tanto en meterte en su cama, para proveerte un futuro!_

_—Haces que parezca que es todo lo que valgo —Loki escupe._

_—No —coincide Helblindi—. Una vez también tuviste tu dote. Ahora no vales nada —Helblindi suspira con frustrada exasperación—. Todo lo que pedí fue que mantuvieras tu pureza. Una simple petición cuando mi padre murió. ¡Criatura imprudente y temeraria! ¿No entiendes lo que has hecho? Tus hijos podrían haber sido de la realeza._

_Realeza. Decir ah. Loki ya es de la realeza, sobrino del propio Rey Laufey. ¿Cómo se suponía que Loki iba a saber que su tío lo deseaba? ¿Que Helblindi había tenido la intención de que Loki calentara la cama de Laufey y diera a luz hijos reales de sangre pura para el trono de Jotunheim?_

_—Entonces déjame ir con él, si Laufey no me acepta —dice Loki con firmeza, tratando de contrarrestar el pánico que crece en su pecho—. Será un buen partido. Es de sangre noble, de buen linaje. Él todavía me tendrá, lo sé. Él me llevará-_

_—¿Eres realmente así de estúpido? —Helblindi gruñe con saña, haciendo que Loki se sobresalte—. ¡Eso es exactamente lo que quiere! Las minas de mineral de su clan se secan; su fortuna desaparecerá en una generación. Apuesto a que él no te dijo eso mientras ustedes dos se escondían a mis espaldas, ¿verdad? ¿No ves que está tratando de recuperar sus pérdidas con la riqueza que traerá tu dote? —su rostro se suaviza ante los ojos abiertos de Loki, pero su tono es igual de burlón—. Oh, realmente no sabías eso, ¿verdad? Mi pobre y estúpido hermano, enamorándose de sus dulces palabras; pensé que eras mejor que eso. Te rasgó a propósito, te arruinó a propósito, y lo habría hecho mucho peor si yo no hubiera llegado cuando lo hice. Cree que no tendrás más remedio que acudir a él ahora. Pero preferiría verte muerto que entregarle tu dote a él y a los de su calaña._

_Loki permanece en silencio a través de todo esto, la extraña sensación de traición se hunde en sus huesos. La gravedad de su situación lo golpea como una bala de cañón en el pecho, sacándole el aire de los pulmones. Ni siquiera puede animarse o erizarse ante las púas palabras de Helblindi. Helblindi tiene razón, después de todo; Loki no tiene a nadie a quien culpar más que a sí mismo. Había sido su propia idea intentar seducir a Ulfr, con la esperanza de que fugarse con él finalmente lo liberara de la tutela de Helblindi. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan insolente y obstinado? ¿Por qué no podía haberse contentado con dejar que Helblindi arreglara su destino como pudiera? ¿Por qué le hizo promesas a Ulfr que ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder cumplir?_

_—¿Ahora qué? —dice Loki en voz baja._

_—Debes irte. Inmediatamente._

_—¿Me estás enviando lejos?_

_—Tu presencia continua en la corte sería un insulto para Laufey —dice Helblindi, y Loki prácticamente puede escuchar los engranajes en su mente zumbando. Helblindi se acaricia las líneas de la barbilla—. Un período de exilio dejará enfriar este escándalo. Con el tiempo... ¿quién sabe lo que podría pasar?_

_La voz de Helblindi se apaga, pero Loki tiene una idea de lo que su astuto hermano tiene en mente. Aunque no hay forma de que Loki pueda asegurarse un consorcio de buena reputación en su estado actual, hay mucho uso para un calentador de cama enano con líneas de herencia tan regias como las de Loki._

_Loki mira al suelo, resignado._

_—¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

_Helblindi se encoge de hombros._

_—Hasta el momento en que pueda volver a ser útil—._

_Y ese es realmente el quid de la cuestión: toda su vida, Loki ha sido tan bueno como su potencial para promover los intereses de la familia. No es nada sacrificar a uno en nombre de muchos. La raza Jotun no tiene sentido para el sentimentalismo._

_—Nunca tuve la intención de que esto sucediera —dice Loki, tratando de evitar que su voz se rompa._

_Helblindi apoya su mano gigante en el hombro de Loki, no es un gesto de consuelo, sino una aproximación a uno._

_—Lo sé, mi hermano —dice con un suspiro—. Lo sé._

Loki se despierta aturdido, con la cabeza palpitante y la boca seca, sintiéndose rígido, dolorido y mortalmente cansado. Hay un suave susurro y una repentina corriente de aire fresco. En la penumbra, Loki distingue la forma del mayordomo de Thor: un hombre mayor, calvo y corpulento, que algunos dicen que es un eunuco. Descorre la cortina y llama a Loki una vez que ve que Loki está despierto.

—Ven, niña —él susurra.

—¿Por qué? —Loki gruñe en respuesta, su voz casi anormalmente ronca. Intenta sentarse, pero su cabeza todavía le da vueltas por la bebida. Parpadea varias veces para tratar de aclarar las manchas frente a sus ojos. ¡Maldita sea, Thor!

—Porque —, dice el mayordomo, apenas audible—, es hora de que regreses a tus aposentos.

El recuerdo de la noche anterior regresa a Loki en fragmentos inconexos: el baile, el arresto, el acto sexual. Todavía puede sentir el gasto seco de Thor entre sus muslos, y se siente pegajoso y adolorido por dentro. Debe haber estado durmiendo solo unas pocas horas, como máximo. Más allá de sus cortinas, la habitación es un desastre de comida y bebida derramadas, pétalos de flores, platos rotos. Alguien incluso perdió una peluca. Algunos de los invitados de Thor todavía duermen en un estupor borracho en los sofás, aunque la mayoría se ha retirado hace mucho tiempo a sus propias habitaciones. En silencio, los sirvientes trabajan para limpiar algunos de los escombros. Ellos también estarán ocupados hoy, y Loki no los envidia.

A su lado, Thor ronca suavemente, un brazo sobre su cabeza y el otro descansando sobre su vientre. Loki tiene suficiente ingenio para saber que necesita estar allí cuando Thor despierte. Quiere ser lo primero que Thor ve en su primer día como rey. Las putas son corridas por la noche una vez que han cumplido su propósito. Y Loki no es una puta.

—Quiero quedarme aquí —logra decir.

—Créame, no te gustará Su Majestad la mañana después de una noche de juerga —dice el mayordomo, ahora más irritado—Ven.

—No —Loki arranca su brazo de donde el mayordomo trata de agarrarlo—. Quiero quedarme aquí.

El mayordomo suspira, como si estuviera tratando con un niño especialmente terco.

—No puedes.

—No puedes obligarme —Loki sisea.

El mayordomo frunce los labios y luego gira sobre sus talones. Loki exhala aliviado y se hunde de nuevo en la almohada, dejando que sus ojos se caigan.

No se queda solo por mucho tiempo. Sin previo aviso, agarran a Loki y lo sacan de la cama sin ceremonias. Loki se agita, pero no sirve de nada: sus reflejos son lentos, y cuando grita de sorpresa, encuentra una mano firme presionando su boca. Es todo lo que puede hacer para intentar cubrirse con lo que queda de su disfraz cuando lo arrancan de la cama. No tiene nada debajo, ya que Thor le había arrancado la ropa interior en su prisa. Vagamente, Loki se pregunta por qué ya se molesta en la modestia.

Llevan a Loki al pasillo, donde espera el mayordomo, con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho. Todos esos empujones repentinos hacen que Loki quiera vomitar.

—Un consejo, niño —dice el mayordomo—, nunca olvides lo que eres para él.

—¿Cómo te atreves a ponerme las manos encima? —escupe Loki, arrastrando las palabras de forma alarmante—. Por palabra del rey, no seré tocado. Soy un miembro de la familia de Su Majestad, y no me tratarán así... así de... —Loki parpadea varias veces y se traga las ganas de vomitar—... pobremente.

El mayordomo resopla y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Su Majestad dice muchas cosas cuando su polla está dura —hace un gesto a los asistentes que sujetan a Loki—. Está borracho. Llévenlo de vuelta al harén, denle un poco de agua. Asegurense de que se quede allí —.

Loki se deposita en su celda del harén justo cuando el sol comienza a salir. Ya no tiene energía para luchar; sería inútil hacerlo y cada movimiento exacerba sus náuseas. Espera hasta que lo dejen en paz, demasiado cansado como para siquiera enfurecerse por su rudo manejo. Busca a tientas con impaciencia los cordones de la parte trasera de su traje hasta que se le encogen los brazos. Quiere quitarse la maldita cosa. Ahora. Desde este ángulo, no puede ver el nudo de los cordones y, además, su coordinación está muy disminuida con respecto a la bebida de la noche anterior. Loki maldice con frustración, rasgando la seda. Al final, opta por cortar los cordones con un pequeño cuchillo y rasgar la tela sobre su cabeza. Su pequeño disfraz, una vez bonito e inmaculado, ahora está arruinado, y a Loki no le importa.

Desnudo ahora, Loki se estremece y se obliga a tomar un trago del agua helada que quedó en su tocador. En el espejo, Loki se ve brevemente a sí mismo: su cabello es un desorden, hay bolsas debajo de sus ojos, kohl persistente manchado en sus pestañas. Ya no era la virgen prístina que Odín había adorado una vez. Loki se niega a insistir en lo que Odín podría decir si pudiera verlo ahora.

La mano de Loki desplaza el pulgar hacia el colgante de piedra lunar. Había olvidado que incluso se lo había puesto, y se siente extrañamente... apático por eso. Quizás esté demasiado cansado. Loki lo desabrocha sin mirarlo realmente y lo guarda con seguridad en su joyero junto a su horquilla de libélula.

Tiene la sensación de que su dolor de cabeza solo empeorará a medida que se recupere. Lanza un torpe hechizo para aliviar el dolor, pero debido a que su cuerpo está acostumbrado a su propia magia, el hechizo es menos potente de lo que hubiera sido si alguien más lo hubiera lanzado. No debería haber dejado que Thor lo emborrachara tanto. Debería haber insistido en que Thor lo llevara a la Suite Imperial como su pareja. De esa manera, todavía estaría acostado en los brazos de Thor, sin ser molestado, y no solo en su celda del harén con el semen de Thor todavía escamoso en el interior de sus piernas.

Rígido, Loki se acuesta en su cama del piso, lloriqueando suavemente. Nunca se había sentido tan exhausto en toda su vida. Las últimas semanas pesan mucho sobre él, y sucumbe al estrés, sus pequeños sollozos se convierten primero en lágrimas, luego en un torrente de sollozos. Ni siquiera sabe por qué llora. Thor le quiere más que nunca; anoche se fue casi sin problemas. ¿Y si Thor se lo follaba en público? Thor se había divertido, eso es todo lo que importa. Se apresuró a saltar en defensa de Loki después de su arresto, ¡eso debe ser una buena señal! Loki predice que estará a favor de Thor durante el próximo tiempo, seguro de que mantendrá el interés del rey al menos hasta que pueda obtener un puesto más permanente en la casa real. Volverá a la Suite Imperial dentro de una semana, lo sabe.

Loki se acurruca sobre sí mismo y tira de la manta sobre sus hombros. Todavía está demasiado borracho, demasiado adolorido, demasiado mareado por... lo que sea que Thor lo hizo fumar. No está en su sano juicio. Se lo dormirá y mañana todo irá mejor.

Tiene que ser. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, espero no estén muy enojadas por la tardanza, pero estas primeras semanas de la Uni me han traído en chinga y con mucho estrés así que no tenía tiempo y cuando lo tenía me faltaban ganas, a eso le puedo sumar que un familiar falleció y estaba agotada y destrozada tanto física como mentalmente, espero que mis ganas regresen pronto y pueda publicarles todo lo que tengo planeado, de algunas historias solo me falta la portada para empezarles a subir capítulos.
> 
> Agradezco a @S-Lissa-kun por ayudarme con su comentario a ver hace cuanto no actualizaba.
> 
> Sin más que agregarles bye que bye, nos vemos pronto chiquillas.


	8. Chapter 8

_La primera impresión de Loki de Asgard es que es verde._

_Al salir de Vanaheim, el Padre de Todo lo lleva a una tranquila casa solariega de verano en la campiña asgardiana, escondida entre frondosos bosques y campos fértiles. Es primavera y los árboles están en flor. Los pájaros buñuelos en el dosel y los grillos pican por la noche. La tierra vibra después de haber dormido todo el invierno. Tan diferente a la gélida tundra de su propia tierra natal, donde la vida lucha por prosperar._

_Loki pasa sus días en el interior a la sombra fresca, su inclinación natural a explorar silenciada por su cautela de este lugar extraño y sus habitantes de rostro pálido. Lo miran de cerca con ojos entrecerrados y sospechosos. Loki no se aventura lejos del lado de Odín. No se atreve._

_La aprensión de Loki por su nuevo maestro disminuye poco, pero descubre que no odia al anciano tanto como pensó que lo haría. Claro, Odín lo trata como un perro faldero. A él le gusta tocar a Loki, ciertamente, casi no hay un momento en el que no esté acariciando el cabello, el vientre o los muslos de Loki, pero el toque no se siente sexualmente cargado de la forma en que lo hizo Ulfr. El fuego en el vientre de Odín se ha extinguido, y Loki no es de los que se quejan. Mejor un perro faldero que una puta. Es humillante, pero Loki aguanta._

_Loki aprende rápidamente a devolver las caricias. Esto nunca deja de provocar un rugido complacido del anciano rey._

_—No puedo esperar para llevarte a la corte —murmura Odín—. Causarás sensación._

_Loki sonríe débilmente y trata de no pensar en eso._

_A medida que pasan las semanas y los meses, la cautela de Loki se convierte rápidamente en aburrimiento. Se le entregan muy pocos documentos estatales a Odín, y él solo tiene que firmarlos antes de que sean escondidos de regreso al palacio de Asgard. Parece que Helblindi había sobreestimado en gran medida la participación de Odín en el gobierno de los Reinos; es el Príncipe Heredero quien es el verdadero rey de Asgard. Loki se pregunta si está perdiendo el tiempo aquí, si esta misión es tan imposible como pensó al principio. Loki a menudo se queda despierto por la noche, rumiando, con el estómago hecho un nudo. ¿Qué será de él si fracasa?_

_Estos pensamientos se disipan por la mañana. Loki es, ante todo, terco y se niega a abandonar la tarea que se le ha encomendado. Odín debe saber dónde está escondido el ataúd. Después de todo, fue él quien había robado el Ataúd en primer lugar. Y Loki le arrancará sus secretos así sea lo último que haga._

_Si sus posiciones se invirtieran, Loki no se apresuraría a confiar en un esclavo de una raza enemiga. Es casi ridículo lo mucho que Odín se aferra a él, confiando en él para sus necesidades más básicas: Loki ayuda a Odín a vestirse, comer y caminar. Se queda quieto mientras Odín duerme y se deja acariciar cuando Odín busca contacto. Por las noches, Odín escucha a los juglares tocar canciones agridulces en flautas y arpas. La música es extraña para los oídos de Loki,} pero no desagradable, y generalmente tiene el bendito efecto de poner a Odín a dormir. El anciano suspira profundamente de vez en cuando, pero por lo demás se sienta perfectamente quieto, con un aire melancólico a su alrededor. Loki se pregunta si la música le recuerda algo, o alguien._

_Si se siente festivo, Odín hace que Loki baile para él. Si bien esto es lo que claramente le agrada más que nada, es una petición poco común para él. Quizás no quiere que la novedad del baile de Loki desaparezca demasiado pronto, o quizás está tratando de no sobrecargar a Loki. Aunque Loki acepta, siempre se siente tan extraño actuar para un solo par de ojos. Loki preferiría una audiencia de mil a la mirada inquebrantable del Padre de Todos. No tienen juglares de Jotun aquí, por lo que Loki tiene que adaptar su repertorio para adaptarse a la música asgardiana. A menudo, los pasos no parecen encajar con el ritmo, lo que hace que sus movimientos se sientan extraños y fuera de lugar, pero Odín apenas parece darse cuenta. Loki adapta sus movimientos lo mejor que puede, y después de unos meses, se vuelve bastante experto en eso. Este nuevo estilo es completamente único, completamente suyo. Una mezcla de ambas culturas._

_Cuando el toque de Odín se vuelve insoportable, Loki se escapa de debajo de su forma dormida para encontrar un santuario en el baño. Sumergirse en agua fría ayuda a aclarar su mente y enfriar su temperamento. Loki siempre ha preferido estar solo, pero en estos días anhela la soledad más que nunca. A veces solo necesita un respiro de sonreír constantemente a todo lo que Odín hace. Realmente odia quién es cuando está en presencia de Odín._

_En momentos como estos, Loki deja que su mente divague. Tararea pensativo para sí mismo mientras se empapa el cabello, dejando que las yemas de los dedos se muevan hacia el lugar entre sus piernas. Se palmea a sí mismo allí y deja que el placer sin sentido lo consuma. No puede evitar que nació con un apetito lujurioso. Cuando era joven, Helblindi había sido asignado para vigilarlo para asegurarse de que no hiciera algo tan estúpido como rasgarse él mismo, no es que Loki alguna vez hubiera contemplado hacer algo tan imprudente. Desde muy joven, supo que, si no sangraba en su primera noche, estaría avergonzado para siempre._

_Pero ahora, Loki supone que no importa. Sus dedos inquisitivos se aventuran aún más, hacia la abertura de su coño, provocándose a sí mismo abriéndose primero con uno y luego con dos dedos. Le gusta cómo se siente, aunque no se acerca a la plenitud que busca. Vagamente, Loki se pregunta cómo sería tener una aventura con uno de esos guardias del palacio mientras Odín duerme, ya que no parece que vaya a tener una buena relación en el corto plazo. ¡Decir ah! A Helblindi le encantaría eso: Loki perdía lo que quedaba de su virginidad con un guardia de palacio anónimo y de baja cuna. Loki casi consideraría hacerlo solo por despecho._

_Esto no es más que una fantasía ociosa, así que por el momento Loki debe conformarse con su propio toque. Se acaricia a sí mismo con dureza y llega a la idea de un cuerpo más grande presionado contra el suyo. Suspirando, Loki enjuaga los rastros de su gasto y termina de lavarse el cabello. Regresa al lado de Odín justo a tiempo para verlo despertar. Tal vez fue el agua fría lo que había calmado por completo el mal humor de Loki; o tal vez fue el orgasmo. Pero cuando Odín le sonríe con adoración, Loki, sin pensarlo, le devuelve la sonrisa._

Loki duerme todo el día después de la coronación y el siguiente día después de ese. Sólo se levanta para tomar un poco de pan, queso y fruta y darse un baño. Se siente bien descansar y relajarse un rato, especialmente después de la locura de las últimas semanas.

Al tercer día, Loki comienza a sentirse ansioso. ¿No debería haberlo visitado Thor ya? Loki trata de pensar si se había equivocado, si había disgustado al Rey de alguna manera. Su recuerdo de esa noche es algo irregular. ¿Había estado demasiado sin vida? ¿Demasiado tímido, nervioso e inexperto para el gusto del rey? En su propia defensa, Loki no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse allí como un trozo de carne. No es su culpa que haya estado demasiado intoxicado para responder por completo al toque de Thor. Ugh.

Es el cuarto día que finalmente se envía a buscar a Loki, y Loki casi podía llorar de alivio.

Espera en la antecámara de la suite imperial, mordiéndose el labio y cambiando su peso de un pie al otro. Revuelve su cabello en un espejo cercano, aunque sabe que se ve bien. Su estómago da un vuelco como si no pudiera decidir si estar molesto o ansioso.

El Rey irrumpe en la habitación con una floritura, su rostro se ilumina en una sonrisa cegadora. Loki se sobresalta, pero rápidamente recupera la compostura y se sumerge en su familiar saludo.

—Loki —Thor avanza hacia él, su capa flameando a su espalda—. ¿No eres un espectáculo para los ojos doloridos? —apoya las manos en los hombros de Loki, agachando la cabeza para llamar la atención de Loki— ¿Estás bien? ¿Descansaste?

Hay un aire de urgencia en él que inmediatamente pone nervioso a Loki. Pero Thor no parece molesto ni enojado. Más bien al contrario; Thor parece muy complacido de verlo.

—Sí, Majestad —responde Loki, nervioso por el repentino ataque de la atención del Rey, hasta el punto en que se olvida de sentirse irritado por haber sido desairado durante cuatro días—. Yo lo hice. Gracias.

—No tengo mucho tiempo —dice Thor con voz ronca, deslizando sus manos por los brazos de Loki. Sus ojos brillan—. Espero que no estés demasiado adolorido...

Thor lo levanta y lo coloca en una mesa auxiliar cercana. El ancho de la mesa es poco extensa, apenas lo suficientemente ancho para sentarse, por lo que la espalda de Loki está pegada a la pared del palacio. Thor abre las piernas de Loki y se para entre ellas, moliendo con impaciencia entre los muslos de Loki. ¡Ya está duro, el perro!

—Oh —dice Loki, sin aliento.

—Me volveré loco si tengo que sentarme durante las próximas cinco horas en un estado de tanta desesperación —Thor jadea acaloradamente al oído de Loki. Sus dedos ya están subiendo sigilosamente por los muslos de Loki, más allá del dobladillo de sus faldas. Dedos codiciosos arrancan la ropa interior de Loki y se la bajan por las piernas. Loki pondría los ojos en blanco ante el entusiasmo de Thor si no estuviera tan conmovido.

Todo es un borrón. Thor lo penetra de un solo golpe, haciendo que Loki grite de dolor. Loki todavía no está acostumbrado a la sensación de ser jodido, y la polla del Rey no es exactamente lo que uno llamaría insustancial. Duele al principio. Thor es demasiado rudo, como siempre, pero Loki está resbaladizo por la sensación del aliento de Thor caliente en su cuello y sus manos en su cintura. El Rey cambia de posición y se frota dentro de él, y Loki deja escapar un maullido vergonzoso. Instintivamente bloquea sus tobillos detrás de la espalda de Thor, y Thor gruñe su nombre como si fuera una maldición.

Cada empuje de Thor hace sonar la mesa, haciéndola sonar, chocar, chocar, chocar contra la pared del fondo. Un jarrón cae al suelo y se rompe, pero Thor apenas le presta atención, tan absorto está en el acto de follar. Loki parpadea las estrellas en sus ojos cada vez que la polla de Thor golpea en su interior. Todo lo que puede hacer es pasar los brazos por detrás del cuello del rey y aguantar.

Thor no dura mucho. Golpea a Loki con fuerza antes de pasar muy adentro. Se queda quieto por fin, jadeando para recuperar el aliento.

—Te extrañé —dice Thor con voz ronca. Le sonríe, torcido, pícaro y satisfecho de sí mismo.

Las mejillas de Loki se sonrojaron.

—Estaba esperando la llamada de Su Majestad...

Thor tararea contento en la mejilla de Loki y le da un beso allí.

—Pensé en darte unos días de descanso. Debes haber estado bastante agotado —sale de él y se mete en sus pantalones. Loki se pone de pie con cautela. Thor luce impresionantemente, majestuoso por haber jodido a Loki contra la pared, aunque hay un brillo revelador en su frente que no estaba allí antes. Mientras tanto, Loki se siente descuidado. Puede sentir el semen de Thor filtrándose por la parte interna de sus muslos.

Thor le lanza una sonrisa perezosa y lobuna.

—Deseo que vuelvas a unirte a mí. Esta noche.

Loki solo puede asentir mareado.

—Sí mi señor.

—No te bañes. Me gusta saber que estarás mojado y goteando hasta que pueda volver a criarte correctamente.

Ante eso, Thor recoge la ropa interior desechada de Loki, se la lleva a la nariz y la huele pensativamente. Con un movimiento definitivo de sus cejas, las guarda profundamente dentro de su túnica.

Loki deja escapar una voz confusa un "como desees". ¡Thor prácticamente se está riendo de él! Loki está molesto consigo mismo por ponerse tan nervioso.

Todavía riendo, Thor toma la mano de Loki y presiona un beso en la muñeca exterior.

—Hasta entonces.

En las siguientes semanas, Loki a menudo se encuentra inclinado sobre las mesas o apiñado contra las paredes, follado brutalmente como un perro toma una perra. Thor es exigente después de haber sido retenido durante tanto tiempo, y hay poco que Loki pueda hacer excepto simplemente quedarse allí y resistir el ataque. Thor pasa la mayor parte de sus tardes en banquetes con dignatarios de todos los Reinos, las festividades de la coronación se prolongan, por lo que cuando llama a Loki, generalmente es temprano en la tarde, después del almuerzo, cuando el sol está alto y la corte se siente perezosa. Loki aprende rápidamente a prepararse para la llegada del Rey, porque sabe que cuando Thor venga a él estará de un humor lujurioso, y la mitad de las veces el rey no puede molestarse con ningún juego previo, eligiendo en cambio voltear a Loki y entrar en él con un suave empuje.

Loki grita cuando Thor hace esto, su cabello colgando en su rostro mientras Thor inmediatamente establece un ritmo brutal. Es animal y demasiado rudo. Thor agarra un puñado del cabello de Loki y tira de su cabeza hacia atrás dolorosamente, aún enterrado hasta la raíz en el cuerpo de Loki. Loki gime, sus manos luchando para mantenerse erguido mientras su espalda se arquea con fuerza. Thor se queda quieto por completo, su aliento húmedo sobre el hombro de Loki, y le da un beso húmedo en la parte posterior del sudoroso cuello.

—Ven con mi polla, Loki —Thor le dice al oído a Loki, pero su tono es dulce y juguetón. Muele su polla profundamente para enfatizar, y Loki deja escapar un gemido entrecortado—. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, cariño? ¿Hmmm? ¿Vienes de sólo conseguir que te follen el coño?

Loki aprieta los dientes con frustración. Prácticamente puede escuchar la sonrisa zalamera en la voz de Thor.

—Necesito que vayas más lento —dice Loki—. Por favor.

Thor lo hace, asombrosamente. El ritmo frenético que había establecido se reduce a uno que es más suave, más mecedor por naturaleza. Loki lo prefiere mucho de esta manera. Aún aclimatandose a la sensación de ser penetrado, a Loki le resulta mucho más fácil disfrutar del sexo cuando Thor no está chocando contra él.

Con Thor así sometido, Loki gira sus caderas experimentalmente hacia la polla de Thor. Esto se siente... bastante bien, en realidad. Aprieta la polla caliente dentro de él y Thor gime de aprecio. Loki lo vuelve a hacer y es recompensado con un nuevo pulso de placer que recorre su propia columna. Es la maldición de su cuerpo que Loki sea tan receptivo, y cada vez que la polla de Thor frota y estira su interior a la perfección, Loki deja escapar un gemido involuntario.

Loki empuja hacia atrás contra Thor hasta que Thor se sienta en cuclillas, y Loki está medio sentado en el regazo de Thor, medio a cuatro patas. En esta actitud, Loki tiene más control sobre el ritmo y la profundidad de su encuentro. Loki se balancea hacia atrás, concentrándose en la sensación de la dura polla de Thor atravesando sus entrañas. No está tan mal, ahora que su cuerpo se ha estirado para acomodarlo. Duele menos ahora que antes. Puede sentir el aumento de la excitación en la parte inferior de su vientre, ayudado en gran parte por el peso de las manos de Thor en su espalda, sus caderas, sus hombros. Debe estar haciendo una exhibición bastante desenfrenada, follándose a sí mismo en la polla de Thor así. Se aprieta de nuevo y Thor maldice detrás de él.

—¿Puedes venir por mí? —Thor repite.

—Siempre y cuando no derrame primero, mi señor —responde Loki sin aliento, porque no puede evitarlo.

Thor le da una ligera bofetada al trasero de Loki.

—Fresco.

Thor estira la mano para agarrar la polla de Loki y le da algunos golpes, y las caderas de Loki tartamudean en su ritmo. Sin estar acostumbrado a la estimulación adicional, Loki llega al clímax con un sollozo que se derrama sobre las sábanas de abajo. Se le ocurre tan repentina e inesperadamente que Loki apenas tiene tiempo para prepararse, y se mueve como un animal salvaje en la polla de Thor hasta que las contracciones disminuyen.

Loki se desploma hacia adelante en el diván, deshuesado y jadeando. Thor aún no ha llegado y sigue siendo tan duro e indomable como siempre.

Thor avanza y presiona a Loki contra el colchón. Ante eso, Thor una vez más suelta sus impulsos más básicos, follando a Loki sin piedad antes de agarrarlo con fuerza y derramarse profundamente dentro. Thor se afloja en el cuerpo mucho más pequeño de Loki. Se toma un momento para recuperar el aliento, sus jadeos pesados se convierten en risas alegres contra la espalda de Loki. Thor le da otra palmada en el trasero de Loki, "lo hiciste bien", antes de rodar y acostarse al lado de Loki.

—Me había imaginado que serías un buen amante—, dice Thor con un suspiro de satisfacción. Bosteza, estirándose indolentemente, y Loki aprovecha la oportunidad para acercarse más y acurrucarse bajo uno de los brazos de Thor.

—¿Te imaginaste acostándote conmigo? —bromea Loki.

Thor abre un ojo, el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sí, pequeña criatura vanidosa —se acerca y le da a Loki un juguetón apretón alrededor de su caja torácica, lo que tiene el desafortunado efecto de hacer que Loki deje escapar un chillido de cosquillas—. Muchas veces y con frecuencia. ¿Es eso lo que querías que dijera? —Thor se recuesta de nuevo, sonriendo.

Permanecieron en un silencio pacífico durante un rato. La luz del sol fluye por las cortinas y una ligera brisa refresca el cuerpo de Loki. Sus ojos comienzan a caer.

Thor abre los ojos y lo mira.

—¿Conoces algún baile Jotun?

—¿Bailes Jotun, Majestad?

—Sí. Danzas tradicionales. De Jotunheim.

Loki parpadea un par de veces.

—Sí, por supuesto. Es donde aprendí mi oficio.

—¿Me bailarías una? —Thor hace pucheros. Su expresión es tranquila e indulgente—. Voy a banquetear una noche con cada embajador de los Reinos, y pensé que sería una señal de buena voluntad que actuaras para el delegado de los Jotnar.

El entusiasmo de Loki disminuye instantáneamente, reemplazado en cambio por un nudo de malestar en su estómago.

—Sería un honor.

—Excelente —tararea Thor, acariciando distraídamente la mejilla de Loki con un nudillo—. Espero no forzarte demasiado.

Dice esto porque Loki también está programado para bailar esa noche.

—No, Majestad. Siempre estoy feliz de bailar para ti.

La sonrisa de Thor se ensancha, dividiendo su rostro en dos, y el corazón de Loki palpita al verlo. 

—Mi dulce bailarina. Tendré que encontrar alguna forma de recompensarte.

Loki baja la cabeza con modestia, en parte porque la sonrisa de Thor le quema los ojos.

—Necesitaré música adecuada —dice—. Música Jotunn. Para el embajador.

Thor toca el labio inferior de Loki.

—Por supuesto.

—Y, mmph, las tobilleras y tocados dorados, son tradicionales.

—Lo que desees.

Lo que Loki desea más que nada es el beso de Thor, pero sabe que no lo conseguirá, al menos todavía no, y pedirlo ahora solo arruinaría el buen humor de Thor. Por mucho que Loki quiera seguir adelante, sabe que debe ser paciente. Thor se ha entusiasmado considerablemente con él, de eso Loki está seguro, pero Loki no puede estar seguro de si se ha ganado lo suficiente del afecto del Rey como para comenzar a presionar por demostraciones más conspicuas del favor real.

Thor se calma entonces, su respiración se agota como si estuviera al borde de una siesta por la tarde. Sus pestañas se abren en abanico contra sus mejillas, y una vez más, Loki recuerda lo guapo que es el Rey de Asgard. A Thor no parece importarle cuando Loki desliza sus manos sobre su pecho. Más bien al contrario; tararea alentadoramente, lo que anima a Loki a acariciar sus hombros y brazos. Por capricho, Loki usa un toque cálido, y Thor deja escapar un estruendo profundo.

—¿Esa es tu magia?

—Sí —responde Loki. A propósito, no dice majestad o maestro para ver si Thor objetará, pero para su deleite, Thor ni siquiera parece darse cuenta—. ¿Debo detenerme?

—No te atrevas.

La cara de Loki se divide en una sonrisa. Parece cada vez menos probable que Thor restrinja su magia. No cuando Loki lo hace tan útil para él.

—Si puedo ser tan atrevido —dice Loki, sentándose—. ¿Puedo sugerir que Su Majestad se ponga boca abajo?

Los ojos de Thor se abren un poco, considerando a Loki por un momento, y luego su labio se contrae como si supiera a dónde va Loki con esto. Sin ningún alboroto, se da la vuelta suavemente, recostándose con los brazos bajo la cabeza. Loki traga saliva al ver la vasta extensión de la musculosa espalda de Thor, ondulando con fuerza y poder enroscado.

Thor deja escapar un sonido divertido por la forma en que Loki se sienta a horcajadas sobre su trasero, pero no se opone, ya que esta es claramente la mejor posición para permitir que Loki trabaje. Ambos están bastante desnudos, pero Thor es descarado en su propia desnudez. Una parte de Loki lo resiente por eso. Claramente, estar desnudo no le infunde un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad como lo hace con Loki.

Más vergonzosamente, Loki sabe que el semen de Thor está goteando de él, y Loki está bastante seguro de que Thor puede sentirlo. Pero Thor no tiene a nadie más a quien culpar más que a sí mismo por ese libertinaje en particular, por lo que realmente no tiene sentido sentirse cohibido al respecto.

Loki comienza a masajear el músculo del cuello y los hombros de Thor, e inmediatamente se siente animado por el gemido de placer que emite el rey.

—¿Bueno? —Loki dice inocentemente.

—Mmmmph —dice Thor a modo de respuesta, el sonido amortiguado por la almohada debajo de la cara de Thor. Loki calienta su toque y Thor se estremece.

—¿Demasiado?

Thor niega con la cabeza.

—Más.

Loki obedece y hunde los dedos más profundamente, trabajando la carne del hombro de Thor y amasando sus puntos de presión. El calor de la magia ayuda a deshacer los nudos de tensión, y Thor gime apreciativamente. Sí, estará en apuros para restringir la magia de Loki después de esto.

—Justo ahí.

—¿Aquí?

— Hnng —Thor parece fundirse con la ropa de cama—. ¿Dónde estabas en mi campaña a Svartalfheim?—

Loki se ríe. Rastrilla sus uñas en el pelo rubio y desgreñado de Thor y se deleita con el escalofrío que provoca.

—El poderoso Rey de Asgard, reducido a un gatito ronroneando —bromea Loki suavemente—. Podría pedirte cualquier cosa ahora.

—Apuesto a que podrías...

Loki simplemente continúa con sus cuidados, hundiendo sus dedos profundamente en los músculos de Thor, frotando su espalda y sobre sus hombros, bajando por su columna y a lo largo de su cintura. Salvo por el ocasional zumbido suave de placer, Thor está tranquilo y todavía debajo de él. Incluso domesticado. Loki decide que le gusta más Thor así. Tan relajado y maleable. Agradable. Es difícil tenerle miedo.

Loki se sumerge completamente en su tarea, su propio cuerpo todavía vibra agradablemente con el orgasmo. Encuentra que no le importa hacer esto por Thor. Si así es como podría ser la vida con Thor... bueno. Ciertamente, hay peores destinos.

Habiendo perdido la noción del tiempo, Loki apenas se da cuenta cuando un asistente entra en su habitación. Al sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Loki jadea, luchando para cubrir su desnudez con la sábana. Frunce el ceño tan pronto como ve quién es: el mismo mayordomo que había arrancado a Loki de los brazos de Thor en la noche de la coronación.

El hombre mira a Loki con los ojos entrecerrados y luego inclina la cabeza en una reverencia.

—Perdón, Majestad —dice en voz baja—, es media tarde... casi las dos...

Debajo de los muslos de Loki, Thor hace lo que solo podría llamarse un bufido petulante.

—El consejo se puede reprogramar.

El mayordomo dice que no está seguro de si Thor está hablando en serio o no, y hay un largo momento incómodo en el que nadie se mueve y nadie dice nada. Pero entonces Thor gruñe y se mueve debajo de Loki: una señal silenciosa para que Loki se aleje de él. Loki lo hace, todavía agarrando la sábana contra su pecho. Incluso si este mayordomo es un eunuco, como dicen, a Loki no le gusta la idea de que lo vean en algún estado de desnudez.

Thor rueda sobre su espalda, su virilidad bastante expuesta, pero no le presta atención. Thor hace otro bufido antes de ahuyentar al asistente con un movimiento de su mano.

—Muy bien. Estaré en sólo un momento.

El asistente se inclina y sale, lanzando a Loki una mirada más cautelosa antes de irse. Loki intenta pensar si ha escuchado el nombre de ese hombre antes. Si ese mayordomo piensa que Loki olvidó cómo lo trató en la noche de la coronación, tiene otra cosa por venir.

Thor resopla por lo que debe ser la tercera vez y se frota los ojos.

—¿Tienes que ir? —dice Loki suavemente.

—Me duele —rezuma Thor. Está tendido sobre el colchón como si lo hubieran licuado—. Pero sí. Ayúdame a vestirme, mascota. Y cúbrete, porque contemplar tu carne desnuda no fortalece mi resolución.

Es solo después de que Thor se va que Loki baja de su altura. Es casi de noche y Loki duda que Thor vuelva a verlo. Parece que, como siempre, dormirá solo en su celda del harén esta noche.

No obstante, Thor parece más que feliz de prodigarlo con cualquier tipo de regalo material: pieles, sedas, perfumes y aceites. Muy pronto, el joyero de Loki está repleto de todo tipo de chucherías y adornos brillantes. Sin embargo, el colgante de piedra lunar sigue siendo, con mucho, su posesión más preciada, y Loki lo usa tanto como puede en los terrenos del palacio. Las otras chicas del harén lo miran con ojos celosos y entrecerrados; el favorito de la realeza es siempre un paria entre sus compañeros. Loki trata de no prestarles atención. Mientras tenga el interés de Thor, nadie puede tocarlo.

Y esa es la forma en que Loki intenta mantenerlo.

Thor nació para el trono de Asgard, eso es cierto. Navega por la vida cortesana con una gracia fácil nacida de una vida de privilegios. Cada una de sus palabras y acciones es confiada sin esfuerzo. Tiene un cierto estilo natural de showman que le da a su corte un aire vivo y enérgico. Su voz impone respeto. Todos lo obedecen con entusiasmo, no sea que se provoque su famoso temperamento. Nadie se atreve a contrariarlo.

Loki ejecuta su baile a la perfección, y esta vez no es tímido para soltar un poco de fuegos artificiales para lograr un efecto artístico. Luego, Loki es llamado hacia el trono de Thor. Se arrodilla obedientemente ante su amo y besa su capa, siendo todavía demasiado bajo en estatus para besar su anillo de rubíes como lo haría un cortesano. Thor asiente con la cabeza, y es solo por la leve sonrisa en sus labios que Loki sabe que lo ha complacido en absoluto.

Este Thor, el Rey Thor, no permite que Loki hable o actúe libremente, ni se dirija a él con otra cosa que no sea la más estricta formalidad.

Este Thor es distante e intimidante.

Este Thor actúa como si no hubiera abrazado a Loki y se hubiera acostado con él tan dulcemente unas horas antes.

Es solo en privado cuando Thor vuelve a ser él mismo, abrazando a Loki, besando su mejilla y dando a conocer su afecto. Loki traga su amargura lo mejor que puede, pero debe estar rígido en los brazos de Thor, porque Thor nota que algo anda mal. Thor se echa hacia atrás, frunce el ceño y toma la mejilla de Loki.

—¿Te preocupa algo, Lokes?

Loki lucha contra la tentación de burlarse del mote cariñoso. Lo más exasperante es que Thor probablemente ni siquiera entendería por qué Loki está molesto. Para Thor, así son las cosas: es una persona en público, otra en privado. Y Loki no es de los que se quejan de falsedad.

Sí, Loki quiere gritar. Sí, algo me preocupa. Sigo siendo solo un esclavo para ti. ¿No sabes quién era yo en Jotunheim?

Loki sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—No, mi Rey. Estoy bien.

Thor lo mira de reojo, como si pudiera ver directamente a través del artificio de Loki. Parece inseguro.

—Estabas hermosa hoy —dice—. Me complaciste mucho. Te haré más túnicas hechas a tu medida, de la mejor seda. Y tal vez incluso un abrigo de piel de marta. ¿Hmmm? ¿Te gustaría eso?

—Sí Majestad. Eres muy generoso.

Thor frunce el ceño, pero no presiona. Se derrumba en un sillón con un fatigado omph, suspirando en lo que suena a frustración. Se frota las sienes debajo de la corona.

—No se me puede considerar frívolo con los sentimientos —dice con cansancio—. Sé que es por eso que estás molesto.

Loki levanta la cabeza. Bien entonces. Quizás es más astuto de lo que Loki le dio crédito.

—Especialmente teniendo en cuenta tu... herencia —prosigue Thor, ahora algo incómodo—. Muchos en la corte desaprueban que te haya tomado como mi favorito. Esto es lo que significa ser mi amante, Loki. Si soy frío es sólo porque debo serlo. Soy rey; no me pertenezco completamente a mí mismo. Mostrarte un trato especial se interpretaría como debilidad.

No es la primera vez que Loki recuerda lo similar que es Thor a Odín: la forma en que arruga la frente, la expresión infeliz de su boca cuando algo lo molesta. Y por mucho que Loki quiera dejar que Thor se cocine, Loki sabe que no es lo mejor para él hacerlo. Ha trabajado duro para establecer una buena relación con Thor. Sería improductivo amargarlo debido al orgullo de Loki. Thor se ha abierto a él, por lo tanto, Loki debe ser amable.

—Gracias por su preocupación y franqueza —dice Loki en voz baja—. Significa más para mí que cualquier joya. Entiendo que está obligado por su posición y debe cumplirla. Estaba... siendo infantil. A veces olvido que tu deber es lo primero.

Loki se acerca a Thor con cautela y se anima cuando Thor lo acepta en su regazo. Loki está sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Apretados tan íntimamente juntos, Loki puede sentirlo entre sus piernas, el calor allí se construye, y Loki sabe, inequívocamente, que este encuentro terminará en sexo.

—Debe ser difícil —continúa Loki con cuidado—. Ser quién eres. Tanta responsabilidad puesta sobre tus hombros.

Thor entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Crees que no soy apto?

—No, mi señor. Verdaderamente eres el príncipe más capaz que jamás haya subido al trono de Asgard. Solo estoy sugiriendo que, tal vez, cuando no esté cumpliendo con su papel público, podría renunciar a tales formalidades...

—Sí —dice Thor con una risa cansada—. Más de lo que debería.

Parece cansado, como si tal vez todas las ceremonias y banquetes formales lo estuvieran desgastando. Ya parece mayor, y Loki se pregunta si tal vez está de luto por su padre más de lo que deja ver.

—Si tan solo pudiera soportar algo de tu carga —Loki entrelaza parte del cabello dorado de Thor entre sus dedos distraídamente—. Hacer que dejes tus preocupaciones, por un momento...

Las yemas de los dedos de Loki viajan hacia arriba para acariciar la corona que lleva Thor. No es la ceremonial, sino su diadema de todos los días, adornada con un hermoso rubí profundo en el centro. Aunque es simple, la mano de obra es excelente. Qué grandioso se vería en su propia cabeza.

Luego, como si actuara por impulso, Loki quita la corona de la cabeza de Thor y la coloca sobre la suya. La cosa pesa más de lo que espera Loki, pero inmediatamente decide que le gusta.

—Ahora soy la reina —declara Loki, pero se asegura de encajar sus palabras con un toque de alegría para que sea obvio que está bromeando. Lo último que quiere hacer Loki es provocar el temperamento del rey. Es solo un poco divertido, destinado solo a distraer. Seguramente Thor puede ver eso.

Ahora, por todo lo que Thor insiste en el decoro cuando están en público, Loki sabe que hay cierto margen de maniobra para permitir un poco de broma cuando están solos. Thor aprecia el ingenio y le gusta estar entretenido. Mantener su interés requiere que Loki sea, bueno, interesante. Ser un servil y silencioso ratoncito solo lo haría pasar por un tiempo.

Cualquiera puede ser bonito. Pero solo Loki puede ser Loki.

Thor solo le devuelve la mirada, sin pestañear, y por un breve y terrible momento Loki piensa que ha cometido un terrible error.

—¿Es eso así? —Thor pregunta largamente.

—Sí —confirma Loki, ganando confianza—. Ahora el asunto del gobierno, con todas sus pruebas y tribulaciones, recae sobre mí...

Las comisuras de los labios de Thor se contraen en el fantasma de una sonrisa divertida.

—Entonces, quieres gobernar.

Loki sonríe coquetamente; disfruta de los pequeños estados de ánimo indulgentes de Thor. Levanta la barbilla, como el mocoso aristocrático que sabe, en el fondo, es.

—Tendré los Reinos a mis pies, y todos me temerán y respetarán.

—Grandes palabras, para alguien tan pequeño —Thor chasquea la lengua, y Loki no puede evitar ponerse nervioso por su tono condescendiente. Si Thor supiera el poder que habita en las yemas de los dedos de Loki, no se burlaría tan rápido.

—Puedo ser pequeño —concede Loki—, pero libra por libra, no encontrarás un guerrero en todas tus legiones con más ferocidad y valentía que yo.

Se siente bien decirlo, nada menos a la cara de Thor, incluso si Thor cree que está bromeando.

—Oh, tengo pocas dudas de eso —los ojos de Thor se arrugan en las esquinas—. Ni uno tan elegante y encantador.

—Si crees que soy demasiado hermosa para ser cruel, te equivocas —dice Loki, sus ojos brillando con malicia—. No dudaría en hacer lo necesario para mantener el poder. Ni la compasión ni la piedad me conmoverían. Y si me encuentran cruel por eso —Loki se encoge de hombros—, entonces que así sea.

—Una Reina de Hielo —sonríe Thor, la diversión ahora escrita claramente en su rostro—. Pero debo advertirte, pequeña, que tal brutalidad no deja de tener consecuencias. Los Reinos no tolerarían a un déspota. Ora, ¿qué harás cuando tus enemigos se rebelen contra ti?

Loki frunce el ceño por dentro. Pequeña, de hecho. El tamaño no significa nada frente a la magia pura y desenfrenada. En momentos como estos, Loki lamenta cuán vehementemente había menospreciado su propio poder. Un día, Thor podría arrepentirse de haberle hablado con tanta condescendencia. Quizás algún día, Thor podría mirarlo con el respeto y el asombro propios de una bruja/hechicero del calibre de Loki.

Pero debido a que Loki no puede responder como le gustaría, abre los ojos y lanza su voz alta y dulce, la imagen de pura inocencia juvenil.

—Entonces —dice—, los aplastaré.

Thor se ríe entonces, brillante e incrédulo, retumbando bajo los muslos de Loki. Es un sonido bajo, áspero, cálido y, se atreve a pensarlo, afectuoso. Loki decide que le gusta. Le gusta hacer reír a Thor en serio, incluso si es por su cuenta. Thor ya está de mejor humor, Loki puede decirlo, y Loki está bastante complacido de haber logrado levantar el ánimo del rey tan fácilmente, sin siquiera tener que abrir las piernas.

—¡Ay de quien se cruce contigo, mascota! —Thor dice, su mano rozando el muslo de Loki—. El papel tradicional de una reina es negociar la paz. Interceder en nombre de sus súbditos, suplicar misericordia. ¡Y aquí estás, belicista como un tirano!

Loki inclina la cabeza.

—¿Sería yo, en cualquier aspecto, una reina tradicional?

Thor devuelve la sonrisa de Loki con una perezosa propia. Está tan relajado bajo los muslos de Loki, tan plácido, que Loki no puede resistirse a llevar la fantasía un poco más lejos....

—Y si soy reina —reflexiona Loki—, entonces eso te convertiría en mi esclavo...

El ambiente de la habitación cambia instantáneamente, un tenso silencio cae entre ellos. Thor se queda quieto, su sonrisa se desvanece en una expresión pétrea e ilegible.

Helblindi siempre lo llamó impulsivo, y quizás Loki lo sea. Es lo que lo metió en problemas en primer lugar. Impulsividad y orgullo: los vicios gemelos de Loki. ¡Qué mala imitación de esclavo hace! Simplemente no está preparado para una vida de servidumbre. Loki se maravilla de que haya durado tanto tiempo en Asgard sin que le corten la cabeza.

Una disculpa está empezando a formarse en la punta de la lengua de Loki cuando Thor se moja los labios, un gruñido bajo retumba en su pecho.

—¿Qué me pediría mi reina?

Ahora es el turno de Loki de parpadear por su sorpresa. En verdad, no había esperado que Thor estuviera tan dispuesto a aceptar su pequeño juego de roles. Loki está jugando con fuego y lo sabe, pero no puede evitar preguntarse hasta dónde podría llegar. Loki está dominado por la codicia. Quiere tanto. Demasiado: riquezas, lujo, poder, libertad. Pero Loki no es estúpido. Sabe que no tendría sentido hacer tales demandas ahora mismo. Al igual que con el beso de Thor, estas cosas llegarán con el tiempo.

Entonces, por ahora, Loki pedirá algo que Thor ni siquiera sabe que quiere dar.

—Quiero acostarme contigo, esclavo —dice Loki en voz baja, con cuidado, pasando el dedo por el suave labio inferior de Thor—. Y que me dejes montarte hasta que me llene de placer.

Los ojos de Thor se oscurecen, sus fosas nasales se dilatan una, dos veces. Luego, con un movimiento rápido, Thor agarra a Loki por debajo de sus muslos y los levanta a ambos del sofá. Loki tiene que lanzar sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Thor y trabar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Thor para mantenerse erguido, pero afortunadamente se las arregla para tragarse su chillido de sorpresa.

—Dormitorio —dice Loki, tragándose el temblor de su voz.

Para asombro de Loki, Thor obedece y lo arrastra hacia el dormitorio imperial, mordiendo ansiosamente el cuello de Loki todo el tiempo. Esto en sí mismo es una especie de gran victoria personal: Loki no había entrado en el dormitorio imperial desde la última vez que estuvo con Odín, y estaba un poco molesto por el hecho de que, hasta ahora, Thor había elegido follar con él en todas partes menos en su propia cama.

Bueno, esta vez no.

Aunque puede decir que ha sido renovado para adaptarse al gusto de Thor, Loki está demasiado distraído por la tarea en cuestión como para echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Las manos de Thor están calientes debajo de sus muslos, sus labios insisten en la clavícula de Loki. Está mucho más ansioso por esto de lo que Loki podría haber anticipado, y Loki se emociona con su entusiasmo. Loki está seguro de que nadie le había hecho esto antes; nadie se hubiera atrevido. Pero al mismo tiempo, Loki sabe que debe jugar esto exactamente bien. Para que esto funcione, Loki debe tener el mayor control posible, sin sobrepasar sus límites. Una fina línea, de hecho.

Loki se retuerce para que lo bajen, lo que Thor hace con gran desgana. Loki retrocede unos pasos para recomponerse antes de dar su siguiente orden.

—Desnúdate —dice Loki, con tanta confianza como puede reunir. Dadas las circunstancias, Loki cree que está haciendo un buen trabajo para mantener la compostura. Es sorprendentemente difícil no agregar maestro o majestad a todo lo que dice, especialmente dada la forma en que Thor lo está mirando ahora.

Thor simplemente se queda ahí, el cuadrado de sus hombros depredador, sus ojos negros de lujuria y sus dedos moviéndose a los costados. Parece que quiere arremeter contra Loki y llevarlo allí mismo en el piso de mármol. Pero Loki es reina en este momento, y no está dispuesto a permitir que eso suceda si puede evitarlo.

—Desnúdate —repite Loki, aunque su voz es algo menos segura esta vez. Pero Thor obedece y poco a poco comienza a desabrocharse la armadura. Su camiseta se quita a continuación, casi destrozada por la prisa de Thor, luego su cinturón y brazaletes. Thor se quita las botas y finalmente alcanza el cordón de sus pantalones. Loki ya puede decir por el contorno de la tela que está duro, y cuando Thor se quita los pantalones, Loki no está decepcionado.

Y qué magnífico espécimen es Thor. Amplio y alto, dorado y musculoso, realmente sería un esclavo semental perfecto, ideal para engendrar niños fuertes y sanos. Loki, vergonzosamente, se excita al pensarlo.

Loki pasa sus manos sobre el pecho de Thor con reverencia, tocando un pezón, haciendo que Thor emita ese gruñido nuevamente. Sabiendo que no debería tenerlo esperando por más tiempo, Loki se agacha para tomar la polla de Thor en su puño.

—Los esclavistas me dijeron que serías grande —respira Loki, comenzando a meterse en eso ahora. Mira a Thor a través de sus pestañas—. Y tan duro como el acero.

La mandíbula de Thor se aprieta como si quisiera decir algo, quizás una advertencia, o alguna amenaza. Pero sea lo que sea, muere en sus labios cuando Loki le da una caricia tentativa.

—Pequeño demonio —murmura Thor.

Loki sonríe, pero aún no está listo para dejar que Thor descarrile su fantasía. Es emocionante tenerlo así, el Gran Rey de Asgard, jodiendo impotente en el puño de Loki como un niño sin experiencia. El poder no siempre se asigna en la arena del campo de batalla o en el suelo de mármol de la cámara del consejo. A veces, el mayor poder de todos se encuentra en las sábanas de seda.

Loki le da a Thor algunos golpes más firmes.

—Dijeron que estás en celo como un toro—. continúa pecaminosamente.

Ante esto, Thor gime, sus músculos convulsionan bajo su piel, y. Loki siente que está al límite de sus ataduras. Lo mejor es seguir adelante con los procedimientos, de lo contrario, Loki podría encontrarse inclinado sobre la cama en lugar de encima de ella.

—Desvísteme —dice Loki. Su voz es más suave esta vez, y Thor responde de la misma manera, tirando de la camisa de Loki por encima de su cabeza con más gentileza que cuando se había desvestido. A continuación, Loki se quita la ropa interior, pero elige quedarse con sus joyas. La corona todavía descansa sobre su cabeza, un peso pesado pero placentero. Loki no está listo para separarse de él todavía. Suavemente, Loki empuja a Thor hacia atrás en la cama, y Thor se recuesta lentamente, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Loki. Su polla descansa sobre su estómago, gruesa y pesada y exige atención. Loki traga saliva al verlo.

Loki se sube a Thor y se posa sobre sus muslos. Thor está tenso debajo de él, impaciente, y Loki sabe que probablemente no hay nada que quiera más que arrastrar a Loki sobre su polla y realmente empezar a follar. Su moderación es impresionante dado que, durante las últimas semanas, Loki se encontró siendo agarrado bruscamente y doblado más veces de las que podía contar.

Loki toma las manos de Thor y las guía por encima de su cabeza. Aprieta las muñecas de Thor para hacerle saber que las mantenga allí.

—Esto es por mi placer —dice Loki acaloradamente al oído de Thor, aunque en realidad no lo es. Cuando suelta las muñecas de Thor, Thor no las mueve, por lo que Loki aprovecha la oportunidad para pasar sus manos por el pecho de Thor por segunda vez. El músculo cálido y sólido se siente bien bajo las palmas de Loki.

Loki sabe que no puede alargar esto mucho más, así que, sin más, toma la polla de Thor en la mano y la guía hacia su entrada vaginal. Loki se hunde lentamente, tomando a Thor centímetro a centímetro, sus ojos revoloteando cerrados ante la sensación de estar lleno tan completamente. Loki no está seguro de que alguna vez se acostumbre al tamaño de Thor. Cada vez, es como si estuviera estirando sus entrañas de nuevo, labrándose un lugar dentro del cuerpo de Loki. Ahora, al menos, Loki tiene algo de tiempo para adaptarse antes de que empiecen a follar en serio. Quizás no más de un momento o dos, pero aún así.

Thor hace el gemido gutural más satisfactorio cuando Loki toca fondo, con las manos apretadas por encima de la cabeza. Está respirando con dificultad, y Loki sabe que debe ser una lucha para él contenerse. Sus caderas se mueven ligeramente en un vano intento de estimulación.

—Muévete —gruñe Thor, más una súplica que una orden, por lo que Loki no lo regaña por ello. Loki comienza suavemente, meciéndose hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo nuevamente, sus manos sobre el pecho de Thor para mantener el equilibrio. Thor lo está mirando con ojos ennegrecidos y encapuchados, y Loki siente que se sonroja. Cierra los ojos e intenta un giro más sensual de sus caderas, apretando la polla de Thor mientras lo hace. Thor gime y se mueve hacia arriba, aunque no hay mucho que pueda hacer con las manos por encima de la cabeza.

Y debido a que Thor no lo ha prohibido, Loki se inclina hacia sí mismo, persiguiendo egoístamente su propio placer. Ahora está duro y mojado, y está seguro de que Thor debe pensar que es la puta más desenfrenada de todo Asgard. Se folla a Thor con más fuerza ahora, como sabe que le gusta, hasta que sus muslos comienzan a arder con la tensión. Disminuye la velocidad de repente y Thor gruñe de frustración.

—Loki... —advierte Thor.

—Solo deseo mirarte un momento —dice Loki sin aliento, alcanzando la cara de Thor. Pasa sus dedos por la mejilla de Thor, luego se agacha para agarrarlo por el cuello. Loki aprieta ligeramente y siente a Thor tragar bajo su palma—. Sí, llenarás mi barriga de niños fuertes y guapos, ¿no?

Ante eso, las manos de Thor vuelan hacia abajo para agarrar las caderas de Loki, tan fuerte que Loki está seguro de que dejará moretones. Loki deja escapar un ruido de sorpresa, pero decide permitir el desafío de Thor, ya que realmente parece que Thor está al borde de tener un aneurisma.

—Muévete, Loki —gruñe—. Todo mi reino si te mueves.

Loki realmente no tiene otra opción al respecto, porque Thor ahora está forzando las caderas de Loki a un ritmo de castigo, y Loki no tiene más remedio que aceptarlo.

—Ah —Loki aprieta los ojos cerrados mientras el placer sube por su columna. Duele, pero también se siente maravilloso, profundamente satisfactorio como nunca lo fueron sus propios dedos. La polla de Thor lo llena tan completamente. Con un rugido, Thor se adelanta e invierte sus posiciones, volteando a Loki para que sea él el que está de espaldas. La corona de Loki se desliza y cae al suelo junto a la cama, pero Thor ni siquiera parece darse cuenta. Él folla a Loki contra el colchón con fuertes y violentos empujes que hacen que Loki avance varios centímetros cada vez. Loki gime, sobreestimulado, pero por lo demás está demasiado flácido y débil para hacer algo más que quedarse ahí y tomarlo. Como siempre, Thor es demasiado pesado, demasiado rudo, y Loki lucha incluso por respirar, pero si pudiera, incluso podría reírse: Thor realmente entra celo como un toro.

Cuando llega Thor, Loki jura que escucha un trueno. Thor lo aprieta con fuerza para mantenerlo en su lugar, y se congela, su polla incrustada profundamente en el coño de Loki, donde se derrama en un gran y cálido chorro. Thor da algunos empujones más débiles y a medias antes de colapsar por completo, jadeando ardientemente en el cuello de Loki, aún salvo por su respiración agitada. En el hombro de Loki, Thor comienza a reír, bajo y ronco, el sonido pronto se convierte en una risa abierta. Y debido a que están presionados vientre contra vientre, Loki lo siente reverberar contra su estómago. Si Loki no estuviera tan arruinado, podría haber preguntado qué diablos es tan divertido.

—Estás loco, ¿lo sabías? ¿Hmmm? —Thor se ríe en el oído de Loki, cálido y cariñoso. Se echa hacia atrás para mirar a Loki, sonriéndole como un idiota. Su cabello es un halo dorado rizado alrededor de su cabeza.

—Eso me lo has dicho —responde Loki, y Thor se ríe de nuevo. Agacha la cabeza y Loki jura que está a punto de ser besado el solo pensamiento hace que el corazón de Loki se acelere de emoción. Loki inclina su cabeza hacia arriba amablemente para recibirlo, pero en cambio, Thor acaricia su nariz contra la de Loki como un cachorro afectuoso. No es un beso, sino una aproximación a uno.

Thor se deja caer de espaldas al lado de Loki, lo que hace que Loki se arrepienta de inmediato de la pérdida de contacto. Loki se acurruca cerca del Rey en su gran cama imperial, la primera vez que follaron como una pareja adecuada. Thor luce atontado y apaciguado, su piel brillando por el sudor, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Thor es un desastre, así como Loki sabe que es un desastre. Se quedan allí, enredados el uno en el otro, hasta que el agotamiento comienza a aparecer.

—Eso no fue... —dice Thor, llenando el silencio—, un comportamiento muy majestuoso.

—Y yo no soy una reina tradicional —Loki responde, y el Rey, para satisfacción de Loki, se ríe.

Es con gran interés que Thor mira hacia abajo desde su trono, examinando a la multitud de cortesanos y delegados que se han reunido para presenciar esta actuación. Sus caras son curiosas, incluso sospechosas, pero en general el estado de ánimo es ligero y no demasiado tenso. Thor también está ansioso por ver lo que ha preparado Loki. De hecho, esto es lo único que Thor ha estado esperando esta noche. La cena con el embajador Jotun había sido cordial, no terriblemente desagradable, pero no es como si Thor hubiera estado disfrutando él mismo. Hacer compañía al Embajador no es exactamente la idea de Thor de un buen momento. Han pasado muchos siglos desde que hubo un Embajador Jotun en Asgard, y Thor no culpa a ninguna de las partes por mirar a la otra con desconfianza. Hay una paz tenue entre sus reinos, y aunque Thor no quiere exacerbar las relaciones diplomáticas ya tensas, también quiere dejar en claro a los Jotuns que sigue siendo el Señor Supremo de todos los Reinos. Mientras el Cofre de los Inviernos Antiguos esté en manos asgardianas, los Jotunns son impotentes, y si creen que lo recuperarán haciendo a Thor con un tributo mediocre, se encontrarán muy equivocados.

El centro del piso está vacío y Loki no está a la vista. Pero la música comienza pesar de todo, un zumbido oscuro, vibrante y ominoso. El sonido se intensifica, construyendo y construyendo, hasta que suena un tambor, y Loki aparece en un destello de magia.

Lo han marcado con tatuajes de henna: líneas delgadas y rojizas que se entrecruzan en su cuerpo, imitando las huellas en relieve que la mayoría de los Jotuns lucen en su piel. También hay pintura de guerra roja en sus ojos y su cabello está recogido bajo un tocado de oro y plumas. Se ve ... muy parecido a Jotunn, aunque su piel es tan pálida y suave como siempre. Thor se pregunta, fugazmente, qué aspecto debió haber tenido Loki antes de palidecer. Es difícil imaginarlo como... bueno, azul. Debe haber sido azul una vez, ¿verdad? Thor apenas puede creer que una criatura tan delicada sea de la misma raza que el enorme Jotunn que se sienta a su lado.

Los bateristas tocan un ritmo que suena extraño e irregular, y un hombre comienza a cantar en un idioma que Thor no entiende. Hay una crudeza en el baile Jotun de Loki, una sensualidad terrena que no fue tan sobresaliente en su interpretación de coronación. Loki se agacha en el suelo, casi como un depredador, azotando su cabello con esa descarada manera suya y moviendo sus caderas. Es exótico y tribal, incluso animal, y a Thor, siempre aficionado a la novedad, le gusta. Y Thor no es el único: Loki tiene a toda la corte cautivada. Loki siempre tiene a su audiencia comiendo de su mano.

El ritmo del tambor cambia, más rápido ahora, y Loki mantiene el ritmo, girando y volteando hacia atrás sobre su cabeza. Completa un pase de volteretas que tiene a la multitud jadeando, ganando velocidad con el ritmo acelerado de la música. El ritmo del tambor es pesado y el hombre canta como si estuviera cantando un antiguo hechizo. Se construye y se construye y Loki gira, deteniéndose abruptamente en el momento exacto en que lo hace la música. Por lo general, a Loki le gusta terminar sus bailes con una caída dramática al suelo, pero esta vez, permanece de pie, alto, orgulloso y completamente quieto. El efecto es poderoso. La multitud estalla en un aplauso salvaje, su anterior aprensión se desvanece ante tan maravilloso espectáculo.

—Entonces es verdad —dice el Embajador, aplaudiendo con sus poderosas manos—. El gran rey Thor se ha hecho de un enano Jotunn.

Thor sonríe, complacido más allá de toda medida. Hace señas a Loki para que se acerque al trono, y Loki obedece, trepando para pararse ante el Rey y el Embajador.

—Majestad —saluda, arrodillándose en el suelo a los pies de Thor. Como una especie de compromiso, Thor le permite a Loki besar el interior de su palma, pero debido a que este es un evento estatal, no lo deja sentarse en su regazo como Thor hubiera preferido.

—Maravilloso dulzura —dice Thor, radiante—. Una actuación más impresionante, como siempre. Nunca había visto nada igual.

—Verdaderamente magistral —agrega el Jotunn—. Debo decir que había sido escéptico de tu talento, pero has superado todas mis expectativas. Tu habilidad rivaliza con la de cualquier bailarín entrenado por el gran maestro Angrboda. Ven, déjame verte.

Loki mira hacia arriba. La pintura roja alrededor de sus ojos le da una apariencia salvaje, pero su rostro es neutral e inexpresivo.

—Dios mío —Helblindi respira, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa—. Seguramente ningún enano en Jotunheim iguala tu belleza. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?

—Loki, mi señor —responde Loki.

—¡Loki! —el enorme Jotun exclama—. Un buen nombre para una bailarina muy fina —Helblindi se vuelve hacia Thor—. Ora, ¿cómo lo adquiriste?

—Era de mi padre —explica Thor, con un toque de orgullo en su voz—. Un regalo de un Lord Vanir, eso he oído. Pero más allá de eso, no lo sé.

—Los enanos tienen una desafortunada tendencia a terminar en la esclavitud —dice Helblindi, asintiendo con la cabeza con gravedad—. Su belleza y gracia obran en contra de ellos en este sentido.

Thor frunce el ceño. Suena tan frívolo. Tan inevitable.

—Son muy buscados en Jotunheim. Muchos entran en la esclavitud como botín de guerra o como reparación para saldar enemistades y deudas de sangre. Otros se ven obligados al concubinato para crear alianzas entre familias y se dice que son excelentes amantes y compañeros. Eres muy afortunado de haber obtenido uno.

Thor ladea la cabeza para llamar la atención de Loki, pero la mirada de Loki está fijada firmemente en el suelo. Está tan quieto que Thor se pregunta si está intimidado por la presencia del Embajador Jotun.

—¿Y tú, Loki? —Thor pregunta, suavizando su voz para no intimidar más a Loki—. ¿Cómo llegaste a la servidumbre?

El rostro de Loki no revela nada.

—Mi hermano me vendió como esclavo —dice sin tono, luego se queda en silencio una vez más.

—Qué trágico —dice el embajador Helblindi, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de simpatía—. Lamentablemente, no es un hecho poco común para alguien de su tipo. Pero mira dónde estás ahora, ¿eh? Estabas destinado a estar en la cama de un rey, ¿no es así, pequeño? Estoy seguro de que el Rey Laufey también te habría atrapado si hubiera tenido la oportunidad.

Thor se sienta tenso y toma otro sorbo de vino. No está seguro de qué hacer con esta nueva información, y está bastante horrorizado por la manera indiferente en la que Loki la había contado. Su propio hermano. Dioses de arriba, estos Jotnar son más bárbaros de lo que pensaba Thor. Los lazos familiares son sagrados. ¿No tienen sentido del honor?

—Sí, de hecho —Helblindi continúa pensativo, sus ojos ahora recorren a Loki de una manera que a Thor no le gusta—. Y encerrados en castidad por si acaso.

Thor se anima con curiosidad ante esto, así que Helblindi aclara.

—Castidad, Gran Rey; un cinturón con púas y traba para asegurar la fidelidad de un enano. Los fértiles son simplemente demasiado atractivos para su propio bien, y muchos caen en la tentación cuando están acalorados. Algunos dicen que es una práctica cruel, pero, de nuevo, ¿hay algo más despreciable que ponerle los cuernos a un rey? Este —Helblindi mira a Loki—, no parece ser mayor de edad todavía, así que no me preocuparía; pero cuando llegue su momento, es algo que Su Majestad podría querer considerar.

Thor se sienta en su trono y toma otro sorbo de vino. Vuelve a mirar a Loki y descubre que Loki aún no se ha movido ni un centímetro.

—Si puedo ser tan atrevido —continúa Helblindi—, dentro de su tributo, el Rey Laufey ha incluido muchas prendas de seda de araña plisada, el material más delicado y finamente elaborado de todo Jotunheim, y me parece que su enano los luciría bien...

Thor cree recordar haber visto algo así entre su tributo... aunque en verdad, el interés de Thor se había dirigido más hacia el traje ceremonial de armadura de marfil de morsa. En las últimas semanas, Thor ha recibido tantos regalos maravillosos de todos los reinos que es difícil seguir la pista.

—Sí... creo que me gustaría verlo tan vestido. Le agradezco, Embajador, su generosidad. Transmita mi gratitud a su maestro.

El Jotun asiente en reconocimiento y levanta su copa. Brindan por la paz y beben por un futuro próspero y brillante.

Loki llega a Thor más tarde esa noche, la pintura roja de guerra se quitó de su cara y su cabello se soltó, aunque los tatuajes de henna aún permanecen en su piel. Se pone una sencilla túnica de seda de araña plisada y Thor agradece mentalmente a Helblindi por su sugerencia. La tela se adhiere a la esbelta figura de Loki como una segunda piel, encendiendo de nuevo la lujuria de Thor. Es casi como si la prenda estuviera hecha para él.

Thor no está seguro de cómo abordar la revelación de los orígenes de Loki, por lo que en su lugar toma a Loki en sus brazos y lo folla dulcemente, y luego, lo deja dormir en sus brazos toda la noche. Quizás eso sea suficiente para transmitir todo lo que Thor desea poder decir.

Notas:

Los vestidos a los que me vinculé son todos vestidos de Delphos de Mariano Fortuny. Nadie sabe realmente cómo plisó la seda de esa manera.

¡Los comentarios son siempre encantadores! Besos y abrazos. 

Holiwiri *se esconde detrás de una roca* yo sé que lo más probable es que me odien y les juro que yo misma me odio, sincerándome no tengo justificación, les podría decir que la Uni me está matando, pero no sería cierto, es más bien, que me siento demasiado cansada y desanimada como para hacer cualquier cosa y es lo que me ha llevado a abandonarlas por más de un mes; pero después de llorar mucho y recordar con mi mamá cuanto odiaba que las escritoras/traductoras desaparecieran nada más porque sí, sin explicaciones o algo, me propuse volver y traerles este monstruo de capítulo, procuraré actualizar los días miércoles, ya que este día no tengo clases, también me pondré al corriente con sus comentarios, que creo saben me encanta responder.

Jaja esto va más largo de lo que creí, quiero agradecer también a toda esta gente nueva que se unió, cuando me fui tenía menos de 170 seguidores y ahora son más de 220, también toda esa gente que ha agregado las traducciones a sus listas, los que me comentan y votan, se los agradezco enormemente; y con respecto a algunos comentarios negativos que recibí y me llevaron a pasar "La Concubina" a borradores por fin comprendí que sí, me pueden ayudar a corregir muchas cosas, pero muchas otras son mi percepción y como a mí me enseñaron y siendo el Thorki tan voluble con los géneros de Loki, creo que se presta a interpretación de la traductora, sin ganas de ser ofensiva en caso de que algo no les guste piénsenlo con calma y no suelten el primer comentario grosero que se les venga a la mente, acepto que eso también me afecto mucho y contribuyo con mi terror de regresar a la plataforma, hay que respetar y si consideran que pueden hacer esto mejor que yo, los invito a que compartan su experiencia con una traducción propia de la cual creo aprendería mucho.

Sin más que agregar, bye que bye.

Nos vemos el próximo Miércoles a menos que algo extraordinario me suceda y en ese caso les avisaré por mi tablero. 

Besos y abrazos, los amo.

P.D: Regresaré La Concubina sin correcciones a pública, pero me gustaría saber su opinión sobre si creen que está mal traducida por los pronombres que utilizo con Loki (femeninos y masculinos).


	9. Chapter 9

—Supongo que pensaste que era muy divertido —dice Loki en voz alta, sin mirar hacia arriba—. Cinturones de castidad, de hecho.

Loki está sentado en el asiento de la ventana, acurrucado con una taza de té y un buen libro. La mayoría de los días, tiene muchas horas para matar mientras espera a que Thor termine sus deberes oficiales. Solía volverlo loco de aburrimiento, estar sentado tan inactivo como un gato doméstico, pero sus días se han vuelto mucho menos tediosos ahora que Thor le ha permitido visitar una vez más la Biblioteca Imperial.

Y allí esperaba tener una tarde agradable, relajante y tranquila. Solo.

El pájaro ladea la cabeza.

—Yo había aconsejado a Laufey con algo así, sí —responde el pájaro, más telepáticamente que cualquier otra cosa—, porque tú, mi hermano, eres de una naturaleza lujuriosa, y me estremezco al pensar en lo desenfrenado que te volverás una vez que estés acalorado.

Loki pone los ojos en blanco y deja su libro.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que albergas un deseo secreto e incestuoso por mí, dado lo mucho que te obsesionas con lo que hay entre mis piernas.

—Soy tu guardián.

—Buen trabajo estás haciendo.

—Por eso —continúa el pájaro—, he venido a ver cómo estás.

—Poca necesidad tenías —dice Loki alegremente, pellizcando una cutícula—. Estoy bastante bien por mi cuenta, sin tu ayuda. El rey está enamorado de mí.

—Enamorado —Helblindi-pájaro arquea lo que habría sido su ceja, si un pájaro realmente tuviera una—. Él ni siquiera te obligó a hacer ese pequeño truco tuyo.

Loki se encoge de hombros.

—Thor conocía mi arte mágico antes de la ceremonia de coronación. No es la práctica de la magia lo que parece haberlo perturbado, sino el hecho de que lo había mantenido en secreto. He hecho mi magia... útil para él .

La cara de pájaro de Helblindi no hace ninguna expresión, pero Loki sabe que le divierte la insinuación. A Loki le irrita revelar algo tan privado a su hermano, y más que un poco humillante.

—¿No te castigó por eso?

—Solo por una noche en los calabozos, que es donde pasaré el resto de mis días si descubro que estoy hablando contigo, así que te agradecería que dejes de parlotear y sigas con lo que sea que hayas venido a contarme.

—Me asignaron a Asgard para ayudarte —dice Helblindi—, pero no puedo mantener esta forma por mucho tiempo.

—No deberías estar aquí en absoluto —dice Loki rotundamente.

—Entonces seré breve —Helblindi se esponja las plumas—. Laufey se está impacientando. Él cree que no estás siendo tan trabajador como podrías ser.

Loki se eriza, levantando la cabeza para mirar al pájaro, aunque tiene cuidado de mantener la voz baja.

—¿No has visto por ti mismo lo lejos que he llegado? ¿Cuánto me favorece el rey? Me odiaba cuando Odín se quedó dormido. Me habría enviado a algún burdel remanso por despecho si no hubiera tenido tantas ganas de acostarse conmigo. ¡No fue mi culpa que Odín se durmiera cuando lo hizo! ¡Necesito tiempo, maldita sea! ¡Estas cosas toman tiempo!

—El tiempo es algo que no tenemos—responde Helblindi—. Jotunheim se está desvaneciendo constantemente. Si no adquirimos el Ataúd pronto, me temo que se marchitará por completo.

Qué trágico, piensa Loki.

—Debes ser proactivo —prosigue Helblindi—. Ser el favorito del rey te otorga acceso a sus cámaras internas. Si no puedes sacarle sus secretos, tal vez se justifique un enfoque más... franco.

—Sí, una idea brillante. Simplemente entraré en el Salón de los Registros, pondré los pies en alto y leeré tranquilamente mis documentos estatales.

Helblindi-pájaro entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Por qué no lo haces?

—Hay barreras mágicas por todas partes —espeta Loki—. ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? El Salón de los Registros es impenetrable; sería descubierto en un instante si intentara algo tan vano y tonto. No. Ese no es el camino —Loki aprieta la mandíbula con determinación—. Thor resbalará una vez que llegue a confiar en mí. Me ofrecerá sus secretos. Libremente. Como el tonto que sé que es.

Helblindi ladea la cabeza.

—Realmente crees que le contaría sus secretos a un esclavo.

Loki realmente odia la forma en que dice esa palabra. Tan lleno de desdén, como si no tuviera nada que ver con la elaboración de la situación actual de Loki.

—Soy su confidente, su compañero. No soy un simple esclavo de él —Loki inclina la cabeza hacia arriba—. Y yo no le sirvo como tal.

El pájaro asiente, aunque es evidente que todavía no está convencido.

—Bueno, si crees que eres tan capaz. Pero date prisa, lengua plateada, antes de que se canse de ti. Ya sabes cómo se desvían sus ojos.

Una punzada incómoda golpea a Loki en el pecho. No está seguro de por qué siente la necesidad de defender su relación con Thor con tanta vehemencia, pero las palabras se derraman en un revoltijo de todos modos.

—No lo ha hecho. No desde... desde su coronación. Solo he sido yo.

Helblindi se ríe, aireado.

—¿Es eso lo que tú crees?

—Sé que es verdad —dice Loki con fuerza—. Soy su único amante.

—¿Estás con él todo el día? —Helblindi presiona con voz burlona—. ¿Te lleva a la cama todas las noches? ¿Como puedes estar seguro? —el pájaro niega con la cabeza—. Oh, mi hermano. Mi hermoso y estúpido hermano. Simplemente estoy tratando de recordar la naturaleza urgente de la tarea en cuestión. El rey tiene un harén lleno de mujeres hermosas. De hecho, eres su favorito, de eso no tengo ninguna duda, pero su favor es fugaz. Haz que cuente, mientras puedas.

—Es hora, hermano —dice Loki con irritación—. Haré que me ame, y descubriré todo lo que deseas saber.

—Asegúrate de que lo hagas —Helblindi dice—. Tu libertad depende de ello.

Sif está sonriendo sobre sus cartas y Thor sabe que, en este punto, no puede estar mintiendo. Hay mucho en juego, y la sonrisa de Sif es demasiado amplia e... inquietante . Sif no suele tomar riesgos cuando juega, pero, de nuevo, Sif es astuta. Quizás su mano sea basura. Todo lo que Thor sabe es que no puede retirarse ahora. Es una cuestión de principios.

—Oh, estoy dentro —dice Sif, sonriendo maliciosamente sobre sus cartas. Por lo general, cuando sonríe así, alguna pobre criatura está a punto de sufrir una muerte terrible. Hoy, al parecer, esa criatura es Thor— ¿Tú?

—Hasta el final amargo —declara Thor, siempre espoleado por un buen desafío—. ¿Cuál es tu apuesta?

—¿Por qué no hacerlo interesante? —Sif dice, como si Thor no tuviera su mejor caballo y más de mil monedas de oro montadas en esto. Fandral y Volstagg intercambian miradas cautelosas, claramente aliviados de haberse retirado hace mucho tiempo.

—Si crees que arriesgaría el hacha de batalla de mis reliquias, estás soñando.

—No, esto es mejor —dice Sif, su sonrisa ahora dividiendo su rostro—. Si pierdo —comienza lentamente Sif—, me comprometo a usar ese vestido que me hizo tu abuela en mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

—¿El naranja? —Thor dice con incredulidad— Con las...

—Mangas abullonadas y ribete verde —dice Sif—, lo recuerdas.

Thor sonríe. Lo vió alguna vez. Casi se puso morado conteniendo su risa cuando Sif lo recibió hace unos cumpleaños. Que tuviera que agradecerle amablemente a su abuela por eso fue aún más divertido.

—Estoy segura de que disfrutará verme poniéndomelo y, no obstante, en mi propio cumpleaños. 

Thor le devuelve la sonrisa. No hay duda de que lo haría. Quizás demasiado.

—¿Toda la noche?

—Por supuesto.

—Y repelerás a todos los posibles pretendientes —agrega Volstagg, lo que le valió un golpe en el hombro de Sif.

—¡Un respiro bienvenido! —ella ríe— Por fin, una noche de paz.

Thor se ríe, pero en verdad la confianza de Sif solo ha encendido un destello de preocupación en él: su disposición a hacer esta apuesta lo está haciendo dudar de sus probabilidades.

—¿Y qué recibirías de mí a cambio?

—Si gano —Sif se vuelve hacia Thor—. Quiero que bailes Quicktrot en mi fiesta.

Fandral y Volstagg hacen un ominoso sonido de oooooooo.

—Yo no bailo —dice Thor.

—Y yo no uso horribles vestidos de tafetán naranja —responde Sif, impávida por la amarga reacción de Thor—. Ese es el punto de una apuesta. Entonces, ¿estás dentro o no?

Sus amigos lo miran expectantes, con los ojos muy abiertos con anticipación. Thor se siente como un animal atrapado, acorralado en una esquina sin forma de escapar. Sif siempre ha querido que Thor aprenda a bailar, y por mucho que quiera rechazar esta apuesta, es su cumpleaños, Thor sabe que significaría mucho para ella si él aceptara.

—Sí —dice Thor con un suspiro de derrota—. Estoy dentro.

—Deja tus cartas —dice Sif, y Thor lo hace.

Cuatro malditas reinas tiene Sif. Thor ni siquiera está sorprendido.

El rostro de Sif estalla en una risa alegre.

—Prepara tus zapatos de baile, amigo mío. Esperaré varios resultados de ti esa noche. ¿Quizás puedas practicar mientras llevo a tu amada Gullfaxi a dar un paseo?

Thor gime. Casi había olvidado que también apostó su caballo.

—No puedo bailar.

El rostro de Sif es tan brillante y complacido que Thor casi se olvida de mantener su expresión severa. Ella conoce a Thor lo suficientemente bien como para saber que nunca incumpliría su palabra.

—¡Bueno! Finalmente tendrás algo de motivación para aprender.

Fandral se vuelve hacia Thor y le da una cálida palmada en la espalda.

—No temas, amigo mío. Yo te ayudaré.

—No me vas a enseñar a bailar un Quicktrot.

—Y, ¿hay alguien más en quien pueda confiar para esta tarea? Soy el bailarín más competente de todos los lores de la corte —Fandral mueve las cejas—. Pregúntale a cualquiera de sus damas.

Thor pone los ojos en blanco.

—Encontraré a alguien.

—Esto es ridículo —murmura Thor, con una mano en la cadera de Fandral y la otra sosteniendo su mano. Su rostro ya está rojo cereza por la vergüenza, y apenas han comenzado su lección todavía. Thor no está seguro de cómo dejó que Fandral lo convenciera de esto. Si incluso uno de esos músicos deja escapar una risita, Thor les cortará los dedos—. ¿No debería estar practicando con un instructor de baile real?

Fandral parece consternado.

—¿Y estropear mi diversión?

—Esto no es exactamente lo que imaginé en mi cabeza cuando dijiste que me ibas a enseñar.

—¿Qué? ¿No soy... —Fandral hace una mueca de beso —, una pareja de baile bastante bonita?

Thor le da un empujón juguetón y Fandral sonríe.

—Solo estoy tratando de ayudarte. ¿O deseas tropezar con tus propios pies e ir a toda velocidad hacia la mesa de postres? Eso sería igual de divertido para Sif, estoy seguro. Solo trato de evitarte la humillación.

—Tú —Thor señala con un dedo el pecho de Fandral—. Podrías ser peor que yo.

Fandral hace una mueca de burla ofendida.

—Y tú, amigo mío, eres simplemente un estudiante imposible. No es mi culpa que tus pies pesen tanto como Mjolnir.

Thor inclina la cabeza hacia arriba.

—Soy un guerrero.

—Yo también. También Sif. Ahora pon tu mano en mi cadera. Desde arriba.

—¡No estoy haciendo esto! —Thor exclama, sacando su mano de la de Fandral—. Insistes en liderar. Yo debería liderar. ¡Soy el rey de Asgard!

—¿Rey de Asgard? No lo digas.

Thor le lanza una mirada y Fandral se ríe.

—Te estaba enseñando a liderar.

—¡Empezaste dejándome liderar y cambiaste a la mitad!—

—¡No! —Fandral dice a la defensiva. Hace una pausa, una mirada pensativa cruza su rostro—. Espera. Tal vez.

Thor levanta las manos con exasperación.

—No sé por qué dejé que me convencieras de esto. Por qué dejé que Sif me convenciera de esto. Todo lo que quería era pasar la noche bebiendo hasta saciarme. En paz. Y en cambio me dejé someter a esta tontería-

—Quizás estemos abordando esto de la manera incorrecta —Fandral se acaricia con consideración su pequeña barba remilgada—. No es que no pueda enseñarte, es solo que no puedo hacerlo mientras te asocio. Lo que necesitamos —Fandral hace una pausa, sin duda para lograr un efecto dramático— es respaldo.

—Excelente. Exponga mi humillación a más personas.

Fandral cruza los brazos frente a su pecho.

—¿Quieres decepcionar a Sif? ¿Renegar de tu palabra?

Thor suspira. No, no quiere hacer ninguna de esas cosas. No hay mucho que no haría por Sif.

—Bueno, ¿qué sugieres?

—Bien —dice Fandral, colocando a Loki así. La mano de Thor se siente húmeda en la cadera de Loki y no sabe por qué.

—Esto es ridículo —murmura Thor.

—Ahora, ahora —dice Fandral, tan brillante y alegre que la mandíbula de Thor se aprieta—. Loki tuvo la amabilidad de venir a ayudarnos, lo menos que podemos hacer es ser amables.

—No puedo pensar en un castigo peor —dice Thor con amargura.

Fandral se vuelve hacia Loki.

—No te importa, ¿verdad?

—Para nada, mis señores —responde Loki, sonriendo tímidamente—. Es un placer para mí estar a su servicio.

—¿Ves? Él lo ama. Ahora. Pon tu mano aquí... —Fandral ajusta la mano de Thor en consecuencia—. En la parte baja de la espalda. Te sujetará por el hombro. Me gusta esto.

Thor traga nerviosamente. Esto es tan, tan estúpido y no sabe por qué no solo envía a buscar un instructor de baile adecuado y una corista.

—Tienes que abrazarlo más cerca que eso, vamos —Fandral los aprieta, de modo que quedan casi pecho contra pecho— No es tu hermano.

La cara de Thor podría estar enrojeciendo.

—No es así como lo hacíamos antes. No estuvimos tan cerca.

Fandral hace una mueca como esta, es la proposición más absurda que jamás haya escuchado.

—¿Y has caído locamente en la lujuria conmigo? Ya tienes suficientes problemas para concentrarte.

—Esto es ridículo —repite Thor en voz baja, pero hace lo que se le indica.

—Muy bien, desde arriba —Fandral aplaude para llamar la atención de los músicos, sin inmutarse como siempre por el mal humor de Thor—. Recuerda, este es un ritmo de cinco a cuatro, debe mantener la segunda cuenta. De lo contrario perderás el paso. Los dos cuentan por dos tiempos. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. ¿Ves? Entonces es un poco diferente de un Volta.

—Oh, eso lo hace mucho más claro.

—Oriéntate y podremos desarrollar el juego de pies más tarde. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. No te preocupes por Loki, él seguirá tu ejemplo. Oh rey de Asgard.

Thor entrecierra los ojos hacia Fandral, pero se suaviza cuando vuelve su atención a Loki. Loki sonríe alentadoramente, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas, y la irritación de Thor se atenúa un poco. Aún así, no significa que tenga que gustarle esto.

—Y recuerda comenzar con el pie derecho. ¿Listo?

—Supongo.

Los músicos comienzan y Thor da sus primeros pasos temblorosos. Se siente incómodo, como un enorme oso de las cavernas adiestrado para hacer un truco de circo: poco elegante y desgarbado. Thor se detiene y comienza tantas veces, sacudiendo a Loki como una muñeca de trapo. El recuento es extraño, los pasos desconocidos. Loki sigue los movimientos de madera de Thor lo mejor que puede, pero no puede evitar ser pisoteado por los pies descarriados de Thor.

—Ah —Loki hace una mueca después de que Thor accidentalmente le da una patada en la espinilla.

La cara de Thor se pone más rosada e inmediatamente se detiene, resoplando de frustración.

—No puedo hacer esto.

—No mires tus pies —instruye Fandral—. Mira a Loki.

—¡Lo estoy pisoteando!

—Créeme, será más fácil si no te miras los pies. Mira su cara, es una vista mucho mejor. Estás pensando demasiado en ello. Deja que tu cuerpo se mueva con el ritmo. Y recuerda: alterna tus pasos. Sigues comenzando con tu pie izquierdo; ahí es donde te sigues perdiendo. Alterno. Siempre.

Thor hace un molesto murmullo. Se siente tan, tan ridículo, no es un sentimiento al que esté acostumbrado, y no le gusta.

—Me veo como un tonto.

—Lo estás haciendo mucho mejor que antes —alienta Fandral, pasando por alto la declaración de Thor, que sólo irrita aún más a Thor. El ceño fruncido en su rostro hace que Fandral se detenga.

—Una vez más, amigo —dice Fandral, con más cuidado que antes. Claramente siente que Thor está a pocos minutos de irse, una suposición acertada—. ¿Intentarás no mirar tus pies?

—Lo lastimé —dice Thor, haciendo un gesto hacia Loki, medio esperando que Loki esté de acuerdo para que Thor tenga una excusa para levantar la sesión.

Para alivio y molestia de Thor, Loki niega con la cabeza. En su rostro no hay más que dulzura.

—Estoy bien para continuar, Majestad.

Thor se queja de su disgusto, pero finalmente lo concede. Es difícil de rechazar esa cara.

—Bien —él dice—. Una vez más.

La música comienza y Thor lo intenta de nuevo, intentando mirar menos a sus pies esta vez. Trata de no pensar demasiado en los movimientos, porque en cuanto se vuelve demasiado consciente de sí mismo, pierde el paso. Es sumamente consciente de la mano de Loki en su hombro, como un gran hierro pesado, aunque en verdad Loki no puede sujetarlo con tanta fuerza. Por qué esto le molesta tanto, no lo sabe; ya ha tenido a Loki en todas las formas y posiciones posibles. Loki ni siquiera se ha desvestido y Thor está nervioso.

Loki lo mira de repente, sosteniendo la mirada de Thor con una confianza que pocos de los sujetos de Thor se atreven a exhibir. Thor, que no está acostumbrado al contacto visual prolongado, se pierde brevemente. El color de ojos de Loki es inusual, un tono de verde azulado con esta luz. Como espuma de mar o jade. Cristalino como vidrio roto.

Thor tropieza con sus botas y maldice. Cuando mira hacia arriba, Loki le está sonriendo como si supiera lo que acaba de precipitar. Pero Thor no puede acusar directamente a Loki de intentar distraerlo, no sea que él mismo se pierda en los ojos de Loki. Admitir tal cliché sería insoportable. A veces, Thor jura, Loki intenta hechizarlo.

—Oh, nornas —suspira Fandral—. Me permite.

Fandral camina hacia ellos y los interrumpe, acercándose a Loki y arrojando su capa sobre su hombro teatralmente.

—¿Me concedes éste baile? —Fandral rezuma, tomando la mano de Loki en la suya y haciendo una reverencia, como lo hace cuando está cortejando a una doncella— Con fines educativos —agrega, adoptando su voz normal para hablar con Thor.

Loki mira a Thor brevemente, con las cejas en alto en la cara, su mano apoyada en la de Fandral. Aunque a Thor no le gusta a dónde va esto, asiente a regañadientes. De hecho, podría ayudarlo a ver cómo se ve este baile ridículo cuando se realiza correctamente. Y si no lo aprende, toda esta mortificación habría sido en vano.

Con el permiso así obtenido, Loki se vuelve hacia Fandral y hace una pequeña y cortés reverencia.

—Mi señor.

Fandral luego toma a Loki en sus brazos, sosteniéndolo como Thor acababa de hacer, y pide música. A Thor le molesta admitir que sí, Fandral es un excelente bailarín. Siempre lo ha sido. Y a su manera, Fandral hace girar a Loki por el suelo, cubriendo vastas franjas de azulejo con tanta facilidad como si ambos se deslizaran sobre una capa de hielo. Fandral no se mira los pies. Más bien, está mirando directamente a la cara de Loki y diciendo algo, aunque Thor no puede entender qué. Loki responde algo, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Es como si Thor ni siquiera estuviera allí.

La música se ralentiza abruptamente y Fandral baja a Loki, muy cerca del suelo, con una mano en la espalda. Loki está evidentemente encantado, y deja escapar un chillido de risa sorprendido, un sonido que Thor nunca había escuchado de Loki antes. La sangre de Thor comienza a hervir.

—Está bien, eso es suficiente —dice Thor, más como un gruñido de lo que pretendía. Se precipita y arranca a Loki del abrazo de Fandral, con una mano firmemente en el bíceps de Loki.

—¡Vamos, recién estábamos comenzando! —Fandral protesta, su voz jadeante y aireada por el esfuerzo. Él está poniendo una falsa apariencia de inocencia, pero Thor puede ver un indicio de una sonrisa allí, y las manos de Thor se aprietan involuntariamente en puños—. Estaba a punto de mostrarte cómo...

—¡Dije que es suficiente!

La voz retumbante de Thor lo sorprende incluso a él. Resuena en las paredes y deja la habitación completamente en silencio. Thor frunce los labios y sabe que debe lucir completamente transparente.

—Hemos terminado por hoy —dice uniformemente, agarrando a Loki con más fuerza.

—Sí, por supuesto —dice Fandral con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Sonríe, un gesto apaciguador y conciliador, pero también parece desconcertado por la intensidad de la respuesta de Thor. Fandral sabe que no debe presionar cuando Thor se pone de humor—. Bien hecho hoy, mi señor. Un buen comienzo.

Thor asiente en reconocimiento, pero es un gesto simbólico, porque ha terminado por completo con esta tontería. Thor no ofrece otra respuesta, ni siquiera una despedida, antes de arrastrar sin ceremonias a Loki a sus habitaciones privadas. Él cierra la puerta detrás de ellos.

Thor espera que Loki se sienta intimidado por su temperamento, siendo esta la reacción sensata, pero en lugar de miedo, solo ve diversión en el rostro de Loki.

—No más lecciones con Fandral —declara Thor con autoridad, cuadrando los hombros por si acaso. Espera verse apropiadamente intimidante, pero Loki ni siquiera se inmuta.

Loki sonríe con ironía.

—¿Está... celoso, mi señor?

—No puedo soportar a los presumidos.

La cara de Loki se ilumina de alegría.

—¡Usted lo está!

—Tal vez —gruñe Thor, disgustado por el aire burlón de Loki. Agarra a Loki por la nuca y queda satisfecho cuando esa sonrisa burlona desaparece del rostro de Loki—. No me gusta que otros hombres toquen mis cosas.

—Sabes que te pertenezco —responde Loki, sin miedo, mirando a Thor a través de sus pestañas. Esa misma mirada otra vez; Thor se desarma momentáneamente antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo Loki. Embrujándolo. Loki tiene la audacia de reír.

—¿Por qué querría a alguien más cuando ya estoy en la cama del Rey de Asgard?

—Por qué de hecho.

—Te pertenezco —Loki desliza su mano hacia abajo para ahuecar la ahora interesada polla de Thor—. Y esto me pertenece.

Thor deja escapar un pequeño estruendo en su pecho. Estaba decidido a enfadarse, pero supone que se doblegará para permitir esta distracción.

—Me perteneces —acepta Thor. A pesar de que Loki ha estado en su poder por algún tiempo, decirlo en voz alta todavía lo emociona. Loki es suyo, y Thor no permitirá que nadie se lo lleve.

—Puedo enseñarte —ofrece Loki, algún tiempo después, cuando está ayudando a Thor a vestirse para la cena de la noche—Podemos practicar juntos. Si lo prefieres.

Thor arquea una ceja.

—¿Alguna vez has bailado un trote rápido antes de este día?

Loki niega con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, y reanuda el atar los brazaletes ceremoniales de Thor.

Thor chasquea la lengua, impresionado.

—Un estudio rápido.

Loki simplemente se encoge de hombros sin mirar hacia arriba, un gesto modesto, pero también hay más que suficiente autosatisfacción en sus rasgos. Es perfectamente consciente de su propia habilidad.

—Lo he visto antes. En Vanaheim. Allí es bastante popular.

A continuación, Loki ayuda a Thor a ponerse su armadura, ya que se ha vuelto bastante experto en vestir a Thor después de tener que hacerlo tantas veces. Thor lo observa con atención, sus ojos atraídos por esos labios hinchados y rosados.

—Te atreves a asumir un desafío así, de alguien tan sin gracia como yo...

Loki mira hacia arriba, su ceja apenas se arquea.

—¿Preferiría Su Majestad sufrir bajo la tutela de Lord Fandral?

—Me harté. He tenido más de su culo excesivamente perfumado —Le da al trasero de Loki una palmada de aprecio—. Y no lo suficiente del tuyo.

Loki se ríe, jadeante.

—Tendré que ocuparme de saciarte antes de nuestras lecciones. De lo contrario, me temo que no lograremos nada.

—Oh, nunca podrías saciarme, mascota —Thor toma la barbilla de Loki y la inclina hacia arriba con sus dedos. La próxima vez que habla, su voz es pensativa, tranquila—. No sé si alguna vez me llenaré de ti.

Thor se queda en silencio, se había sorprendido a sí mismo por la confesión; no es propio de él ser tan sincero. Loki simplemente le devuelve la mirada, los ojos muy abiertos e ilegibles. Thor se aclara la garganta y suelta la barbilla de Loki. Extiende su brazo para que Loki termine su trabajo atando los cordones de su brazalete.

—Déjame dormir contigo esta noche —Pregunta Loki en voz baja.

Thor no dice nada; la primera vez que dejó que Loki durmiera con él fue un error; la segunda y tercera vez también, y la siguiente. Es de mal gusto que un rey encierre a sus esclavos en la grandeza de su propia cama; un insulto a quien Thor tome como reina. Thor tiene habitaciones secundarias y dormitorios para las concubinas. O, en su defecto, cualquier sofá o mesa serviría.

—Necesitas dormir en tu propia cama —dice Thor, no sin amabilidad.

—No me gusta estar ahí —presiona Loki, su boca en una línea obstinada e infeliz. Suavemente, agrega— Todas me odian.

Thor suspira. Él sabe exactamente a quién se refiere Loki: las concubinas que habían sido dejadas de lado cuando Thor tomó a Loki como su favorito. Thor tampoco tiene problemas para creerlo. Pueden ser bastante feroces cuando se les menosprecia.

—Esta noche no —dice Thor por fin, porque no tiene corazón para decir que no. Dado el comportamiento de Loki estas últimas semanas, Thor se prepara para tener que poner su pie en el asunto. Loki lo ha estado desafiando cada vez más últimamente, y es culpa del propio Thor por ceder tanto como él. Thor sabe que tendrá que imponer la ley en algún momento. No sirve que un esclavo sea tan arrogante.

Pero para sorpresa de Thor, Loki simplemente asiente. Su cabeza se inclina, abatido, y eso posiblemente sea peor que un desafío abierto.

—Sí, mi señor —es todo lo que dice; y no pasan más palabras entre ellos.

Se vuelve una rutina para Thor convocar a Loki después del almuerzo para practicar antes del consejo de la tarde. Loki es un maestro paciente, y Thor aprecia la delicadeza con la que le da las instrucciones de Thor. Thor se frustra fácilmente, y en más de una ocasión se marcha furioso, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber hecho esta apuesta en primer lugar. Pero regresa, día tras día, para practicar aún más. Loki no menciona las rabietas de Thor, y continúa exactamente donde lo dejaron antes, por lo que Thor está secretamente agradecido. Thor sabe que puede ser difícil. No necesita que nadie lo señale.

Después de una semana más o menos de esto, Thor comienza a ver una mejora notable. No tropieza con sus pies como solía hacerlo, y sus movimientos se sienten más fluidos que antes. Progresa tanto que Loki comienza a mostrarle adornos, pequeños ascensos y giros y, finalmente, la inmersión.

—Aquí, sostenme aquí.

Loki se inclina hacia la mano de Thor, probando el dar.

—Me caeré de espaldas y tú me guiarás hacia abajo.

Loki se deja caer en la palma de Thor y Thor cede, tomando el peso de Loki fácilmente y empujándolo hacia atrás.

—¡Más bajo! —exige Loki, su rostro brillante. Thor obedece, pero Loki aún no está satisfecho, ya que vuelve a emitir la misma orden, y Thor lo inclina hacia abajo hasta que su cabello roza el piso.

—Así como así —dice Loki, sin aliento. Sus rostros están tan cerca que sus frentes casi se tocan, y Thor tiene que parpadear varias veces para evitar ponerse bizco—. Ahora súbeme.

Practican esto unas cuantas veces más, con Loki dejándose caer en el agarre de Thor, y Thor guiándolo hacia abajo con una seguridad cada vez mayor. Thor se emociona por la forma en que Loki se arroja hacia atrás con tanto entusiasmo, confiando en que Thor lo atrapará antes de que golpee el suelo.

—¿No tienes miedo de que te deje caer? —Thor bromea mientras hace que Loki se ponga de pie—. ¿Después de lo torpe que he demostrado ser?

—No lo harás —responde Loki, con tanta seguridad y sinceridad que Thor se pausa un momento. 

—Es posible —Thor pincha—. Golpear tu bonita cabeza contra el suelo.

—No lo harás —Loki dice de nuevo, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Thor. Cierra el espacio entre ellos, de modo que él y Thor estén pecho con pecho. Loki apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Thor, y Thor siente su aliento caliente contra la piel de su cuello. Se siente más como un abrazo recto que cualquier otra cosa—. Confío en ti.

Loki tararea una extraña melodía para sí mismo y se balancea de un lado a otro. Thor, bastante impotente, lo permite.

—Usa tus manos —Loki respira en el oído de Thor, llevando las manos de Thor a su cintura—. Dime cómo quieres que me mueva.

—Tal vez debería simplemente follarte —dice Thor con voz ronca.

—Mmm, todavía no —dice Loki, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa de complicidad—. Primero, muévete conmigo.

Thor lo hace, agarrando a Loki por las caderas y girándolas de lado a lado. El cuerpo de Loki avanza con fluidez bajo los cuidados de Thor, maleable como arcilla, ondulante y serpenteante. La cabeza de Thor está nadando, y cada vez es más difícil pensar.

Loki se da la vuelta para que estén pecho contra espalda, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para exponer su largo y elegante cuello. Sus ojos están cerrados y todavía está tarareando para sí mismo, todavía moviéndose, y Thor está perdido, hipnotizado, y Loki debe saberlo.

El cambio en la conducta de Loki se ha vuelto cada vez más obvio últimamente; La atención y el favor de Thor evidentemente se le subieron a la cabeza. Donde una vez Loki había sido deferente en presencia de Thor, ahora se comporta con altivez, sumamente confiado en la indulgencia de Thor. Es culpa del propio Thor por malcriarlo. Thor se deleita en procurar buenos regalos para Loki: joyas, ropa, pieles, dulces. No corrige a Loki cuando Loki no se dirige a él por sus títulos adecuados, aunque Thor sabe que probablemente debería hacerlo. Loki es... bueno... interesante cuando no tiene miedo de responder. Es sorprendentemente inteligente para ser un esclavo, y más erudito de lo que Thor le dio crédito. No es de extrañar que pase tanto tiempo leyendo mientras Thor está ocupado.

Resulta que Loki también tiene una gran inclinación por las travesuras. ¡Qué conveniente es, entonces, que su arsenal mágico sea tan adecuado para las bromas! La primera vez, Loki transformó el marrón de la peluca de Heurig en un arcoíris bastante caprichoso de colores arremolinados y animados, lo que hizo imposible que Thor se concentrara en lo que el pobre hombre estaba diciendo. Luego estuvo ese momento en que Loki convirtió el vino de Heurig en una taza llena de hormigas vivas. Thor tuvo que regañar a Loki por eso, aunque él también se había estado riendo entonces, así que duda que Loki haya sido siquiera un poco reprendido. Pobre, pobre Heurig. Thor no sabe qué hizo el pobre bastardo para convertirse en el objetivo preferido de Loki, pero no está particularmente interesado en que Loki se detenga.

Cuando Loki pertenecía a Odín, Thor encontraba insoportable tales travesuras. Ahora, es como si Thor estuviera cultivando activamente el mal comportamiento de Loki. ¿Pero puede realmente culparse a sí mismo? Es difícil conseguir entretenimiento decente. Y, además, Thor está seguro de que el alivio del estrés le está haciendo bien. Es hasta el punto en que Thor se pregunta por qué buscó específicamente la mansedumbre en sus amantes. Todos los demás parecen tan... aburridos en comparación.

Thor usa su agarre en las caderas de Loki para presionar su trasero con más firmeza contra la creciente erección de Thor. Loki hace un pequeño ruido entrecortado que va directo a la polla de Thor, un sonido que Thor está seguro que es estrictamente para su propio beneficio.

—Creo que estás tratando de ponerme duro —murmura Thor al oído de Loki—. Creo que me estás tomando el pelo.

Loki simplemente muele su trasero hacia atrás, riendo ligeramente cuando Thor gime. Los dedos de Thor rozan los muslos de Loki para desabrochar su dobladillo, impaciente, pero Loki lo detiene.

Loki gira la cabeza sobre su hombro para mirar a Thor.

—Déjame dormir contigo esta noche.

—Loki...

—Por favor —suplica Loki—. He estado bien, ¿no? ¿Te enseñé lo mejor que pude?

Thor voltea a Loki para mirarlo, decidido a regañarlo por su descaro. Espera que Loki se sienta intimidado, pero lo que encuentra en cambio es algo parecido a una mueca de malestar en la cara de Loki. La irritación de Thor se disipa instantáneamente en exasperación.

—La barba de Bor —gruñe Thor.

—No me has dejado dormir contigo desde hace más de quince días —dice Loki, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Te he disgustado de alguna manera?

—No —suspira Thor—. Me complaces lo suficiente.

—¿Entonces por qué? Tu cama es demasiado grande para una sola persona. Hace una noche tan solitaria. ¿No te gusta? —se inclina para besar la mandíbula de Thor—. Porque a mí sí.

—Nornas, puedes quejarte —murmura Thor, pero se hunde en los besos de Loki de todos modos, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para exponer más piel desnuda. Cualquier objeción que tuviera al respecto se está deteriorando a un ritmo exponencial; Loki es un cuerpo tan cálido contra el de Thor, tan atractivo—. Mmph, bien . Esta noche. Pero solo esta noche, ¿me escuchas? No pienses ni por un momento que esto se convertirá en algo rutinario —se aleja y señala con el dedo la nariz de Loki—. El hecho de que pongas esa cara no significa que todos tus caprichos serán concedidos. Oh, sí, Loki. ¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta? Sé que crees que puedes salirte con la tuya haciendo pucheros y mirándome con esos ojos. Pero yo soy tu rey, no me dejaré llevar por payasadas tan infantiles. Cuando doy un pedido, no debe ser cuestionado. Mi palabra es definitiva —le da a Loki una sacudida muy suave pero firme, como para reforzar el punto—¿Está claro?

Loki abre los ojos con inocencia y asiente.

—Como el cristal.

Thor se despierta junto a Loki todos los días durante el resto de la semana. Tiene que admitir: es conveniente tener a Loki en la cama junto a él por la mañana. Thor siempre se despierta duro, y es mucho más fácil simplemente meterse detrás de Loki que convocar a alguien más para que venga a saciar su lujuria.

Loki duerme acurrucado de lado, su cabello está enredado en la almohada, su piel pálida es un impecable lienzo de porcelana. A pesar de la follada nocturna que Thor le da, Loki a menudo está inquieto, moviéndose ligeramente debajo del brazo de Thor. Al amanecer, sin embargo, él mismo está exhausto, sus pestañas oscuras se abren en abanico sobre sus mejillas, salvo por el constante ascenso y descenso de su pecho.

Son mañanas perezosas como estas cuando Thor se ve lleno, apartando un mechón de cabello negro errante de la frente de Loki. En el sueño, la agudeza de sus rasgos se suaviza y parece joven. Frágil, incluso. Como si sus huesos se partieran bajo las manos de Thor si lo agarrara con demasiada fuerza. Algo cálido florece en su pecho junto con la lujuria que comienza a acumularse en su vientre.

Thor tira de la sábana por el cuerpo de Loki hasta que la carne desnuda de Loki se le muestra. Thor pasa una mano por su flanco, con cuidado de no despertarlo. La piel de Loki se pone de gallina, ya sea por el frío de la mañana o por el toque de Thor. Thor también golpea un pezón rosado, porque puede, y se deleita cuando la protuberancia se endurece bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Loki hace un ruido de gatito somnoliento cuando Thor agarra un puñado de su trasero, abriéndolo para revelar los labios rosados y su pequeño y dulce agujero. Hace que la ya dura polla de Thor duela de anticipación, y una gota de perlas presemen se acumule en su raja.

—Loki —dice Thor, cantando una canción, su voz ronca como siempre lo es por la mañana. Frota la cabeza de su polla a lo largo de los labios de Loki, deleitándose con la persistente humedad de la noche anterior. No da otra advertencia antes de penetrarlo con un suave empujón.

Loki jadea en voz alta, se despierta de una sacudida por la intrusión, pero no puede salir de debajo del brazo de Thor. Después de la conmoción inicial, Loki suspira, sus párpados caen y se cierran una vez más, su cabeza cae hacia atrás sobre la almohada. Thor lo abraza y comienza a empujar perezosamente, disfrutando de lo apretado que está Loki cuando está de lado con las piernas cerradas así.

—Mmmph —es todo lo que Loki logra decir, con la boca abierta. Sus caderas ruedan hacia la polla de Thor inconscientemente—. ¿Es así como piensas despertarme cada mañana?

—Era tu deseo dormir conmigo, ¿no es así?

Loki hace un ruido aireado afirmativamente, y Thor pone la nariz en su nuca.

—Entonces dime que te encanta.

—Me encanta —gime Loki suavemente, arqueando la espalda para instar a Thor más profundamente. Satisfecho, Thor le da a su culo unos sólidos golpes en recompensa y se lo folla con más fuerza.

Aunque el ángulo es bueno, su posición no le proporciona a Thor suficiente palanca para llegar al clímax. Pero tal cosa es bastante fácil de remediar. Thor maniobra a Loki sobre su estómago, y Loki cede al maltrato de Thor sin resistencia. Una vez que Loki se acomoda sobre su estómago, Thor se apoya entre los muslos abiertos de Loki. Thor disfruta enormemente esta posición, con la forma tendida de Loki colocada tentadoramente debajo de él. Thor es más capaz de perseguir su placer de esta manera.

Thor hace una pausa antes de volver a entrar a Loki, tomándose un momento para agarrar un puñado de su trasero y separar sus mejillas. Una vez más es tratado con la vista sensual de los pequeños labios regordetes del coño de Loki, y el dulce y tentador rizo de su otro agujero. Thor se moja el pulgar en la boca y frota el ano de Loki, moviéndose en pequeños y tranquilizadores círculos sobre la carne arrugada.

—¿Mi señor...? —dice Loki.

Thor hace un ruido silencioso y presiona. Por un momento, está más distraído por el tirón caliente del músculo alrededor de su pulgar que por la promesa del coño aterciopelado de Loki. ¡Qué apretado ese músculo agarrará su polla...!

Thor considera hacerlo aquí mismo, ahora mismo. El preciado runt virgen de su padre, completamente libertino. En la propia cama de Odín, nada menos. A Loki también le encantaría. Thor lo sabe. Podría resistirse al principio, pero al mismo tiempo le rogaría a Thor por más.

—¿Thor...?

La voz de Loki es lejana y la palabra ni siquiera se registra. Thor vuelve en sí, la bruma de excitación se disipa un poco. Loki lo mira por encima del hombro con recelo, los músculos de su espalda tensos. Thor se controla a sí mismo. Si lo hiciera, se aseguraría de que a Loki le gustara. Se cuidaría de no lastimarlo. Thor ha conocido a varios esclavos que han venido al disfrutar del acto, tanto hombres como mujeres. Todo lo que necesita es un poco de preparación adicional. Thor tendrá que dejar un poco de aceite a un lado para ese propósito.

Mientras tanto, Thor desliza su pulgar hacia afuera y vuelve a colocar su polla dentro del resbaladizo coño de Loki. Hundirse dentro de él es pura felicidad; la visión de Thor se blanquea al sentirla. Viene poco después, gimiendo el nombre de Loki con reverencia.

Entonces Thor disfruta de la compañía de Loki. ¿Y qué? Él es rey, puede hacer lo que quiera. Si desea relajarse con su concubina favorita, ¿quién lo detendrá?

Thor se dice a sí mismo esto mientras irrumpe en Loki una tarde con el singular propósito de hacer novillos.

—No vamos a practicar hoy —anuncia Thor, arrojándole una prenda de vestir a Loki, quien antes estaba acurrucado en uno de los sillones de felpa de Thor leyendo—. Ponte esto. Ven conmigo.

Loki hace una mueca de perplejidad y levanta el par de pantalones que Thor le había arrojado.

—Necesito aire fresco. Vamos a montar —Thor anuncia—. Y tú vienes conmigo.

La cara de Loki se ilumina.

—¿Verdaderamente?

—Creo que estoy lo suficientemente preparado para la fiesta de SIf como para que podamos renunciar a la lección de hoy —dice Thor—. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

La boca de Loki se abre, claramente tratando de pensar en una respuesta discreta, pero Thor simplemente se ríe.

—Rápido, antes de que cambie de opinión —dice Thor, jovial, y mira divertido mientras Loki se apresura a obedecer. Aunque Thor ya ha visto a Loki desnudo muchas veces, Loki, por alguna razón, todavía siente la necesidad de cambiarse detrás de una pantalla decorativa. Thor no está seguro de si esto se debe a que Loki todavía se aferra a un cierto sentido de modestia, o porque sabe que la pantalla de papel pintado es casi transparente cuando la luz del sol de la tarde brilla así. Thor se decide por lo último, ya que Loki nunca pierde la oportunidad de hacer que la vida de Thor sea lo más sexualmente frustrada posible.

La silueta sombría de Loki deshace los cordones de su camisón de una manera tan lenta y llamativa que no se puede interpretar como otra cosa que deliberada. Thor le gritaría que siguiera adelante si no lo estuviera disfrutando tanto.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué provocó esto? —Loki pregunta. Sus cambios se deslizan hasta el suelo, revelando su perfil largo, delgado y desnudo—. Si no sería demasiado atrevido por mi parte hacerlo...

—Puedes. Me aburro del consejo. Tan cansado y congestionado. Si no me tomara el tiempo para aclarar mi cabeza, me volvería loco.

—¿Algo en particular que te preocupe?

Thor deja escapar un largo suspiro.

—Siempre hay asuntos graves que atender. Preferiría no dilucidar.

Loki asoma la cabeza por detrás de la pantalla.

—Sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a escuchar. Si eso pudiera ayudar.

—Oh, mascota —Thor sonríe lascivamente—. Siempre eres más que útil.

Loki se viste con la ropa que le habían traído y emerge unos momentos después completamente vestido. Resplandece incluso con una sencilla túnica de montar blanca y pantalones color canela.

Thor le da una mirada y asiente en aprobación.

—Encajan. Ven también.

Montar siempre ha sido una de las grandes alegrías de Thor: el viento en su cabello, la velocidad, la libertad. Siempre fue la mejor manera para él de descargar sus frustraciones reprimidas. Hay algo en él que parece tan primitivo, tan simple. Como deberían ser las cosas.

Y, con Loki cálido a su espalda, las preocupaciones de Thor parecen muy lejanas. Viajan a gran velocidad a ninguna parte en particular; Loki parece emocionado de simplemente estar allí, con Thor, disfrutando del hermoso clima de finales de verano. No había mostrado ninguna vacilación en montar el corcel de Thor, a pesar de que le había asegurado a Thor que nunca antes había estado a caballo. Por la forma en que está apretando la cintura de Thor, Thor se pregunta si está ansioso o simplemente emocionado, pero Thor pronto se decide por lo último. Cuando Thor guía a su caballo a través de un arroyo poco profundo, salpicándolos a ambos con agua, Loki hace la risita más adorable y aireada.

Se adentran más en el bosque, más y más lejos de todas las preocupaciones y responsabilidades de Thor. Solía montar a diario, antes de tomar las riendas del poder, y pasaba muchas horas en la silla después del fallecimiento de su madre. Aunque esos días de juventud sin preocupaciones han terminado hace mucho tiempo, Thor todavía siente la necesidad de escapar a veces. Solo necesita espacio para respirar. Quizás ahora, con Loki a su lado, tenga una excusa para salir más seguido.

—Ahí —dice Loki en su oído, señalando a lo lejos—. ¿Qué es eso?

—La vieja Catedral —responde Thor por encima del hombro—. ¿Vamos a echar un vistazo más de cerca?

—¡Si! —viene la entusiasta respuesta.

Thor empuja a su caballo con más fuerza hacia las imponentes ruinas. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que Thor estuvo allí. El tiempo parece haber olvidado este lugar, y la Catedral está tan bellamente abandonada y cubierta de maleza como siempre.

Thor detiene su caballo en las afueras de los terrenos de la Catedral. Primero desmonta, luego ayuda a Loki a bajar, bajándolo al suelo con dos manos alrededor de su cintura. Thor engancha su yegua a un árbol cercano, y ella ansiosamente se pone a masticar las hierbas bañadas por el sol que crecen en sus raíces.

Loki está claramente emocionado cuando entran a la Catedral propiamente dicha; Thor puede decirlo. Y ¿por qué no lo estaría? La Catedral es un espectáculo para la vista, más antigua que el palacio de Asgard y construida con un magnífico granito azulado brillante. Parte del techo se ha derrumbado hace mucho tiempo, y donde cae la luz del sol, la vegetación ha comenzado a brotar. Unos cuantos robles grandes se extienden hacia los parches expuestos del cielo; sus raíces nudosas trabajan para desalojar el antiguo suelo de piedra con incrustaciones y devolverlo a la tierra.

—Confieso que sé poco sobre la historia de la Catedral —dice Thor—, pero sé que este era un lugar para adorar a los dioses superiores, incluso antes de que mi abuelo fuera rey —pasa la mano con cariño por la piedra lisa y curtida por el tiempo—. Se han perdido muchas de las viejas formas.

Loki mira a su alrededor con asombro, los ojos brillantes y abiertos, como si no pudiera ver lo que le rodeaba lo suficientemente rápido.

—Es hermoso —dice, vagando más adentro.

Thor hace un ruido afirmativo mientras se arrastra detrás de Loki, su mirada fija en la espalda de Loki. No está acostumbrado a ver a Loki con pantalones y botas marrones, pero Thor decide que le gusta cómo se ve: relajado y a gusto.

—Solía venir aquí de muchacho. Lady Sif y yo pasamos muchos días dorados de verano explorando este lugar y aprendiendo sus secretos —Thor sonríe, agradecido por el recuerdo—. Y escondiéndonos de nuestros padres.

Loki se da la vuelta para caminar hacia atrás, de cara a Thor, con una amplia, casi loca sonrisa en su rostro. Luego, con un movimiento rápido, ejecuta una serie de volteretas hacia atrás, aparentemente por pura exuberancia. Loki pronto se endereza, sin aliento, riendo y... alegre incluso. Algo tira dentro del pecho de Thor para contemplarlo, y él sabe que también se está riendo.

Loki se alisa el cabello hacia atrás casualmente, como si eso fuera algo perfectamente normal.

—Tendrás que traerme aquí más a menudo —roza la superficie de una enorme columna de piedra con las yemas de los dedos y luego mira hacia arriba para admirar el elaborado capitel muy por encima—. Me gusta explorar.

—Como desées.

Loki mira a Thor como si no hubiera esperado que él aceptara tan fácilmente.

—¿Mañana?

Thor se ríe.

—Cuando mi horario lo permita.

—Mañana —dice Loki con firmeza, como si no hubiera escuchado a Thor en absoluto.

Thor se cruza de brazos, pero su tono es ligero.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que tengo un reino que dirigir? ¿Reuniones del consejo para asistir? ¿Peticiones para escuchar? ¿Nada de eso significa nada para ti?

En respuesta, Loki hace esa cara de puchero escandalosamente puesta, la que usa cuando está tratando de convencer a Thor para que haga algo, aunque esta vez lo exagera para que su labio inferior literalmente sobresalga. Dicho como una broma, sin duda; pero, aun así, su efectividad es exasperante.

Thor levanta las manos y se ríe.

—Ya veremos.

Loki deja caer la expresión y sonríe, mirando hacia arriba de nuevo para ver la columnata de arcos apuntados.

—Es agradable escapar del palacio para variar.

Thor se detiene ante esto: se pregunta si Loki se siente encerrado en el palacio. No muy diferente de Thor en ese sentido.

—Gracias por traerme aquí —dice Loki por fin, después de que un largo silencio pasa entre ellos.

—De nada —responde Thor.

—Cuando regresemos mañana tendremos que traer un picnic —declara Loki—. O, supongo, cuando tu horario lo permita.

Thor niega con la cabeza ante la 'concesión' de Loki, pero se ríe de todos modos. Extiende su mano para que Loki se acerque a él, pero Loki se mantiene firme, a unos pasos de distancia. Entonces, Loki deliberadamente da un paso atrás.

—Ven aquí —dice Thor.

—¿Eso es una orden? —Loki pregunta, lo que parece una pregunta ridícula: ¿por qué no sería así? Pero entonces Loki da otro paso atrás, una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, y Thor sabe, sabe, que están a punto de jugar otro de los pequeños juegos de Loki.

—Disfrutas de la caza, ¿no es así mi señor?

—Sabes que lo hago.

—Dicen que no hay cazador tan hábil como tú...

—Oh, mascota —dice Thor, sus ojos brillan oscuramente—. Soy el mejor de todos los Reinos.

—Una afirmación audaz —dice Loki distraídamente, su mirada nunca se aparta de la de Thor. Da otro paso atrás—. ¿Crees que podrías atraparme?

Thor sonríe, ya estirándose para desengancharse la capa roja. Solo resultará demasiado engorroso para la persecución.

—Déjame ser el conejo —continúa Loki—, y tú serás el cazador.

—Conejito —se burla Thor. Deja su capa en el suelo pedregoso y sacude los hombros—. ¿Qué pasa cuando te atrape?

—Si me atrapas —corrige Loki—, te mostraré algo.

—¿Mostrarme qué?

—Algo que desearás ver —dice Loki crípticamente.

Thor arquea la ceja, pero decide no presionar. Hacerlo solo estropearía la sorpresa.

—¿Y en el improbable caso de que debas escapar de mí?

—Solo pido que me llamen vencedor —dice Loki.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo.

Loki sigue caminando hacia atrás, acercándose más y más al interior de la catedral. Parece preparado para lanzarse si Thor hace algún movimiento. Thor le devuelve la sonrisa, depredador.

—Treinta segundos de ventaja —afirma Loki.

—¿Crees que eso es suficiente para escapar de mí, conejito? —Thor hace pucheros—. Estoy casi insultado.

—Diez segundos.

Oh, pero a veces es un poco mocoso. Thor asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Loki continúa deslizándose hacia atrás, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Luego, en un instante, se aleja corriendo, su cabello negro como un torrente detrás de él.

El corazón de Thor se acelera con anticipación, y se prepara para un despegue rápido.

—Uno... —cuenta en voz baja—. Dos...

Loki es... rápido. Más rápido de lo que Thor espera. Ya está a la mitad de la nave de la catedral, dirigiéndose a paso de rayo hacia el interior. Más allá hay muchos pasillos y pasillos oscuros en los que uno podría esconderse. Pero Thor se siente alentado por el hecho de que Loki no puede tener idea de adónde va. Thor conoce bien estos terrenos y predice que le dará la ventaja que necesita para vencer a su presa.

—Tres —dice Thor, luego se marcha, pisándole los talones a Loki, lleno de energía y regocijado.

Un poco más adelante, Loki se lanza hacia una pequeña puerta, que conduce a lo más profundo de la Catedral. Thor corre tras él, sus pasos son pesados en comparación con los casi silenciosos de Loki. Thor llega a la puerta poco después de que lo hace Loki, lanzándose hacia la oscuridad sin darle tiempo a sus ojos para adaptarse.

El pasillo se divide en dos direcciones, pero afortunadamente Thor capta un breve atisbo de movimiento en el lado derecho: es Loki, girando en otra esquina y desapareciendo fuera de la vista. Thor lo persigue; si no sigue el ritmo, muy bien podría perderle la pista. Conocer el diseño de las ruinas no lo ayudará mucho si Loki encuentra un buen lugar para esconderse.

Thor dobla la esquina, luego se detiene de repente. Loki está parado allí, al final de un pasillo muy, muy largo. Esperando. ¡Esperando a que Thor se ponga al día! Thor se da cuenta de que Loki se está burlando de él. Burlándose de él lo suficiente para esperar a Thor en el camino. ¡Como si Thor fuera una especie de tonto!

Thor hace un ruido indignado, lo que incita a Loki a dar la vuelta a la siguiente curva. Thor lo persigue, corriendo más fuerte, más rápido. Cuando dobla la esquina, encuentra el pasadizo resultante desolado y vacío: Loki no está a la vista. Thor sabe, sin embargo, que no hay más salidas de este pasillo, ya que se derrumbó hace mucho tiempo, por lo que cree que Loki debe estar escondido en una de las habitaciones adyacentes.

Thor se detiene, jadeando pesadamente.

—Loki... —llama, aunque no espera respuesta—. Conejito...

Thor se abre paso con cuidado en la penumbra, escuchando cualquier señal de Loki. Es inquietante aquí, y Thor no puede evitar sentirse bastante expuesto sin Mjolnir a su lado. Solo puede imaginar lo nervioso que debe sentirse Loki, tan pequeño y vulnerable como es. Bueno, es su maldita culpa por sugerir este juego en primer lugar. ¡Que corra voluntariamente de regreso a la seguridad de los brazos de Thor!

Thor se asoma a la primera habitación, solo para encontrarla vacía excepto por escombros y musgo. Thor frunce el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad. Es difícil de ver, pero está bastante seguro de que ninguno de los bultos sin rasgos distintivos son Loki. Sin embargo, duda en adentrarse más en la cámara, en caso de que Loki se arriesgue a pasar a su lado en el pasillo exterior.

La segunda habitación es un poco diferente; Este lugar ha estado abandonado durante siglos. Aquí no hay nada más que piedra desnuda.

—Loki —llama Thor de nuevo, cantando—. ¿Te estás escondiendo aquí, mascota?

Thor se dirige hacia la tercera habitación. Se pone más oscuro, si eso fuera posible. La Catedral está construida en la ladera de una colina, por lo que, aunque no ha bajado ninguna escalera, Thor está bastante seguro de que está bajo tierra. Hay un frío notable en el aire que hace temblar a Thor. Realmente debería haber traído a Mjolnir. ¿Y si hubiera Bilgesnipes anidando aquí?

La tercera habitación también está derrumbada, habiendo sido perforada por las raíces de los árboles desde arriba. Definitivamente están bajo tierra, por lo que Thor decide que no sería prudente quedarse. El aire está rancio aquí abajo. Incluso claustrofóbico. Thor prefiere el aire libre de un campo de batalla a estas húmedas catacumbas. En el campo de batalla, uno puede encontrarse con sus enemigos cara a cara, como es honorable; no hay que andar a hurtadillas en la oscuridad como un cobarde en la noche.

—Loki... —Thor vuelve a llamar, pero esta vez hay una leve nota de preocupación en su voz que no estaba allí antes. Si no ve a Loki pronto, cancelará este tonto juego.

—Tho-or —viene el eco, exactamente en el mismo tono cantarín. Thor se da vuelta. Muy atrás de él, hacia la entrada del pasillo, Loki está moviendo sus dedos hacia él en una apariencia de saludo.

¡Usó su magia, el pequeño idiota! De lo contrario, no podría haber pasado por alto. Thor deja escapar un poderoso rugido, el sonido resuena por el pasillo. Loki debe estar sorprendido por el ruido, porque en un instante se fue por donde vinieron, hacia la Catedral propiamente dicha. Pero Thor está menos de humor ahora. Él tiene como objetivo singular atropellar a Loki, incluso si eso significa perseguirlo hasta las mismas raíces de Yggdrasil.

Espere. ¿Loki acaba de llamar a Thor por su nombre?

Thor corre detrás de Loki, y se siente bastante aliviado al descubrir que Loki los lleva a ambos afuera. Las piernas de Thor comienzan a arder, pero aún corre más fuerte, más rápido. Él tiene que coger Loki. Solo tiene que hacerlo.

Loki llega a la Catedral propiamente dicha solo unos momentos antes que Thor, pero a Thor le preocupa que incluso una pequeña ventaja le dé a Loki el tiempo suficiente para encontrar un lugar nuevo para esconderse, o peor aún, para hacerse invisible. A estas alturas, Thor ya ha tenido suficiente de este juego y está comenzando a frustrarse. Solo quiere a Loki seguro en sus manos de nuevo.

Al final, Thor no debería haberse preocupado. Thor necesita un par de segundos para reajustarse al brillo, pero cuando lo hace, no tiene problemas para detectar a Loki.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡¿Estás loco?! — Thor grita, trotando. De alguna manera, en el tiempo desde que Thor lo había perdido de vista, Loki había subido (¿había hecho magia?) A lo alto de la columnata, muy por encima de la cabeza de Thor y muy fuera de su alcance. Pero debido a que el balcón del segundo nivel de la catedral se ha derrumbado en su mayoría, solo queda el entablamento. En efecto, Loki camina sobre la cuerda floja sobre un haz de piedra muy estrecho.

—¡Bájate de allí! —Thor ladra—. ¡Te romperás el cuello!

—Pensé que estábamos jugando —dice Loki inocentemente, dando unos pasos cuidadosos, con los brazos a los lados para mantener el equilibrio. Luego, para horror de Thor, da una voltereta, como un gimnasta en una barra de equilibrio. Podría ser la vista más asombrosa que Thor haya visto en su vida y, sin embargo, Thor casi tiene que apartar la mirada. Su estómago está en su garganta. Dioses arriba, Loki le va a dar un infarto.

Loki aterriza perfectamente, por supuesto, sin apenas un bamboleo en su paso. Incluso tiene la audacia de reír.

—¡Loki!

—¿Gano yo? — Loki se burla desde lo alto—. ¿Pierdes?

Thor resopla, cruzando los brazos, no le gusta en absoluto tener que mirar a Loki así.

—Ya no juego. Hiciste trampa; ¡usaste tu magia!

—Y no contaste hasta diez —responde Loki, divertido.

—Eso —Thor balbucea incrédulo—. No importa. ¡Bájate de allí, no sea que realmente pierda los estribos!

—¿Te gustaría ver una voltereta hacia atrás? Por supuesto, eso podría ser más complicado.

—No te atrevas —sisea Thor.

—¿Por qué?, mi señor —Loki agita sus pestañas—. Es casi como si te preocuparas por mí.

—Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti —espeta Thor. Las palabras resuenan en las paredes de piedra y se desvanecen en un incómodo silencio. Se miran el uno al otro durante un largo rato.

Thor extiende sus brazos suplicante.

—Baja —ordena de nuevo, más suplicante que antes—... Por favor.

Para alivio infinito de Thor, Loki se agacha sobre la viga, luego se agacha para que sus piernas cuelguen del borde, justo encima de donde Thor espera. Con cautela, se desliza y se deja caer en los brazos extendidos de Thor. Thor lo atrapa fácilmente con solo un pequeño empujón, el alivio inundó su sistema al tener a Loki seguro en su abrazo nuevamente.

—Me atrapaste —dice Loki sin aliento, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, su cabello es un desastre azotado por el viento. Nunca se vio tan hermoso—. Supongo que eso significa que ganaste.

Ante eso, Thor aprieta a Loki con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Dioses, pero estás loco. Absolutamente loco. ¿Lo sabes?

—Eso me lo has dicho a menudo —dice Loki; su respuesta habitual cuando Thor le dice esto. Ambos todavía están llenos de adrenalina, y es lo más fácil del mundo acostar a Loki en el suelo cubierto de musgo encima de la capa desechada de Thor, con la mano de Thor acunando protectora la parte posterior de la cabeza de Loki mientras lo guía hacia abajo.

Con Loki firmemente asentado sobre su espalda, Thor puede separar las piernas con la rodilla y bajar entre ellas. La sensación de su cuerpo debajo del de Thor es tan reconfortante. Loki está de regreso a donde pertenece.

—¿Le asusté hace un momento, mi señor? —Loki bromea suavemente.

—No —dice Thor. Luego, petulante, agrega—. Sí.

—Estoy aquí, no voy a ir a ninguna parte —susurra Loki, cortando directamente al corazón. Sus dedos se aprietan en el cabello de Thor—. Nunca te dejaré —Loki presiona su frente contra la de Thor y muele sus caderas contra la ahora prominente erección de Thor. Thor se mete entre las piernas abiertas de Loki, desenfrenado como un adolescente. Ambos gimen ante el contacto y Thor se estremece.

—Loki —suplica Thor—. Loki.

Loki empuja el pecho de Thor hasta que Thor retrocede lo suficiente para darle espacio para maniobrar un poco. Loki hace un trabajo rápido con los cordones de los pantalones de Thor, extendiendo los delicados dedos hacia la erección de Thor. Thor hace un sonido gutural y gutural cuando Loki finalmente envuelve su polla con la mano. Toda esa emoción ha dejado a Thor ansioso y rebosante de energía sin gastar. Loki parece sentir su necesidad y no se demora en desabrochar los cordones de sus propios pantalones.

—Mucho menos conveniente que mis vestidos —bromea Loki, sin aliento, pero Thor está demasiado nervioso para apreciar su intento de mejorar el estado de ánimo. Simplemente gruñe y ayuda a Loki a quitarse las botas y los pantalones de gamuza. Thor desciende sobre él de inmediato, plantando besos hambrientos y desesperados a lo largo de su mandíbula y hombro.

—Majestad —se queja Loki—. Mi señor umph. Thor. Por favor hazlo Hazlo ahora.

Thor no necesita más estímulo. Se alinea y perfora a Loki con un suave empuje. Comienza lentamente, meciéndose en el resbaladizo agujero de Loki, esparciendo la humedad a lo largo de su polla.

—Ah, Loki —dice Thor como una maldición y desliza su mano por la camisa de Loki hasta la palma de su pecho, como si Loki tuviera pechos. Después de un rato, comienza a empujar más violentamente, bombeando su polla dentro de Loki con suficiente fuerza para mecerlo hacia adelante varias pulgadas cada vez. Es apenas lo suficientemente lúcido como para recordar no aplastar a Loki con su peso. Su capa debe ofrecer algo de amortiguación, pero debajo no hay más que piedra cubierta de hierba.

Loki está con la boca abierta y jadeando, su cabello negro extendido sobre la capa de Thor como una mancha de tinta. Sus dedos se aprietan en la propia túnica de Thor, incitándolo sin palabras. Golpeando tan frenéticamente, no le toma mucho para completarlo. Thor ruge mientras se corre, bombeándose erráticamente contra el dispuesto cuerpo de Loki, y colapsa, su mente felizmente en blanco y sus miembros deshuesados. Jadea húmedamente en el hombro de Loki hasta que lentamente, recupera algunas de sus facultades. Así gastado, se deja caer junto a Loki y lo toma en sus brazos. Permanecen allí durante algún tiempo, sudorosos y exhaustos, dormitando ligeramente y solo se despiertan para ver pasar las nubes.

—Deberíamos volver a prepararnos para esta noche —dice Loki por fin, apartando la cabeza del pecho de Thor. Su rostro está soñador y saciado, y su cabello, con bastante encanto, tiene algunas hojas pegadas.

Thor ladea la cabeza.

—¿Esta noche?

—Para la fiesta de Lady Sif —aclara Loki—. Es esta noche, ¿no?

—Sí —dice Thor, y luego, quizás con demasiada franqueza, agrega—. Pero no vendrás.

Loki se sienta.

—Pensé...—frunce el ceño cuando queda claro que Thor no está bromeando—. Pensé que...

—¿Que iba a bailar contigo? —Thor se echa a reír—. Oh mascota. Estoy bailando con Sif. ¿Por qué iba a bailar contigo? Eres un... —la voz de Thor se apaga.

—¿Un qué? —Loki dice en voz baja, mirándolo—. ¿Qué soy yo?

Se miran el uno al otro durante un largo rato en silencio. La boca de Thor se abre una, dos veces, pero no sale nada.

Por fin, Loki se ríe de sí mismo. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, y parece genuinamente avergonzado.

—Perdóname, estaba siendo un tonto. Por supuesto que será con Lady Sif. Debo haber entendido mal

Hay una nota de amargura en su voz que hace que Thor se detenga, pero al mismo tiempo, Thor sabe que no había engañado a Loki en esto. Nunca le dijo explícitamente a Loki que estarían bailando juntos. Loki nunca debería haber asumido tal cosa.

—No te enfades —dice Thor, sentándose para colocar cariñosamente un mechón de pelo de Loki detrás de su oreja—. Disfruté mucho nuestras lecciones. Estoy agradecido por tu instrucción.

Loki asiente y luego aparta la cabeza del toque de Thor. Hay disgusto escrito en todo su rostro, y Thor resopla.

—Loki —advierte Thor. No le agrada que se rechace su oferta de reconciliación.

Loki sonríe, pero se ve forzado, tenso. Alégrate, Thor quiere mandar, pero sabe que tal orden solo se sabotearía a sí misma. No puede ordenar a Loki que sea feliz más de lo que podría querer que una flor florezca.

Thor suspira.

—Te compensaré —dice Thor, acariciando la mejilla de Loki y plantando un ligero beso allí—. Lo prometo.

Thor está borracho.

Muy borracho.

Está de humor para celebrar, ¿por qué no?

Todos pensaron que se ataría los pies en dos tratando de bailar un trote rápido. ¡Jaja! ¡La expresión del rostro de Sif! Thor literalmente la hizo perder el control. Dioses de arriba, valió la pena verla tan completa y absolutamente asombrada y encantada. Los aplausos y vítores salvajes que había recibido no significan nada para él en comparación. Volstagg incluso había dejado de meterse comida en la boca para mirar, y eso es decir algo.

—¡Están tan sorprendidos, amigos! —Thor dice alegremente mientras regresa a su asiento, la mano de Sif posada en la suya. Se siente sin aliento y regocijado, y se sorprende de lo mucho que había disfrutado de la experiencia. En verdad, está empezando a ver el atractivo de este negocio de la danza. Ay, incluso podría pedirle a Sif otra vuelta en la pista de baile—. ¿Pensaste que no podría hacerlo?

—No es que no pensáramos que pudieras hacerlo —dice Volstagg—. Es solo que no pensamos que lo harías así.

Thor se ríe, reivindicado y se acomoda en su sofá para pasar la noche en un festín. Sin embargo, la bebida pronto lo alcanza, y en poco tiempo es un desastre sonriente y feliz, más que satisfecho con cómo se había desarrollado esta noche.

—Entonces Loki se las arregló para enseñarte —dice Fandral—. Un milagro.

—Espere. ¿Loki te enseñó? —Sif exclama sobre su vino.

—Sí. Muy a fondo, debería decir.

Las cejas de Sif se arquean, claramente impresionadas.

—¡Bien entonces! Transmita mi agradecimiento; verdaderamente, ese fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido.

—Déjame llamarlo —Thor dice—. Estaría muy complacido de saberlo.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que su orden sea obedecida, y en poco tiempo, Loki es conducido al pasillo por dos pajes.

—¡Ahí esta! —Thor sonríe—. Mi pequeña bailarina. Ven aquí.

Loki lo hace, acercándose al sofá de Thor con una pequeña reverencia.

—¡Le complacerá saber que no se ha aplastado ni un solo dedo del pie esta noche! Actué casi a la perfección. Mi señora Sif estaba encantada.

—Inmensamente —agrega Sif desde el lado de Thor—. ¡Debes ser un excelente instructor de baile! Estoy seguro de que no fue tarea fácil enseñarle. Francamente, pensé que era imposible.

Loki agacha la cabeza.

—Estoy muy contento de escucharlo, mi señor. Mi señora.

—Y tenemos que agradecerte —continúa Thor, acercando a Loki tirando de su mano. Thor se sienta y su cabeza nada; por un segundo ve a dos Lokis—. Ah, pero eres una cosa dulce. Mi dulce esclava. No es de extrañar que mi padre estuviera tan enamorado de ti.

Loki se siente visiblemente incómodo con esto, pero en su estado de borrachera, Thor apenas se da cuenta. Jala a Loki para que se coloque entre sus muslos, luego aún más para arrastrarlo borracho al oído de Loki.

—Pero ahora eres mío. ¿No es así? Me perteneces.

Thor lanza una mirada rápida más allá de la cabeza de Loki. ¡Qué celos en los rostros de los cortesanos y nobles de Thor! ¡Decir ah! Thor nunca se cansará de dominar a Loki frente ellos. Es profundamente gratificante verlos anhelar abiertamente lo que Thor puede tomar a voluntad.

—Te gusta que te presuman, ¿no? —Thor susurra con voz ronca—. A mí también me gusta presumir —Thor presiona un beso en el estómago vestido de Loki y hace un puchero—. ¿Baila un poco para mí?

Loki abre la boca para responder, pero antes de que pueda responder, Thor ya está pidiendo música.

—Majestad, yo...

—Haz que te quieran —interrumpe Thor. En su ebrio y lujurioso entusiasmo, Thor alisa sus manos por los muslos de Loki, levantando el camisón de Loki casi hasta su trasero. Tenía la intención de hablar en voz baja, pero el alcohol ha elevado su volumen varios decibeles y suena mucho más fuerte de lo que había previsto—. Haz que deseen poder surcar entre tus largas piernas como solo yo puedo.

—Majestad —suplica Loki, sonrojándose furiosamente y apartándose. Se apresura a cubrirse de las miradas invasivas que están provocando, y agarra sus manos sobre las de Thor para evitar que deambulen. Thor simplemente se ríe, demasiado profundo en sus tazas para ver la indignación en el rostro de Loki.

—Solo un pequeño baile, mascota. Tengo algo para ti.

Loki asiente, su mandíbula se aprieta y hace un pequeño sonido de mmph cuando Thor le golpea el trasero en broma.

Los músicos pronto se preparan y Loki ocupa su lugar en el centro de la pista. Cuando comienza la música, también lo hace Loki. Es un pequeño baile de saltos, giros y volteretas, con algunas bombas de humo lanzadas por si acaso. Loki nunca deja de entretener. Siempre es tan elegante, tan fascinante. Y, sin embargo, Thor está distraído; el alcohol siempre pone rojo en su sangre, y el baile no ha hecho nada para aliviar la semierección que Thor ha estado luciendo desde que tuvo a Loki en sus manos. Lo tiene imaginando a Loki extendido debajo de él, metiendo su polla en su pequeño agujero apretado, gimiendo y retorciéndose tan bellamente, como siempre lo hace. Thor se mueve en su silla, ansioso. ¿Serían sus intenciones claramente obvias si se retirara tan pronto después de que Loki fuera despedido?

Loki termina con algunos pases rodando y realiza una pose final magnífica. La multitud está encantada, y Loki se inclina sobre una rodilla para reconocer sus vítores. Thor sonríe, levantando la mano para decirle a la multitud que se calme.

—¡Bravo! —Thor dice una vez que el ruido se ha apagado—. Oh, Bravo. Sigues asombrándonos, ¿no? ¡La bailarina más hermosa que jamás haya adornado estos pasillos! Creo que una recompensa está en orden —Thor alza la voz—. ¿No se ha ganado una recompensa de su Rey?

La multitud ruge en aprobación. Thor lo disfruta por un momento antes de levantar la mano para pedir silencio nuevamente. Luego saluda a un sirviente, que se arrodilla y le presenta a Loki una pequeña caja lacada.

—Un regalo —anuncia Thor—, para mi favorito más preciado.

El sirviente abre la caja, revelando el exquisito collar de perlas que Thor había seleccionado para esta ocasión. Hay muchos oohs de admiración de los espectadores reunidos, lo que también agrada a Thor.

Loki se acerca lentamente, estirando la mano para trazar delicadamente las yemas de los dedos sobre las cuentas. Él mira a Thor brevemente, y Thor asiente con la cabeza:

Sigue. Tómalo.

La habitación está en silencio, muy, muy silenciosa. El momento se prolonga mucho más de lo debido, hasta que la atmósfera en la sala comienza a agriarse. La sonrisa de Thor flaquea. Luego, después de mirarlo una vez más, Loki hace algo que Thor nunca hubiera imaginado: gira sobre sus talones y se va.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Thor ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de interceder. Thor apenas puede creer lo que acababa de presenciar. Es inconcebible que un regalo de un rey sea rechazado abiertamente.

Hay una quemadura incómoda en la parte posterior del cuello de Thor, e inmediatamente reconoce el sentimiento como una humillación. Todo el mundo está murmurando. Todos lo habían visto. A partir de aquí, los susurros se extenderán como una plaga, volviéndose feos y distorsionados:

El Rey de Asgard no puede mantener a raya a sus putas.

Thor se pone serio al instante. Nunca lo han desairado de esa manera, y frente a sus amigos para empezar. Como se atreve. ¿Cómo se atreve?

—Oh cielos —dice Amora a su lado—. No le gustó.

Volstagg se está riendo, demasiado borracho para hacer otra cosa. Aplaude a Thor en el hombro. 

—Problemas en el paraíso, ¿eh, Thor?

Thor se levanta de su asiento, el bajo estruendo de voces ahora insoportable.

—Disculpen —enfurece, despidiéndose, incluso cuando Sif le ruega que vuelva a sentarse. Se acerca a su protector de cabeza al salir, apenas capaz de contener su furia para formar palabras coherentes. De alguna manera se las arregla, aunque su voz es baja, oscura y amenazante. Thor siente que la electricidad le pica debajo de la piel.

—Traédmelo. 

Holi, lamento la ligera demora y lo mal editado que está esto. pero la verdad muero de sueño, así que hasta al rato. 

Espero les guste y haya valido mi desvelada.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PSA: Este es el capítulo más oscuro de la historia. 

¿Quién se cree que es?

¿Humillarme?

¡Y delante de mis amigos, nada menos!

Debería estar agradecido por los regalos, por el alojamiento en el harén. ¿Cuántos otros innumerables ocuparían su lugar con gusto?

Pensamientos turbulentos como estos se arremolinan en la cabeza de Thor mientras sube las escaleras, hacia donde sabe que Loki ha tenido que esperarlo. Está furioso, más incluso que cuando se enteró de la verdad de la magia de Loki. Los guardias y sirvientes se apartan sabiamente de su camino cuando Thor pasa, alertados del peligro por la corriente de electricidad estática en el aire. Saben que es mejor no intervenir cuando Thor está en tal estado. En verdad, Thor no está seguro de lo que hará cuando se encuentre cara a cara con Loki. Está demasiado borracho para pensar con claridad, y la herida está demasiado fresca como para siquiera intentar controlar sus impulsos más básicos. Como un rayo, la única forma de eliminar su exceso de energía es liberarlo...

Loki se sobresalta cuando Thor irrumpe, mirando hacia arriba con los ojos muy abiertos. Se para junto a la ventana, retirando una uña de su boca como si acabara de masticarla. Parece encogerse aún más cuando Thor se acerca. Thor recuerda esa mirada asustada de la primera vez que Loki se pasó con él, cuando mintió sobre su magia. Esta vez, sin embargo, Thor no se mueve.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —Thor exige, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y asaltándolo inmediatamente— ¡Me has insultado! ¡Me has desafiado abiertamente frente a mis amigos más cercanos!

Loki se mantiene firme cuando Thor se acerca, pero también hay aprensión en su postura, y sus dedos se aprietan más fuerte alrededor de su túnica, tirando de ella tensa a su alrededor.

—Te insulté —repite Loki.

—¿No te agradó mi regalo? No es lo suficientemente extravagante para ti, ¿verdad? Thor se burla. Lo juro, lo que estas malditas concubinas me piden que haga para satisfacerlas. Podría arrancar las estrellas del cielo y no sería suficiente...

Loki cruza los brazos con más fuerza alrededor de sí mismo, y cuando habla su voz es tranquila pero firme.

—No es el collar.

—Las perlas son de Alfheim; recolectadas y atesoradas por la gente del mar allí —continúa Thor obstinadamente—. Te aseguro que pagué una cantidad considerable para adquirirlos. Son un regalo más que adecuado para alguien tan noble como tú.

—No es el collar —repite Loki, y lo último de la paciencia de Thor se desvanece por completo.

—¿Y qué? ¿Haces esto solo para agravarme? —Thor grita directamente a la cara de Loki— ¿Para hacerme parecer un tonto? ¡¿Por qué debes ser tan... difícil?!

La última palabra es tan aguda y mordaz que Loki se encoge, sus ojos muy abiertos y asustados. Verlo es suficiente para que Thor se detenga, incluso en su estado de borrachera. Toma algunas inhalaciones profundas para calmarse, se frota la cara con la mano y vuelve a intentarlo.

—Si no aceptas este collar tendré que hacer de ti un ejemplo, ¿lo sabías? —Thor dice en voz baja, más advertencia que amenaza—. Cuando un Rey está tan inclinado a presentarte un regalo, es un insulto rechazarlo. Sé amable y acepte mi generosidad. Un poco de gratitud no estaría mal.

—Gratitud —dice Loki, su rostro se torció en una expresión que Thor nunca había visto antes—. ¿Por tratarme como lo haces? ¿Por humillarme? A veces pienso... creo que te preocupas por mí, pero a veces... —Loki mira hacia otro lado, y cuando habla de nuevo su voz vacila—. A veces te lo juro, parece que no significo nada para ti. Me haces sentir tan... barato.

—Loki... —Thor comienza, pero no llega a disculparse. El Rey de Asgard no se disculpa. E incluso si lo hiciera, ciertamente no sería para un esclavo—. No seas así. Aquí-

Desearía que Loki lo aceptara para que pudieran terminar con esto, porque realmente Thor no se complace en la idea de que Loki sea castigado. Si se trataba de eso, Thor no tendría otra opción. No puede dejar pasar un desaire tan obvio en su contra. Ya ha mostrado demasiada indulgencia con Loki en el pasado. ¿Cómo podría alguien respetarlo si continuaba dejando que este esclavo actuara con tanta insubordinación? Lo pensarán débil. Suave.

—Tómalo —suplica Thor, sacando el collar de su bolsillo y ofreciéndolo con insistencia—. Tómalo, es tuyo.

Pero Loki no hace ningún movimiento para hacerlo, por lo que Thor simplemente se lo pasa por la cabeza y lo cierra en la parte posterior de su cuello. Son realmente impresionantes para él, brillando en la penumbra.

—¿Ves lo hermosos que son para ti? —Thor persuade, tan suavemente como puede, aunque todavía suena abrasivo. Espera alguna reacción, alguna expresión de agradecimiento, pero cuando no llega ninguna, la frustración de Thor aumenta.

—¿Bien? — Thor gruñe.

Loki se muerde el labio, mirando las perlas y acariciando distraídamente.

—Gracias —dice Loki finalmente. Parece forzado, vacío, lo que solo agrava aún más a Thor. Pero realmente ya no tiene la voluntad de luchar más por eso. Está cansado y borracho, y solo quiere que esto termine.

—Entonces está resuelto —Thor se aclara la garganta e inclina la barbilla hacia arriba para enderezarse a su máxima altura magistral—. Los usarás en la corte, y será así, este incidente, nunca sucedió. Pero que esto sea una advertencia: sigo siendo tu maestro, Loki. Te he mostrado indulgencia una vez antes, pero estás agotando mi paciencia. Sería prudente actuar dentro de su posición y estar agradecido por el favor que le otorgo.

Loki simplemente mira hacia otro lado, sus brazos aún se cierran con fuerza alrededor de sí mismo. Thor podría haber pensado de manera protectora si no hubiera bebido tanto. Thor odia estos pequeños estados de ánimo amargos en los que se mete Loki. A Thor le frustra que Loki no sea más feliz, de verdad, especialmente cuando Thor se había cuidado de ser tan amable con él.

Thor desea que Loki le sonría como lo hizo en la Catedral.

—Puedo darte cualquier cosa. Nómbralo, es tuyo —dice Thor por fin, cuando el silencio se vuelve insoportable. Se odia a sí mismo por esto, tratando de apaciguar a un esclavo de placer que hace pucheros, pero las palabras se derraman de todos modos—. ¿Qué tal un caballo propio? Y... y clases particulares de equitación también. ¿Te gustaría eso? Te daría permiso para viajar a cualquier parte de los terrenos del palacio. Y los bosques circundantes si tienes una escolta —Thor piensa: no hay mucho que no le haya dado a Loki. Loki es, con mucho, su concubina más adorada; siempre va vestido con las sedas y joyas más resplandecientes. ¿Qué más podría dar Thor?—. ¿O tal vez le gustaría tener compañía mientras estoy fuera? Podría conseguirte una doncella, un tutor o... o un cachorro, incluso. Solo dime lo que quieres y lo haré así.

—Lo que quiero, no me lo darás —dice Loki, tan silenciosamente que es casi inaudible.

Un nudo de pavor se forma en el estómago de Thor. Si Loki pide su libertad, Thor ya sabe que se negará.

—Te gustó —acusa Loki, finalmente mirando hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos de Thor. Su tono es suplicante, quejumbroso, herido—. Besándome, la noche de tu coronación. Te gustó, lo recuerdo. Me devolviste el beso.

Thor deja escapar una larga exhalación.

—Loki...

—Tú quieres. Yo sé que tú... —Loki inclina la cabeza hacia arriba, como si esperara que Thor lo complazca. Sus ojos son tan redondos, tan implorantes que por un momento Thor considera seriamente ceder—. Tal vez yo también lo quiera.

Thor no cierra la brecha entre ellos, y la cara de Loki se vuelve tan... triste.

—Dime que no te gustó, solo dime que no te gustó y me detendré —dice Loki—. Nunca más te lo pediré. Seré bueno, no te cuestionaré más. Pero si te gustó, si quieres, te lo ruego, por favor, dímelo, porque no soporto no saberlo.

La verdad es que, en el fondo, Thor sí quiere besarlo. Ha pensado en ello más veces de las que jamás admitiría. Le gustaba la sensación de estar cerca de alguien por una vez. Pero no son iguales y sería imprudente comportarse de otra manera.

—Loki —suspira Thor—. No puedo.

—Por lo que pensarán, ¿es eso? ¿Porque soy Jotunn y no se debe ver que te preocupes por mí? —la expresión herida en el rostro de Loki se intensifica, tanto que a Thor le resulta difícil mirarlo—. ¿O es porque tienes miedo de lo que podrías sentir por mí si lo haces?

Thor se endurece ante esto, su rostro adquiere una expresión severa. A Thor le molesta que Loki lo interprete así. Thor sabe que es un hombre demasiado difícil para que le ofrezcan amor libremente. Como todos los que vinieron antes, Loki no tiene nada más que la corona de Thor en la mira. Lo que, antes, a Thor no le habría importado tanto. Thor es, sobre todo, un hombre pragmático. Entiende cómo funciona el mundo. Como rey de Asgard, su vida amorosa es por definición de naturaleza transaccional; un intercambio de poder y riqueza por sexo.

Es esta actuación lo que realmente irrita a Thor, convirtiendo su relación en algo que no es. ¿Por qué Loki no puede simplemente estar feliz con su puesto? ¿Por qué insiste en exigir más de lo que Thor es capaz de dar?

Loki también debe saber lo mucho que Thor quiere ceder. Que patético. Un rey que anhela el amor de un esclavo.

—No soy tu amante —dice Thor con frialdad—. No eres mi esposa.

—Podría serlo —susurra Loki, sus ojos verdes ardientes y desafiantes.

—Eres una puta —la palabra suena dura incluso para sus propios oídos.

Con un movimiento suave, Loki arranca el collar y, para asombro total de Thor, lo arroja al suelo y lo rompe. Las perlas se esparcen, una gran cascada en todas direcciones. Thor está tan sorprendido que Loki da varios pasos antes de que Thor lo agarre de nuevo y lo gire para enfrentarlo.

—¡No hemos terminado! —Thor aprieta a Loki por los bíceps—. No te despedí. Quiero follar.

—No.

La palabra resuena en la mente borracha de Thor, lo que lo calma un poco. Thor parpadea incrédulo, casi sin habla.

—¿No?

—No —dice Loki de nuevo, tragando—. Ahora no.

—¡Soy tu dueño! —Thor ruge, cuando su conmoción permanece y encuentra su voz de nuevo—. ¡Puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera!

—Por favor, déjame ir —dice Loki.

—¿Te molesta que te recuerden tu lugar? ¿Eso hiere tu orgullo? —Thor se burla, dándole a Loki una fuerte sacudida—. Un esclavo con orgullo. Las maravillas nunca cesan.

—Sé lo que soy —responde Loki—. No me dejas olvidarlo. Bastante bueno para bailar para ti, pero no contigo. Lo suficientemente bueno para follar pero no para besar.

Thor se sorprende por la repentina explosión de veneno y no está seguro de qué hacer con él. Thor apenas puede creer que hubiera dejado que la obstinación de Loki pasara sin control durante tanto tiempo. Había sido demasiado indulgente, había dejado que los límites entre ellos se difuminaran en un grado inapropiado. Thor nunca debería haber dejado que Loki lo rechazara en primer lugar. Ahora Loki cree que puede salirse con la suya hablando con su maestro. Su rey.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? —gruñe Thor—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pude haberte hecho cuando descubrí la verdad sobre tu magia? ¿Hmm? ¿O qué pasa cuando mi padre se durmió y te dejó solo y sin amigos? Lo único que te impidió ser arrojado a un burdel fue mi intervención. Te mostré tanta misericordia, desgraciado ingrato. Vi por tu placer cuando pude haberte tenido por la fuerza. Me cuidé de no lastimarte, te di un lugar en mi harén. Y me pagas con nada más que insolencia.

Todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos parpadea ante los ojos de Thor: las dulces sonrisas, los juegos divertidos, el amor apasionado, todo una artimaña. La apariencia de sinceridad de Loki solo enciende más a Thor. Loki no lo ama, y Thor está resentido con toda la farsa que lo llevó, estúpidamente, a creer que sí.

—Ahora veo que te he complacido demasiado —Thor dice—. Olvidas tu lugar. Eres el mismo mocoso mimado que mi padre tenía como un perro faldero.

—Golpéame, mi señor, y termina con esto —Loki dice, sosteniendo descaradamente la mirada de Thor, aunque él también está temblando, y Thor puede decir que tiene miedo. Es un desafío más que cualquier otra cosa, y Thor no está seguro de lo que Loki quiere lograr al emitirlo.

Thor ladea la cabeza.

—¿Crees que lo haría?

—No podrás comprarme con tu baratija, así que quizás si me golpeas obtendrás los resultados que buscas.

—No soy ese tipo de hombre —es todo lo que Thor puede pensar en decir—. No soy un bruto.

—Los rumores sobre ti sugieren lo contrario —susurra Loki.

Thor lo sabe, aunque por alguna razón irremplazable, duele escucharlo de Loki. En su juventud, cuando había estado tratando de demostrar su valía a su padre, Thor incluso podría haberse enorgullecido de la etiqueta. Ciertamente había hecho lo suficiente para ganárselo: sofocar las rebeliones en nombre de su padre, llevar a sus hombres a una batalla gloriosa, aplastar a los enemigos de Asgard bajo el poder de Mjolnir. Entonces había estado ansioso por mostrar su fuerza y coraje, lo que a menudo se traducía en... bueno, brutalidad.

Cruel. Así lo llamaban, tal vez merecidamente. Los susurros aún resuenan en sus oídos.

Príncipe Thor sin corazón.

No derramó una sola lágrima por su madre perdida.

Ni una sola lágrima, ¿te imaginas?

¿No le importa?

Debe estar hecho de piedra.

Algo feo despierta en Thor, algo profundo, oscuro y animal. Él aprieta su agarre en el brazo de Loki, y un bajo gruñido escapa de su garganta. Hay un trueno sobre ellos, y el cosquilleo de la electricidad levanta los pelos de los antebrazos de Thor.

—E-espera —tartamudea Loki, sintiendo su error—. Maestro, espere-

—No importa —dice Thor con frialdad—. Si eso es lo que dicen, entonces también puede ser así.

No es nada para Thor arrancar la túnica de Loki, liberándolo de su capullo protector de una vez. Loki hace un gemido de sorpresa ante el trato poco amable, pero no se resiste cuando Thor arranca la tela. Lleva su camisón blanco habitual debajo, en la que había bailado esa misma noche. A Thor incluso le enfurece mirarlo. Thor lo acerca a él y entierra su rostro en el cuello de Loki, persiguiendo el persistente aroma del perfume de Loki, y decide ignorar la forma en que Loki se tensa en su abrazo. Debería deshacerse de Loki, de verdad; ha acabado con esclavos por mucho menos. O al menos, Thor debería castigarlo públicamente. Azotarlo o marcarlo. Marcarlo. Colócalo fuera de los muros del palacio, para que todos sepan lo que les espera a aquellos que se atrevan a insultar al Rey de Asgard.

Thor debería hacer estas cosas... pero ya sabe que no lo hará. Porque, por muy detestable que sea admitirlo, Loki lo tiene total, irremedial y fatalmente atrapado.

—Parece que no puedo saciar mi lujuria por ti —se queja Thor en el hombro de Loki. Su aliento huele acre a alcohol incluso en su propia nariz. Mece su polla medio dura en la cadera de Loki para hacer saber su necesidad—. No importa cuántas veces te folle, nunca me saciaré.

Ante eso, Thor arranca el resto de la ropa de Loki de una sola vez. El material se rasga fácilmente bajo el agarre de Thor, y Thor se deleita con su ruina. Loki se tambalea cuando Thor hace esto, pero el agarre de Thor sobre él es demasiado firme para que tropiece por completo. Se quedó desnudo salvo por un brazalete de oro, tan perfecto y hermoso que Thor a veces se muere por mirarlo. Loki no se opone al manejo de Thor, y por la expresión de su rostro parece que se ha resignado a cualquier castigo que Thor pretenda infligir. Thor triunfa en su sumisión... en su mayor parte. En verdad, no creía que Loki pudiera ser sometido tan fácilmente. Thor se alegra por eso y no. Thor no sabe lo que quiere.

Thor intimida a Loki sobre una mesa cercana, inclinándolo sobre ella para que su barriga esté presionada contra la superficie y su trasero esté en el aire. Thor gruñe ante la vista: el bonito rosa de los labios de su coño, la suave y seductora curva de su trasero, esos largos y delgados muslos. Thor presiona detrás de él, ya ávido de contacto. Si no puede tener el amor de Loki, si puede tener esto.

Con la mano que no mantiene a Loki en su lugar, Thor trabaja frenéticamente para liberarse de sus pantalones, gruñendo de frustración cuando manipula los cordones. Se necesitan algunos intentos, pero finalmente su polla sale, ansiosa por llamar la atención. Thor se da algunos golpes superficiales, aunque ya está lo suficientemente duro. Usando su pulgar e índice separa los carnosos labios del coño de Loki, tan tentadores por su calidez y humedad, y sin más preámbulos inclina la cabeza de su polla contra la abertura y empuja.

La mesa traquetea con la fuerza, y Loki se lamenta, sus manos se mueven sobre la mesa para tratar de concederse algo de influencia. El apretón es tan exquisito como siempre, y la cabeza de Thor se inclina hacia atrás con felicidad. Apenas le da a Loki tiempo para adaptarse antes de que se salga a la mitad y empuje de nuevo, cubriendo su polla más completamente con los jugos de Loki. Cuán afortunado es que Loki se moje tanto, incluso cuando Thor es duro con él. Thor ni siquiera había hecho una sola cosa para despertarlo y ¡todavía está goteando! Debe gustarle, decide Thor, y comienza a follarlo brutalmente por ello. Loki hace los ruidos entrecortados más encantadores con cada pase de la polla de Thor, ya sea por placer, o tal vez porque Thor sigue sacando el aire de sus pulmones.

Thor se inclina hacia adelante para agarrar un puñado de ese hermoso cabello azabache, torciendo la cabeza de Loki hacia atrás para que su espalda se arquee en un ángulo incómodo. Loki gime entrecortadamente.

—¿Te estas divirtiendo con esto? —pregunta, su voz baja, incluso burlona.

—S-sí —llega la respuesta mansa y sin aliento, con una inflexión hacia arriba al final, como si Loki no estuviera seguro de si esta es la respuesta que Thor está buscando.

Thor muele su polla profundamente, observando intensamente cómo las facciones de Loki se retuercen en respuesta.

—¿Y por qué es eso?

Loki traga, la inclinación de su manzana de Adán se hizo más prominente por la forma en que su cabeza está torcida hacia atrás.

—Porque —dice—, soy una puta.

Thor deja de moverse por un momento, aunque no suelta el agarre del cabello de Loki. Esta no era la respuesta que Thor esperaba, pero está seguro de que Loki lo dijo solo para apaciguarlo. Y, sin embargo, el tono de la voz de Loki hace que Thor se detenga: debajo de la superficie hay una corriente subterránea de amargura tan fuerte que es prácticamente palpable. Es sutil, pero definitivamente está ahí. Loki está luchando contra él, incluso ahora.

Thor hace un gruñido y lanza un golpe particularmente castigador, que Loki toma con solo un pequeño jadeo.

—Sí —asiente—. Lo eres.

Thor suelta el cabello de Loki y Loki inmediatamente cae hacia adelante sobre la mesa, jadeando pesadamente. En un capricho, Thor se retira y, sin más fanfarrias, reposiciona su polla en el ano de Loki. La sola vista hace que Thor sisee: la cabeza de su polla tan roja y enojada contra el pequeño agujero de Loki, frotando, provocando, pero sin la fuerza necesaria para penetrar. Loki pone sus brazos debajo de él y se levanta de nuevo, pero Thor lo sujeta fácilmente, haciéndolo callar de una manera que es demasiado aguda para ser relajante. No lo había hecho así con Loki, pero a menudo había fantaseado con eso, y se imagina que ahora es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para disfrutar. Thor todavía está alterado por su pequeña disputa, y visualiza lo satisfactorio que será poseer a Loki de esa manera.

Harás por mí lo que nunca podría pedirle a ninguna esposa de alta cuna. Thor no está seguro de si lo dice o simplemente lo piensa.

Escupe en el agujero de Loki para facilitar un poco el camino, y usa su pulgar para abrir el músculo que se resiste. Aunque Thor todavía está indignado, no es su deseo herir a Loki. Por otra parte, tampoco desea que Loki disfrute de esto; tal es el deber de Loki para con él, y el de Thor tomarlo por derecho. Y si Loki pronuncia una sola palabra de protesta, Thor realmente le mostrará lo que significa incitar la ira del Rey de Asgard.

Pero Loki no hace tal cosa; yace quieto y dócil, inmóvil salvo por su rápida respiración. Thor lo recompensa pasando una mano por su flanco. Si Loki decide ser bueno, Thor no será cruel. Thor escupe de nuevo, cubriendo su polla completamente con humedad, aunque Thor piensa que ya está bastante resbaladizo con los propios jugos de Loki. Después de haber abierto un poco a Loki, Thor retrae su pulgar y alinea su pene en su lugar.

El empujón hace que Thor vea estrellas; de alguna manera había olvidado lo dulce que puede ser esto. Tiene suficiente ingenio sobre él para saber que debe ir más lento que cuando se folló por primera vez en el coño de Loki, pero aún así, su presión hacia adelante es implacable, y Thor no se detiene hasta que está completamente enfundado en el apretado trasero de Loki. Loki se retuerce y gime debajo de él, pero sus movimientos abortados solo sirven para excitar más a Thor. Thor extiende las mejillas de Loki para que pueda hundirse mucho más profundo, y es doblemente recompensado por la vista del borde de Loki estirado alrededor de la base de su polla. Está tan jodidamente apretado, es casi demasiado. Thor recuerda una época en la que solía fantasear con hacer exactamente esto, cuando Loki pertenecía a su padre y estaba completamente fuera del alcance de Thor. Dado cómo Loki se jactaba de sí mismo en esos días, la fantasía a menudo tenía una inclinación vengativa, pensó en su mente que Loki siempre terminaba gritando por más.

Bueno, Loki ahora es suyo para hacer lo que le plazca. Fantasía hecha realidad. La emoción estimula a Thor.

Con Loki comenzando a aflojarse, Thor folla egoístamente, persiguiendo su propio placer, sus bolas se tensan con la necesidad de correrse. Loki se merece esto, piensa Thor para sí mismo. Por hacerlo sentir como lo hace.

El clímax de Thor lo golpea como un gran maremoto, poderoso y abrumador. El placer recorre su espina dorsal y ruge, empujando a Loki erráticamente mientras se derrama dentro de él. Está bien, mejor de lo que pensaba. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Obtuvo lo que quería, ¿no?

El orgasmo aclara un poco la niebla en la mente de Thor; toma unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para recuperarse, luego sale con una gentileza que no había exhibido antes esa noche. El agujero de Loki, una vez tan inmaculado y virginal, ahora está hinchado y rojo por el uso, y probablemente bastante dolorido. Un goteo de semen se filtra hacia su coño, un testimonio más de su libertinaje. No es que Thor no esté satisfecho con su obra, pero incluso antes de que su orgasmo desaparezca, un pensamiento molesto comienza a abrirse camino en su mente. Quizás no debería haber sido tan rudo... quizás debería haber ido a buscar un poco de aceite. Se dejaría llevar. Hacerlo bueno, Thor decide, aunque no del todo lo que él esperaba. A Loki le llegará a gustar, con el tiempo.

Loki cae de rodillas tan pronto como Thor lo suelta. Está en silencio, ni una sola palabra de queja o protesta; su rostro es una máscara en blanco bajo ese espeso velo de cabello negro. Simplemente alcanza los restos de su ropa y los junta con cuidado contra su pecho desnudo. Sus manos tiemblan mientras lo hace.

Thor se mete de nuevo en sus pantalones y se aclara la garganta, una sensación de hundimiento desconocida se instala en su estómago.

—Vas a bailar mañana por la noche en el banquete —dice Thor, como si nada de eso acabara de suceder—. ¿Tú lo sabes no?

Loki asiente una vez, abrazándose con más fuerza. Realmente parece muy pequeño.

—Bien —dice Thor.

Y ahí es cuando Loki finalmente lo mira. Es solo un breve momento, pero, aun así, la imagen se graba instantáneamente en la memoria de Thor: los ojos de Loki se humedecen con lágrimas que no se derraman; lleno de ira, dolor, miedo y, sobre todo, odio.

La imagen de Frigga aparece en la mente de Thor. Se pregunta qué pensaría ella de él ahora.

—No deseo ser cruel contigo —Thor espeta, inseguro de cómo este encuentro se había disparado tan lejos de su control. Es lo último que dice antes de encontrarse corriendo por la puerta, hacia sus propias habitaciones privadas, sin mirar atrás, y esparciendo perlas bajo sus pies.

_Es bajo la luz tenue y enfermiza de una luna creciente que Loki se abre paso a través de los jardines de hielo, silencioso como una sombra, sus pasos ligeros y rápidos. Él ya conoce las rutas de los guardias del palacio, las ha estudiado intensamente durante semanas y sabe el camino a seguir para evitar ser detectado. Su aliento es húmedo y brumoso frente a él, pero por lo demás el aire de la noche está quieto, frío, pero sin viento. La noche perfecta para una escapada, piensa Loki irónicamente._

_Es casi demasiado fácil llegar desapercibido a las puertas laterales. Loki solo tiene que hacerse invisible para pasar la guardia nocturna. Solo tiene un tiempo limitado antes de que Helblindi note su ausencia, por lo que Loki acelera el paso y se adentra más en la oscuridad más allá de los muros del palacio._

_Se sacude su invisibilidad cuando una figura oscura se materializa frente a él._

_—Loki —dice la figura, sonando como si pensara que Loki no iba a aparecer. En verdad, Loki casi no lo había hecho. Pero supuso que le debía a Ulfr la cortesía de contarle su decisión cara a cara, especialmente porque todo esto había sido idea del propio Loki._

_Ulfr mira a Loki de arriba abajo, y el alivio en su voz pronto se convierte en sospecha. Aprieta con más fuerza las riendas de su corcel de jabalí._

_—¿Dónde están tus maletas?_

_—Yo... no voy a ir contigo —dice Loki sin preámbulos. Es más difícil de decir de lo que pensó que sería._

_El rostro de Ulfr se oscurece._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Shhhh —sisea Loki, mirando fugazmente hacia la puerta por la que acababa de pasar. Se vuelve hacia Ulfr con el ceño fruncido—. Ha habido un cambio de planes. Estoy.... prometido._

_—¿A quien? —Ulfr toma a Loki por los hombros, agarrándolo con firmeza y se inclina ligeramente para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Quién te ha reclamado, Loki?_

_Loki se muerde el interior del labio, sin querer decirlo, pero no tendría sentido mentir, ya que pronto será de conocimiento común._

_—Laufey._

_Ulfr hace un gruñido y libera a Loki de su agarre._

_—Tu propio tío —dice Ulfr con disgusto—. Tu propia sangre._

_Loki cruza los brazos alrededor de sí mismo._

_—No es inaudito preservar el linaje real —las palabras de Helblindi en su propia voz—. No tuve otra opción..._

_—Sí, estoy seguro de que necesitabas mucho convencimiento —Ulfr se burla—. El portador de los herederos de Laufey. Lo que tu familia no haría para acercarse al trono. Sabía que no seguirías adelante con esto. Soy un tonto por dejarme arrastrar por tus mentiras._

_—¿Crees que quiero esto? —Loki escupe, agitando los brazos con énfasis, aunque tiene cuidado de mantener la voz baja para evitar llamar la atención —. ¿Jugar a la cría de mi propio tío? Esto fue obra de Helblindi; me puso bajo la mirada del rey, le susurró dulces palabras de promesa al oído. Yo no participé en eso._

_—Pero lo aceptas de buena gana —Ulfr muestra los dientes, un gesto de desdén._

_Loki suspira cansado._

_—Esto nunca hubiera funcionado, ¿no entiendes? Me habrían repudiado en un santiamén si me hubiera escapado contigo. Helblindi nunca nos entregaría mi herencia. Fue un error —la voz de Loki se queda tranquila.—. Todo esto fue un gran error._

_—Me diste tu palabra —dice Ulfr._

_—Lo sé —dice Loki._

_—Tú me guiaste. Me hiciste creer que teníamos un futuro juntos._

_—Lo sé._

_Pensé que sí. Loki no dice._

_—Loki —Ulfr abre los brazos—. Por favor._

_Extiende su enorme mano, y por un momento Loki está tentado de tomarla, al diablo con los arreglos de Helblindi. Loki no ama a Ulfr, y está bastante seguro de que Ulfr no lo ama a él a cambio, pero tiene una propiedad formidable, y Loki no encuentra su compañía abrumadoramente desagradable. Serían una buena pareja... si las circunstancias fueran distintas a las que son._

_Loki niega con la cabeza._

_—Yo... lo siento._

_Entre ellos pasa un largo silencio. Loki había esperado que Ulfr estuviera furioso, pero en lugar de eso, Ulfr mira en algún lugar en la distancia, en silencio._

_—¿Y si Laufey ya no te quisiera? —Ulfr dice tentativamente, volviéndose hacia Loki—. ¿Vendrías conmigo entonces?_

_Loki se ríe amargamente._

_—Se han hecho los arreglos. Estoy bastante seguro de que no hay nada que podamos hacer para descarrilarlos._

_—Lo hay —dice Ulfr—... Si consumamos nuestra unión._

_Loki se ríe abiertamente de lo escandaloso que es, luego se queda en un silencio sepulcral cuando se da cuenta de que Ulfr está hablando en serio._

_—Has perdido la cabeza —dice Loki con incredulidad—. Has perdido la maldita cabeza._

_—No, es perfecto —insiste Ulfr, con un brillo loco formándose en sus ojos rojos—. Consumaremos nuestra unión aquí mismo. Ahora. Él no te tendría si no tuvieras una bendición de sangre para impartir. Me hubiera gustado haberlo hecho en circunstancias más auspiciosas, pero me temo que esta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad..._

_—Hemos terminado —dice Loki, girando sobre sus talones—. No me entretendré con ideas tan absurdas. Adiós, Ulfr. Te deseo lo mejor, pero no vuelvas a contactarme._

_Loki solo da unos pocos pasos antes de darse la vuelta, agarrado con fuerza por la parte superior de los brazos. Loki grita de sorpresa, sus manos se levantan para protegerse, pero Ulfr las agarra a las dos. Es más fuerte que Loki, más alto también, y no por primera vez, Loki se maldice a sí mismo por ser tan pequeño._

_—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame!_

_—Te estoy salvando —dice Ulfr, como si este fuera un curso de acción completamente razonable—. ¿O prefieres tenerlo a él que a mí?_

_Loki aumenta sus luchas cuando se da cuenta de lo que pretende Ulfr._

_—No te atrevas —sisea Loki—. No te atrevas..._

_Ulfr gruñe por el esfuerzo de contener a Loki._

_—Esta es la única forma en que podemos estar juntos. Me lo agradecerás más tarde. Deja de luchar, Loki._

_—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Nos arruinarás a los dos!_

_En su paliza, Loki se las arregla para liberar una mano. Lanza una ráfaga rápida, obligando a Ulfr a retroceder varios pasos. El ataque no somete a Ulfr tanto como Loki espera, pero le da a Loki una oportunidad, que usa para escapar. Él huye, regresando por donde vino, pero el sonido del rugido enojado de Ulfr y los pasos pesados detrás de él lo hacen entrar en pánico, y Loki hace lo único que puede pensar en hacer: convoca una bengala de socorro y la dispara al cielo. Demasiado para permanecer de incógnito._

_Loki queda momentáneamente cegado por la repentina luz brillante, pero es el increíble boom lo más sorprendente. En la distancia, Loki escucha a los guardias gritar, habiendo sido alertados de lo que está sucediendo. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que alguien venga a investigar._

_Loki avanza un poco más antes de ser arrojado al suelo, atacado por detrás. Loki aterriza de frente en el suelo helado, sin aliento y desorientado._

_—Tenías que hacer esto difícil —Ulfr gruñe, presionando la cara de Loki contra la nieve. Agarra las muñecas de Loki detrás de su espalda para inmovilizarlo en su lugar, usando su enorme peso a su favor. Con sus manos así restringidas, Loki no puede realizar los gestos para convocar otro hechizo, por lo que en su lugar redobla sus golpes, tratando en vano de rechazar a Ulfr. Vagamente, Loki recuerda cómo fue cuando dejó que Ulfr lo tocara a tientas en pasillos oscuros y rincones tranquilos, pero solo después de que le hizo prometer a Ulfr que le permitiría ciertas libertades una vez que estuvieran emparejados. Ulfr se deleitaba acariciando el pecho, el culo y los muslos de Loki; pediría más favores, pero Loki siempre se había negado. Sin embargo, se las había arreglado para robar un beso o dos. Su toque era más suave entonces, y a Loki realmente no le había importado, especialmente cuando creía que Ulfr era su única salida._

_—Todavía te tendré, lo juro —dice Ulfr con voz ronca, obviamente todavía no se ha recuperado del ataque de Loki. Su otra mano está bordeando el muslo de Loki, rasgando la ropa de Loki. A pesar de esto, su voz todavía es algo tranquila, incluso —, bien, sobre un lecho de pieles blancas de conejo, como si aún estuvieras intacto. Me duele hacer esto, pero no hay tiempo._

_—Detente —grita Loki—. ¡Ulfr!_

_Ulfr hace un ruido sordo y separa más las piernas de Loki._

_—Laufey tendrá tu cabeza por esto —intenta Loki, en un último esfuerzo por detener esto —. Y mí..._

_Entonces hay una larga pausa, el único sonido son sus pantalones dentados. Loki espera porque no hay nada más que pueda hacer, los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos, cada respiración trabaja con el gran peso de Ulfr encima de él._

_Las voces resuenan en la distancia, más cerca ahora, y Loki comienza a pensar que podría salir ileso de esto. Oh, Helblindi tendrá su pellejo, eso es de esperar, pero Loki será preservado de la forma que más importa._

_Entonces, abruptamente, los dedos de Ulfr empujan más profundo, buscando la entrada. Loki se retuerce para tratar de desalojarlos, pero fue en vano. Inmediatamente siente un estallido doloroso e incómodo, como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de él. Loki grita, pero su voz es débil, tensa._

_—Bastardo —solloza Loki, mientras un goteo cálido comienza a filtrarse por sus muslos—. Tu bastardo enfermo._

_—Envía por mí, cuando sea el momento adecuado. Todavía te tendré. Te doy mi palabra —Ulfr dice apresuradamente al oído de Loki y retrae los dedos violadores—. Y te aseguro que, a diferencia de algunos, me quedo con el mío._

_En ese momento, un gran peso se quita de su espalda y Ulfr se va, desapareciendo en la noche sobre su gran corcel de jabalí._

_Loki se despega del hielo y rueda sobre su espalda. Se enjuga los ojos, esperando que le broten más lágrimas, pero en realidad se siente extrañamente tranquilo, como si le hubieran quitado una gran carga de los hombros. No tiene que mirar hacia abajo para saber que hay sangre allí, la sangre que Laufey habría exigido en su primera noche, como dicta la tradición. Aturdido, Loki piensa que es un desperdicio terrible que su valor como doncella pereciera de una manera tan poco ceremoniosa y poco elegante. Ni siquiera en un salón adecuado, tch._

_Los primeros guardias llegan poco después, acompañados por Helblindi, quien debe haber sido alertado sobre el paradero de Loki por su llamarada de angustia. Su hermano siempre vigilante y siempre obediente. La única vez que Loki logró escapar de debajo de sus ojos atentos y esto es lo que obtiene._

_Helblindi se detiene abruptamente al ver la forma tendida de Loki en la nieve. Pronto se da cuenta de que su rostro se vuelve de un azul grisáceo. Loki simplemente yace ahí, exhausto más allá de lo posible y sin querer siquiera moverse._

_—Loki —susurra Helblindi—. ¿Qué has hecho?_

Loki juguetea con el dobladillo de su traje de baile, tira de un hilo suelto y frunce el ceño cuando accidentalmente desenreda parte de la costura. No hay tiempo para arreglarlo, así que Loki simplemente lo deja estar, y en su lugar se asoma desde detrás de la cortina hacia la multitud reunida más allá. Hay una cantidad decente de cortesanos presentes, aunque no se acerca a la multitud que había estado en la coronación. Thor también está allí, en su gloria real, hablando con una mujer rubia: Amora, probablemente, aunque Loki no puede decirlo con certeza desde su punto de vista. Este banquete es para los Embajadores de Vanaheim, con quienes Amora está relacionada. Loki hace una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta una chica del coro, y Loki se vuelve hacia ella.

—Estoy bien —dice, sin molestarse en hacer el esfuerzo de hacerlo convincente. Loki se siente lento y sabe que probablemente también lo parezca. No había dormido la noche anterior, demasiados recuerdos arremolinándose en su mente, sin darle descanso. Su cabeza palpita de cansancio y puede sentirlo detrás de sus globos oculares. No sabe cómo se espera que tenga un desempeño decente en su estado actual. No creía que Thor todavía lo haría actuar después de lo que sucedió anoche.

La chica le lanza otra mirada compasiva.

—Estás temblando-

—¡Dije que estoy bien!

Loki se sorprende por la nitidez de su propia voz. Está al borde, claramente, después de haberle gritado a la mujer que lo había peinado ese mismo día. La chica se aleja arrastrando los pies con lo que suena como una maldición entre dientes.

Loki resopla, volviéndose para mirar por las cortinas. Él será el siguiente, después de esos acróbatas. Los mira sin ver realmente y juguetea con su collar de perlas ensartado. No pudieron recuperar todas las perlas, por lo que el collar es más corto de lo que solía ser. Por alguna razón, Loki encuentra esto perversamente satisfactorio.

Había sido una apuesta, rechazar el regalo de Thor de esa manera. Loki realmente no lo había pensado bien en ese momento; su orgullo herido lo había llevado a hacerlo más que cualquier otra cosa. Y por un momento, valió la pena ver la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Thor. Pero más que eso, Loki lo hizo para enviar un mensaje. Una gran consorte no toleraría que la manosearan en público; ¿Por qué debería él permitirlo? Loki sabía que nunca se convertiría en el confidente de Thor si no podía exigir su respeto. Había pensado en enseñarle a Thor cómo tratarlo. ¡Es decir! Qué bien te fue.

Loki desearía haberse obligado a comer más temprano ese día, aunque había estado en apuros para despertar el apetito. Ahora se siente mareado y apenas tiene la energía para actuar. No obstante, toma su lugar en el centro de la pista cuando se le indica, se posiciona e inclina la nariz en el aire. En su cabeza se había imaginado a sí mismo pavoneándose en el suelo y mirando desafiante al rostro de Thor. Pero ahora que ha llegado el momento, Loki simplemente no puede reunir la voluntad para hacerlo.

Es Amora allá arriba en los asientos reales, haciendo compañía a Thor, Loki puede distinguirla ahora. Loki se siente mal.

No eres más que una puta reemplazable. Hay miles más como tú esperando para ocupar tu lugar.

Loki comienza su baile cuando comienza la música. Empieza lento, ganando impulso cuando la batería retoma el ritmo. Loki intenta ocultar la mueca de dolor ante la forma en que sus movimientos exacerban el dolor sordo en su trasero, un recordatorio no tan sutil de lo poco que Thor lo mira. Loki no sabe lo que esperaba. Después de todo, es solo un esclavo; ¿Por qué Thor no lo follaría como uno?

¿Fue la experiencia más humillante que todas esas veces que Thor se había impuesto a Loki, había abierto sus piernas y se había complacido sin preocuparse por el bienestar de Loki? ¿O esas veces que Thor simplemente le había ordenado a Loki sobre su polla mientras se reclinaba perezosamente, mientras Loki lo montaba hasta completarlo? Talvez no; desde el principio, el sexo con Thor no fue un asunto mutualista. Loki nunca salió ileso, incluso cuando Thor tuvo cuidado con él. Siempre había moretones, o marcas de amor, u otros indicadores de la pasión de Thor en la carne de Loki. Como las tormentas que trae, Thor es abrumador, su lujuria terrible y asombrosa.

Aún así, algo en el encuentro dejó un sabor especialmente desagradable en la boca de Loki. Thor lo estaba castigando. Eso es lo que fue. Poniéndolo en su lugar. Él también podría haberlo hecho mucho peor, si realmente hubiera querido. Lo golpeó, o tal vez incluso lo envió de regreso al metro. Loki se estremece al pensarlo.

Difícilmente podría contarse como un castigo, dado el propósito de Loki en la casa de Thor. Para eso está Loki, ¿no? ¿Para darle placer a Thor? Thor solo quería aclarar el punto, de esa manera especial y visceral suya.

Loki también había estado tan cerca de romperlo, tan cerca de obtener el beso que tanto anhelaba. La resolución normalmente pétrea de Thor se había resquebrajado, sin duda debilitada por las dulces palabras de Loki y sus grandes y húmedos ojos. Había tenido a Thor donde lo quería, vulnerable de una manera que Loki nunca había visto antes. Loki necesitaba ese beso. No solo por lo que significaría para su misión, sino... simplemente porque se sentía importante, de alguna manera.

Luego se fue y arruinó todo su progreso de una sola vez. No hay forma de que Thor deje que Loki duerma con él después de esto, y mucho menos que lo bese. Loki solo tuvo que presionar su suerte, ¿no? Había empujado a Thor demasiado lejos, exigido demasiado. Loki siempre fue un tomador de riesgos; es lo que lo metió en problemas en primer lugar. Loki trata de pensar dónde se había derrumbado todo, dónde las cosas salieron tan horriblemente mal. Intentar identificar su error no había servido para nada más que mantenerlo despierto por la noche, dando vueltas y vueltas, sin poder encontrar descanso. Thor es demasiado impredecible. Quizás Loki estaba destinado al fracaso desde el principio. No solo con respecto a Thor, sino con toda su maldita misión. Probablemente estaba condenado a la miseria desde el momento en que nació.

Amora le está diciendo algo a Thor, acercándose para susurrarle al oído. Loki solo tiene un breve vistazo al estrado, pero está bastante seguro de que eso es lo que vio. Thor se vuelve hacia ella, escuchando con atención. ¿Thor siquiera está mirando?

Probablemente la besa en la boca, piensa Loki. Y yo soy la puta que le gusta follar por el culo.

Loki sabe que no va a dar la vuelta antes de aterrizar. Lo nota por la posición de su cuerpo en el aire; ha hecho esto suficientes veces para saber que está torcido y que sus pies no están donde se supone que deben estar. La adrenalina de Loki se dispara al darse cuenta de que sí, no lo logrará. Se va a caer. En frente de todos. Frente a Thor.

El evento real de esto sigue siendo un shock, a pesar de que Loki se prepara para eso. No se registra dolor, al principio; todo sucede tan rápido que la mente de Loki tiene que tomar varios momentos para ponerse al día con las señales que envía su cuerpo. La inercia repentina es lo que golpea a Loki primero: donde solo un segundo antes había estado saltando y dando volteretas, ahora, yace en un montón arrugado en el medio del piso. Su cabeza da vueltas; se siente mareado y desorientado, como si estuviera despertando de un sueño excepcionalmente malo. Luego viene el dolor punzante en la pierna, que lo catapultó a la triste realidad. Loki grita y se retuerce en el suelo. El dolor arde como ninguna otra cosa que Loki haya experimentado, y los ojos de Loki se llenan de lágrimas. Es su tobillo. Probablemente roto, piensa Loki frenéticamente. Roto.

A medida que Loki se vuelve cada vez más lúcido, lo siguiente que se le hace evidente es el silencio en el pasillo. Los músicos se han detenido y, a su alrededor, la multitud murmura: un estruendo ominoso que lo rodea. Loki sabe que no puede levantarse y por eso se queda ahí, resignado, con el cuello ardiendo de humillación. Lo único que realmente puede hacer es ocultar su rostro para que toda la corte no lo vea llorar. No puede creer que se haya dejado caer. Él nunca se cae. Histéricamente, Loki visualiza a Angrboda cerniéndose sobre él, sacudiendo la cabeza con decepción.

—¡Está herido! —alguien grita a lo lejos—. ¡Envíe por un sanador!

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta una chica con un acento gracioso, su cabello es un alboroto de rizos rubios alrededor de su cabeza. Ella está agachada sobre él, pero él acaba de notarla ahora.

Loki parpadea hacia ella y un torrente de lágrimas se filtra por sus sienes.

—Mi tobillo... — Loki gime.

—No te muevas —le pasa la mano por el pelo—. No te muevas.

Otros se están reuniendo a su alrededor, principalmente otras bailarinas y artistas, pero también algunos asistentes. Loki odia esto, que todos vengan a presenciar su humillación. Loki contempla hacerse invisible, pero, aun así, no tendría forma de levantarse del suelo sin ayuda. Dejó que la chica rubia acunara su cabeza, a pesar de que el gesto no lo consolaba en absoluto.

En su neblina, apenas se da cuenta de que la pequeña multitud de espectadores se separa, y Thor aparece de repente, de pie tan, mucho más alto que el resto. Thor se inclina hacia él y...

Loki retrocede con una intensidad que sorprende incluso a él mismo. Es una reacción instintiva, aumentada por la adrenalina que aún corre por sus venas. Su cuerpo se sacude en el agarre de la chica, lejos de la figura amenazadora de Thor. No puede evitarlo. Thor es intimidante, a veces. 

A su alrededor, las asistentes femeninas miran a Thor, con los ojos muy abiertos, sabiendo. Después de todo, hay rumores sobre el rey, y Loki sabe que muchos de ellos no son tan amables. La chica rubia sostiene a Loki un poco más fuerte, y todo se vuelve mortalmente silencioso.

Thor se endereza de inmediato, sus ojos se mueven de un lado a otro, visiblemente incómodo bajo su escrutinio. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, y si Loki no lo supiera mejor, diría que Thor estaba nervioso.

—Bien —dice Thor, aclarándose la garganta. Rápidamente se recompone, y cuando habla de nuevo, es en su tono habitual de mando—. Envíen por un sanador. Mi mejor sanador. Loki ha resultado herido.

—Majestad —responden todos al unísono. Nadie se mueve todavía.

La cara de Thor se pone aún más roja.

—¡¿Bueno, qué están esperando?! ¡Está herido! —Thor gruñe, poniendo a todos en movimiento. Hay una ráfaga de actividad a su alrededor, pero es difícil para Loki concentrarse en algo o en alguien en particular. Su cuerpo se siente tan pesado. Sus párpados se hunden cerrados, pero no antes de que Loki vislumbre su pie sobresaliendo en un ángulo extraño.

—Levántate —dice un asistente suavemente, pasando los brazos por debajo del cuello de Loki para ayudar a levantarlo del suelo. Duele moverse, y Loki gime.

—Cuidado con él —interviene Thor, su voz sonando cada vez más distante, amortiguada, como si estuviera hablando a través de una pared—. Es un preso de mi harén...

Loki hace una mueca cuando se pone sobre su pie sano, y sabe con certeza que se derrumbaría si no fuera por los dos asistentes que lo sostienen. Las náuseas lo golpean de una vez, y aprieta los ojos cerrados contra la sensación. Es mejor que reconocer a la multitud que mira, cuyos murmullos aún resuenan en el pasillo. Cuando Loki parpadea, sus ojos se abren de nuevo, la habitación está girando. Sus rodillas se sienten débiles y el dolor es insoportable.

Realmente debería haber comido hoy, es lo último que piensa Loki antes de que su cuerpo se debilite y su mundo se vuelva negro. 

Bien, después de mucho editar, porque esto es un monstruo, les traigo su regalo de Año Nuevo para que no le presten atención a sus tías molestas jaja, justo estoy subiendo esto mientras ignoro a la mía, en fin buen año no saben cuanto significan para mí y lo que me alegran los días con sus comentarios y votos, espero todos gocen de una excelente salud, al igual que sus familias.

Sin más que agregar. 

Bye que bye. 


	11. Capítulo 11

Gracias a todos mis comentaristas y animadores que me mantuvieron motivada durante mis largas ausencias <3 ¡los amo a todos! espero que lo disfrutes.

_Loki sabía que los magos serían minuciosos, pero no tan minuciosos._

_—No vas a llorar, verdad —dice Helblindi desde la puerta, con la nariz arrugada._

_Loki ni siquiera puede convocar una réplica; se queda sin palabras, incapaz de apartarse de la vista que tiene delante. El rostro en el espejo simplemente no es suyo. Loki pincha sus mejillas donde alguna vez estuvieron sus líneas de herencia, la piel ahora es de alabastro en lugar de un azul celeste profundo. Se ve tan... tan... ... Aesir. Loki supone que sus rasgos son esencialmente los mismos que antes, los mismos pómulos afilados, nariz recta, frente alta y, sin embargo, su rostro es el de un extraño. Loki se ha vuelto irreconocible, incluso para él mismo. Los de su clase se identifican entre sí por las crestas en relieve de su piel, sus líneas de herencia, y sin ellas, Loki se siente como una pizarra en blanco. La criatura en el espejo no tiene pasado, ni ascendencia, ni parientes, ni identidad. Sus ojos verdes recién acuñados le devuelven la mirada, abiertos y asustados._

_Loki nunca se había sentido tan desamparado. Es como un barco sin anclas, perdido en medio de mares turbulentos._

_—No me parezco a mí —dice Loki por fin, todavía obsesionado con el reflejo frente a él._

_—Ese es el punto —dice Helblindi—. Estarás más seguro, disfrazado así._

_Los ojos de Loki bajan rápidamente. Una cosa era estar de acuerdo con esta misión... otra muy distinta ponerla en acción. Dado lo indignante que es todo esto, Loki no había esperado que llegara a buen término. Y especialmente no tan pronto, solo ha pasado un mes desde que Helblindi le informó por primera vez de su plan y este día, cuando dos portadores de seidr habían venido a borrar la identidad de Loki. De alguna manera, Helblindi encontró un contacto en Vanaheim, un señor llamado Grandl, quien, por un increíble golpe de suerte, debía albergar al Padre de Todos y estaba dispuesto a recibir un poco de oro Jotun extra. Loki no sabe cuánto dinero gastó Helblindi en sobornar para que Loki entrara, pero está seguro de que fue sustancial._

_Todo esto es absurdo. Imposible._

_—No puedo hacer esto —susurra Loki._

_—Debes —es la respuesta llana de Helblindi. Viene detrás de Loki y apoya una enorme mano sobre su hombro—. Se han hecho los arreglos y se ha asegurado tu pasaje a Vanaheim. Es posible que nunca volvamos a tener esta oportunidad. Estuviste de acuerdo._

_—Lo sé —dice Loki con amargura, aunque no está seguro de por qué lo hizo. Loki supone que la perspectiva de tomar el control de su propio destino, incluso de esta manera temeraria e imprudente, había resultado demasiado tentadora para dejarla pasar. Loki ha estado en el limbo durante los últimos diez años. Estaba empezando a pensar que Helblindi lo había abandonado con Angrboda... lo que puede no haber sido lo peor, cuando Loki lo piensa. Cuando Helblindi había venido a buscarlo después de tanto tiempo en el exilio, Loki esperaba que fuera porque finalmente había elegido una pareja para él. De hecho, había un pretendiente: un señor tres veces mayor que Loki, el gobernador de las tierras más al norte de Jotunheim. Loki escuchó que el aislamiento lo había vuelto un poco loco. Los campos de hielo que rodean su fortaleza son tan impenetrables que casi ningún Jotunn se atreve a aventurarse allí._

_El señor estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto el pasado contaminado de Loki y la dote perdida... por un precio diferente. Herederos. Varios herederos. Diez al menos, ya que tan pocos jóvenes sobreviven hasta la edad adulta en el mejor de los casos, y mucho menos en un entorno tan duro e inhóspito. Loki pasaría el resto de sus fructíferos años embarazada para cumplir con esa cuota. Y si algo saliera mal durante su embarazo o parto, probablemente no habría sanadores seidr presentes para aliviar su sufrimiento. La idea de trabajar para tener hijos en tales circunstancias llenó el corazón de Loki de desesperación. Loki seguramente moriría allí en los páramos, de infección, aburrimiento o miseria. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que eso._

_Nada en la vida de Loki ha sido planeado por él mismo. Embarcarse en esta misión no podía ser llamado libertad por ningún tramo de la imaginación, pero al menos ofrecía alguna posibilidad..._

_—Sé que tienes miedo —dice Helblindi, rezumando una dulzura que es todo menos genuina. Acaricia el cabello de Loki, pero su toque hace que la piel de Loki se erice—. Serías un tonto si no lo sintieras. Pero recuerda por qué estamos haciendo esto._

_Loki traga, su garganta se vuelve incómodamente apretada. Odia la forma en que Helblindi lo dice, con altivez, como si fuera un gran sacrificio en nombre de su gente. Que no olvide cuáles son las motivaciones de Loki._

_—Nunca quiero verte ni saber nada de ti —dice Loki en voz baja entre dientes—. Quiero que me entregues mi herencia. Quiero mi propiedad. Y ahora te digo que moriría feliz si nunca tuviera que mirar sobre tu rostro maldito otra vez._

_Ante esto, Helblindi cesa sus atenciones, pero no se aparta por completo. Si está sorprendido por la intensidad del veneno de Loki, ciertamente no lo demuestra. Mira a Loki sin comprender a través del espejo, luego finalmente quita sus dedos del cabello de Loki._

_—Tienes mi palabra —es todo lo que dice._

_Loki aprieta la mandíbula, forzándose a sí mismo a mirar su pálido reflejo. Está hecho, está resuelto. O tendrá éxito en esto o morirá en el intento. Tal como están las cosas, no le queda nada en Jotunheim._

_—Entonces, mi hermano —dice Loki, escupiendo la palabra de su lengua—. Te encontraré tu ataúd._

Loki está volviendo a tener uno de esos sueños.

Sabe que es un sueño porque sabe que no está dormido. De todos modos, no del todo. Su descanso es intermitente, como suele serlo. Los malos recuerdos, como el polvo, nunca se pueden borrar por completo. Todo lo que se necesita es un poco de turbulencia para traerlos nuevamente en una ráfaga. Llegan a todas partes, los recuerdos lo hacen. En pequeños rincones y recovecos donde creen que no se los puede ver. Construyendo con el tiempo. Capa sobre capa. Su piel azul se tiñó de blanco.

Loki se agita en su cama, gimiendo suavemente. Algo está mal. Está siendo observado. ¿Es esto también parte del sueño? Loki no puede estar seguro. Quiere que sus ojos se abran. Su corazón comienza a acelerarse cuando se da cuenta de que no es un sueño. Hay alguien en la habitación con él, una figura enorme y oscura que se cierne sobre su cuerpo boca abajo.

En un ataque de pánico, Loki retrocede tan rápido que se golpea la parte posterior de la cabeza contra la pared del fondo. El dolor resultante lo hace ver estrellas, pero también lo lleva a una lucidez total. El agresor avanza levemente, lo suficiente para que un rayo de luz de luna ilumine la mitad de su rostro.

—Paz, Loki —susurra Thor, sonando un poco alarmado. Se agacha entre las piernas de Loki—. Sólo soy yo.

Apoya su mano en la espinilla de Loki y la acaricia como si quisiera calmarlo, pero es un esfuerzo en vano. Saber que es Thor no hace nada para disminuir la ansiedad de Loki. Loki respira pesadamente, asustado, aunque no intenta alejarse del toque de Thor. No tiene sentido tratar de evadirlo. Incluso si pudiera escapar de este lugar, no llegaría muy lejos con solo un buen pie.

Hay un largo momento en el que simplemente se miran el uno al otro en la oscuridad; ninguno dispuesto a hablar primero.

—Quiero besarte —dice Thor al fin.

Thor engancha sus brazos debajo de sus muslos y suavemente tira de Loki hacia él. Loki grita, pero solo por sorpresa, porque Thor había tenido mucho cuidado de no lastimarle el tobillo. Thor descansa entre las piernas desnudas de Loki, a Loki nunca le había gustado usar ropa de dormir, aunque ahora, Loki desearía haberse puesto algo en la cama. Acostado aquí expuesto bajo la mirada de Thor lo hace sentir muy vulnerable. El propio Thor lleva poco más que pantalones de dormir y una bata de seda abierta. Su cabello está enredado y Loki se pregunta fugazmente si él también ha tenido problemas para dormir esta noche.

Loki se apoya en los codos y mira a Thor con desconcierto.

—¿A qué- —gruñe Loki, pero las palabras mueren en su lengua en el momento en que Thor agacha la cabeza y lame una raya en los labios de Loki.

—Ah —jadea Loki, su cabeza colgando hacia atrás mientras un espasmo de placer candente recorre su columna. Sus dedos se aprietan en las sábanas e instintivamente muele para hacer frente a esa presión húmeda y resbaladiza.

Esta parece haber sido la reacción que Thor estaba buscando, porque lo hace de nuevo, aunque no antes de mirar a Loki y lanzarle una leve sonrisa. Y luego lo vuelve a hacer, volviéndose más atrevido con cada pasada de su lengua. Y luego otra vez. Loki se retuerce, ahogando sus gritos en la palma de su mano para no alertar a sus vecinos del harén de lo que está sucediendo. La lengua de Thor es cálida y suave, tortuosa en sus maquinaciones, y Loki nunca antes había sentido algo así. Aunque a veces había soñado despierto sobre cómo se sentiría esto, después de haber oído hablar de actos lascivos y mundanos de parte de Jotuns más viejos, ciertamente nunca hubiera imaginado que Thor lo realizaría. E incluso si lo hiciera, Loki no puede imaginar que lo haga por un esclavo.

Envalentonado, Thor comienza a lamerlo en serio, su barba picando la piel sensibilizada de Loki. Usando una mano para acariciar la dura polla de Loki, la otra para mantener un firme agarre en su muslo, Thor acelera el paso, lamiendo a Loki con más fervor que antes. Sus besos se vuelven más profundos, más descuidados mientras se sumerge entre los labios de Loki para succionar la delicada carne que hay dentro. Está tan ansioso y entusiasmado que Loki no puede evitar pensar que Thor también está disfrutando esto.

—T-Thor —chilla Loki, rodando sus caderas contra la boca abierta y la lengua pecadora de Thor. Esto se siente como un sueño febril, cálido y brumoso, hecho más surrealista por el hecho de que es Thor haciendo esto, Thor, el dios-rey de Asgard, su maestro, su enemigo...

Loki gime en voz alta cuando Thor lame su abertura, atreviéndose incluso a pincharla con la punta de la lengua. Loki se retuerce, incapaz de evitar que sus dedos se enreden en el cabello dorado de Thor. Solo necesita mantener a Thor allí, allí mismo, donde más lo necesita.

Thor deja de acariciar la polla de Loki y Loki se queja de la pérdida. Pero Thor no lo deja con ganas por mucho tiempo, y en su lugar entierra dos dedos en la entrada húmeda de Loki, curvándolos de una manera que sabe que le gusta a Loki. Loki gime ante la sensación, sus dedos de los pies se curvan a ambos lados de la cabeza de Thor. Sin más preámbulos, Thor fusiona su boca con la costura del coño de Loki, lamiendo con su lengua una y otra vez a un ritmo casi castigador, porque verdaderamente Thor es un hombre que no es conocido por su ternura. Es casi demasiado, y aún así, los dedos de Loki se aferran con más fuerza al cabello de Thor en una súplica sin palabras por más. Thor responde con entusiasmo, redoblando sus esfuerzos con el objetivo singular de hacer que Loki se corra.

—Por favor — Loki casi solloza, porque puede sentir el calor construyéndose en la parte inferior de su vientre, y de hecho Loki sabe que está al borde del clímax. Cuando finalmente se estrella contra él, Loki grita, incapaz de amortiguarse por más tiempo. Ve estrellas detrás de sus ojos. El placer es implacable, y Thor no se detiene hasta que Loki está agotado, exprimido e hipersensible. Loki se derrumba de nuevo en su colchón, jadeando y aturdido, y no del todo seguro de si todavía está soñando o no.

Habiendo cumplido con su tarea, Thor se quita el resto de su ropa y trepa entre las piernas abiertas sin sentido de Loki hasta que su cabeza está al nivel de la de Loki. Aunque todavía se está recuperando de su orgasmo, Loki puede decir que la polla de Thor está dura. Lo siente contra su muslo, indomable como siempre y muy necesitado de atención. Él también querrá su liberación, Loki lo sabe. Thor respira con dificultad, su cabello es un desastre descuidado donde Loki lo había estado agarrando, un brillo húmedo de sudor en su frente. Pero también hay una inusual necesidad en él que toma a Loki con la guardia baja: está en sus ojos, suplicando en silencio, como si buscara el consentimiento de Loki. Loki nunca lo había visto así antes. Si Loki tuviera más de su ingenio sobre él, habría pensado en explotarlo de alguna manera. No es propio de Thor ser tan abierto.

Pero en este momento, Loki no tiene ganas de intrigar. En cambio, ve en sí mismo el mismo nivel de desesperación.

Por favor, Loki no está seguro de si lo dice o simplemente lo piensa. Sus manos alcanzan a Thor, acercándolo. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas por lo mucho que lo necesita. Loki no cree que pueda aceptarlo si Thor lo rechaza ahora. Loki está a un pelo de desmoronarse por completo-

Thor acorta la distancia entre ellos y lo besa, por fin.

Debería sentirse como un éxito, solo otra pequeña victoria que acerca a Loki a su objetivo final; una forma más en que Loki ha demostrado que Thor es un tonto sentimental, fácilmente manipulable, tragándose cada mentira que Loki le ha dado. Se debe ser la culminación de todo estado trabajando de Loki desde que Odín cayó en el sueño, su momento de triunfo. Prueba de que ni siquiera el Rey de Asgard es impermeable a sus encantos.

De todos modos, eso es lo que pensó que sería.

Pero ahora que está sucediendo, Loki no siente ninguna de estas cosas. Todo lo que sabe es la calidez de la boca de Thor contra la suya, profundamente satisfactoria de una manera que Loki no pensó que sería. Es como si finalmente se estuvieran encontrando a mitad de camino, uniéndose por primera vez.

Agradecido, Loki envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Thor para mantenerlo cerca, y deja escapar un silencioso sollozo en la boca de Thor. Puede saborearse a sí mismo en los labios de Thor, el almizcle picante es inconfundible. Loki persigue el sabor con su lengua, profundizando aún más el beso. Engatusa los labios de Thor para que se separen y, vacilante, toca la lengua de Thor con la suya, lo que Thor permite sin ningún problema. Se siente bien hacer esto sin que Thor intente arrebatarle el control. Thor es receptivo, por una vez; parece contento con dejar que Loki marque el paso y lo guíe.

Lo que se siente es... comodidad. Como un bálsamo para calmar el profundo anhelo en el pecho de Loki.

Thor se ajusta y entra en Loki con un rápido y suave empuje, lo que hace que ambos jadeen. El estiramiento inicial de la polla de Thor siempre es una sorpresa, generalmente porque Loki nunca está lo suficientemente preparado para tomarlo. Thor es, sobre todo, un amante impaciente. Aunque le gusta que Loki disfrute de su pareja, Thor nunca ha tenido reparos en tomar lo que quiere, independientemente de los propios deseos o necesidades de Loki. Que se haya mantenido a raya en su propio placer durante tanto tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para proporcionar a Loki un orgasmo primero, no tiene precedentes.

Sin embargo, Loki está más que adecuadamente preparado esta noche. Está lleno de disposición. Thor se retira, luego vuelve a entrar, cubriendo su polla con la amplia resbaladiza de Loki, y comienza a follarlo con movimientos lentos y uniformes. La doble sensación de estar lleno y ser besado es casi más de lo que Loki puede soportar. Thor nunca se preocupó mucho por esta posición antes, probablemente porque brinda el tipo de intimidad que un rey generalmente no brindaría a un esclavo. Por lo general, a Loki lo follan por detrás, presionado contra algún mueble u otro, con la ropa levantada alrededor de la cintura. Otras veces, Loki se ve obligado a servir a Thor mientras se reclina tranquilamente, con la boca o con el coño, como lo indica Thor. Si Thor se siente generoso, Loki puede venir. Pero a menudo Thor no tiene ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para preocuparse por ese fin. Él es un rey, después de todo, y tiene tratos mucho más importantes que atender. Al principio de su relación, Loki se resignó a estar agradecido por cualquier placer que Thor se hubiera dignado concederle. No tener a Thor brutalizándolo fue una bendición suficiente.

Bueno, no más, Loki jura que después de esto, si Thor quiere follar, tendrá que asegurarse de ver el placer de Loki. Y besarlo también.

Tan cerca, Loki puede hacer un balance de los pequeños matices de expresión que revolotean sobre el rostro de Thor. Es un hombre guapo, debe admitir Loki. Loki lo arrastra hacia abajo para darle otro beso, y es recompensado cuando Thor se adelanta para devolverlo con el mismo entusiasmo, aunque golpea su nariz contra la de Loki en su prisa. Es torpe y mordedor también. A pesar de que Thor disfruta de una buena follada, no parece que lo hayan besado tanto en su vida. Loki se da cuenta de que este es probablemente el único acto sexual en el que Loki tiene más experiencia.

Por la forma en que las caderas de Thor comienzan a tartamudear en su ritmo, Loki sabe que está al borde del clímax. Loki aprieta sus músculos internos a su alrededor para acelerar el placer de Thor, y es recompensado cuando Thor hace un ruido ronco y se derrama profundamente, enterrando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Loki. Thor se bombea sin entusiasmo contra Loki unas cuantas veces más para aguantar el resto de su orgasmo, luego se vuelve inerte como un pez deshuesado. Está húmedo de sudor encima de Loki, y demasiado pesado para el delgado cuerpo de Loki. Antes de que Thor se despegue, inclina la cabeza para buscar un beso más, que Loki concede felizmente. Este es mucho más tenue que los besos anteriores, templado por el orgasmo de Thor, aunque no menos dulce. La barba de Thor está empezando a irritar la piel de Loki, pero Loki apenas le presta atención. Lo ha hecho - aseguró por fin el beso de Thor.

Por fin, Thor sale de Loki y se sienta a su lado. Se le caen los ojos y se pasa una mano por la cara, apartándose el pelo empapado de sudor de las sienes. Se mueven hasta que ambos se sienten cómodos, con Loki acariciado por debajo de uno de los brazos de Thor y Thor en su espalda.

La celda cae en silencio, pero incluso después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, el estado de ánimo no es del todo relajado. Ninguno de los dos ha olvidado su último encuentro, ni sabe exactamente cómo abordar el tema. Hay tanto que Loki quiere decir, preguntar, exigir, pero tiene miedo de poner en peligro la tenue y tácita tregua a la que acaban de llegar. Así que yace ahí, mordiéndose el labio, su cabeza zumbando, todavía bastante aturdido por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos. Loki aún no está seguro de qué significará este beso para su futuro, pero al menos ahora puede estar razonablemente seguro de que no todas las esperanzas para él están perdidas.

—Tu hermano, te traería su cabeza —dice Thor en la oscuridad.

De todas las cosas que Loki había imaginado que Thor podría decir, esta ciertamente no era una de ellas. La idea es tan ridícula que Loki lucha por no reír.

Loki dobla la cabeza para mirar a Thor.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque te vendió como esclavo —dice Thor solemnemente—. Porque era tu familia y te traicionó.

Loki se ríe, melancólico.

—Lo harías, ¿verdad?

—Si eso te hiciera feliz.

—Si no fuera por él, nunca te habría conocido —señala Loki.

—Sí —Thor está de acuerdo y se queda en silencio una vez más.

Thor puede ser algo opaco a veces, pero Loki lo conoce lo suficientemente bien como para deducir que esta es su idea de una disculpa. Una indirecta, enrevesada, tal vez, la forma en que Thor reconoce que estar en su poder no ha sido sin sufrimiento por parte de Loki, pero una disculpa de todos modos. Thor podría resolver todos sus problemas por golpear la cabeza de alguien con su martillo.

—Estoy seguro de que no me quedan parientes —dice Loki—. Pero gracias por la oferta.

Thor asiente levemente, su boca presionada en una línea firme. Se aclara la garganta, moviéndose en su lugar mientras lo hace. Si Loki no supiera nada mejor, diría que Thor estaba nervioso.

—¿Cómo está tu pie? —Thor pregunta, inseguro, como si estuviera tratando de hablar delicadamente con Loki, pero no está muy seguro de cómo. Parece joven de repente. La timidez no se sienta naturalmente en su rostro.

—Duele —Loki dice, petulante. Pero es verdad; le duele el tobillo todo el tiempo, incluso con los tés analgésicos y las hierbas que le habían dado. No puede ir a ningún lado sin sus muletas y, aun así, lo hace a paso de tortuga. Está reducido a cojear de un lado a otro como un lisiado, demasiado orgulloso para pedir ayuda. Sus rivales lo observan y se deleitan con su miseria.

Durante episodios especialmente intensos de autocompasión, a Loki le preocupa no volver a bailar nunca, que su tobillo no vuelva a ser el mismo. ¿Y entonces de qué servirá? Lo suficientemente bueno para acostarse sobre su espalda, pero no mucho más. Sin embargo, Loki no puede encontrar ningún defecto en los sanadores que Thor le envió, así que dice:

—La sanadora Fjora es muy conocedora y amable, me ha cuidado muy bien.

Thor asiente, su rostro sombrío.

—Será como si nunca se hubiera roto, lo prometo. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para verte bien de nuevo.

A pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido entre ellos, Loki sabe que Thor lo dice en serio. Y Loki simplemente está demasiado cansado para enojarse, por lo que entrelaza sus dedos con los de Thor: un gesto que a Odín siempre le gustaba.

—Gracias —dice Loki con sinceridad.

Thor se aclara la garganta.

—Es extraño que no puedas curarte a ti mismo.

—Realmente no funciona así. Estoy demasiado acostumbrado a mi propia magia. Inmune a eso. Pero ese mismo fenómeno es lo que te impide ser frito por tu propio rayo.

Los labios de Thor se mueven hacia arriba ante lo visual, luego se vuelve sombrío una vez más.

—Siempre envidié a los curanderos —dice Thor pensativo—. Mi magia - es - difícil de controlar para mí. Especialmente cuando estoy sin Mjolnir para canalizarlo.

—Eres muy poderoso —coincide Loki—. Lo sentí en ti de inmediato. Te toqué y sentí- —Loki hace una pausa, sin saber si debería revelar esto sobre sí mismo— como si mi magia fuera atraída por la tuya. Llamándote. ¿Es eso absurdo?

Thor niega con la cabeza de inmediato.

—No — dice solemnemente—. No, no creo que eso sea absurdo en absoluto.

Loki sonríe suavemente. Es valioso escuchar a Thor decir eso, sin ningún indicio de burla o sarcasmo por una vez. A Loki le molesta lo mucho que tuvo que restar importancia a su magia desde que lo descubrieron como brujo, haciéndose pasar por una especie de pony de circo con un repertorio de trucos divertidos (aunque algo traviesos). Pero hay una verdadera fuerza mágica en él, Loki lo sabe, al igual que siente el poder elemental en bruto en Thor.

—¿Me volverías a mostrar tu conejo?

Loki parpadea fuera de su ensueño, volviéndose para mirar a Thor.

—El conejo —repite Thor—, me gustaría volver a verlo.

Loki aprecia que Thor lo enmarca como una solicitud en lugar de una orden, aunque no está demasiado emocionado con la perspectiva. Revelar el tótem de uno es un gesto íntimo, no realizado a la ligera, y Loki lamenta haberlo hecho por Thor cuando lo hizo. Pero había tomado esa decisión bajo una gran presión, por lo que trata de no culparse demasiado por ello. Loki no puede pensar en una razón para rechazar a Thor ahora. No después de los momentos que habían compartido esta noche.

Loki ejecuta los gestos necesarios para realizar el hechizo de invocación; le resultan tan familiares y prácticos como atarse los cordones. El aire entre sus dedos se vuelve espeso y brumoso, se vuelve blanco lechoso, luego iridiscente. El humo se condensa, toma forma y pronto su conejo se materializa, ganando peso y masa, hasta que finalmente se posa sobre el pecho de Loki. Olfatea a Loki a modo de saludo, claramente complacido de ver a su patrón, aunque su exuberancia está muy atenuada por la compañía que mantiene Loki. Al igual que el propio Loki, su conejo nunca se siente completamente a gusto en presencia de Thor. Juguetonamente, Loki lo levanta y extiende sus brazos, sosteniéndolo por encima de su cabeza, como solía hacer cuando era un niño.

—¿Qué es? —Thor pregunta, claramente asombrado.

Loki vuelve a colocar al conejo sobre su pecho y acaricia con cariño su costado.

—Es mi tótem. Todos los Jotun que manejan seidr los tienen. Pueden ser todo tipo de criaturas: jabalíes, águilas, zorros y cosas por el estilo, se supone que representan algo sobre ti.

—Y el tuyo es un conejo.

Obviamente, Loki quiere bromear. Pero en cambio acaricia las orejas de su tótem y dice:

—Sí.

—Hermoso —dice Thor con reverencia, sus ojos se mueven rápidamente para encontrarse con los de Loki. Él sonríe, sus ojos se arrugan y un peso agradable y pesado se instala en el estómago de Loki—. ¿Qué representa un conejo?

—Velocidad, agilidad —responde Loki—. Astucia, incluso dirían algunos. Es pequeño, por lo que debe confiar en su ingenio. Pero también está relacionado con la magia de ilusión: un conejo puede hacerse prácticamente invisible camuflándose contra la nieve.

Hay más que una pequeña ironía en el hecho de que los conejos también cambian de color para adaptarse a las estaciones, cambiando su pelaje blanco en favor del marrón durante los cortos veranos.

Es porque son animales de presa, suministra la mente de Loki. Como yo.

—Es... una extensión de mí —continúa Loki—. Se siente como yo me siento.

El conejo se hunde profundamente contra el pecho de Loki, como si pudiera volverse invisible si se quedara lo suficientemente quieto. Thor lo observa con atención, su rostro abierto e inquisitivo. Loki se pregunta distraídamente cuál sería el tótem de Thor, si tuviera uno.

Thor extiende la mano para tocarlo, pero el conejo se aleja, pateando sus patas con angustia hasta que Thor retrae su mano. Loki lo calla hasta que se calma de nuevo.

—Me tiene miedo —Thor dice rotundamente, como si estuviera decepcionado, pero no sorprendido.

—Sí —concede Loki, porque sería inútil afirmar lo contrario.

Thor lo mira de reojo en la oscuridad.

—¿Me tienes miedo?

—Sí —susurra Loki—. A veces. No siempre.

—Te lastimé —declara Thor con total naturalidad.

Loki se queda en silencio ante esto. La verdad pesa mucho sobre ambos: Sí, Thor había herido a Loki. Ambos lo saben, no sería bueno dilucidarlo.

—No siempre —repite Loki largamente.

Thor se ríe amargamente.

—Todos me tienen miedo.

—No siempre tiene que ser así —Loki disipa a su conejo en un tenue humo plateado, aunque inmediatamente extraña su reconfortante presencia—. ¿Y si... —comienza Loki, volviéndose hacia Thor—... tú eres... Thor... y yo soy Loki.

Loki dice el nombre con mucha precaución, sabiendo muy bien la delgada línea que camina, llamando al Rey por su nombre. Pero Thor no se opone, entonces Loki continúa.

—¿Y si... —Loki se endurece a sí mismo—... tú solo fueras...? Tú, cuando estemos juntos —Loki apoya su mano sobre el pecho de Thor—. Tú. Thor. Tu verdadero yo. El hombre debajo de los títulos. Entonces no tendría que tener miedo.

Thor hace una mueca escéptica.

—¿Y fingir que no soy tu rey y maestro?

—Sí —insiste Loki—. Renuncia a toda pompa y ceremonia, esos gestos vacíos de deferencia. Háblame, como lo harías con un amigo.

—¿Acerca de?

—Lo que sea —dice Loki—. Si tienes problemas...

—Y me darías un consejo, ¿verdad?

La forma en que lo dice es cortante, casi burlona, incluso. Loki no está seguro de si pretendía que doliera tanto como lo hace.

—No me atrevería a dar un consejo a un rey —dice Loki suavemente—. A veces es bueno tener a alguien que escuche. Sé que fue un consuelo para tu padre tener a alguien a quien escuchar.

—El hombre que conocías no era mi padre —dice Thor con frialdad.

Thor mira hacia otro lado, cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y la boca de Loki se cierra de inmediato. La conversación, al parecer, ha terminado. Cualquier compañerismo tolerante que habían compartido momentos antes ha dado paso a una nueva tensión, y Loki se patea a sí mismo por su error. Thor nunca ha reaccionado bien a la mención de su padre.

Si Loki no supiera nada mejor, juraría que había una nota de celos en la voz de Thor. Loki se pregunta si el afecto que Odín le había derramado es lo que le amargó a Thor en primer lugar. Loki sabe que Thor lo despreciaba al principio, un odio arraigado en la lujuria y la envidia. Durante mucho tiempo, Loki había pensado que Thor estaba celoso de Odín. Loki no se había detenido a pensar si Thor estaba celoso de él.

Loki no puede pensar en nada que decir, por lo que la pequeña celda del harén cae en un incómodo silencio. Yacen uno al lado del otro, extraños una vez más, una distancia inconmensurable entre ellos.

Por fin, Thor cierra los ojos y suspira. Sus brazos se relajan a los lados.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Esto —Thor agita su mano enfáticamente—. Actuando como- como si te preocuparas por mí.

—Incluso un rey necesita un hombro en el que apoyarse —responde Loki, bastante tonto, pero los labios de Thor solo se curvan en una mueca de desprecio.

—No soy un tonto, Loki. Sé que soy un hombre difícil y exigente —habla acaloradamente, aunque sus ojos están firmemente fijos en el techo de arriba—. He sido ... desagradable contigo en el pasado. Solo estás siendo dulce conmigo por mi favor y preferiría que no fingieras. De lo contrario. Saldrías corriendo por esa puerta en un santiamén si supieras que ningún guardia te detendría. Correrías muy, muy lejos de mí y nunca mirarías atrás. Y yo... —él hace una mueca—... No te culpo.

—Podría desaparecer e irme. Lo he hecho antes —ofrece Loki—. Podría correr si quisiera.

—Y si lo hicieras —dice Thor, con la ira arrastrándose en su voz—, te perseguiría hasta los confines de los mundos conocidos y te traería de vuelta, porque esa es la clase de hombre que soy. Así que deja de fingir que me amas, porque sé que no lo haces.

—Elijo quedarme aquí. Contigo —dice Loki.

Thor deja escapar un suspiro largo y prolongado. Finalmente se encuentra con los ojos de Loki, y la mirada es tan cansada, tan cansada. Cuando habla, las palabras parecen pesadas en sus labios:

—¿Por qué?

Sus ojos están suplicantes, como si esperara desesperadamente que Loki le diera la seguridad que busca.

—Porque hay algo bueno en ti —dice Loki en voz baja—. Lo vi en tu padre y lo veo en ti.

Thor frunce el ceño y mira hacia otro lado.

—No soy como él. Y tampoco me parezco en nada a mi madre.

—No sé sobre eso —dice Loki, dándose la vuelta para trazar las puntas de sus dedos por la pendiente del perfil de Thor—. Tienes su nariz.

Thor se ríe un poco, aunque con tristeza, y no aparta la mano de Loki como esperaba. Esta es la primera vez que ha podido recordar la memoria de la reina Frigga sin hacer que Thor se enfurezca, por lo que Loki lo considera un progreso.

Los dedos de Loki buscan más abajo, sobre los labios de Thor, rozando todo el camino hasta su barbilla.

—Es una cara agradable —concluye Loki.

—Ah, ya veo, ¿te quedas porque me encuentras guapo? Parece suficiente, supongo.

Entonces le sobreviene un aire melancólico y vuelve a suspirar, cerrando los ojos.

—No me crees, verdad —dice Loki rotundamente.

—No —dice Thor— Yo no lo hago.

Pero quiero, es lo que no se dice.

—Entonces, crea esto —dice Loki, cambiando de táctica—. Apuesto a que te ha dicho te amo cada compañero de cama que has tenido desde que eras lo suficientemente mayor para follar. No te amo, Thor Odinson. De hecho, cuando vine por primera vez a Asgard, te despreciaba. ¿Es esa verdad suficiente para ti? —Loki hace una pausa para evaluar la reacción de Thor, y está oscuramente complacido por la expresión de total silencio en su rostro. Sus ojos están casi cómicamente abiertos, sus cejas en alto en su frente. Es profundamente, muy profundamente satisfactorio decirle estas cosas, por lo que Loki sigue—. Creo que eres un principito consentido, terco, arrogante, con el temperamento de un toro, y un ego a juego. Difícil no empieza a describir cómo eres a veces.

Entonces Loki se suaviza, apartando con ternura un mechón suelto del cabello de Thor de su rostro. Ha habido malos tiempos, de eso no hay duda, pero Loki no puede olvidar la forma en que la risa de Thor se desinhibe cuando se olvida de sí mismo, ni la forma en que a veces mira a Loki. Y Loki debe ser un tonto por aferrarse a esos momentos fugaces como un joven enamorado...

—Pero también creo que eres un buen hombre, en el fondo; creo que quieres ser un gobernante justo y misericordioso. Y... creo que te preocupas por mí. De lo contrario, no estarías aquí. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? —pregunta Loki en voz baja.

Thor lo mira fijamente un buen rato, sin pestañear. Pero en lugar de reconocerlo, se vuelve una vez más, suspirando profundamente. Loki podría golpearlo por frustración. Aquí está tratando de cerrar la brecha entre ellos, ¡pero Thor continúa alejándose...!

Los labios de Loki se curvan en un ceño fruncido.

—Quizás no estarías tan solo si permitieras que la gente se acerque.

Esto, al parecer, toca un nervio. En un movimiento suave, Thor rueda sobre él, inmovilizando a Loki. Por un momento, Loki entra en pánico, los recuerdos de su último y fatídico encuentro aún frescos en su mente.

—No necesito tu compasión —escupió Thor.

Loki traga saliva, luchando contra el impulso de encogerse.

—Entonces toma mi consuelo.

Loki levanta sus labios para encontrarse con los de Thor, presionando tentativamente un beso allí. Thor lo observa con atención, pero no se aparta cuando Loki lo besa primero en la comisura de los labios y luego en la boca. Loki comienza a la ligera, facilitándolo en la sensación. Aunque Thor duda al principio, pronto se abre y le devuelve el beso a Loki con avidez, como si tuviera hambre, hambriento por ello. Persigue la boca de Loki cuando Loki hunde la cabeza en la almohada, un choque de labios y lengua, todo desesperación y sin delicadeza.

El agarre de Thor sobre él se afloja un poco, y Loki usa la abertura para levantarse, persuadiendo a Thor sobre su espalda con una palma firme en el pecho de Thor. Con cuidado de no agravar su tobillo, Loki invierte sus posiciones, de modo que Thor está acostado y Loki se sienta a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. La boca de Thor está mordida, abierta; su expresión casi aturdida, el cabello dorado cae sobre la almohada. También se está volviendo duro de nuevo, y a Loki le preocupa que este encuentro se convierta en sexo antes de que tenga la oportunidad de hablar en paz.

—Déjame hacerte un trato —dice Loki, sin aliento, deseando que su voz sea firme—. Quiero que me llames tu consorte.

Thor resopla ligeramente, incrédulo. Pero luego se da cuenta de que Loki no está bromeando y su sonrisa flaquea.

—¿Por qué consentiría en tal cosa?

—Porque estoy ofreciendo más que solo... compañía —dice Loki, la palabra sentándose incómodamente en su lengua—. Te estoy ofreciendo algo que creo que has estado buscando toda tu vida.

—¿Y qué es eso? — Thor pregunta con cansancio—. ¿Amor?

—No lo sé —dice Loki, a la defensiva—. Tal vez.

Thor se burla.

—Te encantaría mi corona. Nada más.

—Y me amarías por mi cuerpo —responde Loki—. La puta que soy.

La boca de Thor se cierra de golpe al recibir esa palabra. Quizás ahora lo pensará dos veces antes de usar tales insultos contra Loki.

Así envalentonado, Loki continúa:

—No tengamos conceptos erróneos entre nosotros. Si quieres creer que todo lo que busco es lo que tu corona puede ofrecer, no hay nada que pueda decir para convencerte de lo contrario. Así que deja que mis acciones hablen por sí mismas. No te amo, Thor Odinson —Loki ladea la cabeza, repentinamente contemplativo, y su voz se vuelve muy tranquila—. Pero podría, creo. Si me dieras una razón.

Loki usa un dedo en la barbilla para obligar a Thor a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que lo que estoy ofreciendo es real: un año. Un año de fidelidad. Acuéstate conmigo y con nadie más, y déjame dormir contigo todas las noches. Déjame hablarte libremente cuando estemos solos, llamarte por tu nombre y besarte. Trátame con el respeto y la dignidad propios del Consorte del Rey de Asgard. Y de buena gana me acostaré para ti. Nunca te rechazaré. Dejaré que me poseas de la forma que desees. Y a cambio, seré franco con mi afecto. Nunca conocerás otra noche de soledad en mi abrazo.

—Ya puedo tenerte —le recuerda Thor.

La voz de Loki baja:

—No creo que hayas disfrutado llevándome contra mi voluntad tanto como dices.

Los ojos de Thor revolotean hacia un lado, reprendidos, por lo que Loki continúa.

—Seguirás siendo mi Rey y todavía estaré obligado a obedecerte. Siempre seré tu esclavo fiel y obediente —Loki enfatiza este punto colocando un beso primero en la mandíbula de Thor, luego en la esquina de sus labios.

—Al final del año, si no sientes nada por mí, me haré a un lado para cualquier otro amante que elijas tomar y continuaré sirviéndote en la capacidad que consideres conveniente. Pero, si llegas a amarme, quiero que me conviertas en tu consorte oficial y me dejes estar a tu lado.

—¿Y si me niego? —pregunta Thor—. ¿Entonces qué?

—Bueno —dice Loki pensativamente, su confianza comienza a desinflarse—. Nada, supongo. Seguirás follándome como más te guste, y me harás bailar como te plazca. Eventualmente te cansarás de mí y otra cosa bonita llamará tu atención. Languideceré aquí en esta celda del harén por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo y... —Loki siente que su voz comienza a quebrarse, su garganta se vuelve incómodamente gruesa, la tristeza de su futuro repentinamente abrumadora—... Te olvidarás de mí, y después de eso, quién sabe qué será de mí. Pero debo confesar que espero que digas que sí porque... eres todo lo que tengo.

Escucharlo en voz alta hace que algo en el cerebro de Loki se rompa. Había estado divagando, diciendo todo y cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera para influir en su objetivo, sin darle mucha contemplación a la sustancia de sus palabras. Pero algo en esas cinco palabras encienden un fuego en su mente, convirtiendo todos los demás pensamientos en cenizas. Loki se sorprende de repente por lo cierto que es: está solo en este mundo. Todas sus esperanzas, sueños, su futuro, están todos envueltos en Thor. Thor: este hombre que es tan voluble y difícil, que tan pronto tendría la cabeza de Loki en una pica como se lo follaría. Thor, que es egoísta y arrogante sin medida, que está dominado por sus apetitos carnales y su temperamento vicioso.

Si Loki no puede determinar la ubicación del Ataúd, ¿entonces qué? ¿Pasar sus días en esta prisión dorada y divertir a Thor hasta que tome una esposa real? ¿Morir solo y olvidado, sus días como favorito de la realeza pasados hace mucho tiempo?

—Eres todo lo que tengo —Loki dice de nuevo, pero esta vez su voz se rompe por completo, y para el propio horror de Loki, comienza a sollozar.

Loki se tapa la boca con las manos, pero, no obstante, silenciosos gemidos se escapan. Su cuerpo tiembla con eso, su garganta se aprieta, y Loki aprieta sus ojos cerrados. Loki siempre ha sido tan cuidadoso de guardar sus lágrimas para sí mismo, de nunca dejar que nadie sea testigo de sus momentos de debilidad. Pero ya no puede contener las inundaciones. Meses y meses de miedo y soledad reprimidos han erosionado su determinación. Está cansado, tan cansado. Le duele el tobillo. Ni siquiera los pensamientos sobre el hogar le traen consuelo... aunque hay que admitir que nunca lo hicieron en primer lugar.

Loki no puede creerse a sí mismo y está honestamente mortificado por haber dejado escapar algo tan privado. No puede recordar en qué momento sus mentiras comenzaron a sonar como la verdad. Tal vez fue cierto todo el tiempo.

Por la forma en que Thor se pone rígido, es evidente que nunca antes había tenido un amante que se echara a llorar. Se queda ahí, desconcertado, luciendo más incómodo de lo que Loki lo había visto nunca. Aunque Loki no podía haber previsto que esto sucediera, uno pensaría que Thor haría algo, al menos, abrazar a Loki o besarlo... tal vez decir algunas palabras para calmarlo y consolarlo... Pero Thor no hace ninguna de estas cosas. En todo caso, parece que Thor desearía estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí, atrapado debajo de un esclavo de placer histérico. 

—Bueno, esto es vergonzoso —murmura Loki entre sollozos, tratando de no hacer que su decepción sea demasiado obvia. Se seca los ojos y se ríe torpemente de sí mismo. Lo que parecía una idea tan buena momentos antes ahora suena muy, muy tonto—. Perdóname. Me estoy haciendo un lío.

—Está bien —susurra Thor en voz baja. Es como si estuviera a punto de decir algo más: su boca se abre, hay una pausa reveladora en su respiración... pero no. Thor debe tener toda la empatía de una piedra. Si es capaz de sentir algo, Loki no lo sabe.

Abatido, Loki se baja de Thor y se acuesta a su lado, pero no se acurruca al lado de Thor como lo hizo antes. Loki se da la vuelta, lejos de Thor, y se acurruca en su manta. Hay silencio entre ellos, demasiado silencioso, el único sonido ocasional del hipo de Loki. A medida que pasan los minutos, la quietud se vuelve cada vez más insoportable, como un gran peso sobre ambos. Con creciente desesperanza, Loki se da cuenta de que Thor no debe quererlo tanto como pensaba. Puede que ni siquiera lo desee después de esto.

—No importa —dice Loki por fin, frotándose la cara. Su cabeza comienza a palpitar, la presión se acumula detrás de sus globos oculares—. Estoy cansado. Yo... no estaba pensando con claridad. No debería haber sido tan presuntuoso.

De repente, Thor se sienta. Loki puede sentirlo moverse a su espalda, pero no se molesta en mirar por encima del hombro. Sabe que Thor se está vistiendo solo, preparándose para irse. Probablemente ya ha tenido suficiente de la patética exhibición de Loki, y no lo culpa.

Luego siente las manos de Thor deslizarse por debajo de su cintura.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Loki grita mientras lo levantan en el fuerte abrazo de Thor, con manta y todo. Se apresura a sujetar sus brazos alrededor de Thor para mantenerse firme, no sea que se deje caer y se dañe aún más el tobillo. Pero el agarre de Thor es seguro y su cuerpo está caliente. 

—Llevarte a mi cama —dice simplemente Thor, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—. ¿Quieres dormir conmigo o no?

Loki se aferra con más fuerza al cuello de Thor.

—Sí —respira—. Sí. 

Hola corazones, espero les este gustando llevamos poco más de la mitad y creo que por fin las cosas empiezan a tomar forma, aunque recuerden el daño causado a Loki se pagará caro.

Lamento la tardanza, pero a veces no me doy cuenta que ha pasado mucho tiempo, estoy pensando en hacer una encuesta para que ustedes elijan los día que se actualizará cada historia, ya que como la Uni todavía no está tan pesada siento que sin problemas podría actualizar todas la historias semanalmente.

También de ahora en adelante a la primera persona que comente el capítulo recién actualizado le dedicaré el siguiente.

De igual forma adjunto la respuesta de la autora a mi querid@ @nemurekoida

_Por favor, dígale al comentarista que estoy muy contenta de que esté disfrutando del fic. ¡Me alegra mucho saber que tuvieron una reacción emocional tan fuerte! Tuve unas vacaciones maravillosas y espero que donde sea que esté este comentarista, también estén seguros y felices :)_

_MUCHO MUCHO AMOR !!! xox Teresa_

Si gustan igual dejar comentarios para la autora con gusto los traduciré y se los haré llegar.

Sin más que agregar bye que bye.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Nueva historia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> No tiene más de una semana que la termine y puedo decir que me fascinó, es una montaña rusa de emociones, pero vale la pena.
> 
> Tiene un buen lugar en mi top de preferidas Thorki.
> 
> Espero les guste, porque llevo horas traduciéndola.
> 
> Sin más que decir, bye que bye. 🦋


End file.
